


Unterwegs in New Home

by Viereck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, BDSM, Deutsch | German, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soul Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viereck/pseuds/Viereck
Summary: Nachdem der Mensch den Untergrund während seines letzten Besuches in ein Schlachthaus verwandelte, entschied sich Sans zu handeln. Er musste Papyrus irgendwie dazu kriegen Snowdin zu verlassen, bevor dieses kranke Kind auftauchte und seinen kleinen Bruder erneut massakrierte. Was wäre da wohl ironischer als ein Urlaubstrip in eine Wellnessoase? Es wurde Zeit den Boss dazu zu zwingen sich endlich zu entspannen.





	1. Fettige Burger und verschmierte Broschüren. Ein guter Start.

Sans stand in einem kleinen Laden in New Home. Er telefonierte neulich mit den Angestellten des Büros, nachdem er die Adresse und Telefonnummer aus dem Internet hatte. Das war nicht so einfach, denn ihr einziger Computer stand in Papyrus‘ Zimmer. Es kostete sehr viel Überredungskunst den Rechner benutzen zu dürfen. Und noch mehr Überzeugungskunst, dass sein jüngerer Bruder ihm glaubte, dass er sich neuen Goldschmuck günstig bestellen wollte und nicht nach Reisegesellschaften suchte. Sans hatte etwas ganz Besonderes geplant und er wollte den Boss damit überraschen. Dieser trainierte und schuftete in letzter Zeit wirklich schwer. Undyne ließ ihrem Schüler keinen Moment der Ruhe. Sans mochte es nicht seinen sonst so kraftvollen und agilen Bruder erschöpft und matt zu sehen. Natürlich versuchte Papyrus sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch dafür kannte das kurze Skelett den Boss einfach viel zu gut. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Kopf der königlichen Garde ihren Konkurrenten schwächen wollte. Vielleicht lebte sie in der Hoffnung, dass ein anderes Monster das kraftlose Skelett finden und töten würde. Immerhin durfte Undyne es ja nicht selber tun. Der König verbot unnötige Raufereien unter seinen Gardisten. Er hasste es, wenn sich seine Armee balgte wie brunftige Widder, die so lange ihre Schädel zusammenschlugen, bis sie vor Futtermangel zusammenbrachen. Es war unproduktiv und dumm. Er brauchte die Soldaten im guten Zustand und nicht halbtot im Krankenhaus liegend. Außerdem war König Asgore genervt von dem Konkurrenzkampf zwischen dem Fischmenschen und ihrem knöchernen Schüler. Trinkwettbewerbe waren wohl nur die Spitze des Eisberges, aber trotz allem traten beide ihre Schichten in letzter Zeit wiederholt mit Kater an. Wenn sie unbedingt wissen wollten, wer die Größere hatte, sollten sie ihre Hemden ausziehen, ihre Seelen rausholen und danach endgültig Ruhe geben.

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass Sans zuhause als Punchingball missbraucht wurde, um Papyrus‘ schlechte Laune abzufedern. Natürlich war das kurze Skelett diese Behandlung gewohnt, doch in letzter Zeit spitzte es sich zu. Jeder wusste, dass das größere Skelett nicht viel Schlaf brauchte. Drei bis vier Stunden maximal waren absolut ausreichend pro Nacht. Doch auch der große Papyrus konnte offenbar unter Schlafmangel leiden. Seine Stimmung war unberechenbarer und weit gereizter als normal. Immerhin schlief der Boss nun seit sechs Tagen nicht mehr. Vielleicht würde er jetzt merken, wie es seinem großen Bruder seit Jahren ging. Doch im Gegensatz zu Papyrus wollte Sans helfen. Und sich einen eigenen kleinen Wunschtraum erfüllen… aber in erster Linie wollte er helfen. Er grinste innerlich.

„Hier sind die Papiere, Alter.“, sprach die jugendliche Verkäuferin mit Kaugummi im Mund. „Einfach hier, hier und hier unterschreiben.“, lallte sie absolut desinteressiert und markierte die Stellen mit einem gelben Textmarker. „Und hier die Kontoverbindung. Dann hier die Anschrift. Ein paar Broschüren gibt es auch dazu.“  
Sans war vielleicht nicht so schlau wie sein Bruder, aber trotzdem las er sich den Vertrag genauestens durch. Wenn er sich hier abzocken lassen würde, würde seine Überraschung gewaltig nach hinten losgehen. Interessant waren all die versprochenen Angebote. Das kurze Skelett hoffte sehr, dass er den Reiseveranstalter nicht wegen zu vieler Mängel den Kopf abreißen musste. Alleine schon, weil Sans‘ Kopf als nächstes rollen würde, wenn er die Zeit seines kleinen Bruders verschwendet hätte. Doch die Dokumente sahen soweit gut aus, also unterschrieb das kurze Skelett und trug die Daten seines Geheimkontos ein. Papyrus hatte immerhin all ihre Finanzen penibel im Auge. Es konnte nichts von ihrem gemeinsamen Konto abgehoben werden, ohne dass er es merken würde.  
„OK, sobald die Summe abgebucht ist, kommt per Post die Bestätigung.“, murmelte die Verkäuferin und rollte weiter kauend ihren Kaugummi um ihren Zeigefinger. „Vergiss die Broschüren und den Durchdruck nicht. Viel Spaß und soweit und sofort.“  
„Ich hoffe für euch, dass das kein Trick ist.“, sprach das kurze Skelett beiläufig und nahm die Zettel an sich. „Die Leute aus New Home bescheißen ja ganz gerne mal.“  
„Das ist nicht mein Problem, Alter. Ich mach nur meinen Job.“, antwortete die junge Frau und setzte sich mit einer aufgeschlagenen Modezeitschrift auf einen Stuhl.  
„Das sehe ich…“, schnaubte Sans mit weniger Wut, als er es ursprünglich vorhatte.  
Während er den Laden verließ und auf die Straße ging, wo sich Müll und Obdachlose um die Wette stapelten, betrachtete das kleine Monster eine der Broschüren. Die Bilder sahen gut aus. Natürlich durfte man darauf nicht viel geben. Aber vielleicht half es den Boss zu überzeugen. Er verstaute die Papiere gefaltet in seiner Jackeninnentasche und teleportierte sich guter Dinge davon.

Das kurze Skelett erschien mit einem roten Schein in der Nähe des Trainingsgeländes der königlichen Garde. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder hier sein würde. Wahrscheinlich quälte Undyne ihren Schüler wieder und dieser würde jede ihrer Herausforderungen annehmen. Sans zog eine Packung Zigaretten aus seiner Jackentasche. In der halbvollen Schachtel befand sich auch sein Einwegfeuerzeug. Das Skelett steckte sich eine Kippe in den Mund und zündete sie an. Anschließend verstaute er wieder alles. Mit den Händen in den Jackentaschen vergraben, schlenderte Sans gemächlich auf das große Gelände zu. Schon aus der Ferne konnte das kurze Monster Undyne sehen. Sie stand in der Mitte der riesigen Fläche und hatte eine Stoppuhr in der Hand. Wie erwartet würde sie hier Papyrus wieder an seine Grenzen treiben. Dieser rannte um das komplette Gelände herum und hatte gerade die Hälfte geschafft. Offenbar stoppte Undyne die Zeit. Doch Sans‘ kleiner Bruder sah wirklich erschöpft aus. Das war garantiert nicht die erste Runde, die der Boss laufen musste.  
Als sich das ältere Skelett nährte, hatte es sein kleiner Bruder fast geschafft. Auf dem harten Boden konnte man das laute Klacken von Papyrus‘ Absätzen hören. Sans konnte nie verstehen, wie es der Boss schaffte mit diesen Stiefeln zu laufen. Geschweige denn damit so schnell zu rennen. Das kleinere Skelett würde sich vermutlich die Beine brechen oder sich vor Knöchelschmerzen irgendwo von einer Brücke stürzen.

„Komm schon Papyrus!“, schrie Undyne und starrte auf die Uhr. „Du wirst von Mal zu Mal langsamer! Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet!“  
Das großgewachsene Skelett hatte endlich die Runde geschafft und stoppte. Er stützte sich mit beiden Handflächen auf seinen angewinkelten Beinen ab und atmete schwer. Sein Schal rutschte ihm beinahe von den Schultern und Schweiß lief dem jüngeren Monster von dem Nasenrücken.  
„Deine Zeit ist zwei Sekunden schlechter als in der letzten Runde. Ich wusste, dass du das nicht auf die Reihe kriegen würdest.“, schnaubte der Fischmensch verächtlich.  
Papyrus versuchte immer noch irgendwie wieder zu Atem zu kommen und starrte seine Lehrerin mit messerscharfen Blicken an.  
„Fick… Dich…!“, keuchte er und richtete sich angestrengt wieder auf. „Stopp die Zeit… Noch mal…! JETZT!“, wies er Undyne an und rannte wieder los.  
Der Kopf der königlichen Garde grinste selbstzufrieden, bis sie das kurze Skelett bemerkte.  
„Sans, du kommst wie gerufen. Du kannst gleich deinen Bruder vom Boden abkratzen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch eine Runde schaffen wird.“, kicherte sie sadistisch.  
„Das macht dir richtig Spaß, oder?“, knurrte das ältere Monster und warf seiner Chefin tödliche Blicke zu.  
„Natürlich tut es das. Ihr seid beide viel zu schwach. Eure Eltern müssen wahnsinnig enttäuscht gewesen sein.“  
Sans wollte etwas dazu sagen, aber das verkniff sich das kurze Skelett lieber. Es würde ihre Situation nicht besser machen. Besonders da Sans als königliche Wache auch Undyne unterstellt war. Vermutlich würde sie sein Leben, einfach nur aus einer Laune heraus, ebenfalls zur Hölle machen.  
Papyrus hatte inzwischen dreiviertel der Strecke geschafft und man konnte deutlich sehen, dass jeder Schritt eine Qual war. Doch das hielt den Boss nicht ab. Eine Eigenschaft, die Sans immer an seinem Bruder liebte. Oft wünschte sich das ältere Monster auch so viel Willenskraft zu besitzen.  
„Komm schon Pap! Du schaffst es!“, versuchte Sans das größere Skelett anzufeuern.  
Als Papyrus es endlich ins Ziel schaffte, stützte er sich erneut auf seinen eigenen Knien ab und keuchte schwer. Der zerfetzte Schal um seinen schmalen Hals fiel nun ganz zu Boden und Sans konnte sehen, dass die Beine seines Bruders zitterten. Vermutlich war es in Wirklichkeit noch anstrengender als es den Anschein hatte, denn Papyrus gab sich stets alle Mühe jede Schwäche zu verbergen. Sans wollte nicht wissen, wie fertig das größere Skelett gewesen sein musste.

„Immerhin genauso langsam wie in der letzten Runde. Zumindest wurdest du nicht schlechter. Aber auch nicht besser. Ich erwarte zukünftig bessere Ergebnisse von dir, Knochengesicht.“, sprach Undyne und weide sich kurz an dem Anblick ihres Schülers. „Ich melde mich später bei dir. Leg dein Handy nicht zu weit weg.“, ergänzte der Fischmensch und ging weg.  
Papyrus starrte seiner Chefin hinterher, bis diese das Gelände verlassen hatte und hinter Gebäuden abgebogen war. Sofort fiel das große Skelett auf die Knie und legte seine Handflächen auf den Boden. Sans eilte zu seinem kleinen Bruder und sah sich um. Niemand war da, der sie beobachten konnte. Das war gut. Es wäre fatal, wenn andere Monster sehen würden, in welchem Zustand Papyrus sich befand. Das kurze Skelett hob den zerfetzten Schal vom Boden auf und legte eine knöcherne Hand auf den Rücken seines Bosses.  
„Hey, kann ich dir irgendwas bringen? Soll ich dir aufhelfen?“, fragte der Ältere vorsichtig, obwohl er die Antwort darauf kannte.  
„Sans…“, keuchte Papyrus immer noch schwer und packte die Schulter seines Bruders.  
Das größere Skelett stemmte sich aus eigener Kraft nach oben und hielt sich an dem kleineren Monster fest. Für einen Moment versuchte Papyrus einfach nur sein Gleichgewicht zu finden. Anschließend schlug er seinem Bruder mit der Handfläche gegen den Hinterkopf.  
„Ah! Fuck!“, fluchte Sans und hielt sich die schmerzende Stelle.  
„Zum einen… Natürlich hätte ich das geschafft… Auch ohne deine jämmerlichen Zurufe…! Und zum anderen… Ich brauche keine Hilfe… Von jemandem wie dir!“, knurrte das größere Monster und ging mit wackligen Beinen in Richtung des Ausganges.  
Sans schnaubte verärgert und warf seine aufgerauchte Kippe auf den Boden. Er folgte seinem Bruder und trat dabei auf den qualmenden Filter drauf. Papyrus war ein wenig langsamer als sonst, aber das große Skelett hatte sich bemerkenswert gut im Griff. Vermutlich würde kaum irgendjemand einen Verdacht schöpfen. Sans ging ein kleines Stück hinter seinem Boss. Wenn das kleinere Monster zu weit zurück fallen würde, wäre Papyrus wegen seiner Lahmarschigkeit wütend. Und wenn er zu weit nach vorne preschen würde, wäre Papyrus wütend, dass sein nichtsnutziger Bruder versuchte ihm vorzuschreiben, wohin er zu gehen hätte. Im Laufe der Jahre bekam Sans Übung in dieser Sache und kannte den Toleranzwert. Auch wenn es ganz allgemein schwierig war mit seinen kurzen Beinen das vorgelegte Tempo zu halten.

Nach einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch waren sie endlich bei ihrem Haus angekommen. Wie üblich sind die anderen Monster bei dem Anblick der Skelettbrüder davongelaufen, sodass es unterwegs keine Probleme gab. Papyrus wühlte den Hausschlüssel aus seiner Hosentaschen und schloss die Tür auf. In ihren eigenen vier Wänden konnte Sans die Erleichterung seines Bruders förmlich spüren, obwohl dieser keine Miene verzog. Das ältere Monster knallte die Haustür hinter sich zu und legte den roten Schal in seiner Hand auf einen der Stühle, welche rund um den Esszimmertisch standen. Papyrus hingegen ging zu ihrem schwarzen Ledersofa und ließ sich fallen. Sein ganzer Körper entspannte sich für einen Moment. Nun ja, soweit das für ein Monster wie ihn möglich war.  
Sans begab sich in die Küche und holte eine eiskalte Bierdose aus dem Kühlschrank. Er ging zu seinem erschöpften Bruder und reichte sie ihm. Sofort riss Papyrus den Verschluss auf und schüttete den halben Doseninhalt in einem Rutsch runter. Sans wusste, dass er keinen Dank zu erwarten hatte. Das war ihm in den meisten Fällen inzwischen auch egal.

Das kurze Skelett kniete sich vor dem Sofa auf den Fußboden und packte ungefragt den rechten Stiefel seines Bruders. Dieser wollte aus Reflex zutreten, aber irgendwie fehlte ihm die Motivation. Sans zog an dem roten Leder, bis er den Stiefel in den Händen hielt. Ordentlich stellte er ihn beiseite und griff nach dem Fuß seines Bruders. Papyrus beobachtete das ältere Monster sehr genau und sehr aufmerksam.  
„Was glaubst du was du da tust?“, knurrte das größere Skelett mit einer deutlichen Warnung in der Stimme.  
„Ach komm schon Boss! Lehn dich zurück und lass den alten Sans seine Arbeit machen.“, grinste dieser falsch und begann mit den Daumen über die schmerzenden Gelenke seines Bruders zu streichen. „Immerhin sind wir doch ein Team, oder? Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass Undyne einen Vorteil gewinnt. Natürlich könntest du sie sicherlich immer noch schlagen, aber es kann ja nicht schaden vorbereitet zu sein! Also kümmere ich mich ein bisschen um dich. Sieh mich als deine Boxencrew an! Jede Runde prüfe ich routinemäßig deinen Zustand, wechsel manchmal einen Reifen, und dann kannst du auf der Piste wieder getrost dein Bestes geben!“  
Papyrus hätte seinen älteren Bruder jetzt zu gerne angebrüllt, dass der große Papyrus keine Hilfe brauchte und er einfach immer in einem fabelhaften Zustand war, mit oder ohne seiner vermeidliche Boxencrew, doch die Fußmassage fühlte sich tatsächlich wunderbar an. Er entschied sich Sans diese Freude zu lassen. Ausnahmsweise. Doch das großgewachsene Skelett behielt diesen Faulenzer im Auge. Sans war hinterlistig und regelrecht besessen von seinem kleinen Bruder. Das kurze Monster hatte bereits wirklich schräge Dinge abgezogen. Dinge, wegen denen Papyrus sein Zimmer verschlossen hielt und die er am liebsten ausblenden würde.  
„Gefällt dir das, Boss?“  
„Hmpf…“  
„Naja, weißt du…“  
„Sag es nicht Sans, oder ich schwöre dir, ich schlage dir den Schädel ein.“  
„Woher willst du wissen, was ich dir vorschlagen wollte?“  
„Weil du mir in etwa immer dasselbe vorschlägst. Seit über zehn Jahren. Du kommst mir inzwischen vor wie ein verdammter Hund der mir am Bein rum rammelt.“  
„Um fair zu bleiben… Manchmal klappt es ja auch.“, grinste das ältere Skelett ein wenig stolz.  
Papyrus entging dieser eklatante Gesichtsausdruck natürlich nicht. Er trat seinem Bruder mit Wucht gegen den Brustkorb, sodass dieser ein kleines Stück nach hinten flog. Sans keuchte. Weniger vor Schmerzen, sondern eher weil er damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Das kurze Monster überlegte ob dies der richtige Zeitpunkt für seine Überraschung wäre. Doch bevor er diesen Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte, klingelte das Handy seines Bruders. Papyrus zog das Telefon aus seiner verschwitzten Brusttasche und murrte deutlich bei dem Blick auf das Display.

„Was?!“, keifte das große Skelett ins Mikrofon, nachdem es den Anruf entgegennahm.  
Sans beobachtete wie angespannt (und vielleicht auch etwas verzweifelt?) die Mimik seines kleinen Bruders wurde. Vermutlich hatte der Kopf der königlichen Garde wieder ein paar Traumjobs für ihren Schüler. Wie er diese Bitch hasste.  
„Ich bin gleich da.“, knurrte Papyrus sein Telefon an und legte auf.  
Genervt drückte das jüngere Skelett seinem Bruder die halbvolle Bierdose in die Hand und packte seinen ausgezogenen Stiefel. Sofort streifte sich Papyrus diesen wieder über. Sans entging nicht das minimale Zucken in dem linken Mundwinkel des größeren Monsters. Offenbar wollten seine Füße ihre wohlverdiente Pause haben, doch dafür war dummerweise der Verstand einfach zu stur und zu stolz.  
„Hey Boss, was hältst du davon, wenn ich heute Abend für uns kochen würde?“, fragte Sans mit bester Absicht seinen Bruder zu entlasten.  
„Du bleibst meiner Küche fern!“, antwortete Papyrus gereizt und ging rüber zu dem Esstisch, um sich seinen Schal um den Hals zu wickeln. „Ich muss zu Undyne. Wir sehen uns heute Abend.“, murmelte das großgewachsene Skelett weiter und verschwand eilig aus der Haustür.

Sans stand langsam vom Fußboden auf und nippte an der herrlich kalten Bierdose. Mit der Zunge fuhr er kurz über die Öffnung, in der Hoffnung noch ein bisschen von seinem Boss schmecken zu können, doch leider war da nichts. Seufzend setzte sich das kurze Monster auf das Ledersofa und trank gemütlich die Dose leer. Mit der rechten Hand zog Sans die Papiere aus seiner inneren Jackentasche und schaute ein weiteres Mal in die Broschüren. Er hatte alles so ausgesucht, dass es dem Boss sicherlich gefallen würde. Es war nur die Frage, wie er diesen Dickschädel dazu bringen konnte.  
Sans stellte die Dose auf seinem linken Oberschenkel ab und starrte an die Wand. Es war nicht nur wegen Undyne, weshalb er hier weg wollte. Der Zeitstrang wurde erst kürzlich wieder zurückgesetzt und bald würde der Mensch bei ihnen auftauchen. Das letzte Mal war furchtbar. Einfach nur grausam. Es war einer dieser Zeitstränge, wo der Mensch aus reinem Vergnügen alles abschlachtete, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Natürlich wollte sich Papyrus seinen Kampf nicht nehmen lassen. Doch was sollte ein einzelnes Monster gegen eine Menschenseele ausrichten können? Sans war jedes Mal aufs Neue überrascht, wie gut sich sein kleiner Bruder in diesen Kämpfen schlagen konnte. Doch er hatte keine Chance. Selbst wenn er den Menschen töten konnte, was sogar erstaunlich oft der Fall war, dann würde dieses kleine Stück Scheiße einfach die Zeit zurücksetzen und es erneut probieren. Solange, bis der Mensch Papyrus selbstzufrieden aufschlitzen konnte. Sans sah dabei zu, wie dieses kleine Aas die Seele seines Babybruders rausriss und mit dem Messer in zwei Teile schnitt. Und Sans musste dabei zusehen, wie die so kraftvollen und ausdrucksstarken roten Punkte in Papyrus‘ Augenhöhlen erloschen. Das alles konnte das kleine Skelett versteckt hinter einem Baum beobachten. Er kam leider viel zu spät. Es dauerte ewig die beiden im Snowdinwald zu finden.  
Das kurze Skelett hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Nachdem der Zeitstrang zurückgesetzt wurde, erwachte er wie üblich auf seiner durchgelegenen Matratze. Es duftete lecker nach Essen. Nachdem Sans immer noch traumatisiert die Treppe herunter kam und die Küche betrat, sah er seinen Bruder, wie dieser das Mittagessen zubereitete. Das kleinere Monster konnte sich in dem Moment nicht zurückhalten. Mit Tränen im Gesicht umarmte er Papyrus von hinten, wobei sich das größere Monster am Herd verbrannte. Sans tat von dem darauffolgenden Schlag immer noch der Kiefer weh, doch das war egal. Er musste hier weg. Und er musste Papyrus hier weg schaffen. Sollte der Mensch doch jedes einzelne Monster in Snowdin massakrieren, aber dieses Mal wären die Skelettbrüder über alle Berge. Sie würden es sich das erste Mal seit Jahren richtig gutgehen lassen. Der Gedanke den Boss noch ein einziges Mal zu verlieren, brachte das kurze Skelett fast um.

Sans überlegte einen Moment. Vielleicht sollte er Papyrus vollkommen aus dem Konzept bringen, sodass sich dieser gar nicht erst gegen sein Geschenk wehren konnte. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr verriet dem kurzen Skelett, dass es später Nachmittag war. Also genug Zeit etwas vorzubereiten.  
Er stand auf und platzierte die Dose und die Papiere vorübergehend auf dem Esstisch. Danach wanderte Sans die Treppe hinauf und nahm sich aus einer Ecke des oberen Flures einen langen Holzstab mit Metallhaken am Ende. Mit diesem öffnete er die Dachbodenluke und klappte die Holztreppe runter. Der Dachboden war verdammt kalt und voller Spinnenweben. Dort oben landete alles was nicht mehr benötigt wurde. Es gab Tage da wartete das kleine Monster nur darauf, dass sein Bruder ihn dort einsperren und auslagern würde, um sich aus seinem Zimmer einen Fitnessraum zu machen. Zum Glück war es noch hell genug, sodass man durch das Fenster genug sehen konnte. Sans erinnerte sich daran, dass Papyrus ihm vor Monaten auftrug die kaputte Glühbirne zu wechseln. Das würde er später erledigen.  
Im Moment suchte das kurze Skelett etwas ganz anderes. Er durchwühlte ein paar alte Pappkartons. Diese waren zwar beschriftet, aber immer wenn Sans hier oben etwas suchte, kramte er die Inhalte der Kartons aus und warf die Gegenstände genervt wieder wahllos in die Behältnisse zurück. Glücklicherweise hielt sich der Boss nur ausgesprochen selten hier auf. Er würde vermutlich alles auskippen und seinen älteren Bruder dazu zwingen jeden einzelnen Gegenstand wieder korrekt einzuordnen.

Schlussendlich fand Sans wonach er suchte und verschwand schnell aus diesem spinnenverseuchten Loch. Das Wohnzimmer war glücklicherweise schön warm und beheizt. Er schloss die Dachbodenluke wieder und ging die Treppe runter. Das kurze Skelett platzierte vorübergehend alle Utensilien auf dem Fußboden. Die Papiere und die Dose nahm er mit in die Küche. Papyrus hatte ihm zwar verboten zu kochen, aber nicht den Tisch einzudecken. Also öffnete das kurze Skelett eine der Schubladen, entnahm ein paar schwarze Platzdeckchen und legte diese auf eine Sitzfläche der Esszimmerstühle. Sans hob eine weiße und recht große Tischdecke vom Boden auf und warf sie über den langen Essenstisch. Ordentlich strich er den Stoff glatt und legte anschließend zwei Platzdeckchen aus. Normalerweise saßen die Geschwister getrennt. Papyrus an dem einen Ende des Tisches, mit dem Rücken zur Küche, und Sans am anderen Ende, mit dem Rücken zur Haustür. Dieses Mal sollte der Boss seinen Stammplatz selbstverständlich behalten, aber sein älterer Bruder würde sich neben ihn an die Seite des Tisches setzen. So konnten sie sich besser unterhalten.  
Sans stellte die anderen Gegenstände auf den Tisch und betrachtete sein Werk. Also damit würde Papyrus garantiert nicht rechnen. Und sollte es dem Boss gefallen… Vielleicht würde er sich ja erkenntlich zeigen. Nach all dem Training heute wäre Sex unter der Dusche doch eine angenehme Option, oder? Sans grinste verträumt und schaute rüber zur Uhr. Oh fuck. Offenbar brauchte er auf dem Dachboden länger als erwartet.

Sofort holte das kurze Skelett die Papiere aus der Küche und stopfte sie sich wieder in die Jackeninnentasche. Nur für den Fall der Fälle, sollte der Boss eher zuhause sein als erwartet.  
Sans öffnete die Haustür und machte sich auf den Weg zu Grillby’s. Nun, er durfte nichts selber zubereiten, aber niemand hatte verboten Essen zu kaufen. Ok, indirekt schon, weil Papyrus mindestens drei Mal in der Woche über die Stammkneipe seines Bruders herzog und diesem verbot weiterhin das Lokal aufzusuchen. Sans hatte sich allerdings noch nie an diese Regel gehalten und bisher war, bis auf ein paar kleine Knochenbrüche, auch noch nichts Nennenswertes als Konsequenz passiert.  
Das Beste an dem Laden war vermutlich, dass er sich nur wenige Meter von ihrem Haus entfernt befand. Somit waren spontane Abstecher wie diese immer machbar.  
Sans öffnete die Tür der Kneipe und sofort flogen alle Blicke auf ihn.  
„Hey, Leute!“, grüßte das kurze Skelett falsch grinsend und man konnte deutlich die Erleichterung der anderen Monster sehen, dass der ältere der beiden Skelettbrüder alleine hier her kam.  
„Hey Sansy, hast du dich von der Leine gerissen?“, lachte Doggo, der zusammen mit Greater Dog an einem der Tische Karten spielte.  
Das kurze Skelett zeigte dem Hundemonster beim Vorbeigehen lediglich den ringbesetzten Mittelfinger und begab sich zu seinem Stammplatz an die Theke. Grillby bemerkte seinen besten Kunden sofort und schenkte ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Guten Abend Sans! Was kann ich dir bringen? Senf vielleicht?“, fragte die Flamme und rückte sich seine Brille etwas zurecht.  
„Senf klingt gar nicht mal schlecht. Aber ich werde heute nicht lange bleiben. Kannst du mir Essen zum Mitnehmen machen?“, fragte das kurze Skelett und setzte sich auf seinen gewohnten Barhocker.  
„Klar. Was darf es denn sein?“  
„Einen deiner leckeren Barbecueburger und Pommes dazu. Außerdem einen großen gemischten Salat…“  
„Lass mich raten… Ohne Dressing, mit fettarmen Schafskäse und Croutons. Seit wann will dein Bruder, dass du ihm Essen von hier holst?“  
„Will er gar nicht. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich schon hier rüber komme, dann bringe ich ihm was mit.“  
„Und ich wette, dass er dich mit seiner Dankbarkeit überschütten wird.“, grinste Grillby und griff unter die Theke. „Ich bin dann eben in der Küche. Behalt für mich diesen Typen im Auge, der lungert hier schon verdächtig lange rum.“, sprach die Flamme weiter und deutete auf einen seiner Gäste. „Bis dahin ist hier zumindest der Senf.“ Mit diesen Worten stellte der Gastwirt die gelbe Flasche auf den Tresen und verschwand im Hinterzimmer, aus dem all diese leckeren Gerüche kamen.

Sans griff sich die Flasche und nahm einen großen Schluck. Wow, das zeckte jedes Mal aufs Neue. Der Stoff hier war einfach zu gut.  
Das kurze Skelett blickte zu dem verdächtigen Gast rüber. Dieser saß alleine an einem Tisch und starrte auf seinen Teller. Das Essen sah inzwischen labberig und kalt aus. Wie lange hockte der Typ schon dort? Doch während das kurze Skelett an seiner Flasche saugte, regte sich der Gast und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Vielleicht wäre es klüger gewesen einfach wieder wegzusehen, doch in dieser Welt hieß es töten oder getötet werden. Zeige niemals Schwäche! Sans hatte seine Magie vielleicht nicht so gut unter Kontrolle wie sein kleiner Bruder, aber es würde ausreichen diesem Fremden eine Lektion zu erteilen, sollte dieser tatsächlich aufmucken. Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als wenn der verdächtige Gast auf diese Herausforderung eingehen und aufstehen würde. Doch das kurze Skelett ließ kurz sein linkes Auges rot aufleuchten, sodass es sich der Fremde noch mal überlegte. Es war generell nie eine gute Idee gegen ein Skelett zu kämpfen. Diese Monsterrasse war schon von Geburt an mit jeder Menge Magie ausgestattet. Damals waren sie sehr beliebt als Alchemisten und Krieger. Aus diesem Grund wurden die Skelette in dem großen Krieg gegen die Menschen auch fast ausgerottet, weil sie gezielt gejagt wurden. Das war einer der vielen Gründe, wieso den beiden Brüder in der Regel stets begafft wurden.  
Sans sinnierte für einen Moment, wie der Fremde seine Zähne aus der Wand puhlen müsste, wenn er Papyrus angestarrt hätte. Manchmal war das ältere Monster zu nett. Oder eher zu faul. Warum sich unnötig die Mühe machen, wenn es auch mit simpler Einschüchterung machbar war?  
Das kurze Skelett erschrak leicht, als Grillby eine Plastiktüte mit zwei großen Essensschachteln auf die Theke legte. Sans entleerte mit einem kräftigen Zug den Rest der Flasche und stellte sie dem Gastwirt hin.  
„Schreib es auf meine Rechnung, ok?“, sprach das kleinere Monster und nahm die Tüte an sich.  
„Sicher… Vergiss nicht, dass nächste Woche der neue Monat anfängt. Dann ist Zahltag.“, ermahnte das Flammenmonster und räumt die leere Senfflasche beiseite.  
„So wie jeden Monat. Ich habe doch bisher immer gezahlt.“, grinste Sans falsch und stand auf. „Also dann bis morgen.“  
„Bis morgen… Und denk nächste Woche an das Geld!“  
Doch das kleinere Monster hörte gar nicht mehr zu. Langsam lief ihm die Zeit davon, also machte er sich schnell auf den Weg nachhause.

Von Weitem konnte Sans zumindest sagen, dass in ihrem Haus kein Licht brannte. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Da es inzwischen dunkel geworden war, hätte Papyrus garantiert das Licht eingeschaltet, wenn er zuhause gewesen wäre. Mit schnellen Schritten ging das kurze Skelett auf das Haus zu und zog an seiner Schlüsselkette. Er schloss die Haustür auf und spähte trotzdem vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer. Niemand da. Sehr gut!  
Sans eilte in die Küche und stellte die Essensschachteln ab. Anschließend nahm er zwei Teller aus dem Schrank. Auf dem einen platzierte er den Salat, auf dem anderen den Burger und die Pommes. Beide Teller trug das kleine Monster zum Esszimmertisch und stellte sie auf die vorbereiteten Platzdeckchen. Sofort trabte Sans zurück in die Küche, nahm sich zwei Weingläser aus einem Schrank und eine Flasche Rotwein aus einem anderen. Diese platzierte er ebenfalls auf dem Tisch. Nachdem der ältere Bruder auch noch das Besteck holte, konnte er getrost die Kerze auf dem Tisch anzünden.  
Das kurze Monster zog sich die schwarze Felljacke aus und legte sie über die Lehne seines Sitzplatzes. So konnte er jederzeit die Broschüren rausholen.  
Doch gerade als Sans seine Jacke ablegte, waren unverkennbare Absätze vor der Haustür zu hören. Das war Timing! Das kleine Skelett rannte schnell zur Tür und schaltete das Licht aus. Er öffnete die Tür und sah seinen etwas überraschten Bruder auf der anderen Seite, welcher bereits seine Schlüssel in der Hand hielt.  
„Hey Boss!“, begrüßte Sans das größere Skelett breit grinsend.  
„Sans… Was ist hier los?“  
„Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich!“  
Papyrus seufzte genervt. „Was hast du wieder angestellt?!“  
„Komm rein, dann sage ich es dir.“, sprach das ältere Monster und ging einen Schritt zur Seite.  
„Du warst wieder bei Grillby.“, murrte Papyrus, während er an seinem Bruder vorbei ging.  
„Woher weißt du das?“  
„Du riechst wie ein Aschbecher, der in eine Friteuse gefallen ist.“  
Sans schloss die Haustür und beobachtete wie sein Bruder plötzlich stehenblieb.  
„Wirklich Sans? Ein Candle Light Dinner?“, fragte das größere Skelett ausgesprochen genervt.  
„Das ist nur Phase Eins meiner Überraschung!“, grinste Sans weiter und begleitete Papyrus zu seinem Platz. Dort zog er ihm den Stuhl ein Stück zurück und schob ihn wieder an den Tisch, als sich dieser setzte.  
„Lass mich raten. In der letzten Phase haben wir versauten Sex unter der Dusche.“, schnaubte der jüngere Bruder weiterhin gereizt.  
Verdammt! Woher wusste er das?? Egal! Sich jetzt bloß nichts anmerken lassen!  
„Du tust gerade so, als wenn ich nur an das Eine denken würde.“  
„Genau das tust du doch.“  
„J-Ja… Aber nicht heute Abend!“, log das kurze Skelett und schenkte ihnen beiden Wein ein. „Ich dachte mir, nachdem Undyne wieder so eine kleine Bitch war, machen wir uns einen schönen Abend.“

Papyrus beobachtete wie sein großer Bruder um den Tisch herum ging und sich neben ihn setzte. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Sans hier so eine Show abzog. Das großgewachsene Skelett war müde und wirklich erschöpft. Das Einzige was ihn an dem Tisch hielt war die Tatsache, dass er obendrein auch noch hungrig war. Also wieso nicht in Ruhe etwas essen und abwarten was diese kleine Bazille geplant hatte? Vermutlich hatte Sans irgendetwas ausgefressen. Wenn er sich die Tischdekoration, den Kerzenschein und das dumme Grinsen ansah, musste etwas Gravierenderes passiert sein. Zum Beispiel, dass dieses faule Stück Scheiße am Ende doch noch seinen Arbeitsplatz verloren hatte. Oder Ähnliches. Papyrus konnte bereits spüren wie die Wut unweigerlich in ihm hoch kroch.  
„Also…“, begann Sans verdächtig freundlich und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. „Was wollte Undyne denn von dir?“  
„Es ging darum, dass ich einen Lebensmittelladen aufmischen sollte, der mit den Steuern im Verzug war.“, antwortete das jüngere Monster und beobachtete seinen älteren Bruder sehr genau.  
Sans fühlte und sah diese kritischen Blicke. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck in Papyrus‘ finsteren Gesicht. Genau so sah er ihn immer an, wenn das größere Monster zum Wachposten kam und Sans gerade rechtzeitig von seinem Nickerchen wach wurde. Egal wie oft er seinem kleinen Bruder versicherte, dass er nicht während der Arbeitszeit geschlafen hatte, konnte dieser den Braten doch jedes Mal genauestens riechen. Apropos Braten…  
„Dann ist es doch gut, dass du dich heute nicht mehr in die Küche stellen musst, oder? Grillby hat den Salat extra so gemacht, wie du ihn magst. Immerhin hast du heute ja noch nichts gegessen.“  
„Ausnahmsweise hast du recht. Allerdings versuche ich gerade meinen Appetit wiederzufinden, nachdem mir der Fettgeruch von diesem triefenden Burger in die Nase stieg.“  
„Das Problem ist schnell gelöst!“, grinst Sans und nahm die beiden Brötchenhälften in die Hände.  
Bei dem Bissen in den Burger schnurrte das kleine Skelett zufrieden. Es war einfach sein absolutes Lieblingsessen. Papyrus allerdings wandte für einen Moment angewidert den Blick ab. All die Soße und das Fett tropften auf die ebenfalls fettigen Pommes auf den Teller und verschmierten Sans‘ rundes Gesicht. Glücklicherweise besaßen Skelette keine Arterien, sonst wären die seines großen Bruders garantiert schon bis zum Anschlag verstopft.

Nachdem die schmatzenden Geräusche endeten, drehte Papyrus seinen Kopf wieder zu Sans. Dieser wischte sich, ästhetisch wie er nun mal war, mit dem Handrücken über seinen verschmierten Mund und grinste das größere Skelett entschuldigend an. Der Boss entschied sich trotz diesem Schauspiel seine Gabel zu ergreifen und zu essen. Er musste Energie aufladen, damit er Undynes Tortur weiter standhalten konnte. Wenn das größere Skelett nicht gewusst hätte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, hätte es allerdings den Teller genommen und wäre in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.  
„Und? Schmeckt es dir?“, erkundigte sich Sans, der zwei Pommes mit den Fingern in seinen Mund stopfte, denn seine Hände waren ohnehin schon dreckig.  
„Du hast jetzt die Gelegenheit mir zu sagen, was passiert ist. Denn wenn ich es selber rausfinde, werde ich dich zurück ins Mittelalter prügeln, wo deine Tischmanieren offenbar herstammen!“, knurrte Papyrus gereizt und aß seinen Salat weiter.  
„E-Es ist nichts passiert! Ehrlich! I-Ich wollte dir nur einen kleinen Vorschlag unterbreiten!“  
Papyrus seufzte schwer und legte die Gabel nieder. „Geht es wieder um diese schwachsinnige Straußenfarm? Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass mir keine Tiere ins Haus und auch nicht in meinen Garten kommen! Außerdem wirst du nicht so viel Gold für diese hirnverbrannte Idee rauswerfen!“  
„Was? Nein! Der Straußenmarkt ist zusammengebrochen! Darin gibt es keine Zukunft mehr!“, sprach Sans und wischte sich seine dreckigen Finger heimlich unter dem Tisch an der Tischdecke ab. „Es geht darum, dass ich etwas besorgt habe, was dir sicherlich gefallen wird.“  
Papyrus verzog wütend das Gesicht, nachdem er merkte, wie Sans ihre gute Tischdecke versaute und offenbar dachte, der große Papyrus würde es nicht merken. Doch gerade als er seinen großen Bruder zusammenscheißen wollte, wühlte dieser in seiner Jackentasche und legte Broschüren auf den Tisch.  
Neugierig nahm das größere Skelett eines der bunten Hefte und vermied die fettigen Stellen auf dem Hochglanzpapier.  
„Ein Wellnessurlaub? Du machst Witze, oder?“, schnaubte Papyrus verächtlich und blätterte die Broschüre durch.  
„Ach komm schon! Es ist Jahre her, seitdem wir das letzte Mal im Urlaub waren! Und ich habe alles gebucht was dir gefallen könnte! Es gibt einen Fitnessbereich, eine Sauna, Massage, einen Spa… Du sagst doch schon seit Monaten, dass du deine Knochen mal wieder auf Hochglanz polieren lassen müsstest! Und schau dir die angebotenen Aktivitäten an!“, sprach Sans aufgeregter als gewollt und zeigte auf eine Liste in dem bunten Heft, welches sein Bruder in den Händen hielt. „Dort gibt es alles! Discobesuche, Weinverkostung, einen Zoo… Worauf auch immer du an dem Tag Lust hast, wir könnten dorthin gehen!“

Papyrus klappte kommentarlos die Broschüre zu, legte sie ordentlich auf die glatte Tischdecke und faltete seine Hände. Der Blick des Bosses war eine Mischung aus ‚Renn so schnell du kannst‘ und ‚Du bist unfassbar‘. Sans lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schluckte schwer. Es war besser sich nicht zu nah bei seinem Bruder aufzuhalten, wenn dieser explodierte.  
„Seit zwanzig Jahren plane ich die königliche Garde zu übernehmen. In all der Zeit habe ich hart trainiert und schwer gearbeitet. Nacht für Nacht habe ich Pläne ausgearbeitet, um meine Ziele umzusetzen. Ich habe dir deinen Job als königliche Wache besorgt, ich habe uns dieses Haus in Snowdin besorgt, ich habe mir den metaphorischen Arsch aufgerissen, um eine königliche Garde zu werden. Das alles nur, damit wir in der Lage sind einen Menschen zu fangen und Undyne zu stürzen. Vielleicht auch eines Tages den König. Und während du immer wieder während deiner, ich möchte erwähnen, wichtigen Arbeit schläfst und mein Vorhaben damit bewusst behinderst, gibst du nun haufenweise Gold aus um mich weiter auszubremsen?!“  
„D-Das w-war doch g-gar nicht m-meine A-Absicht, B-Boss!“, log Sans und hob schützend seine verschmierten Hände nach oben. „I-Ich weiß, d-dass du hart gearbeitet hast! I-Ich wollte doch nur, d-dass du dir auch mal etwas Gutes tust! Wie Undyne in letzter Zeit drauf ist, wäre es doch strategisch ein guter Schachzug sich zu erholen und ihr dann unvorbereitet aufs Maul zu hauen, oder?“  
„Und rein zufällig kommst du dann mit?“, knurrte das größere Monster und seine Blicke waren tödlich.  
„Naja… Wenn du plötzlich weg und nicht da wärst um die Leute einzuschüchtern, dann würden sie mir garantiert den Kopf abreißen… Außerdem… Ich würde gerne mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen. Diese Menschenjagt nimmt wirklich viel Zeit in Anspruch… Wann haben wir das letzte Mal zusammen auf dem Sofa gesessen, ein Bierchen getrunken und uns gemeinsam einen Film angesehen?“  
„Du weißt selber, dass ich hier nicht weg kann!“, brummte Papyrus und sah erneut auf die Broschüre auf dem Tisch. „Auch wenn der Spa wirklich gut klingt…“  
„Seit Jahren warten wir auf einen Menschen…“, log Sans weiter und dankte Gaster dafür, dass sich sein kleiner Bruder nicht an all die geschehenen Dinge erinnern konnte. „Wenn wir eine Woche weg sind, wird sicherlich keiner hier vorbei spaziert kommen.“  
„Und wenn doch? Das Risiko ist zu groß. Ich kann mir diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen!“  
„Denk mal drüber nach. Ein Haufen Angestellte, die nur dazu da sind dich zu bedienen. Ein schönes Hotelzimmer, ohne Handy das rund um die Uhr klingelt. Außerdem habe ich nachgefragt. Die verwenden auch diese Knochenpolitur die du so magst und die nach Mango riecht.“, lockte das ältere Monster und konnte seinen Bruder grübeln sehen. „Das klingt doch ziemlich gut, nicht wahr?“  
„Sans…“  
„Wir beiden haben außerdem so viel Resturlaub angesammelt, dass der König garantiert nicht nein sagen wird.“  
„Und das viele Gold…“  
„Das habe ich selber für diesen Trip angespart. Ich habe jeden Monat etwas Geld beiseitegelegt. Es wird uns also finanziell nicht einschränken.“

Papyrus dachte sehr lange und sehr gründlich nach. All seine Gelenkte schmerzten höllisch. Außerdem fiel dem größeren Skelett schon vor langer Zeit unangenehm auf, dass seine Knochen matt waren und ungepflegt aussahen. Normal kaufte er diese Politur selber und ließ Sans diese Arbeit übernehmen. Doch der konnte bei einer solchen Arbeit einfach nicht seine Hände bei sich behalten. Außerdem fehlte irgendwann auch einfach die Zeit für so einen Luxus. Es wäre echt schön sich einfach mal in einen Whirlpool zu setzen und die überlasteten Gelenke durchspülen zu lassen.  
Papyrus merkte gar nicht wie lange er einfach nur da saß und auf das bunte Papier starrte. Erst anhand der halb runter gebrannten Kerze war ersichtlich, dass es lange gewesen sein musste. Sans‘ Teller war leer und das kleinere Monster starrte seinen Bruder still an. Papyrus seufzte frustriert und begann wieder zu essen.  
„Na schön. Aber wenn ich einen Menschen verpassen sollte, werde ich dich dafür verantwortlich machen!“, murmelte das größere Skelett und blickte seinen alten Bruder nicht mehr an.  
Dieser grinste breit und feierte innerlich seinen Sieg. Immerhin tat er das alles ja nur um Papyrus zu schützen.  
„Du wirst es nicht bereuen!“, grinste Sans weiter und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Rotwein. „Nun… Was den Sex unter der Dusche betrifft…“, schnurrte er tief und stellte das Glas wieder ab.  
Das größere Skelett schnaubte genervt und ließ seine Gabel fallen. Maßlos frustriert von seinem Bruder erhob sich Papyrus, ging die Treppe hinauf, betrat sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Das Klickgeräusch des Schlosses war ein Indiz dafür, dass Sans es heute Abend vermutlich etwas übertrieben hatte. Doch im Endeffekt war es egal. Er griff sich die fettverschmierten Hefte und warf selber noch mal einen Blick in sie hinein. Das würde großartig werden!


	2. Alkohol ist die Antwort auf alles

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der große Papyrus eines Tages das Handtuch werfen würde.“, gackerte Undyne, die ihren Schüler vor dem Verwaltungsgebäude für königliche Angelegenheiten abfing.  
Das großgewachsene Skelett hoffte eigentlich, dass er seine Chefin vor seiner Abreise nicht mehr sehen müsste, aber offenbar hatte jemand geplaudert. Es sei dahin gestellt, wer den Kopf der königlichen Garde informierte, bevor der Antrag der Skelettbrüder bewilligt wurde, aber Papyrus hatte bereits so eine Idee. Die alte Dame an der Rezeption sah schon von Anfang an so verschlagen aus.  
„Ist dir mein Training über deinen eingerissenen Schädel gewachsen?“  
„Nein. Das was du mir bisher zu bieten hattest erinnert mich eher an den Sportunterricht aus der ersten Klasse. Der Grund für meinen Urlaub ist der, dass ich deine Visage nicht mehr ertragen kann. Hässlichkeit ist zwar nicht strafbar, aber das sollte sie dringend werden.“, konterte Papyrus und sah seine Chefin abschätzig an.  
„Nette Ausrede. Wobei ich noch nicht ganz verstehe, wieso Sans auch frei haben wollte. Muss dir dein großer Bruder die Brust geben?“  
„Wir sind Skelette und haben keine Brüste. Und falls es dich interessiert… Er nahm sich auch frei, weil wir Brüder sind, gemeinsam leben und gemeinsam Urlaub machen. Das ist so ähnlich wie in den Momenten, wenn du im Supermarkt vor der Fischabteilung stehst und glaubst es sei ein Familientreffen. Zumindest würde der Geruch übereinstimmen.“  
Undyne schlenderte ein paar Schritte auf ihren Schüler zu und knackte angespannt mit den Wirbeln in ihrem Genick. Papyrus ging ein unangenehmer Schauer durch das Rückenmark. Er hasste dieses Geräusch und seine Chefin wusste das sehr genau.  
„Wow, muss Sans gut im Bett sein, wenn du ihn immer in Schutz nimmst. Leider stehe ich ja nicht auf zu kurzgeratene, faule Versager mit Glatze. Aber zu dir passt er ganz gut.“  
„Wir kommst du darauf, dass ich etwas mit meinem eigenen Bruder hätte? Der dazu auch noch älter ist als ich. Mit diesem Traumkörper…“, schnurrte Papyrus und drehte sich leicht. „Kann ich jeden haben. Während du allerdings nur Anglern und Besitzern von Sushirestaurants den Kopf verdrehst.“  
„Dein Glück ist, dass es genug Hunde im Untergrund gibt. Vielleicht würden die ein Gerippe wie dich mitnehmen und irgendwo vergraben. Wobei ich denke, dass auch Straßenköter gewisse Ansprüche haben.“  
Dieses Mal ging Papyrus einen Schritt auf Undyne zu, sodass sie sich Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen. Zumindest wäre das so, wenn nicht beide Monster hochhackige Stiefel tragen würden, um noch größer und bedrohlicher zu wirken. Somit war Papyrus trotz den High Heels seiner Chefin immer noch größer als sie.  
Das Skelett drückte Undyne die genehmigten Urlaubsanträge von sich und seinem Bruder auf das Schlüsselbein. Ohne Ihren Blick von den roten Punkten in den Augenhöhlen des größeren Monsters abzuwenden, griff der Fischmensch die Unterlagen und grinste verschlagen.  
„Dann wünsche ich dir und deinem besoffenen Bruder eine angenehme Urlaubzeit.“, grinste sie teuflisch.  
„Danke. Und dir viel Glück weiterhin den König zu bescheißen. Wobei es mich amüsieren würde, wenn er dir seinen Dreizack in den Rücken treiben würde.“  
„Der König wäre wirklich ein würdiger Gegner. Versuch heil wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Nicht, dass die anderen Monster merken, dass du nur eine große Klappe hast und dich in Fetzen reißen.“  
Beide Konkurrenten grinsten sich an und gingen anschließend kommentarlos in jeweils andere Richtungen. Nun, das war einfacher als gedacht.

Sans packte in der Zwischenzeit noch ein paar Sachen ein. Papyrus hatte seine fertigen Koffer bereits ins Wohnzimmer gestellt, nur wie immer kam der ältere der Skelettbrüder wieder zu nichts. Er musste erst noch seine letzte Schicht beim Wachposten absitzen, dann all ihre Fallen rund um die Ruinen überprüfen und notfalls reparieren, anschließend telefonierte Sans mit dem Hotel und dem Reisebüro, ob auch wirklich alles so lief wie geplant und zusätzlich half er seinem Bruder ein paar Fallen um ihr Haus herum zu bauen. Nur für die Personen, die dachten, sie könnten bei ihnen einsteigen, während die Hauseigentümer weg waren. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit würde keiner dieses Unterfangen überleben. Das war eine Kleinigkeit, auf die der Boss besonders großen Wert legte.  
Also griff Sans in einen Haufen Wäsche in seinem Zimmer und zog einen Rollkragenpullover hervor. Kurz roch das Skelett an dem Stoff, um zu prüfen ob er bereits getragen wurde. Leider war Sans‘ Ordnungssystem nicht unbedingt optimal. Wenn der ältere Bruder die Wäsche machte, nahm er einen Wäschekorb und legte Papyrus‘ Kleidung ordentlich gefaltet in den Korb hinein. Anschließend stellte er diesen vor die Zimmertür seines kleinen Bruders. Auf der anderen Seite nahm Sans einen Wäschekorb für seine Wäsche und warf die Kleidung einfach hinein. In seinem Zimmer angekommen kippte das kurze Skelett die Ladung auf dem Fußboden aus und brachte den Korb zurück ins Badezimmer. Da Sans auch gerne seine schmutzige Kleidung einfach in den Raum warf, mischten sich die Anziehsachen des Öfteren. Der Schnüffeltest ließ ihn bisher nur selten im Stich. Außer vielleicht das eine Mal, als er sich einen gut riechenden Pullover vom Fußboden nahm und ihn später der Boss darauf hinwies, dass ihm eine alte und ausgetrocknete Nudel am Kragen klebte.

Nach einem ganz ähnlichen Prinzip packte Sans auch seinen Koffer. Die Kleidungsstücke wurden achtlos hineingeworfen und notfalls etwas zusammengepresst, wenn es nicht passte. Das kurze Skelett überlegte, was er noch einpacken sollte. Wäre es sinnvoll seinen alten Anzug mitzunehmen? Vielleicht gingen sie ja schick essen und es würde den Boss sicherlich stören, wenn sein Bruder im üblichen Pennerlook auftreten würde. Ob Papyrus einen Anzug mitnahm? Es wäre wirklich leichter, wenn sein kleiner Bruder hier wäre. Oder er könnte in die Koffer im Wohnzimmer gucken…  
Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass das größere Skelett ihm ernsthaften Schaden zufügen würde, wenn raus käme, dass Sans an den Koffern war, ging das kurze Monster die Treppe hinunter und schaute sich die Situation an. Vorsichtig, wie bei einer Bombe, öffnete das ältere Skelett den Verschluss des ersten Koffers und legte diesen vorsichtig hin. Wenn auch eine nur Kleinigkeit verrutschen würde und Papyrus hätte vergessen etwas einzupacken, dann wäre das kleinere Monster fällig.  
Wie erwartet war jedes Kleidungsstück sehr ordentlich und sauber zusammengelegt und mit den Gurten im Inneren fixiert. Am Rand ging Sans mit den Fingern die Stoffe durch wie bei einem Kartenspiel. Die meisten Sachen in diesem Koffer waren aus Leder. Also verschloss ihn das kurze Skelett wieder und nahm sich den nächsten, um diesen ebenso vorsichtig zu öffnen. In diesem befand sich Kleinkram. Unterwäsche, kurze Sommersachen und ein Kulturbeutel mit Zahnbürste und anderen Pflegeprodukten. Darum öffnete Sans den dritten Koffer und prüfte die Kleidung. Doch irgendwie sah sie verbeult aus, als wenn etwas unter ihr liegen würde. Vorsichtig hob Sans die Anziehsachen an der Seite hoch und… Offenbar hatte der Boss Zeit zu zweit eingeplant. Sans grinste dümmlich, als er sich die Utensilien ansah. Viele Dinge stammten aus dem Nachtschrank in Papyrus‘ Zimmer und andere sahen neu aus. Sans machte sich eine geistige Notiz, dass er auf diesen Koffer besonders gut Acht geben musste.  
Zumindest war kein Anzug dabei. Das war irgendwie erleichternd. Das kurze Skelett hätte seinen sonst noch waschen, trocknen und bügeln müssen. Und selbst dann wären die vielen Mottenlöcher immer noch vorhanden gewesen.

Also ging Sans wieder nach oben und packte weiter. Zum Glück war er nicht einmal ansatzweise so anspruchsvoll wie der Boss. Eigentlich war niemand so anspruchsvoll wie Papyrus. Aus dem Grund reichte dem kurzen Skelett auch ein Koffer. Nachdem die Sachen irgendwie verstaut waren, versuchte Sans mit Gewalt den Deckel zu schließen. Er hatte zwar nicht viel eingepackt, aber die Art des Packens wirkte sich massiv auf das Koffervolumen aus. So kam es, dass sich das kurze Skelett auf die schwarze Hartplastikschale setzte und versuchte die Verschlüsse irgendwie zu befestigen. Nachdem er das zweite Mal mit seinem Steißbein drauf hüpfte, war endlich ein Klicken zu hören. Und ein Knacken. Sans drehte sich um und sah einen deutlichen Riss in der Außenschale. Doch der Koffer machte nicht den Eindruck, dass er aufplatzen würde. Das genügte Sans voll und ganz. Stolz betrachtete er sein Werk für einen Moment und packte danach den Griff. Mit Mühe schleppte Sans das schwere Ding die Treppe runter. Seine kurzen Beine machten es nicht gerade leichter.  
Mit Rückenschmerzen stellte das kleine Monster sein Gepäck zu dem seines Bruders. Dieser müsste in Kürze zurück sein. Bald würde ihr Taxi kommen und sie abholen. Natürlich hätte Sans sie teleportieren können, allerdings wusste er nicht, ob er all die zusätzliche Masse transportieren konnte. Der übliche Weg war sicherer und außerdem hatte er ja schließlich auch Urlaub.

Die Haustür flog auf und erschrak das kleine Skelett. Papyrus stürmte rein und fluchte leise vor sich hin, während er in die Küche marschierte. Sans folgte seinem Bruder vorsichtig und spähte in die Küche hinein. Das größere Skelett nahm sich ein Glas und goss sich den letzten Rest Milch aus der Packung im Kühlschrank ein. Heute Morgen kündigte Papyrus bereits an, dass er sie nicht vergammeln lassen wollte, als er sich Milch in den Kaffee schüttete.  
„Gab es Ärger mit unseren Urlaubsanträgen?“, fragte Sans vorsichtig.  
„Nein. Alles ist wie abgesprochen in trockenen Tüchern.“, murrte das größere Skelett und trank das Glas aus.  
„D-Du machst nicht unbedingt den Eindruck, d-dass du zufrieden damit bist.“, taste sich der ältere Bruder vor.  
„Undyne führte sich wieder auf wie eine Furie! Kannst du glauben, dass sie behauptete, dass ich nicht attraktiv sei? Wenn ich so fett wäre wie sie, würde ich vermutlich dasselbe behaupten.“, murrte Papyrus weiter und ignorierte bewusst die Tatsache, dass er ein Skelett war und seine Chefin nicht. „Und ihre üblichen Sprüche, dass ich schwach wäre und du ein nichtsnutziger Idiot. Wie kann sie nur denken ich sei schwach? Immerhin bin ich fast so stark wie sie! Und das ohne Menschenseele! Diese Frau regt mich so auf!“  
Sans war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sein kleiner Bruder die Anschuldigungen, dass er ein nichtsnutziger Idiot sei, nicht revidierte. Doch das kurze Skelett sagte nichts dazu. Sie mussten bald los und wenn Papyrus in dieser Stimmung verharren würde, wäre die Fahrt nach New Home wirklich kein Vergnügen.  
„Als wenn ein stinkender Fisch Ahnung von irgendwas hätte.“, lenkte Sans ein und bekam Papyrus volle Aufmerksamkeit. Bingo. „Wenn sie nicht gerade mit dem Kopf in einem Eimer voller Angelköder steckt, ist sie doch nur neidisch. Sie wünschte sich doch, dass sie eine so gute Figur wie du hätte!“  
„Natürlich tut sie das!“, plusterte sich das jüngere Skelett auf und hielt seine Hand in einer dramatischen Geste nach oben. „Niemand ist so gut wie der große Papyrus! Egal in welchen Angelegenheiten!“  
„So ist es, Boss! Und wenn wir Glück haben, verreckt diese Bitch an einem Angelhaken während wir weg sind.“  
Sans beobachtete seinen kleinen Bruder und dessen mürrisches Gesicht sah gleich zufriedener aus. Immer noch mürrisch, aber das war nun mal Papyrus‘ standardisierter Gesichtsausdruck. Das kurze Skelett sah diesen Griesgram das letzte Mal wirklich Lachen, als dieser in die Grundschule ging. Damals hatten die Kinder ein kleines Sportturnier. Wie üblich waren ihre Eltern nicht erschienen, aber Sans schwänzte seinen eigenen Unterricht, um das jüngere Skelett anzufeuern. Papyrus strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er seinen Bruder auf der Tribüne sitzen sah.  
Heutzutage brachte es nur etwas, wenn man das Ego des größeren Skelettes streichelte. Je überlegener sich Papyrus fühlte, desto handzahmer wurde er.

Das größere Skelett erwartete mehr Lob, aber ihr Taxi war draußen zu hören. Er spülte das Glas mit Wasser aus und stellte es ins Waschbecken. Beide Brüder gingen in ihr Wohnzimmer und ergriffen die Koffer.  
„Hast du alles dabei?“, fragte Papyrus aus reiner Routine, weil er dem kurzen Monster prinzipiell nicht zutraute etwas richtigzumachen.  
„Ja, ich habe alles eingepackt was ich brauche.“, antwortete Sans genervt.  
„Bist du sicher?“  
„Sicher bin ich sicher. Lass uns das Zeug raustragen.“  
Papyrus ließ seine Koffer los und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sein großer Bruder drehte sich fragend zu ihm um. Erst jetzt bemerkte das kurze Skelett, dass er seine Felljacke gar nicht trug. Sie lag oben auf seiner Matratze.  
„Ist ja gut! Ich bin gleich wieder da!“, murmelte Sans und rannte die Treppe rauf.  
„Sicher bin ich sicher.“, imitierte Papyrus seinen Bruder. „Vollidiot.“  
Das große Skelett nahm zwei seiner Koffer und trug sie nach draußen. Das Taxi war eine Art kleine Kutsche aus Metall und vor ihr waren vier Monster eingespannt. Vermutlich Sklaven oder schlecht bezahlte Hilfsarbeiter. Der Taxifahrer selber war eine komplett umhüllte Person, mit einem langen schwarzen Mantel. Außerdem roch er ausgesprochen schlecht. Natürlich waren die Autos der Menschen im Untergrund bekannt, doch hier lohnte sich so etwas nicht. Das Gelände war in der Regel sehr uneben, schwer zu erreichen und die Abgase würden in kürzester Zeit alles verpesten.  
Papyrus machte sich nicht die Mühe den Fahrer oder die anderen Monster zu grüßen. Es gab nicht mehr so viele Skelette, als dass man sie verwechseln könnte. Er konnte Sans deutlich am Telefon sagen hören, dass der Fahrer nach genau dieser Monsterrasse Ausschau halten sollte, denn das wären seine Kunden.  
Also stieg Papyrus in das Vehikel und stellte die zwei Koffer neben eine der Sitzbänke. Mit Ekel stellte er fest, dass das Metall der Sitzfläche dreckig und klebrig war. In dem Moment konnte das große Skelett auch hören, wie die Haustür zuschlug und abgeschlossen wurde. Sein großer Bruder schob die anderen beiden Koffer in das Fahrzeug und kletterte mit seinen kurzen Beinen die hohen Stufen der Kutsche hinauf.  
„Ok, dann können wir ja los.“, grinste Sans falsch und bemerkte den Blick des Bosses, welcher die Sitzfläche fixierte.  
Seufzend zog das kleinere Skelett eine Packung Taschentücher aus seiner Jackentasche und entnahm ein paar davon. Er faltete sie auseinander und verteilte die weißen Tücher auf einer Stelle auf der Sitzfläche. Zufriedener mit der Situation setzte sich Papyrus auf die abgedeckte Stelle und überschlug seine Beine. Er hatte sicher nicht vor hier irgendetwas anzufassen. Sans besaß da weniger Skrupel und setzte sich auf das blanke Metall neben seinen Bruder. Vielleicht hätte er hier auch Taschentücher verteilen sollen… Seine Hose schien an der Sitzbank zu kleben.

„Seid ihr soweit?“, fragte die reue Stimme des Taxifahrers, ohne dass er sich zu seinen Kunden umdrehte.  
„Ja, kann losgehen.“, antwortete Sans und holte eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Jackentasche.  
Er nahm sich eine raus und hielt die Packung anschließend seinem Bruder hin. Dieser nahm sich ebenfalls eine. Zuvorkommend hielt Sans ihm das entzündete Feuerzeug vor die Nase, sodass Papyrus einfach nur einen Zug nehmen brauchte. Nachdem das kurze Monster seine Kippe ebenfalls entflammte, steckte er wieder alles ein.  
Die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung und Sans war tatsächlich aufgeregt. Er hatte es geschafft den Boss aus Snowdin zu schaffen, bevor der Mensch auftauchte. Die letzten Tage war das kurze Skelett wirklich nervös, dass sein Plan nicht aufgehen würde. Mit der Urlaubzeit hätte sein kleiner Bruder genug Zeit gehabt den Menschen zu jagen und wäre vielleicht noch eher gestorben als zuvor.  
Die Monster auf der Straße starrten das Taxi an und es war deutliche Erleichterung in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen. Ihr persönlicher Tyrann verließ diesen Ort. Es war Urlaub für sie alle. Papyrus schnaubte verächtlich bei diesem Anblick. Sans hingegen fand es irgendwie lustig.  
„Ich wette sie werden den großen Papyrus vermissen.“, grinste das kleinere Skelett und sah sich weiterhin die Passanten an.  
„Sie haben meine Anwesenheit gar nicht verdient. Dieser Ort ist voller Schwächlinge. Wenn Snowdin strategisch nicht so wichtig für mich wäre, würde ich das Kaff abfackeln.“  
„Und wohin würdest du dann ziehen wollen?“  
„Nun ja, wenn der Mensch für mich keine Rolle mehr spielen würde, wäre garantiert ein geräumiges Haus beim Wasserfall frei. Auch wenn ich die Fassade ändern ließe.“  
„Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee. Das Wohnzimmer von Undyne ist riesig! Außerdem könnte ich dann jeden Tag zur Schneckenrennbahn.“, sinnierte Sans und kassierte ernste Blicke seines kleinen Bruders. „U-Um die Schnecken zu streicheln, natürlich! Ich würde ja niemals unser sauerverdientes Geld für Wetten auf den Kopf hauen!“ Zumindest nicht in der Höhe, dass es auffallen würde, dachte das kurze Skelett weiter.

Für eine ganze Weile schwiegen sich die Geschwister einfach nur an. Es war eigentlich ganz schön so zu reisen. Wenn nicht der Geruch des Taxifahrers genau zu ihnen wehen würde.  
„Hey Pap, schon eine Idee was du machen möchtest, wenn wir unsere Sachen ausgepackt haben?“, fragte Sans beiläufig.  
„Ich glaube heute mache ich gar nichts mehr. Ein Schläfchen wäre nicht schlecht.“, murmelte das größere Skelett und sah wirklich müde aus.  
„Nach all den Jahren sprechen wir endlich dieselbe Sprache.“  
„Als wenn du noch mehr schlafen müsstest als ohnehin schon. Ich warte auf den Tag an dem Moos auf dir wächst.“  
Sans verkniff sich zu erwähnen, dass er nur überall einschlief, weil sein egomanischer kleiner Bruder ihn immer wach hielt. Mit Doppelschichten, von denen Sans jedes Mal als letzter erfuhr, mit spontanen Nachtausflügen um Fallen aufzustellen oder aus irgendeiner Laune heraus.  
Diese Diskussion führten die beiden Brüder allerdings schon seitdem Papyrus sprechen konnte. Schon damals weckte er Sans jede Nacht aus den verschiedensten Gründen. Sein kleiner Bruder war ein sehr lebhaftes und aktives Kind. Wie heute brauchte er nie viel Schlaf. Zum Leidwesen von Sans. Da ihre Eltern das kleine Würmchen einfach schreien ließen, so wie sie es auch bei ihrem älteren Sohn taten, war es Papyrus‘ großer Bruder der nachts aufstand und sich um sein Geschwisterchen kümmerte. Wahrscheinlich wäre er gar nicht so kurzgeraten, wenn er seinem Alter entsprechend mehr Schlaf bekommen hätte. Eigentlich war ihre derzeitige Situation nicht ganz unähnlich. Wenn der Boss schrie, kam Sans angerannt um ihm jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Vielleicht hatte das kleinere Skelett in der Erziehung ein paar Fehler gemacht, wenn er genauer drüber nachdachte. Doch auch wenn Papyrus eine wirklich schwierige Persönlichkeit war, wollte Sans seinen jüngeren Bruder nicht ändern. Er liebte ihn genauso wie er war. Was machten da schon ein paar Schläge, das Leben in Demütigung und den einen oder anderen Knochenbruch?  
„Haben wir eigentlich getrennte Zimmer oder ein gemeinsames?“, fragte Papyrus, als das Taxi gerade in New Home einfuhr.  
„Eh… Ein gemeinsames. Das war günstiger.“, grinste Sans unschuldig und machte sich schon mal auf einen gewaltigen Streit gefasst.  
„Du weißt schon, dass ich viel eher wach sein werde als du und dass du mich mit deinen Albträumen nervst?“  
„Was erwartest du Boss? Ich habe diesen Urlaub von dem Taschengeld zusammengespart, das du mir monatlich zuteilst. Außerdem haben wir schon oft im selben Zimmer geschlafen. Wir kriegen das schon hin.“  
Papyrus akzeptierte diese Antwort ausnahmsweise. Er konnte sich nicht helfen. Sein sechster Sinn meldete sich, so wie er es immer tat, wenn Sans Mist baute. Das größere Skelett schaute seinen Bruder prüfend an. Dieser versuchte sein falsches Grinsen aufrechtzuerhalten, während ihm eine Schweißperle vom Schädel lief. Er würde schon rausfinden, was dieser Taugenichts im Schilde führte.

Das Taxi hielt an einem riesigen Gebäude. Die Geschwister betrachteten das große Gelände. Am Eingang befand sich eine Art Parkanlage mit einem reichverzierten Springbrunnen. Natürlich befanden sie sich in New Home, sodass Müll auf dem Rasen lag und ein Besoffener halb tot im Brunnen hing. Aber gemessen an den Standards des Untergrundes, hatte dieser Schuppen wirklich Klasse. Beide Skelette stiegen mit ihrem Gepäck aus und Sans bezahlte den Taxifahrer. Als sich das ältere Monster umdrehte, war sein Bruder bereits über alle Berge. Beim genaueren Hinsehen erkannte Sans den Rücken von Papyrus, der bereits hinter der Glastür des Einganges verschwunden war. Und natürlich ließ diese Diva ihn mit all dem Gepäck stehen. Angepisst versuchte Sans irgendwie alle vier Griffe der Koffer zufassen zukriegen, doch sein eigener war einfach zu fett. Das war vielleicht der Grund, wieso Papyrus sein Gepäck etwas aufteilte. Nach mehreren jämmerlichen Versuchen nahm das kurze Monster den Griff seines Koffers in den Mund und schleifte die Sachen seines Bruders hinter sich her. Vermutlich würde Papyrus ihn zusammenscheißen, weil die Koffer zerkratzt waren, aber dann hätte er auch helfen können. Fuck war das schwer!  
Nachdem Sans endlich bei dem Eingang ankam und sich die Glastür öffnete, kam er sich vor, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen. In der Eingangshalle stand sein kleiner Bruder mit verschränkten Armen und er wippte ungeduldig mit seinem rechten Fuß auf und ab. Keuchend schleppte sich das kleinere Monster bis an die Rezeption und ließ alle Koffer fallen. Ihm taten die Zähne weh und Speichel lief ihm vom Kinn runter.  
„Was zum Teufel hat dich aufgehalten?!“, keifte Papyrus genervt und verzog bei dem Anblick angewidert das Gesicht.  
„Ich hatte damit zutun unser Gepäck rein zutragen!“, fauchte Sans zurück und knirschte seine schmerzende Reißzähne aufeinander.  
„Wieso hast du nicht deine Magie benutzt um es schweben zu lassen?!“  
„Weil…“ Sans schaute verzweifelt in das Gesicht seines Bruders. „Ich nicht dran gedacht habe!“, murmelte er weiter und wendete frustriert seine Blicke ab.

„Pardon die Herren, kann ich ihnen helfen?“, sprach sie eine fremde Stimme an.  
Die Geschwister drehten sich zur Rezeption, wo ein Echsenmonster stand. Der Kerl sah aus wie aus einem schlechten Film. Mit dünnem Schnauzbart, zurückgekämmten Haaren und einem pikfeinen Anzug. Sans grinste breit und wollte gerade etwas Herablassendes sagen, doch Papyrus haute ihm seinen Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen. Der Blick des Bosses ließ keinen Spielraum für dumme Sprüche oder Witze. Also legte Sans die Papiere auf die Rezeption und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle.  
„Ich habe vorhin angerufen. Wir wollen einchecken.“, sprach das ältere Monster genervt.  
„Sehr wohl. Hier sind ihre Schlüsselkarten. Ihr Zimmer ist die Nummer Zweihundertvier. Da gehen sie am besten den Gang entlang…“, erklärte der Echsenmann und zeigte auf den Weg zu seiner Rechten. „Dann nehmen sie den Aufzug in den fünften Stock, anschließend gehen sie nach links und kommen genau auf das Zimmer zu. Sie können es nicht verfehlen. Ich wünsche ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt.“  
„Danke.“, brummte Papyrus und ging voraus.  
Sans seufzte und hob seine Hand. Rote Magie umfasste die Koffer und dieses Mal schwebte ihm das Gepäck problemlos hinterher. Wieso war er nicht vorher drauf gekommen? Verdammter Verstand!  
„Beeil dich!“, murrte das größere Skelett und stieg in den Aufzug ein.  
Sans rannte mit schnellen Schritten zu seinem Bruder, bevor sich die Tür schloss. Papyrus drückte auf den Knopf ihrer Etage und beide Monster warteten.  
„Ehm… Boss, es gibt vielleicht eine unbedeutende Kleinigkeit, die ich dir vielleicht sagen sollte…“, begann Sans kleinlaut und wischte mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
„Und diese Kleinigkeit wäre?“  
„Naja, du weißt ja, dass ich nicht viel Gold zur Verfügung hatte. Vielleicht wirst du dich etwas über das Zimmer wundern…“, grinste Sans breit und sein Blick sah beschwichtigend und verzweifelt aus.  
Papyrus schaute runter auf seinen älteren Bruder. Pures Misstrauen spiegelte sich in seinem vernarbten Gesicht wieder.  
Als sich die Fahrstuhltür öffnete, lief Papyrus mit seinen langen Beinen auf ihr Zimmer zu, sodass Sans kaum eine Chance hatte rechtzeitig zu folgen. Ungeduldig zog das größere Skelett die Schlüsselkarte durch das Kartenlesegerät und stieß die Tür auf. Sans kam gerade rechtzeitig an, um sich rechtfertigen zu können.

„Nein, Sans! Nein! NEIN!“, brüllte Papyrus wütend und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um.  
„I-Ich finde e-es echt sch-schön…!“, stammelte Sans und drückte verlegen seine beiden Zeigefinger zusammen. „U-Und guck nur wie geräumig das Zimmer ist! Mit eigenem Bad!“  
„SANS! Das ist eine gottverdammte Hochzeitssweet! Willst du mich verarschen oder was?!“  
„E-Eigentlich i-ist d-das ganze H-Hotel n-nur für P-Paare.“, stammelte Sans weiter und hob schützend seine Hände vor sein Gesicht. „A-Aber damit sparen wir G-Geld! A-Alles was wir hier gemeinsam machen, k-kostet uns nur die Hälfte!“  
Wütend packte Papyrus die Jacke seines Bruders und zog die fettverschmierte Broschüre heraus. Tatsächlich. Sie befanden sich im ‚Love In Hotel. Wo sich Liebende näher kommen‘. Wir konnte er nur diese riesige Überschrift einfach übersehen? Das große Skelett hatte offenbar unterschätzt wie müde es an diesem Abend war. Und dafür verschwendete er eine ganze Woche, in der ein Mensch auftauchen könnte! Frustriert rieb sich Papyrus mit den Fingern die linke Schläfe. Bald würde ihm der Kopf platzen!  
„Komm schon Boss, so schlimm ist es doch nicht. Es ändert nichts an unseren Plänen, oder? Du siehst müde aus. Komm doch erst mal rein.“, versuchte Sans die Situation zu retten und trug mit Hilfe seiner Magie die Koffer in das Hotelzimmer. Dort stand ein riesiges Queen Size Bett mit weißer Bettwäsche und Dekokissen in Herzform. Geschmackvolle Holzmöbel standen an den Wänden und es gab sogar einen kleinen Balkon. Zugegeben, das war selbst für Sans zu viel Kitsch, aber so konnte Papyrus wenigstens nicht weglaufen. Immerhin machte das kurze Skelett ebenfalls Urlaub und was wäre entspannender als sich in gemütlicher Atmosphäre gegen die Liebe seines Lebens zu kuscheln, während diese keine andere Wahl hatte als liegen zubleiben?  
Das größere Skelett ging durch den Raum und schaute auf der anderen Seite durch das Fenster. Obwohl sie in New Home waren, war es erstaunlich friedlich. Kein Vergleich zu Snowdin, aber dafür angenehm warm. Papyrus entschied sich seinen Urlaub voll auszukosten. Und er würde sich seine freien Tage garantiert nicht von Sans ruinieren lassen. Sein großer Bruder wollte spielen? Schön, da konnten auch zwei mitmachen.

Das größere Skelett setzte sich auf den Rand des schön weichen Bettes und zog sich seufzend seine Stiefel aus. Sans grinste triumphierend und krabbelte von der anderen Seite auf die Matratzen drauf. Sofort hielt Papyrus inne und drehte sich mit scharfen Blicken zu seinem Bruder um.  
„Was glaubst du, was du da tust?“, knurrte er als deutliche Warnung, welche Sans sofort einfrieren ließ.  
„I-Ich dachte wir wollten ein Schläfchen machen…?“, antwortete das kleinere Skelett verwirrt.  
„Wir? Wir machen hier gar nichts.“, sprach Papyrus weiter und nutzte seine langen Beine um das kleinere Monster aus dem Bett zu treten. „Ich werde mich jetzt gemütlich in all diese Decken und Kissen einrollen und schlafen wie auf einer Wolke. Bis auf die hier…“, ergänzte der jüngere Bruder und warf Sans die Herzkissen ins Gesicht. „Und du wirst dich gefälligst verpissen! Ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehen!“  
„A-Aber wo soll i-ich denn schlafen…?“, fragte Sans eindeutig verletzt und hielt eines der Kissen in den Händen.  
„Ist das mein Problem? Schlaf auf dem Fußboden oder auf dem Sessel! Jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!“, keifte Papyrus weiter und drehte seinem Bruder liegend den Rücken zu.

Sans verließ das Hotelzimmer und seufzte schwer. Er wusste, dass es nicht so laufen würde, wie es in seiner Fantasie der Fall war. Aber trotzdem tat diese Ablehnung ganz schön weh. Trotz allem konnte er seinem kleinen Bruder diese Reaktion nicht verübeln. Er war in ihrer Beziehung halt noch nicht so weit wie Sans es war. Nach über zehn Jahren… Immerhin hatte der Boss bis heute nicht das L-Wort aussprechen können. Doch der Ältere würde ihn nicht hetzen. Druck würde Papyrus nur noch mehr verunsichern. Irgendwann würde dieser Dickschädel begreifen, dass sie zusammengehörten. Davon versuchte sich Sans selbst zu überzeugen, als er sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte.  
Als ein Page durch die Gänge des Hotels wanderte, rappelte sich das kurze Skelett schnell wieder auf. Niemals Schwäche zeigen! Also stopfte er seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke und setzte ein falsches Grinsen auf. Sans ging auf den Angestellten zu, welcher ein paar frische Handtücher festhielt.  
„Hey Kumpel. Gibt es hier auch eine Bar?“, fragte das kleinere Monster gespielt lässig.  
„Ja, Sir. Im Erdgeschoss gibt es ein Frühstückscafé, ein Restaurant, eine Bar, einen Blumenladen und einen Souvenirshop.“, antwortete der Page höflich.  
„Na dann wird der alte Sansy mal den Alkoholgehalt eurer Getränke testen müssen.“, grinste das Skelett und ging zum Aufzug.  
Er drückte den Knopf und wartete bis sich die Tür öffnete. In dem Aufzug befand sich ein Pärchen, das sich die ganze Zeit verliebt in die Augen sah und sich küsste. Frustriert über diesen Anblick schlug Sans auf die Taste für das Erdgeschoss. Die Fahrt nach unten erschien dem Skelett unendlich lange mit diesen beiden gackernden Idioten. Er wollte ihnen sagen, dass sie sich ein Zimmer nehmen sollten, doch wahrscheinlich taten sie das schon lange und der Spruch wäre ins Leere gegangen. Genervt starrte Sans auf die angezeigten Zahlen die das Stockwerk anzeigten. Er war erleichtert, als sich endlich die Tür öffnete. Das Paar stieg ebenfalls aus und ging Arm und Arm zusammen in das romantische Restaurant. Das kurze Skelett sah ihnen nach und verfluchte sie und ihr glückliches Leben!

Wenigstens konnte Sans am Ende des Flures den Eingang zur Bar sehen. Zielstrebig machte er sich auf den Weg. Es machte Sinn, dass dieser Laden weiter von den anderen Räumlichkeiten weg lag, denn laute Musik war trotz geschlossener Tür zu hören. Sans zog diese auf und betrat die Bar. Haufenweise düstere Monster starrten das Skelett an und die Jukebox spielte unbeirrt weiter irgendeinen Partysong.  
Er ging an den Tresen der Bar und setzte sich auf einen Hocker. Hier könnte es ihm gefallen. Wenn Papyrus die ganze Woche über wütend sein würde, hätte Sans keine Probleme damit die restlichen sechs Tage auf diesem Platz zu verbringen.  
„Na, ganz alleine hier?“, sprach der Barkeeper seinen Gast an.  
„Ja, Ärger im Paradies. Du kennst das sicherlich.“  
„Klingt nicht gut. Willst du einen doppelten Scotch?“  
„Kannst du ihn mit Senf mischen?“  
„Klar, wieso nicht.“, antwortete der Barkeeper und holte ein Glas hervor.  
„Du rettest mir den Tag.“, seufzte Sans erleichtert, als ihm sein Drink gereicht wurde.  
„Das ist mein Job. Die meisten meiner Kunden haben Zoff und wollen hier abschalten.“  
„Dann bist du auf jeden Fall hilfreicher als jeder Eheberater.“, grinste Sans und trank einen Schluck.  
„Von mir stammt auch die Idee mit dem Blumenladen in der Lobby. Nachdem sich die Leute hier Mut angetrunken haben, können sie immer noch mit einem Strauß Rosen reumütig auf Knien zu dem Monster ihres Lebens zurückgekrochen kommen. Ein echter Verkaufsschlager. Die Manager waren begeistert.“  
„Das wird in meinem Fall nicht funktionieren. Ich muss einfach abwarten, viel schleimen und den Kopf unten halten. Er wirft gerne mit Dingen nach mir, wenn er sauer ist.“  
Der Barkeeper schnaubte amüsiert und Sans leerte grinsend sein Glas.

Papyrus jedoch konnte nicht mit dem Gedanken leben, dass seine Sachen noch nicht ausgepackt waren. Es machte ihn nervös, besonders wenn er wütend war. Also nutzte das große Skelett die Zeit und ordnete säuberlich seine Kleidung in eine der Holzkommoden ein. Sans‘ konnte seinen kaputten und vollgesabberten Koffer selber ausräumen. Bei der Gelegenheit legte sich Papyrus auch gleich seine Schlafkleidung raus. Er war wirklich erschöpft, aber nicht so faul wie sein nichtsnutziger Bruder. Das große Skelett sollte noch in der Lage sein seine Straßenkleidung abzulegen, so wie es sich gehörte.  
Nachdem die Anziehsachen ordnungsgemäß verstaut waren, schob Papyrus seine Koffer in den Wandschrank. Das Zimmer sah gleich aufgeräumter auf. Eigentlich hatte er noch den Drang die Kissen vom Boden aufzuheben, aber das würde Sans garantiert auffallen. Diese Genugtuung würde er seinem großen Bruder nicht geben!  
Also zog sich Papyrus aus und legte seine Sachen sauber gefaltet auf die eben bestückte Kommode drauf. So konnte er sie sofort greifen, falls ein Notfall eintreten sollte. Als sich das große Skelett seine kurze Schlafkleidung über streifte, ließ es sich weich auf das große Bett fallen. Die Bettdecken dufteten herrlich nach Weichspüler. Etwas widerwillig legte sich Papyrus richtig in den Bett und deckte sich mit der flauschigen Decke zu. Er würde hier so wunderbar schlafen können…


	3. Der Spa des Grauens

Als Papyrus erwachte war es stockfinster um ihn herum. Er drehte sich zu dem Radiowecker auf dem Nachttisch. Es war vier Uhr morgens?! Er hatte tatsächlich dreizehn Stunden geschlafen?? Was zum Teufel war los mit ihm? Offenbar war der große Papyrus doch erschöpfter als er dachte. Das Skelett ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen und seufzte. Egal wie müde er die letzten Wochen dank Undyne gewesen sein mochte, nun fühlte sich das großgewachsene Monster fit und voller Energie. Ein seltsam vertrautes Geräusch erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Papyrus schaltete die Lampe neben dem Radiowecker ein und sah sich um. Sein älterer Bruder lag zusammengerollt auf dem viel zu kleinen Sessel und schnarchte vor sich hin. Das größere Skelett stand auf und ging zu Sans rüber. Die Alkoholfahne war unverkennbar. War ja klar, dass dieser Versager sich selber abschoss. Nachher würde er wegen seinem Kater rum heulen und nerven. Dieser Urlaub war bisher ein echter Reinfall. Resignierend ging Papyrus zu der Kommode und suchte sich ein paar Sportsachen raus. Er musste irgendwie Energie loswerden und er würde sie sicher nicht an seinen besoffenen Bruder verschwenden. Um diese Uhrzeit müsste das Fitnesscenter geschlossen haben, aber immerhin würde das große Skelett joggen können. Papyrus zog sich um und machte sein Bett. Anschließend verschwand er im Bad und putzte sich die Zähne. Sans schlief weiterhin wie ein Stein und bekam nichts um ihn herum mit. Wie viel hatte dieser Haufen Müll letzte Nacht getrunken?? Papyrus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nein, das war definitiv nicht sein Problem. Sollte er sich doch ins Koma saufen. Das größere Skelett schaltete das Licht aus und verließ das Hotelzimmer.  
Die Gänge waren hell beleuchtet und ab und zu sah man Putzfrauen umherwandern. Papyrus benutzte den Aufzug und fuhr nach unten ins Erdgeschoss. An der Rezeption stand immer noch (oder schon wieder?) dieses aufgeplusterte Echsenmonster. Der Rezeptionist schaute seinen Gast fragend an. Papyrus konnte sehen, dass die Blicke dieses Schnösels auf den Schuhen des Skelettes lagen. Es waren schwarze Stiefel, bei weitem nicht so pompös wie seine üblichen roten, aber mit genauso hohen Absätzen. Er hatte halt Probleme mit flachen Schuhen zu laufen. Offenbar konnte man so etwas über die Jahre auch verlernen. Dieses Schuppengesicht empfand die Stiefel seines Gastes wohl als unpassend. Dabei waren es seine Laufschuhe! Was wusste der schon! Bei seinen Ausgehstiefeln würden diesem Typen die Augen ausfallen!  
„Guten Morgen, Sir.“, grüßte der Angestellte gezwungen freundlich.  
„Morgen…“, brummte Papyrus zurück und verließ das Hotel.

Er kannte diese Stadt, immerhin wuchsen die beiden Skelettbrüder in New Home auf. Sie war immer versifft, aber dafür nachts bunt beleuchtet. Überall hingen Leuchtreklamen von Bars oder Stripclubs. Diese Stadt schlief nie und bereits zu einer so frühen Morgenstunde waren die Straßen voller Leute. Aus dem Grund entschied sich Papyrus für die Nebengassen. Dort befanden sich meistens nur Obdachlose und Junkies, die in der Regel keinen Ärger wollten.  
Während das große Skelett an brennenden Mülltonnen vorbei rannte, erinnerte ihn das alles sehr an seine Kindheit. Er wusste noch wie Sans seinen kleinen Bruder eines Nachts einfach an die Hand nahm und abhaute. Ihre Eltern interessierten sich einen Scheiß für ihre Kinder und das ältere Skelett entschied für sie beide, dass es besser war zu gehen. Wenn man bedachte, dass wenige Wochen darauf ihr Elternhaus abbrannte, weil ihre zugedröhnte Mutter mit einer Zigarette im Bett einschlief, war das vermutlich die richtige Entscheidung. Die Geschwister bekamen zwar als Minderjährige eine spottbillige Wohnung, aber sie lernten schnell, dass sie keinem trauen durften. Als Papyrus klein war wollte ihn ein Obdachloser in eine Gasse ziehen. Er erinnerte sich an die brennende Mülltonne, wie diese, an die er eben vorbei kam. Sans hörte seinen Babybruder schreien und eilte zu Hilfe. Das war das erste und einzige Mal, dass Papyrus dabei zusah wie das ältere Skelett vollkommen ausrastete und den Penner trotz seiner viel kleineren Statur zusammenschlug.  
Doch das war schon ewig her. Jeder der heute versuchen würde den großen Papyrus auch nur anzurühren, würde mit seinem wertlosen Leben bezahlen. Offenbar strahlte seine reine Präsenz diese Botschaft klar und deutlich aus, denn jede Person in den dreckigen Gassen ging ihm sofort aus dem Weg.

Nach einer Stunde hatte Papyrus genug gesehen. Seine Beine waren immer noch kribbelig, aber es war nicht mehr so schlimm wie nach dem Aufstehen. Das große Skelett joggte wieder auf das Gelände des Hotels und wurde erst vor dem Eingang langsamer. Der Rezeptionist sah seinen leicht verschwitzten Gast an und starrte schon wieder auf dessen Stiefel. Als wenn er nicht glauben konnte, dass jemand wirklich mit diesen Stelzen Laufen ging.  
„Was?! Neidisch?!!“, stolzierte Papyrus triumphal an der Rezeption vorbei und ließ den Angestellten dämlich gaffend stehen. Als sich das große Skelett wieder im Aufzug befand, ging es jede Wette darauf ein, dass sein scheiß Bruder immer noch schlief. Die Tür öffnete sich und die beleuchteten Gänge waren nach wie vor wie leer gefegt. Was waren das hier nur alles für Faulenzer??  
Papyrus zog seine Schlüsselkarte durch das Schloss und betrat den immer noch dunklen Raum. Wie erwartet hörte er Sans schnarchen. Das größere Skelett schaltete das Licht ein, doch anstatt dass sein Bruder wach wurde, zog sich das kurze Monster nur eines der Herzkissen über den Kopf.  
„Wie kann man nur so faul und nutzlos sein?!“, fluchte Papyrus laut, während er ins Badezimmer ging.  
„Mhhgnnn…“, war die einzige Antwort, die der jüngere Bruder bekam.  
Das große Skelett schloss schnaubend die Badezimmertür und verriegelte diese. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust auf ungebetenen Besuch. Danach drehte er das Wasser der Dusche auf und zog sich aus. Während das Wasser warm lief, riskierte Papyrus einen Blick in den Spiegel und begutachtete die großen Risse in seinem Gesicht. Anschließend sah er sich seine restlichen Knochen an. Sie waren voller Kratzer, tiefer Kerben und sie sahen glanzlos aus. Eventuell würde er heute das Spa ausprobieren. Vielleicht konnten die Profis die kleineren Unebenheiten wegpolieren.  
Nachdem sich der kleine Raum langsam mit Wasserdampf füllte, entschied sich Papyrus unter die Dusche zu gehen. Das Wasser war schön warm und entspannte seine Gelenke etwas. Mit einem Luffaschwamm ging das große Skelett über jede Rippe und jeden Wirbel. Nach dem erholsamen Schlaf, der kleinen Sporteinheit am Morgen und der Dusche, fühlte sich Papyrus besser als in all den Wochen zuvor. Eigentlich genügte das bereits um seine Batterien wieder aufzuladen. Theoretisch konnten sie sich den restlichen Urlaub sparen.  
Nachdem es fertig war, trocknete sich das Skelett ab und wickelte sich das Handtuch um die Hüften. Natürlich hatte Sans schon alles gesehen was es zu sehen gab, aber man musste dieses Tier ja nicht unnötig auf dumme Gedanken bringen. Nachdem Papyrus das Bad verließ bemerkte er allerdings, dass diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme unbegründet war. Sein älterer Bruder hatte sich inzwischen zur Rückenlehne hin auf die Seite gedreht und hielt eines der Herzkissen fest in seinen Armen. Es war fast niedlich. Aber nur fast.

Das größere Skelett nahm sich seine schwarze Lederhose von der Kommode und zog sie sich an. Anschließend ging er zurück zu dem Sessel und kippte diesen nach vorne, sodass sein Bruder mit lautem Gepolter auf den Fußboden fiel.  
„Was zum…??“, fragte Sans verwirrt und setzte sich mit hämmernden Schädel auf. „Ohh scheiße!“  
Das kurze Skelett rieb sich die Augenhöhlen. Er sah aus wie ein Wrack.  
„Wie spät ist es…?“  
„Halb Sechs.“  
Sans ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen und bemerkte er jetzt, dass sein Bruder nur eine Hose trug. Verdammt! Dann hatte er wohl das Beste verschlafen… Aber dennoch ließ sich das ältere Skelett die Show nicht entgehen. Er fand es schön wie sich Papyrus‘ Wirbelsäule bog und krümmte, als sich dieser seine langen Stiefel überstreifte und er sich sein Oberteil über den Kopf zog. Sans grinste ungewollt.  
„Wann bist du aufgestanden?“, fragte der ältere Bruder beiläufig.  
Er erhob sich stöhnend von dem harten Fußboden und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Rücken. Papyrus hingegen überlegte für einen Moment. Wenn er die Wahrheit sagen würde, würde ihn sein Bruder garantiert für schwach halten.  
„Schon vor Stunden.“, log das größere Skelett und zog sich seine Handschuhe an. „Im Gegensatz zu dir war ich bereits joggen und habe geduscht. Letzteres würde ich dir auch dringend empfehlen.“  
Sans versuchte mit seinem verkaterten Schädel all diese Informationen zu verarbeiten. Er stand in dem Raum mit Boxershorts, fleckigem Unterhemd und seinem Halsband, als wenn man hier einen Straßenhund ausgesetzt hätte. Nachdem sich das ältere Skelett gähnend am Steißbein kratzte, korrigierte sich Papyrus geistig… Einen Straßenschimpansen.  
„Ich glaube das Frühstückscafé öffnet in einer halben Stunde. Bis dahin solltest du fertig sein oder ich gehe ohne dich!“  
„Wir könnten uns das Frühstück auch ins Zimmer liefern lassen. Das ist ja das gute an dieser Art von Hotel. Nur die wenigsten Gäste wollen ihre Betten verlassen.“, grinste Sans und öffnete die Badezimmertür.  
„Ich werde ganz sicher nicht hier im Zimmer bleiben! Du hast den ganzen Raum mit deiner Fahne verpestet!“, antwortete der jüngere Bruder gereizt und ging raus auf den Balkon.  
Sans murmelte mit schmerzendem Kopf etwas, doch sein Bruder konnte es ohnehin nicht hören, da das Wasser der Dusche bereits lief. Das ältere Skelett stellte sich unter die Duschbrause und verfluchte jeden einzelnen Tropfen, der ihm auf den Schädel fiel. Vielleicht hatte er es letzte Nacht doch übertrieben. Nach dem siebten Drink wurde alles ziemlich verschwommen. Das kurze Skelett hatte keine Ahnung wie es wieder in sein Zimmer zurück fand.

Papyrus setzte sich auf dem Balkon auf einen der zwei Stühle und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Von hier oben hatte man einen guten Blick über viele Gebäude. Die großen Lichter gingen langsam an und tauchten dieses Rattennest in ein angenehmes Orange. Diese Idylle wurde ein wenig gestört, als sich ein Monster taumelnd auf den Rasen vor dem Gebäude erbrach, aber so war diese Stadt halt. Das große Skelett schaute angestrengt in die Ferne. Vielleicht war es Einbildung, aber Papyrus glaubte von hier aus ihre alte Wohnung sehen zu können. Er fragte sich ob dort immer noch ihr übergewichtiger Vermieter wohnte oder ob dieser endlich abgekratzt war.  
„Mein Kopf bringt mich um.“, murmelte Sans, der mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften und einem Handtuch auf den Schultern den Balkon betrat.  
„Nein Sans, ich bringe dich um, wenn ich nicht bald etwas zu essen bekomme!“  
Das kurze Skelett setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl und zündete sich ebenfalls eine Zigarette an. Erleichtert ließ er sich in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen und genoss den Tabak in vollen Zügen.  
„Rück dein verdammtes Handtuch zurecht oder überschlag die Beine du Neandertaler!“, knurrte Papyrus und drehte sich wieder zu dem verdreckten Panorama der Stadt.  
Sans setzte sich auf und legte sich das zweite Handtuch über den Schoß.  
„Heh. Tut mir Leid Boss. Manchmal macht mein Beckenknochen was er will.“, grinste Sans und fand es offenbar sehr lustig.  
Papyrus holte kurz aus und haute mit der Handfläche auf den schmerzenden Schädel seines Bruders.  
„AH! Mein Kopf! FUCK!“, stöhnte dieser gequält.  
„Guck mich nicht so an. Manchmal macht meine Hand was sie will.“, murmelte das größere Skelett und es sah genervt aus. „Es ist deine eigene Schuld, wenn du dich gleich am ersten Abend volllaufen lässt!“  
„Welche Wahl hatte ich denn, nachdem du mich rauswarfst?“, grummelte Sans und rauchte weiter. „Ich hoffe die haben hier Kopfschmerztabletten.“  
„Dein ewiges Gejammer kann ja keiner ertragen!“, schnaubte Papyrus und drückte den Stummel seiner Zigarette in den Aschbecher auf dem kleinen Tisch vor sich. „Zieh dich endlich an!“  
Das kleinere Monster seufzte frustriert und legte seine Kippe in dem Aschbecher ab. Anschließend ging er rein um sich anzuziehen. Der kaputte Koffer stand immer noch unberührt mitten im Zimmer. Sans hatte letzte Nacht wirklich nicht mehr die Kraft oder die Sinneswahrnehmungen um sein Gepäck auszupacken. Achtlos trat das kurze Skelett den Koffer um und bereute es sofort. Sein verdammter Kopf! Knurrend öffnete er ihn und zog einen anderen roten Rollkragenpullover, Shorts und Socken heraus. Sans konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, dass er den Pullover von gestern vollkotzte und ihn in eine Mülltonne warf, damit der Boss nicht von dem Geruch wach wurde.  
Das kurze Monster zog sich an und streifte sich Turnschuhe und Jacke über. Anschließend kehrte Sans auf den Balkon zurück.  
„Zufrieden??“, fragte das kurze Skelett gereizt und nahm sich seine fast runter gebrannte Kippe vom Aschenbecher.  
„Nein, bin ich nicht!“, antwortete Papyrus auf diese eigentlich rhetorische Frage. „Ich werde nachher in das Spa gehen. Du sagtest, dass wir nur für einen von uns bezahlen müssen, wenn wir gemeinsam dorthin gehen. Also falls du in dieser Woche geplant hattest zur Abwechslung mal etwas für dein Äußeres zu tun, dann wäre heute der große Tag.“  
Sans paffte den Rest seiner Zigarette und dachte über diese Möglichkeit nach. Ein weiterer Besuch in der Kneipe wäre vermutlich angenehmer als sich von fremden Leuten begrabbeln zu lassen. Auf der anderen Seite wollte er aus genau diesem Grund dabei sein. Das kurze Skelett wollte sichergehen, dass jeder nur seinen Job machte und niemand Papyrus unnötig befummelte. Immerhin war das seine Aufgabe.  
„Klar, wieso nicht… Diese alten Knochen könnten etwas Aufmerksamkeit gebrauchen...“, antwortete Sans und drückte den Rest seiner Zigarette aus. „Aber erst brauche ich dringend einen Kaffee. Oder besser zwei.“  
Papyrus stand auf und ging mit seinem Bruder wieder in das Hotelzimmer. Dort griff das größere Skelett seinen zerfetzten Schal und legte ihn sich an.

Die Geschwister verließen ihr Zimmer und fuhren mit dem Aufzug nach unten in das Erdgeschoss. Als sich die Aufzugtüren öffneten, schwebe ihnen bereits der Geruch vom frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee und warmen Brötchen entgegen. Sans lief sofort das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Als sie das Frühstückscafé betraten, waren nur zwei weitere Paare zu sehen. Immerhin war es erst sechs Uhr morgens und nur wenige wollten in ihrem Urlaub zu dieser Zeit aufstehen. Die beiden Skelette gingen gleich an das Buffet. Sie nahmen sich jeweils zwei Teller und packten sie sich voll mit den Sachen, die sie essen wollten. Anschließend folgte Sans seinem kleinen Bruder, welcher selbstverständlich den Tisch für sie aussuchen würde. Es war ein netter Platz in einer Ecke des Cafés. Weit weg von den Fenstern, wo sie jeder Zeit jemand hätte angreifen können, aber so gelegen, dass Papyrus alles und jeden in dem Laden im Auge behalten konnte. Aus dem Grund saß dieser auch mit dem Rücken zur Wand und Sans hatte keine andere Wahl als sich ungeschützt gegenüber zu setzen.  
„Ich hol uns mal Kaffee.“, murmelte Sans und stellte seine Teller ab.  
Papyrus betrachtete was sein Bruder sich vornahm in sich reinzustopfen. Es war ein halber Bauernhof. Verschiedene Fleischsorten, fünf Brötchen, Marmelade und haufenweise Butter. Wenn das größere Skelett Sans nicht so gut gekannt hätte, würde er ihm diese Massen sicherlich nicht zutrauen.  
Der ältere Bruder kehrte mit zwei Tassen zurück und stellte eine bei Papyrus ab. Dieser griff den Henkel und genehmigte sich einen Schluck. Angewidert verzog das größere Skelett sein Gesicht.  
„Ist der Dreck süß! Hast du mir die halbe Tasse mit Zucker gefüllt?!“, beschwerte sich der jüngere Bruder und stellte die Tasse sofort wieder ab.  
Sans schaute ihn fragend an und nippte an seinem Getränk.  
„Mein Fehler.“, grinste das kurze Monster entschuldigend und tauschte ihre Tassen aus. „Habe da wohl was verwechselt.“  
Papyrus murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches, doch Sans konnte die Wut und die Frustration in der Stimme seines Bruders hören. Allerdings interessierte ihn das in diesem Moment nicht. Das Essen sah zu lecker aus und wenn er einen Magen besessen hätte, dann würde dieser bereits das halbe Hotel geweckt haben. Beide Geschwister begannen sich ihre Brote und Brötchen zu belegen. Dem älteren Monster entgingen nicht die missbilligenden Blicke seines Gegenübers, nachdem er eine Brötchenhälfte mit einer beachtlichen Menge Butter bestrich und dann eine noch beachtlichere Menge Mettwurst oben drauf schichtete.  
„Was wird in so einem Spa eigentlich gemacht?“, fragte Sans mit vollem Mund und kassierte gleich wütende Blicke.  
„Verschiedene Dinge… Aber ich will mir endlich mal wieder die Gelenkzwischenräume und die Zähne professionell reinigen lassen. Außerdem sollten die meine Knochen polieren. Danach werde ich in den Whirlpool steigen und mich von den Düsen massieren lassen. Eigentlich gibt es dafür auch Personal, aber die meisten sind einfach viel zu dämlich ein Skelett zu behandeln.“  
„Wow, wenn ich da überall mitkomme, erkennen mich die Jung bei Grillby’s am Ende gar nicht mehr wieder.“  
„Das kann nur zu deinem Vorteil sein. An deiner Stelle wäre ich froh, wenn mich keiner mehr erkennen würde.“, brummte Papyrus abschätzig. „Außerdem will ich, dass du die Leute für mich beobachtest! Ich will nicht getötet werden, nur weil ich eine dahergelaufene Masseuse hinter meinen Rücken gelassen habe!“  
„Ich frage mich eh wieso du das machen lassen willst. Du siehst auch so rattenscharf aus.“, grinste Sans und wackelte mit der oberen Hälfte seiner Augenhöhlen, während er von seinem Brötchen abbiss.  
„Weil mein Körper wertvoll ist! Ich weiß, dass das weit außerhalb deiner Vorstellungskraft aus Senf und Nickerchen liegt, aber wenn ich nicht mehr in der Lage sein sollte zu kämpfen, gehst du mit mir unter! Außerdem sollen meine Knochen noch ewig halten! Ich habe in der Zukunft so viel vor, da kann ich mich nicht ausschließlich auf die Natur verlassen!“  
„König Papyrus, das klingt tatsächlich nicht schlecht.“, bestätigte Sans und konnte dabei zusehen, wie sich die harten Gesichtszüge seines Bruders geringfügig in Stolz und Selbstverliebtheit aufweichten.  
„In der Tat! Und wieso sollte ich mir dann die Gelegenheit meinen wundervollen Körper zu pflegen entgehen lassen?“  
„Du hast Recht. Ich sollte deine Entscheidungen nicht immer hinterfragen.“, schleimte Sans bewusst, in der Hoffnung die Wogen von gestern Abend etwas zu glätten.  
„Genau das sage ich dir seit Jahren! Wurde auch Zeit, dass du es endlich einsiehst!“  
Das größere Skelett sah gleich zufriedener aus. Es war vielleicht rückgratlos seinem Bruder dermaßen viel Honig ums Maul zu schmieren, aber solche einfachen Sprüche erleichterten das Leben von Sans teilweise ungemein.

Sie beendeten ihr Frühstück und bezahlten. Sans fühlte sich gleich viel, viel besser. Sein Kopf schmerzte zwar immer noch, aber es war nun auf einem erträglichen Level. Papyrus ging auf eine große Tafel in der Lobby zu. Dort standen als schematische Zeichnung die Wege beschrieben, die zu den verschiedenen Etagen und öffentlichen Räumen führten. Das Spa befand sich im zweiten Stock, genau neben dem Fitnesscenter. Das größere Skelett versuchte sich den Weg einzuprägen. Anschließend begaben sich beide Brüder zum Aufzug. Sans hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl. Sich von oben bis unten von Fremden anfassen zulassen konnte ja ganz nett sein, aber ohne Happyend sah er wenig Sinn darin. Oben angekommen liefen bereits mehrere Monster in Bademänteln oder in Sportkleidung durch die Flure. Offenbar wurde das Hotel so langsam wach. Durch eine große Glasscheibe konnte man einige Gäste auf Sportgeräten sehen. Das war offenbar das Fitnesscenter. Die Geschwister betrachteten für einen Moment die Einrichtung von außen. Weiter hinten schien sogar eine kleine Arena zu sein, wo man sich unter Aufsicht bekämpfen konnte. Das würde vermutlich Papyrus‘ Favorit werden. Ansonsten gab es dort überwiegend die Klassiker: Laufbänder, Trimmgeräte, Hanteln, Boxsäcke… Und erstaunlich viel Security. Wenn die Monster erst mal Adrenalin in sich hatten und in Fahrt kamen, war all der vermeidliche Frieden des Hotels offenbar vergessen. Sans wunderte sich ohnehin schon, wieso noch niemand aus einem Fenster geworfen wurde.

Nachdem Papyrus sich dazu entschloss weiterzugehen, folgte ihm sein älterer Bruder natürlich brav. Sie kamen an eine Tür mit milchigem Glas und der Aufschrift „Die Oase der Sinne“. Das klang eher nach einem Puff, dachte sich das kleinere Skelett. Als sein Bruder die Tür öffnete, kamen ihnen sofort verschiedene Aromen von Ölen und Badesalzen entgegen. Jep, eindeutig ein Puff.  
Papyrus ging auf eine Frau zu, die in weißer Kleidung und einem vollkommen desolaten Gesichtsausdruck mitten im Weg stand.  
„Brauchen wir einen Termin oder ist was frei?“, platzte das größere Skelett raus, ohne sich auch nur ansatzweise die Mühe zu machen höflich zu sein.  
„Sie sind sehr früh dran.“, lächelte die Dame etwas vernebelt. „Noch haben wir genug Platz für Sie beide.“  
„Ausgezeichnet! Wer von euch versteht sich darauf Skelette zu behandeln?“  
„Oh, das sind Missi und Sammy. Kommen Sie mit, ich zeige Ihnen den Weg.“  
Die Geschwister folgten der Frau und sahen sich etwas um. Überall standen Entspannungsliegen und tropische Pflanzen. Außerdem gab es verflixt viele geschlossene Räume. Sans war kurz davor zu fragen, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch in einem Bordell gelandet waren, bis die Angestellte eine der Türen öffnete. In dem geöffneten Raum befanden sich zwei reichlich gepolsterte Liegen, mit gedämpften Licht, noch mehr Pflanzen und irgendeine leise Entspannungsmusik. Nachdem das kürze Skelett auch noch die Öle auf dem Tisch stehen sah, fühlte es sich definitiv in seiner Annahme bestätigt. Das meinte sein Bruder also mit ‚verschiedene Dinge‘. Schon klar…

Aus einem Nebenzimmer kamen zwei weitere weiß gekleidete Angestellte. Eine wirklich hübsche Hasenfrau, die ein verspieltes Knickohr hatte, und ein Mann… Wenn man ihn wirklich so bezeichnen konnte. Vermutlich war dieser Typ in seinem Inneren weiblicher als seine Kollegin. Seine Haltung erinnerte an einen Flamingo, dabei war er eigentlich ein Werwolf.  
„Hi! Ich bin Missi!“, quietschte die Hasenfrau aufgeregt. „Und das ist Sammy!“  
„Aha... Ich bin Papyrus und das ist Sans. Können wir zur Sache kommen? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“, brummte das größere Skelett gewohnt gereizt.  
„Natürlich! In diesem Raum können sich umziehen!“, fuhr die Dame fort und zeigte auf eine weiße Tür, während sie ihren Kunden zwei weiße Handtücher überreichte.  
Papyrus ging voraus und Sans folgte dicht hinter ihm. Das kurze Skelett überlegte umzudrehen und abzuhauen, aber die seltsame Tussi vom Empfang war bereits verschwunden und hatte die Tür geschlossen. Das alles war verdammt abgefuckt. In der Kabine angekommen fackelte das größere Skelett nicht lange und zog sich aus.  
„Beeil dich! Ich will fertig werden!“, keifte er seinen älteren Bruder an.  
Dieser begann sich ebenfalls sehr widerwillig zu entkleiden. Vielleicht war das doch nicht die beste Idee. Nachdem das kleinere Skelett vollkommen nackt vor seinem Bruder stand, reichte dieser ihm ein Handtuch. Sans konnte sehen, dass Papyrus sich seines um die Hüften geschlungen hatte, also tat er es ihm gleich. Die Geschwister verließen ihre Kabine und die beiden Angestellten hatten in der Zwischenzeit die Liegen hochgeklappt, sodass ihre Kunden gemütlich auf ihnen sitzen konnten.  
„Bitte setzt euch doch.“, lallte Sammy und klopfte mit einer Hand auf eine der Liegen.  
Papyrus begab sich kommentarlos zu seinem Sitzplatz und ließ sich nieder. Auch er hatte Probleme damit sich ‚entspannt‘ zurückzulehnen, aber welche Wahl hatte er schon. Missi trat neben das größere Skelett und setzte sich auf einen runden Hocker mit Rollen.  
Sans erschrak als Sammy plötzlich seine Hände auf die knöchernen Schultern seines Kunden legte.  
„Oh, sieht so aus als bekäme ich den Süßen.“, kicherte dieser und Sans schaute verzweifelt hinter sich. „Bitte setz dich doch mein Schatz.“  
Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wusste Sans nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Also ging er zu seiner Liege rüber, legte sich auf die angewinkelte Fläche und starrte an die Decke.  
„Was können wir denn heute für euch hübschen Jungs tun?“, fragte der Werwolf und zog sich ebenfalls einen weißen Hocker mit Rollen heran.  
„Gelenkknochenreinigung, Zahnreinigung, Knochenpolitur.“, fasste Papyrus knurrend zusammen.  
„Die beiden wollen noch attraktiver werden.“, gackerte Sammy und klopfte seiner Kollegin freundschaftlich auf den Oberarm.  
„Das machen wir doch gerne.“, stimmte sie mit ein. „Also bitte legen Sie sich zurück und entspannen Sie sich.“

Die beiden Angestellten nahmen sich verschieden große Bürsten und legten sie auf einen Tisch neben der jeweiligen Liege. Anschließend nahmen sie die Hände ihrer Kunden und begannen mit kleinen Reinigungsbürsten die Gelenkzwischenräume ihrer Finger zu säubern.  
Die ganze Zeit dudelte diese übertriebene Entspannungsmusik und Sans starrte weiter an die Decke. Er war vollkommen angespannt und verkrampft. Als das kleinere Skelett einen Blick zu seinem Bruder riskierte, fixierte dieser ausgesprochen prüfend die Dame die ihn behandelte. Er hatte sie ganz genau im Auge. Sans wusste, dass es kein Interesse an ihrem Körper war, sondern Vorsicht, dass sie ihrem Kunden nicht aus heiterem Himmel an die Kehle sprang. Papyrus hasste es angefasst zu werden und diese ganze Aktion zeigte eigentlich nur wie eitel das größere Skelett war.  
Sans knirschte hart mit den Zähnen, nachdem Sammy nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit mit Händen und Armen des kurzen Skelettes fertig war. Nun machte sich der Werwolf an Sans‘ Füße. Wie schön es jetzt wäre sich in der Bar bei netten Gesprächen mit dem Barkeeper die Kante zu geben. Stattdessen lag er hier und war sich sicher, dass wenn er Muskeln gehabt hätte, hätte er später garantiert den Muskelkater seines Lebens. Papyrus starrte Missi immer noch unerbittlich und mit messerscharfen Blicken an. Diese schien inzwischen all ihre gute Laune verloren zu haben. Die Hasenfrau wirkte eher ängstlich. Die Blicke des größeren Skelettes teilten ihr pausenlos mit: Mach einen Fehler und ich lege dich um!  
Das ältere Skelett kannte diesen Blick gut. Und auch das eingeschüchterte und nervöse Gefühl dabei. Immerhin starrte Papyrus ihn jedes Mal so an, wenn er seinem Bruder ausnahmsweise erlaubte beim Sex die Führung zu übernehmen.  
Sammy hingegen war bester Laune. Viel zu enthusiastisch für Sans‘ Geschmack bürstete er die Gelenke seines Kunden. Immer begleitet von einer dramatischen Handbewegung, als wenn er gerade einen teuren Designerschuh polierte und stolz auf seine gute Arbeit war. Es war die Hölle! Aber wenigstens machten die Geschwister etwas zusammen. Sans versuchte sich mental an diesem Gedanken hochzuziehen. Doch als er spürte wie fremde Hände anfingen sein Handtuch nach oben zu schieben, war es vorbei. Sofort hielt er Sammys Handgelenk fest und grinste diesen verzweifelt an.  
„Hey Kumpel, das ist echt unnötig!“  
„Du hast doch keinen Grund schüchtern zu sein!“, erwiderte der Angestellte und versuchte vorsichtig sein Handgelenk freizubekommen.  
„Ich wäre echt dankbar, wenn du meine Bonezone auslassen würdest.“  
„SANS!“, keifte Papyrus sofort bei diesem Wortspiel, was dessen Bruder zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Schon okay! Wenn dir das unangenehm ist, kann dein Liebster das später übernehmen, wenn wir nicht im Raum sind.“  
Bei dem Wort ‚Liebster‘ peitschte der Kopf des größeren Skelettes ruckartig zu der anderen Liege rüber. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch gerade rechtzeitig fiel ihm ein, dass das ja ein Paarhotel war. Nichts hätte Papyrus in diesem Moment lieber getan als die Situation aufzuklären, nur wusste er nicht, ob sie beide dann aus dem Hotel geworfen werden würden. Also versuchte er seinen Ärger runterzuschlucken.  
Sans entging diese Reaktion nicht und er war wirklich dankbar, dass der Boss seine Fassung behalten konnte. Zum Glück wusste dieser nicht, dass sein großer Bruder sie bei der Anmeldung der Reise als ein Ehepaar eintrug, damit sie ihre Plätze in dem Hotel sicher hatten. Und er würde alles daran setzen, dass sein cholerischer kleiner Bruder nichts davon mitbekommen würde. Andernfalls würde bald tatsächlich wer aus dem Fenster geworfen werden.  
„J-Ja, wir machen das später gegenseitig. N-Nicht wahr, Liebling?“, fragte Sans nervös und die Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Papyrus starrte das kurze Skelett einfach nur finster an. Oh, wenn Blicke töten könnten…  
„Ich bin hier, damit meine Gelenke professionell gereinigt werden!“, sprach das größere Skelett klar und deutlich, während es sein Handtuch soweit nach oben schob, dass zumindest die Hüftgelenke sichtbar waren. „Schreib mir nicht vor, was ich zu tun habe!“  
Sans zog seinen Kopf ein und die Hasenfrau arbeitete weiter still an seinem Bruder.

„Nun sind ihre Wirbel dran. Bitte stehen Sie für einen Moment auf.“, murmelte Missi und zog sich ein Stück zurück, um ihrem bedrohlichen Kunden mehr als genug Platz zum Aufstehen zu bieten.  
Die Geschwister erhoben sich und standen sich gegenüber. So konnten sie den Angestellten des jeweils anderen beobachten, während sie mit dem Rücken zu ihnen standen. Sammy sah verdammt fröhlich aus, als er begann die Halswirbel des kurzen Skelettes zu reinigen. Missi hingegen musste sich aus dem Nebenzimmer eine Trittleiter besorgen, um überhaupt an Papyrus‘ Nacken ranzukommen.  
Die Angestellten arbeiteten schnell, aber gründlich. Man konnte beinahe spüren wie angespannt ihre Kunden wurden. Das war aber normal. Die meisten Leute mochten es nicht, wenn sich Fremde hinter ihnen befanden. In dieser Welt war das absolut verständlich.  
„W-Würden sie das Handtuch öffnen…? B-Bitte…?“, sprach Missi vorsichtig, welche sich inzwischen bis zu den unten Wirbeln gearbeitet hatte.  
Papyrus kam dieser Bitte nach und hielt das Textil an den Seiten fest, sodass auch sein Steißbein gereinigt werden konnte. Diese Prozedur war wirklich unangenehm, aber er wollte das jetzt durchziehen. Der Boss hasste halbe Sachen und er würde jetzt nicht aufhören, nur weil ihm jemand kleine Bürsten in seine Sitzfläche schob.  
Als Sammy dasselbe von seinem Kunden erwartete, drehte sich dieser gereizt zu ihm um.  
„Was hast du nicht daran verstanden, dass das Handtuch dort bleibt wo es ist?!“  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung mein Süßer!“, beschwichtigte der Werwolf das kurze Skelett und erhob sich von seinen Knien. „Na dann können wir ja mit deinen hübschen Beißerchen weitermachen.“  
Sans konnte sehen wie sich Papyrus‘ finstere Mine durch ein unangenehmes und vielleicht auch etwas peinliches Gefühl in leichte Hilflosigkeit verzog. Das war schon ganz witzig, weil wenn Sans im Bett das Sagen hatte und sein Bruder aufhörte ihn mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen, wechselte dessen aggressive Haltung in genau dieses Muster. Die nächste Phase wäre williges Keuchen und schüchternes Knabbern auf den eigenen Fingerknöcheln. Wenn es hier soweit kommen sollte, würde er definitiv die Angestellten umlegen und den Boss auf die nächstbeste Liege werfen. So viel stand auf jeden Fall fest. Die Hasenfrau hockte hinter ihrem Kunden und Sans konnte nur erahnen was das für ein beschissenes Gefühl sein musste.

Nachdem Missi fertig und das Handtuch wieder geschlossen war, hatte Sans vorerst seine Aufsichtspflicht erledigt und beide Skelette legten sich zurück auf ihre Liegen. Die Angestellten zogen sich Gummihandschuhe an und holten jeweils ein handliches Gerät hervor, auf dem sich eine kleine Rundbürste befand. Sie schmierten eine extrem pfefferminzlastige Paste auf die Reißzähne ihrer Kunden auf und polierten jeden einzelnen Zahn mit der elektrisch angetriebenen Bürste.  
„Nein was hast du denn für einen hübschen Goldzahn.“, bemerkte Sammy und widmete diesem besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit.  
Zum Glück konnte Sans in diesem Augenblick nichts sagen, ansonsten wäre so etwas dabei herausgekommen wie: Ich kann dir gerne auch einen verpassen.  
Die Brüder öffneten ihre Kiefer weit und ließen die ganze Prozedur über sich ergehen. Die Paste schmeckte so stark nach Pfefferminz, dass sogar Papyrus davon schlecht wurde. Doch als die brummenden Geräusche der Maschinen nicht mehr zu hören waren, bekamen sie jeweils einen Plastikbecher mit Wasser, mit dem sie die überschüssige Paste ausspülen konnten. Die Angestellten zogen kleine Waschbecken zu ihren Kunden, die mit hydraulischen Armen auf dem Fußboden befestig und beweglich waren. Wie im Chor spuckten die Brüder gemeinsam das Wasser aus und seufzten erleichtert. Nun wurden ihre Zahnzwischenräume mit Zahnseide gereinigt, um diesen Pfefferminzterror auch dort zu beseitigen.  
Sans war jetzt schon völlig am Ende. Von wegen entspannen und genießen. Und Papyrus machte auch nicht gerade den Eindruck, als wenn er ein großer Fan von dieser Scheiße wäre.

Als Nächstes holten ihre persönlichen Folterknechte Dosen mit der Knochenpolitur hervor. Außerdem nahmen sie sich Geräte aus dem Schrank, die den kleinen von der Zahnreinigung nicht unähnlich waren, nur eben viel größer. Ebenfalls mit rotierender Rundbürste am Ende.  
Sie öffneten die Dosen und trugen die nach Mango riechende Substanz auf die Knochen ihrer Kunden auf. Für das Gesicht nahmen sie kleinere Bürstenaufsätze, für den Schädel größere. Sie arbeiteten sich über die Rippen, sowohl von außen, als auch von innen. Auch die Schlüsselbeine wurden nicht vergessen. Dieser Teil war eigentlich ganz angenehm, wie Sans zugeben musste. Die Bürsten massierten seine schmerzenden Knochen und hinterließen durch die Reibung ein warmes Gefühl. Beinahe wäre er vollkommen abgedriftet, wenn Sammy nicht schon wieder so nah an dem Handtuch gewesen wäre. Dieser schaute seinen Kunden entschuldigend an und machte mit dessen Beinen weiter. Sans versuchte wütend zu schnauben, aber das war echt gut.  
„Das mache ich später selber!“, ertönte Papyrus‘ kratzige Stimme und es war deutlich Unbehagen in ihr zu hören.  
Sans drehte seinen Kopf und sah wie sich das größere Skelett das Handtuch über dem Becken festhielt. Das ging offenbar selbst dem großen Papyrus zu weit.  
Die Angestellten machten einen guten Job mit der Politur. Selbst jeder einzelne Zehenknochen und Fingerknochen wurde mit den passenden Aufsätzen auf Hochglanz gebracht. Sans fühlte sich jetzt schon wie Gummi. Nun konnte er verstehen wieso so viele darauf abfuhren.  
Nach einer sanften Aufforderung drehten sich die Geschwister um. Die Bürsten schrubbten über ihre Rücken und das ältere Skelett konnte spüren wie die Schmerzen aus seinen Wirbeln langsam verschwanden. Sans sonderte bereits leichte Schnarchgeräusche ab, als die nette Prozedur viel zu schnell endete. Wie ein nasser Sack lag das ältere Monster auf seiner Liege und blickte zur Seite. Papyrus sah nervös aus. Er mochte es nicht, dass er auf der Brust liegend nicht alles im Auge behalten konnte. Das reimte sich zumindest sein Bruder eigenmächtig zusammen. Nachdem die Geräte ausgeschaltet waren, sprang Papyrus sofort auf und stand neben der Liege, sodass alle drei Anwesenden erschraken.  
„Damit wären wir fertig.“, strahlte Sammy und wühlte in einem der Schränke. „Jetzt kommt euer Teil. Hier habt ihr ein paar Bürsten für die restlichen Wirbel und den Beckenbereich. Die elektrischen können wir euch leider nicht geben, weil sie viel zu teuer sind. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das. Die Politur stelle ich euch auch hin. Wir kommen in fünfzehn Minuten wieder und schauen nach euch, ihr Süßen.“  
Die beiden Angestellten verließen den Raum und ließen die Geschwister alleine.

Sans erhob sich gähnend von seiner Liege und konnte sehen, dass Papyrus nervös in der Gegend rumstand. Das kurze Skelett ging rüber zu dem Tisch, auf dem die Bürsten lagen, und betrachtete die Auswahl. Natürlich hatte das Zeug eine höhere Qualität als die Produkte, die sie zuhause hatten, aber Sans ließ sich nicht beirren. Er würde jetzt noch seinem Bruder mit dem Rest helfen und wäre dann endlich frei. Ihn selber interessierten seine restlichen Wirbel oder sein Becken nicht. Die die sich diese Region freiwillig ansehen wollten, rechneten bereits mit dem jetzigen Zustand. Also warum sich jetzt noch die Mühe machen?  
„Okay Boss, bringen wir das hier endlich zu einem Ende. Möchtest du dein Becken selber machen oder soll ich dir helfen?“, fragte Sans eher beiläufig und schaute rüber zu seinem Bruder.  
Dieser starrte Löcher in die Luft und hatte die Arme verschränkt. Allerdings knabberte er nervös auf dem Knöchel seines kleinen Fingers. Moment… MOMENT! Sofort war Sans wieder hellwach. Das ältere Skelett grinste augenblicklich verschlagen und nahm sich die große Bürste für das Becken und die Dose mit der Politur von dem Tisch. Er ging mit selbstsicheren Schritten zu seinem Bruder rüber und grinste breit. Das kleinere Skelett stellte sich hinter Papyrus und platzierte die Utensilien auf eine der Liegen. Anschließend legte Sans sanft seine Hände auf die Hüften seines Bosses, um das Handtuch abzustreifen und auf den Boden fallen zu lassen.  
„Lass mich das machen.“, schnurrte er tief und fuhr mit den Fingern federleicht über den Beckenknochen des größeren Skelettes.  
Er wusste, dass er keine Antwort zu erwarten hatte. Das war eines ihrer Spiele. Wenn Papyrus das Ruder übernahm, wie es eigentlich in Achtundneunzigprozent der Fälle war, wurde ihr Liebesspiel rau und fast schon mörderisch. Sans hatte es gerne gefesselt und gefoltert zu werden und Papyrus liebte es seinen Bruder zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen sinnlos zu quälen und dann über ihn herzufallen. Doch in den seltenen Ausnahmen, in denen der ältere Bruder übernehmen durfte, ging das größere Skelett vollkommen unerwartet auf Kuschelkurs. Als wenn man einen Hebel umgelegt hätte. Er konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, aber offenbar hatte Papyrus sehr wohl eine weiche Seite, die gelegentlich Aufmerksamkeit brauchte. Wenn Sans seinen kleinen Bruder bis zu diesem Punkt bringen konnte, war die Sache stets ein leicht gewonnenes Spiel. Wie gut, dass diese beiden Spinner bereits die Dreckarbeit für ihn erledigt hatten.

Sanft küsste Sans die Wirbel vor sich und streichelte die Kanten des fremden Beckens. Er wusste, dass Papyrus das mochte. Dieser versuchte mit Gewalt alle Geräusche des Wohlgefallens zu unterdrücken, indem er sich selber auf den Finger biss. Sans ließ seine Hände für einen Moment nach unten wandern und streichelte die Oberschenkelknochen seines kleinen Bruder. Oh Fuck war das heiß!  
„Wir haben nur begrenzt Zeit…“, flüsterte das ältere Skelett und hauchte küssend über die Wirbel direkt vor seiner Nase. „Ich werde jetzt… Deinen wunderschönen Beckenknochen… Auf Hochglanz bringen… Und dann… Verwöhne ich dich in unserem Zimmer… Wie klingt das für dich?“  
Papyrus keuchte als Antwort und das nahm Sans als einen eindeutigen Zuspruch. Also ließ er widerwillig die fremden Hüften los und nahm die Dose mit der Politur. Schön gleichmäßig verteilte das kurze Skelett die Paste gründlich auf dem gesamten Becken. Kein Quadratmillimeter wurde ausgelassen. Anschließend ergriff er die große Bürste und fing an den Boss zu massieren. Mit dichten Kreisbewegungen arbeitete sich Sans über den Knochen und er konnte deutlich spüren wie Papyrus mit jedem Strich zitterte. Es kostete viel Überwindung sich nicht gleich jetzt und hier auf ihn zu stürzen. Egal ob Missi und Sammy wieder kämen und ihnen dabei zusahen.  
Nachdem Sans mit der Rückseite fertig war, arbeitete er sich nach vorne, zu den sensibleren Bereichen. Er verdiente sich ein kleines Keuchen, als das kurze Skelett gründlich die Unterkante des vorderen Beckens polierte. Nebenbei leckte und knabberte er immer wieder an den glatten Wirbeln seines Bruders. Er wusste, dass ihn das wahnsinnig machen würde. Als sich Sans an die Innenseite des Beckens wagte, ergriff Papyrus eine Kante der Liege. Er war besonders empfindlich in der Region. Und Sans kannte eine besonders gute Stelle, die den Boss jedes Mal zu seinem Höhenpunkt brachte, wenn man ihr nur genug Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Das kurze Skelett grinste verschlagen als er zu guter Letzt nur noch diesen Bereich vor sich hatte.  
Mit einem bewusst kräftigen Bürstenstrich ging ein Ruck durch den großen Körper seines Bruders. Seine Hüften bockten unwillkürlich nach vorne und es entkam ihm ein kleinen Stöhnen. Sans Grinsen wurde breiter, als er die Brüste auf diese Stelle drückte und sie mit festen, kleinen Kreisen zu reiben begann. Sofort hielt sich Papyrus auch mit der zweiten Hand an der Liege fest und stöhnte erregt.  
Sans genoss es in vollen Zügen. Leider konnte er von dieser Position aus nicht das Gesicht seines Bruders sehen. Er weidete sich jedes Mal an der leichten Röte auf den Wangenknochen des Bosses, wenn das kurze Skelett diese Stelle stimulierte. Es war der Bereich links direkt neben der Wirbelsäule. Dieser wäre später vermutlich besonders glatt, denn Sans erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit und den Drück der Bürste. Papyrus ließ seinen Oberkörper und den Kopf nach vorne hängen, während er seinen Todesgriff auf die Liege noch verstärkte. Kontinuierlich stöhnte der Boss klein und süß, während er begann sein Becken etwas kreisen zulassen, um noch mehr Stimulation zu bekommen.  
„Oh FUCK! Ich will dich so sehr!“, keuchte Sans hinter seinem Bruder. „Komm für mich Baby, dann trage ich dich persönlich rauf auf unsere Zimmer!“  
Das kurze Skelett rieb diese besondere Stelle schnell und hart, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen ging plötzlich der große Körper des Bosses komplett steif und er legte schmerzhaft seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Sans rieb ihn solange weiter, bis Papyrus die kleinere Hand und die Brüste seines Bruders packte und festhielt. Das größere Skelett zitterte und war nun an seinem Becken viel zu überempfindlich. Sans ließ die Bürste fallen und streichelte Papyrus sanft über die Rippen, bis sich dieser wieder beruhigte. Nach kurzer Zeit konnte er sich wieder gerade hinstellen und schob Sans von sich weg. Das kleinere Skelett murrte enttäuscht, aber Papyrus musste sich erst mal neu ordnen.

„Jetzt versteh ich wieso du hier her wolltest.“, kicherte Sans und betrachtete zufrieden den nackten Körper vor sich.  
„Glaub nicht, dass du aus dem Schneider bist!“, atmete Papyrus immer noch etwas aufgeregt, aber er bekam sich schnell in den Griff. „Ich habe weder vergessen, dass du mit der Wahl dieses Hotels genau solche Situationen herbeiführen wolltest, noch dein widerlicheres ‚Liebling‘ von vorhin!“  
„Wieso kannst du es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen und wir machen uns eine schöne Zeit, hm?“, schnurrte Sans, als er dabei zusah, wie sich dein Bruder wieder das Handtuch über die Hüften legte. „Ich bin genau in der richtigen Stimmung dir den Abend zu versüßen.“  
„In dieser Stimmung bist du doch rund um die Uhr!“, schnaubte Papyrus.  
Sans konnte sehen wohin das führte. Sein kleiner Bruder bekam wie immer seinen Willen und der Dienstleister ging leer aus. Nun war das kurze Skelett offiziell angepisst. Er würde hier nach eine kalte Dusche benötigen, damit er überhaupt später einschlafen konnte. Papyrus war so verdammt stur und nachtragend. Sie hätten gemeinsam ein so schönes Leben haben können, wenn das größere Skelett nicht noch Jahrzehnte später auf den Fehlern seines Bruders rumreiten würde.  
Ein Klopfen weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und die beiden Angestellten betraten wieder den Raum. Beide bemerkten sofort die gereizte und angespannte Stimmung ihrer Kunden und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Offenbar gab es hier einen kleinen Streit. Es wäre klüger sich nicht einzumischen.  
„Seid ihr fertig, ihr Schätze?“, fragte der Werwolf vorsichtig.  
„Verdammt ja, das bin ich!“, knurrte Sans und riss die Tür der Umkleidekabine auf, um diese mit Wucht zuzuschlagen.  
„W-War denn alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit…?“, fragte Missi nervös das größere Skelett.  
„Alles bestens. Bezahlen wir an der Rezeption?“, antwortete Papyrus mit fester Stimme und schüchterte die Hasenfrau nur noch weiter ein.  
„J-Ja, Sir. Wenn sie sich angezogen haben, gehen wir gemeinsam nach vorne…“  
Das größere Skelett ging seinem Bruder in die Kabine hinterher. Dieser hatte sich von selbst wieder sein Halsband angelegt und kämpfte wütend mit seinem Pullover. Offenbar war das ältere Monster so in Rage, dass er es nicht einmal mehr schaffte den Rollkragen über seinen runden Schädel zu ziehen. Papyrus ging zu Sans rüber, packte beide Seiten des Kragens und zog diesen mit einem Ruck über das verdutzte Gesicht seines Bruders. Beide kleideten sich murrend, aber ansonsten stillschweigend, wieder an. Sans war durch die wiederholte Ablehnung verletzt. Er fühlte sich wie so oft benutzt und nicht mal ansatzweise wertgeschätzt. Das führte sofort zu einer mentalen Abwärtsspirale, in der sich das kurze Skelett innerlich selber als schwach und hoffnungslos beschimpfte. Wieso legte er auch nur so viel Wert auf diese emotionale Scheiße? Wieso konnte er nicht so kalt und abgebrüht wie Papyrus sein? Innerhalb von Sekunden wandelte sich all sein Ärger zurück in Depressionen. In diesem Zustand war ihm zum Glück das meiste völlig egal.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das nicht mit dem Paarhotel gesagt habe…“, räumt Sans ein und schnürte sich dabei schlecht die Turnschuhe zu.  
„Das sollte es auch!“, entgegnete Papyrus, der sich seinen Schal um den schmalen Hals legte.

Die Geschwister verließen die Kabine und folgten den Angestellten an die Rezeption. Das kürzere Skelett bezahlte für sie und die Brüder verließen das Spa. Da im Flur eine große Uhr hing, auf die die trainierenden Monster aus dem Fitnesscenter aus gucken konnten, wurde Sans klar, dass sie fast den ganzen Tag in dieser Hölle verbrachten. Das würde auch seinen Hunger erklären.  
„Ich denke, ich geh wieder in die Bar. Die haben auf der Speisekarte Chilifritten.“, murrte das kürzere Skelett, als sich beide auf den Fahrstuhl zu begaben.  
„Ich werde in das Restaurant gehen.“, entgegnete Papyrus kühl und es war immer noch deutliche Ablehnung in seiner Stimme zu hören, was den älteren Bruder leise seufzen ließ.  
Nachdem sie gemeinsam mit dem Aufzug in das Erdgeschoss fuhren, trennten sich kommentarlos ihre Wege. Sans sah seinem kleinen Bruder schmerzlich hinterher, als dieser in dem schicken Restaurant verschwand. Das kurze Skelett ließ seine Schultern hängen und schlurfte resignierend in die andere Richtung. Er brauchte jetzt wirklich dringend einen Drink.


	4. Hoffentlich nicht der Anfang vom Ende

Sans‘ Schlaf war mal wieder grauenhaft. Er träumte von dem amoklaufenden Menschen, von Gaster, von Papyrus, einfach von allem. Schweißgebadet erwachte das kurze Skelett und setzte sich auf. Der Raum um ihn herum war dunkel und Sans war froh, dass sein Bruder ihn so nicht sehen konnte. Er wollte weinen und sich verkriechen. Es war so schrecklich. Alles war so scheiße! Das kurze Skelett zog seine Beine an und umarmte seine Knie. Jetzt bloß nicht in Tränen ausbrechen! Papyrus ist schon wütend genug auf dich! Wieso bin ich nur so schwach…?  
Sans begann leicht zu schluchzen und wischte sich seine nassen Augenhöhlen mit der Decke ab. Einen Augenblick… Er fühlte mit den Händen die Fläche auf die er lag und das war sicher nicht der viel zu kleine Sessel in ihrem Zimmer. Er lag in einem Bett. Hatte Papyrus ihm doch verziehen? Und verdammt, er war nackt! Er hatte tatsächlich ihren Versöhnungssex verpasst! Verdammter Alkohol! Wieso passierte ihm das immer wieder?!  
Sans robbte auf die andere Seite des Bettes und kuschelte sein Gesicht schnurrend in den fremden Nacken. Gleich viel entspannter roch er an diesem, doch irgendwas stimmte nicht. Es fehlte der Geruch von Knochen, von Zigarettenqualm und auch von Mango. Stattdessen roch dieser Nacken nach Aftershave und Chilifritten.  
Schockiert schreckte das kurze Skelett zurück und schaltete panisch die Lampe auf dem Nachtschrank an. Oh verdammte Scheiße… Neben ihm lag der Barkeeper und nicht Papyrus. Und das hier war auch nicht ihr Zimmer! FUCK! Er hatte im Suff den Boss beschissen!  
Es war eine ihrer Abmachungen, dass Papyrus schlafen konnte mit wem auch immer er wollte und Sans ihm die Treue hielt. Dies war eine Regelung die selbstverständlich der jüngere Bruder für sie beide festlegte. Natürlich hielt sich Sans nicht daran, aber er hatte ein subtiles System. Kein Beißen, kein Kratzen, kein Brennen, nichts was irgendwelche Spuren hinterlassen könnte. Dann nur wenn Papyrus einen Auftrag hatte und nicht zuhause war und natürlich niemals auf der eigenen Matratze. Der Boss dachte bis heute, dass sich Sans an diese Regel hielt und es war ja auch nicht jeden Tag. Vielleicht ein Mal in zwei Monaten. Immerhin liebte er seinen Bruder mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und Sans wollte wirklich mit diesem sturen Egomanen zusammen alt werden. Es passierte im Regelfall nur, wenn sich Papyrus wieder aufführte wie der letzte Arsch und das kurze Skelett Trost brauchte. Wie in diesem Fall. Doch in der Zeit in dem Paarhotel, mitten in ihrem gemeinsamen Urlaub, fühlte es sich verdammt falsch an. Er hätte das wirklich nicht tun sollen.

Sans kroch vorsichtig aus dem fremden Bett raus und sah sich um. Das war nicht das Hotel, sondern ein kleines Apartment in New Home. Von draußen war Krach von der Straße zu hören. Ein paar Monster schienen sich zu prügeln und andere feuerten sie lautstark an. Leider konnte das kurze Skelett nicht aus dem Fenster sehen und die Lage überprüfen, weil die Rollos geschlossen waren und er den Barkeeper nicht wecken wollte. Es wäre besser wenn Sans so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden würde. Mit Glück war es immer noch Nacht und Papyrus würde immer noch schlafen.  
Das kurze Skelett sammelte seine Kleidung vom Boden auf und zog sich leise an. Immer wieder flogen seine Blicke zu dem schlafenden Barkeeper. Fuck, er sollte hier wirklich raus. Als sich Sans seinen Rollkragenpullover überstreifte, bemerkte er, dass sein Kragen nach seinem One Night Stand roch. Verdammte Scheiße! Papyrus würde es merken! Nach all dem was bisher passierte, würde sein Bruder ihn nie wieder auch nur in seine Nähe lassen! Verzweifelt und mit einem gewaltigen Kloß im Hals suchte das kurze Skelett seine zweite Socke, bis es diese auf dem Lampenschirm fand. Schnell zog sich Sans seine Turnschuhe an, ohne sie zuzuschnüren, dafür war einfach keine Zeit.  
Mit leisen Schritten schlich das kleine Monster aus der Tür des Apartments raus und schloss sie behutsam. Jetzt schnell hier raus und irgendwie den Weg zurück zum Hotel finden!

Das Treppenhaus war heruntergekommen und stank bestialisch. Es erinnerte ihn an ihre erste Wohnung, dessen Zustand wirklich nicht besser war. In einer Ecke des Flures lag ein bewusstloses Monster. Sans versuchte den Fremden zu vermeiden und ging dicht an das Treppengeländer gedrängt an ihm vorbei. Die große Holztür des Gebäudes war überall beschädigt und zerkratzt. Auch das Glas auf Augenhöhe war zerbrochen. Doch endlich konnte Sans sehen, dass es draußen immer noch dunkel war. Bitte! Bitte mach, dass Papyrus noch schlief! Das kurze Skelett öffnete die Tür und fand sich in einer dunklen Gasse wieder. Überall lag Müll und alte Zeitungen flogen durch den finsteren Gang. Sans zog sich seine Kapuze über den Kopf und bewegte sich mit eiligen Schritten vorwärts. Er musste auf irgendeine Straße kommen und von dort aus zurück zum Hotel finden.  
Als das kleine Monster das Ende der Gasse erreichte, schaute es sich sehr vorsichtig um. Jeder hier könnte ihm den Kopf einschlagen wollen. Und ohne Papyrus an seiner Seite, würde es diesen Typen vermutlich sogar gelingen. Wie erwartet waren die Straßen voller Leute. Nutten und Dealer standen in jeder Ecke und zwielichtige Kunden umkreisten sich gegenseitig wie Haie. Niemand traute dem anderen und das mit gutem Recht.  
Doch glücklicherweise kannte Sans diese Gegend. Er erinnerte sich an den kleinen Lebensmittelladen, welcher geschlossen und zugenagelt zwischen zwei Bordellen lag. Zum Glück hing immer noch das große Schild des Geschäftes an der Gebäudefassade, auch wenn es offenbar nur noch an einem einzigen Nagel an der Wand herunter baumelte. Er hatte damals einen Nebenjob in dem Laden, wo er die Regale einräumte und bei der Inventur half. Die Arbeit war mies bezahlt, aber besser als gar nichts.

Sans zog seine Jacke fester um sich rum und hielt sich bedeckt. Schnell und so unauffällig wie möglich schlich das kurze Skelett an den anderen Monstern vorbei. Nachts war es hier gleich viel gefährlicher als am Tage. Besonders für einen kleinen Wicht wie ihn, der nur einen Lebenspunkt besaß und Freiwild für all diese Arschlöcher war. Als Sans über seine offenen Schnürsenkel stolperte und kurz ins Wanken kam, zog er ungewollt ein paar Blicke auf sich. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken fing das kleine Skelett an zu rennen. Wie von einem plötzlichen Jagdinstinkt gepackt folgten ihm gleich mehrere Monster. Sans rannte so schnell wie ihn seine kurzen Beine tragen konnten. Er konnte die Typen hinter sich hören und das machte ihm wirklich eine verdammte Angst. Er spürte seine Seele in Panik in seiner Brust hämmern. Als plötzlich ein Messer dicht an seinem Kopf vorbei flog und ihm einen kleinen Kratzer auf dem linken Wangenknochen hinterließ, bog Sans schnell in eine schmale Gasse ab. Vielleicht würde er sie abhängen, wenn er im Zickzack laufen würde. Aber natürlich hatte er nicht so viel Glück. Scheiße! Das kleine Skelett fand sich vor einem hohen Maschendrahtzaun wieder. Verzweifelt schaute Sans über seine Schulter und sah wie seine Verfolger gerade um die Ecke in die Gasse einbogen. Er sprang an den Zaun und versuchte hinaufzuklettern, aber er war einfach viel zu untrainiert um das zu schaffen. Fuck! Papyrus hätte diesen beschissenen Zaun bereits wie eine Katze erklommen und wäre schon zwei Häuserblöcke weiter.  
Papyrus! Ja, natürlich! Es war wie mit den Koffern: Benutz deine Magie, du Idiot!  
Sans teleportierte sich hinter die Barriere und rannte weiter. Er konnte den Zaun klappern hören, als die anderen Monster versuchten ihn rauf zu klettern oder ihn zu durchbrechen. Vollkommen außer Atem und verschwitzt bog das kurze Skelett hinter einer Häuserwand ab und blieb stehen. Vorsichtig spähte er zurück zu dem Zaun und stellte erleichtert fest, dass seine Häscher es ebenfalls nicht rüber schafften und frustriert murrend abzogen.  
Sans hielt eine knöcherne Hand über seine Brust und atmete tief durch. Seine Seele beruhigte sich langsam wieder, aber sie fühlte sich immer noch unwohl und ängstlich. Immerhin waren sie immer noch nicht in Sicherheit. Doch anhand der Geschäfte in dieser Straße kannte das kurze Skelett nun den Weg zurück ins Hotel. Er beeilte sich, immerhin musste er dort sein, bevor der Boss aufstand.

Nach einem langen Fußmarsch sah Sans mit großer Erleichterung das Gelände des Hotels. Seine kurzen Beine schmerzen tierisch und er wollte einfach nur noch in Sicherheit bei seinem Bruder sein. Mit seinen letzten Kraftreserven rannte das kleine Monster über den Rasen. Als sich die Glastüren des Hotels öffneten und ihm Wärme und der Geruch von Frühstück und Pflegeprodukten ins Gesicht klatschten, machte sich Erleichterung in seinen alten Knochen breit. Sans bewegte sich mit schnellen Schritten an der leeren Rezeption vorbei und begab sich in den Aufzug. Da das kurze Skelett immer noch seine Kapuze über dem Schädel trug, wurde ihm wieder schmerzlich bewusst, dass seine Kleidung immer noch nach dem Barkeeper roch. Was zum Teufel sollte er mit den Sachen anstellen? Denk nach! Doch dafür blieb nur wenig Zeit. Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich mit einem Ping und Sans machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Mit zittrigen Händen zog er seine Schlüsselkarte aus seiner Jackentasche hervor und öffnete die Zimmertür. Sehr vorsichtig und sehr leise wagte das kurze Skelett einen Blick hinein. Der ganze Raum war dunkel. Oh, verdammt! Er hatte es geschafft! Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte er Glück im Unglück!  
Sans schlich sich langsam in den Raum und schloss lautlos die Zimmertür. Anschließend ging er auf Zehenspitzen zum Badezimmer.  
„Fuck!“, fluchte das kurze Skelett leise und legte sofort seine Hände über den Mund, als er sich den rechten Fuß an der Sesselkante stieß.  
Panisch sah Sans in Papyrus‘ Richtung, doch es war nur sanftes Rascheln zu hören. Als wenn sein Bruder sich ein wenig bewegte, aber nicht hoch schreckte um ihm einen Satz Knochen in den Schädel zu jagen. Also ging Sans weiter und tastete sich bis zur Badezimmertür vorwärts. Als er diese endlich erreichte, betrat das kleine Monster das Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sans schaltete das Licht ein und sah sich im Spiegel an. Er hatte eigentlich gar keine andere Wahl als etwas sehr Dummes zu tun und Papyrus anzulügen.

Das kurze Skelett stellte das Wasser in der Dusche an und wartete einen Moment bis es warm genug war. Anschließend stellte sich Sans vollbekleidet unter die Duschbrause. Seine Anziehsachen weichten sofort durch. Anschließend nahm er sich eine der Gratisduschgeel des Hotels und begann seine Kleidung damit gründlich einzureiben. Ohne einen Fehler machen zu wollen, arbeitete das kurze Skelett den kompletten Flascheninhalt in die Textilen ein. Danach stand Sans einfach nur noch unter dem Wasserstrahl und sah dabei zu, wie langsam aber sicher all der Schaum im Abfluss verschwand. Nach einer ganzen Weile wurde irgendwann das Wasser kalt. Doch das war egal. Sans dachte gründlich darüber nach, was er seinem kleinen Bruder sagen sollte. Gedankenversunken starrte das kurze Skelett auf den Fußboden der Dusche und fing an zu frieren. Wie er sein Leben hasste!  
„Sans?“, ertönte plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme.  
Papyrus stand in seinen Schlafsachen in der geöffneten Badezimmertür und sah ihn an. Das größere Skelett ging auf seinen Bruder zu und merkte gleich an dem Dunst wie kalt das Wasser eigentlich war. Sofort stellte Papyrus den Duschhahn ab und betrachtete das kleinere Monster vor sich. Die Augenhöhlen seines Bruders sahen völlig fertig aus. Traurig und müde. Vielleicht auch beschämt und verzweifelt. Auch die Alkoholfahne des älteren Bruders war sehr deutlich. Sans‘ Depressionen waren letzte Nacht wohl besonders schlimm, dachte sich Papyrus und bekam irgendwie Mitleid. Vielleicht hätte er den kleinen Kerl nicht so fertigmachen sollen. Immerhin war der Urlaub bisher doch gar nicht so schlecht und der Streit gestern Abend war vielleicht doch etwas unfair.  
Kommentarlos zog das größere Skelett seinen Bruder aus der Dusche raus und nahm eines der Handtücher, die in einem Regal an der Wand lagen. Vorsichtig wischte Papyrus Sans den Schädel trocken und bemerkte die Schramme auf dessen linken Wangenknochen. Hatte Sans zusätzlich noch Ärger? Vielleicht ging in der Bar jemand auf ihn los. Das größere Skelett hätte wirklich dabei bleiben sollen. Immerhin war es seine Aufgabe sie beide zu beschützen. Während Papyrus in dieses runde, traurige Gesicht sah, wurde er seltsam sentimental und er mochte es nicht.  
„B-Boss…?“, flüsterte Sans leise und mit zittriger Stimme, als sein Bruder anfing ihn auszuziehen.  
Papyrus warf die nassen Klamotten über die Duschabtrennung, damit sie dort trocknen konnten. Nachdem das kleine Skelett vollkommen nackt war, abgesehen von seinem Halsband, trocknete ihn sein jüngerer Bruder weiter ab. Es war furchtbar. Sans konnte den leichten Anflug von Sorge in Papyrus‘ harten Gesichtszügen sehen und dieser Gedanke drehte ihm den nicht vorhandenen Magen um. Mit einem tonnenschweren Gewissen hielt das kurze Skelett die Hände seines Bruders fest und stoppte dessen Bewegungen.  
„I-Ist schon gut, Boss… E-Es ist alles okay… M-Mir geht es gut… W-Wirklich…“, brabbelte Sans und schaute ungewollt noch verzweifelter in das Gesicht seines Bruders.  
„Lüg mich nicht an!“, befahl Papyrus gewohnt mürrisch.  
Allerdings schien Sans nicht darauf antworten zu wollen. Stattdessen grinste dieser falsch, doch seine Mundwinkel zitterten, als wenn er jeden Moment anfangen würde zu heulen. Die Seele des größeren Skelettes schmerzte ein wenig. Allerdings mehr aus Hilflosigkeit. In solchen Situationen würde er seinem Bruder gerne helfen können, doch sobald er das zeigen würde, könnte jemand herausfinden, dass diese kleine Pestbeule seine größte und einzige Schwäche war. Niemand durfte davon erfahren, denn ansonsten wären sie beide tot.  
Als Sans seinen Kopf senkte und seine Mundwinkel wieder etwas hängen ließ, weil er merkte, dass es nichts brachte, packte das größere Skelett seinen Kiefer. Mit Entschlossenheit drückte Papyrus ihre Reißzähne zusammen. Sans war völlig überwältigt von diesem Kuss und lehnte sich instinktiv und ohne darüber nachzudenken in ihn hinein. Doch genauso schnell wie es anfing, endete es auch wieder. Papyrus erhob sich und sah in das nun überwiegend überraschte Gesicht seines Bruders.  
„Zieh dich an. Wir gehen frühstücken.“, sprach der Boss ruhig und verließ das Badezimmer.  
Sans hingegen fuhr andächtig mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Reißzähne und starrte auf die offene Tür. Verdammt, er war so ein Arsch! Und nach all dem wollte sein kleiner Bruder, dass es ihm besser ging. Das kurze Skelett würde dafür sorgen, dass die Wahrheit niemals ans Licht käme. Er wusste, dass dieser Vertrauensbruch nicht mehr zu kitten gewesen wäre.

Also betrat Sans den Schlafraum und ging auf seinen Koffer zu. Nach wie vor lag er unberührt und geöffnet im Zimmer. Das kurze Skelett wühlte in seiner Kleidung und war froh, dass er seinen schwarzroten Hoodie eingepackt hatte. Immerhin war seine Jacke klitschnass. Selbiges galt auch für seine Turnschuhe. Da Sans davon ausging, dass sie sicher den ganzen Tag im Bademantel durch die Gegend rennen würden, packte er glücklicherweise auch seine Hausschuhe ein. Das war keine optimale Lösung, aber besser als in Socken durch das Hotel zu schlurfen. Allerdings hatte er keinen Ersatzpullover mehr dabei, sodass das kurze Skelett dazu gezwungen war ein rotes T-Shirt anzuziehen. Normalerweise versteckte Sans sein Halsband unter dem Rollkragen. Nicht weil er sich schämte, sondern weil die anderen Monster dumme Fragen stellen und ihn nerven würden. Das Halsband bekam er schließlich von dem Boss. Es war ein Zeichen dafür, dass Sans sein Eigentum war. Diese Methode mochte ein wenig drastisch wirken, aber niemand würde in ihrer Heimat den Besitz des größeren Skelettes freiwillig anrühren.

Der ältere Bruder beobachtete wie Papyrus in seiner Schlafkleidung auf den Balkon ging. Er erinnerte sich an den Gesichtsausdruck des Bosses, als er das kleinere Monster in der Dusche fand. Papyrus musste glauben, dass das eine Verzweiflungstat war. Nun, das war sie auch, aber aus einem anderen Grund. Es diente dazu seine Taten zu vertuschen und nicht um sich aus Selbsthass selber zu bestrafen. Der Boss machte sich Sorgen. Das sollte alles nicht so laufen. Also zog sich Sans zu Ende an und schlüpfte in die roten Plüschpantoffeln. Vorsichtig folgte er seinem Bruder auf den Balkon und beobachtete wie dieser beim Rauchen die Stadt betrachtete. Als Papyrus das kurze Skelett bemerkte, schob er sein Zigarettenetui samt Sturmfeuerzeug rüber auf die andere Seite des Tisches. Sans nahm sich eine Kippe und steckte sie sich an.  
„Was steht heute auf dem Plan…?“, versuchte das ältere Monster die Stille zu brechen.  
„Ich wollte heute in die Stadt gehen.“, erwiderte Papyrus und Sans konnte den Subtext zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Der Satz implizierte so viel wie: Wenn du im Zimmer bleiben willst, gehe ich alleine.  
„Heh.“, grinste Sans und nahm einen Zug seiner Zigarette. „Ein wenig in alten Erinnerungen schwelgen, was?“  
„Ich bin eher neugierig was inzwischen aus unserem alten Viertel geworden ist.“  
„Wir haben früher immer gesagt, dass wir niemals in dieses Höllenloch zurückkehren werden. Und nun, Jahre später, haben wir die Chance den Arschlöchern unseren Erfolg unter die Nase zu reiben. Ich wette die ärgern sich in Grund und Boden!“, grinste Sans und er konnte spüren, wie sich die schlechte Stimmung langsam wieder legte.  
„Ich habe ihnen von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich, der große Papyrus, es zu etwas bringen werde!“, rümpfte das größere Skelett stolz seinen Nasenrücken und überschlug entspannt seine langen Beine.  
„Ja, Boss! Denen werden die Augen rausfallen!“  
Papyrus schnaubte amüsiert und drückte den Rest seiner Zigarette in dem Aschbecher aus. Anschließend stand er auf und ging wieder hinein. Sans schaute seinem Bruder nach seufzte erleichtert.

Das größere Skelett ging ins Badezimmer und griff sich seine Zahnbürste und Zahncreme. Während des Zähneputzens wanderten seine Blicke zu der nassen Kleidung, die über der Dusche hing. Sie tropfte durchgeweicht auf die Fließen neben der Duschwanne. Es war schon irgendwie seltsam. Die Sachen rochen stark nach Seife. Hatte Sans seine Kleidung gewaschen? Zuhause hätte sich das kurze Skelett einfach stundenlang unter das kalte Wasser gestellt, ohne sich zu rühren, bis Papyrus ihn irgendwann finden würde. Doch noch nie hatte er sich dabei die Zeit genommen sich selber oder gar seine Anziehsachen mit Duschgel einzureiben. Das war ihm schon ziemlich suspekt. Vielleicht tat Sans das unbewusst. Eine noch tiefere Phase der Depression? Vielleicht bildete sich da ein neues Krankheitsbild. Es war zu gefährlich seinen Bruder zu einem Seelenklempner zu schicken. Nachher würde der Arzt die Schwächen von Sans ausloten und sie gegen ihn verwenden. Oder gegen Papyrus selber. Das war einfach ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Das größere Skelett sollte allerdings ein Auge auf den weiteren Verlauf haben. Papyrus würde sich den heutigen Tag bemühen seinen Bruder mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen. Obwohl er sich jetzt schon sehr sicher war, dass Sans irgendetwas tun würde, was ihn ausrasten ließe.

Das großgewachsene Skelett spuckte den Rest der Zahncreme in das Waschbecken und spülte dieses aus. Anschließend ging er zurück in den Schlafraum. Durch die offene Balkontür konnte Papyrus sehen, dass sein Bruder immer noch auf seinem Stuhl saß. Sofort trafen sich ihre Blicke. Der jüngere Bruder schnaubte verächtlich, als er das plötzliche Interesse in Sans‘ rundem Gesicht sah. Das große Skelett ging an die Kommode und suchte sich Sachen für den Tag raus. Er war nicht im Dienst und hatte ausnahmsweise keine Lust wie eine königliche Garde behandelt zu werden. Papyrus hatte bereits Einsätze in New Home und keiner der Gardisten konnte zwei Meter gehen, ohne dass ihnen irgendwer heulend die Ärmel voll sabberte und um Hilfe bettelte. Darum entschied er sich bei dem Ausflug in die Innenstadt gegen seine Uniform. Es war selten, dass das große Skelett etwas anderes trug. Zum einen genoss er all die Furcht und den Respekt, den er sich hart erarbeitet hatte. Zum anderen war sie unheimlich bequem. Stattdessen liebäugelte Papyrus mit einem Outfit, welches er lange nicht mehr trug. Es war sehr leger und vielleicht eher etwas für einen Nachtclub. Es passte nicht zu seinem Auftreten in Snowdin. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass seine Knochen in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht vorzeigbar waren. Doch nun, da sie wieder glänzten und ein schönes Weiß hatten, anstatt ein verbrauchtes Beige, sprach nichts dagegen seine Knochen etwas herzuzeigen, oder?  
Es bestand aus einer knappen und bauchfreien schwarzen Lederweste mit V-Ausschnitt, einer schwarze Stoffhose mit leichtem Schlag, ein breiter schwarzer Ledergürtel mit silbernen Nieten, seine schwarzen Laufschuhe aus Leder und lange, fingerlose Stulpenhandschuhe aus schwarzem Stoff.  
Papyrus nahm die Kleidungsstücke aus der Kommode und warf Sans einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Danach verschwand er im Badezimmer, um sich in Ruhe anzuziehen. Nachdem das große Skelett sein schwarzes Tang Top auszog, welches es gerne zum Schlafen trug, bewunderte Papyrus sein Spiegelbild für einen Moment. Seine Rippen waren immer noch überseht mit alten Narben und verheilten Knochenbrüchen, aber es war kein Vergleich zu vorher. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis des gestrigen Tages zog sich das großgewachsene Monster an.  
Es war komisch diese Kleidungsstücke wieder in den Händen zu halten. Mettaton suchte das Outfit für Papyrus aus. Seine Argumentation war, dass die Uniformen der königlichen Garde ein Fall für die Fashionpolice wären. Das Skelett verstand nicht ganz was Mettaton ihm damit sagen wollte, doch es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle. Es endete darin, dass sie gemeinsam shoppen gingen und Papyrus hasste jede einzelne Sekunde davon. Der Roboter eilte durch die Gänge und legte Unmengen an Kleidung über den rechten Arm seines Begleiters. Dieser wurde daraufhin in eine Kabine geschickt, um all den Dreck anzuprobieren. Nachdem sie sich auf dieses Outfit einigen konnten, bezahlte Papyrus und war froh, dass es endlich vorbei war. Was tat man nicht alles um zum Schuss zu kommen?

Das große Skelett verließ das Badezimmer und lehnte sich bewusst lässig mit dem rechten Unterarm gegen den Türrahmen der Balkontür. Als Sans seinen Bruder bemerkte, fiel ihm beinahe das Kinn auf den Tisch. Das war genau die Reaktion die sich Papyrus erhoffte. Er war einfach der schiere Wahnsinn! Das durfte die Welt ruhig wissen!  
Sans grinste dümmlich und pfiff bei dem Anblick. Da hatte sich sein kleiner Bruder aber raus geputzt.  
„Wow, Boss. Ist das alles für mich?“, fragte das kleinere Skelett und grinste breiter.  
„Du kriegst maxima…“ Papyrus unterbrach sich selber. Samthandschuhe! „Vielleicht.“, lenkte er schnell ein und richtete sich wieder auf. „Wenn du dich heute ausnahmsweise mal nicht benimmst wie ein Wildschwein.“  
„Dann werde ich mich bemühen ganz besonders brav zu sein.“  
„Das wird sich zeigen.“, sprach das größere Skelett nicht gerade überzeugt und drehte sich um.  
Oh fuck… Das schlechte Gewissen würde Sans umbringen. Der Boss gab sich tatsächlich Mühe nett zu ihm zu sein. Das kurze Skelett hoffte so sehr, dass er den Barkeeper bis zum Ende ihres Urlaubes nicht mehr sehen musste. Sans nahm sich vor nachher, auf dem Rückweg aus der Stadt, neue Kippen und einen Vorrat an Senf zu kaufen. So konnte er sich in ihrem Zimmer volllaufen lassen und musste dafür nicht in die Bar im Erdgeschoss gehen.

Als Sans merkte, dass sein Bruder das Hotelzimmer verlassen hatte, rutschte das kurze Skelett schnell von seinem Sitz und eilte diesem Hitzkopf hinterher. Erst beim Fahrstuhl konnte er seinen kleinen Bruder einholen und beide fuhren gemeinsam runter in die Lobby. Das Café war vollkommen leer und das ganze Essen wartete nur auf sie beide. Also nahmen sich die Geschwister ihr Frühstück und setzten sich an denselben Tisch wie gestern. An diesem Morgen gab es Obstsalat und Papyrus nahm sich gleich eine ganze Schüssel mit an den Tisch. Sans entschied sich heute ebenfalls für eine Schüssel, allerdings voll mit Cornflakes. So konnten sie gleich ihren Kaffee mitnehmen, ohne ein zweites Mal losrennen zu müssen. Als die Brüder anfingen zu essen, bemerkte Papyrus zum wiederholten Male den Kratzer auf dem Gesicht des kleineren Monsters.  
„Woher hast du eigentlich diese Schramme?“, fragte das größere Skelett und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Welche Schramme?“, fragte Sans verwirrt und folgte den Blicken seines Bruders.  
Das kurze Monster fuhr sich mit der Hand über den linken Wangenknochen und fühlte eine Kerbe. Das hatte er total verdrängt. Es musste bei der Hetzjagd vorhin passiert sein. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war er so voller Adrenalin, dass Sans gar nicht bemerkte, dass er von seinen Verfolgern getroffen wurde. Vielleicht schnitt ihn das Messer, welches dicht an seinem Schädel vorbei flog.  
„Ach, die Schramme...“, bemerkte Sans und dachte einen Moment nach. „Die habe ich… Ehm… M-Mir selber zugefügt.“, log das kurze Monster in Panik und fühlte sich gleich wieder schlecht.  
Wieso hatte er das gesagt? Der Blick des Bosses wurde sofort aufmerksamer. Vermutlich hatte diese Aussage seine Lüge nur noch ein Stück weit verschlimmert. Verdammt! Wieso musste er so ein Idiot sein?!  
„Das alles nur, weil ich dich gestern nicht mehr rangelassen habe?“, fragte Papyrus plump, aber Sans kannte seinen Bruder besser. Übersetzt hieß diese Aussage: Du musst dir so etwas nicht selber antun, nur weil ich überreagiert habe.  
„Ehm… E-Ein bisschen vielleicht… A-Aber es war nicht der Hauptgrund! Wirklich!“  
„Sans! Das geht so nicht! Wenn die anderen Monster etwas davon merken, dann werden sie deine Situation voll ausnutzen!“  
„Ich weiß! Es tut mir leid, okay?!“  
„Nein, es ist nicht okay!“  
„Was willst du, dass ich sage?! Es ist jetzt nun mal passiert! Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach machen?!“  
„Auf jeden Fall nicht so eine Scheiße!!“  
Sans seufzte frustriert und griff die vor Wut zittrige Hand seines aufgebrachten Bruders, welche auf dem Tisch lag. Zärtlich fuhr er mit dem Daumen über dessen Fingerknöchel und er konnte spüren, wie Papyrus sich etwas beruhigte und zeitgleich durch diese unerlaubte Berührung anspannte.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung.“, flüsterte das ältere Monster und ließ die fremde Hand los.  
Das große Skelett konnte dazu nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie beide wussten, dass sich Papyrus nur Sorgen machte. Auch wenn er eine sehr spezielle Art hatte das auszudrücken. Doch sie hätten gemeinsam nicht so lange zusammenleben können, wenn Sans nicht ein gewisses Gespür für diese Eigenarten entwickelt hätte. Es war gut so wie es war. Und Sans bereute seinen Ausrutscher. Sobald sie wieder zuhause in Snowdin waren, würde alles seinen gewohnten Gang gehen. Ohne diesen beschissenen Barkeeper, ohne folternde Spaangestellte und Sans würde endlich wieder in Unterwäsche frühstücken können. Papyrus würde für ihn Eier und Speck braten und zeitgleich über das viel zu hohe Cholesterin meckern. Das größere Skelett würde Sans schlagen, wenn dieser wegen seinen Albträumen das ganze Haus zusammen schrie, und ihn anschließend doch mit in sein eigenes Bett mitnehmen, weil sein älterer Bruder sich dort viel sicherer fühlte. Sie würden sich nicht wegen so einem Scheißdreck trennen, oder? Alles würde gut werden. Wenn man es sich nur oft genug einredet, glaubt man es irgendwann, sinnierte Sans und würgte seine Cornflakes runter.

Dem kleineren Skelett war der Appetit gründlich vergangen. Er suchte in seinem Hoodie nach seiner Brieftasche und stellte fest, dass sie noch in seiner nassen Jacke sein musste.  
„Ah, fuck!“, fluchte Sans und stand auf.  
„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?“, schnaubte Papyrus gereizt.  
„Ich habe meine Sachen in meiner Jacke gelassen. Ich geh sie holen. Kann ich deine Schlüsselkarte haben?“  
Murrend zog Papyrus die Karte aus seiner Hosentasche, reichte sie seinem Bruder und aß weiter den bunten Obstsalat. Sans konnte hinter sich noch ein „Das war ja klar!“ hören, aber das störte ihn nicht. Das kurze Skelett ging rüber zum Aufzug und stieg ein. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Es war schwer zu erklären. Wie eine Vorahnung, dass etwas wirklich Beschissenes passieren würde.  
Die Aufzugstüren öffneten sich und Sans trabte zu ihrem Zimmer. Nachdem er die Schlüsselkarte durch das Schloss zog, ging das kurze Skelett schnurstracks in das Bad. Seine Kleidung hatte aufgehört zu tropfen, aber war immer noch verdammt nass. Das kurze Skelett zog seine Felljacke von der Duschabtrennung und durchwühlte seine Taschen. Die volle Schachtel Zigaretten war vollkommen hinüber. Auch die alten Kassenzettel hatten schon mal bessere Tage gesehen. Sans fand seine eigene Schlüsselkarte und war erleichtert, dass sie aus Plastik war. Doch die Brieftasche konnte er nirgendwo finden. Unruhig durchwühlte das kurze Skelett noch ein Mal sämtliche Taschen seiner Jacke. Etwas panischer nahm er das Kleidungsstück und schüttelte es aus, wodurch altes Bonbonpapier und eine halbvolle und durchtränkte Taschentuchpackung durch das Badezimmer flogen. In seiner Jacke war es nicht. Er konnte spüren, wie sich ein Seil um seine Seele legte und es sich langsam zusammenzog. Sans warf mit etwas Mühe die Jacke wieder über die Duschabtrennung und sprang hoch, um seine Hose zu erwischen. Doch diese war leicht wie immer. Es befanden sich nur seine Schlüsselkette und seine Hausschlüssel in der rechten Hosentasche. Sans schluckte schwer. Entweder er verlor seine Brieftasche auf seiner Flucht heute Morgen, oder sie lag in dem Apartment des Barkeepers. So eine Scheiße!!

Das kurze Skelett nahm beide Schlüsselkarten und verließ das Hotelzimmer. Er stapfte nervös zum Aufzug und fuhr wieder nach unten. Als sich die Türen öffneten, spähte Sans zu dem Frühstückcafé. Wieso musste sich Papyrus auch nur so hinsetzen, dass man ihn nicht sehen konnte?!  
Schnell teleportiere sich der ältere Bruder bis an das Ende des Ganges und stand vor der Bar. Sans packte den Türgriff, doch es war abgeschlossen. Natürlich. Wer ging schon um diese Uhrzeit was trinken? Naja, er selber, bei Grillby, aber das war eine andere Geschichte. Vermutlich lag dieses Stück Scheiße immer noch seelig schlummernd in seinem Bett und hatte noch nicht mal gemerkt, dass sich seine Fickgelegenheit verpisste. Er musste dringend heute Abend mit diesem Typen reden und sich sein Portmonee zurückholen. Und dahin verschwand der gute Vorsatz sich hier nie wieder blicken zulassen. Sans seufzte und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Zum Glück hatte Papyrus seine Sachen garantiert bei sich. Er würde ihm das Geld später zurückgeben.

Dieser hatte aufgegessen, den Tisch abgeräumt und das Essen bezahlt. Das große Skelett war drauf und dran Sans hinterher zu laufen und ihm für diese Lahmarschigkeit ein paar Rippen zu brechen. Doch genau am Eingang des Cafés rannten sie genau ineinander. Sans machte sofort zwei Schritte zurück und grinste entschuldigend.  
„Wieso dauerte das so lange?!“, keifte Papyrus mit wirklich schlechter Laune.  
„I-Ich konnte mein Portmonee nicht finden…“, stammelte Sans und wusste genau was sein Bruder sagen wollte. „Ich gebe dir das Geld zurück! Sobald ich es wiedergefunden habe!“  
„Sag mir nicht, dass du es verloren hast!!“  
„Keine Ahnung! Aber das glaube ich nicht! Ich werde mal an der Rezeption fragen, vielleicht haben die ein Fundbüro!“  
„Du bist so unglaublich nutzlos! Mir gehen langsam die Ideen aus um deine Dämlichkeit in Worte fassen zu können! Ich fasse es nicht!“, keifte Papyrus weiter, doch Sans ging zur Rezeption rüber und ließ seinen kleinen Bruder wütend stehen.  
Das kurze Skelett hämmerte ungeduldig auf die Rezeptionsglocke und eilig kam dieser gestriegelte Echsentyp angelaufen. Natürlich wusste Sans, dass das Hotel seine Brieftasche nicht haben konnte. Woher auch? Diese ganze Show war nur um Papyrus zufriedenzustellen.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?“, sprach der Rezeptionist gezwungen freundlich.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe mein Portmonee verloren. Habt ihr ein Fundbüro?“, fragte Sans bewusst lauter als nötig, damit sein Bruder es deutlich hören konnte.  
„Natürlich haben wir eines. Wie sah ihre Geldbörse denn aus?“  
„Schwarz, aus Leder, ziemlich zerfetzt und alt.“  
„Ich werde gleich mal nachsehen. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich.“, sprach der Echsenmann und verschwand in einem Nebenzimmer.  
Papyrus gesellte sich inzwischen dazu und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Seine Stimmung war definitiv auf krawallgebürstet und irgendwie hatte das kleinere Skelett jetzt schon etwas Mitleid mit dem Rezeptionisten. Dieser konnte schließlich das Portmonee nicht haben.  
Der Echsenmann kam wieder zurück an den Tresen und zog einen kleinen Schreibblock und einen Stift aus einer Schublade hervor. Ohne etwas zu sagen notierte er sich etwas.  
„Was ist nun?!“, fragte das größere Skelett wütend.  
„Es tut mir leid. Wir haben leider keine Geldbörse im Fundbüro liegen.“  
„Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Wenn Sie sie finden, dann sagen sie uns SOFORT Bescheid! Immer braucht mein Bru…“ Das größere Skelett hielt inne, denn beinahe hätte es sich verquatscht. „Mein… Mein… Eh… ER!“, Papyrus zeigte auf Sans. „Seine Brieftasche dringend zurück!“  
„Darum habe ich mir eben gerade eine Notiz mit der Beschreibung gemacht… Sir…“, knirschte der Rezeptionist mit den Zähnen. „Wenn wir sie finden, werden wir Ihnen Bescheid geben.“

Papyrus drehte sich um und wandte sich zur Ausgangstür. Sans folgte ihm schnell nach und man konnte beinahe Rauch aus dem gerissenen Schädel des jüngeren Bruders qualmen sehen. Das kurze Monster hielt sich bedeckt und lief im gewohnten Abstand dem Boss hinterher. Dessen Schritte waren schneller als sonst und es war wirklich schwierig mitzuhalten. Wenn Papyrus wütend war, legte er immer ein beachtliches Tempo vor. Sie gingen gemeinsam auf die belebte Innenstadt zu. Das konnte ja ein wirklich heiterer Ausflug werden. Sans sollte sich im Moment wirklich mehr von seinem Bruder bedroht fühlen, als von den blutrünstigen Stadtbewohnern. Hoffentlich stieß der Boss ihn unterwegs nicht eine Brücke hinunter.


	5. Kindheitserinnerungen. Alles emotionale Scheiße.

Papyrus marschierte weiter in einem wütenden Tempo durch die Stadt, bis er plötzlich vor einem großen Gebäude stehen bleib, sodass Sans nur mit Not rechtzeitig bremsen konnte, um nicht in seinen Bruder reinzulaufen. Das größere Skelett drehte sich um und sah seinem Begleiter in das verwirrte Gesicht.  
„Erinnerst du dich?“, fragte Papyrus in einem überraschend neutralen Ton.  
„Hä…?“, fragte Sans und schaute sich um.  
Das war das Rathaus von New Home. Eigentlich ein hübsches und sehr altes Gebäude. Aus massivem Stein gebaut, mit vielen Ornamenten und Schmuckbordüren aus Gold. Natürlich wurde bereits vieles kaputtgemacht und abgerissen. Die unteren Steine waren alle mit Farbe besprüht, zwei der prachtvollen Buntglasfenster waren kaputt und auch die Statuen des Königpaares vor dem Eingang wurden verunglimpft. Eigentlich eine Schande. Doch Sans wusste nicht worauf sein Bruder hinaus wollte. Das kurze Skelett drehte sich um und betrachtete den vollen Marktplatz. Von dem damals so beeindruckenden Brunnen in der Mitte des Geländes, war inzwischen nicht mehr viel übrig. Auch die anderen alten Gebäude waren demoliert oder teilweise ausgebrannt. Offenbar kümmert sich Asgore genauso wenig um seine Hauptstadt, wie um seine Familie. Kein Wunder, dass der Untergrund immer mehr vor die Hunde ging.  
„Als ich klein war kletterte ich auf die Statue des Königs und fiel runter. Damals brach ich mir den Unterarm.“, erklärte Papyrus und sah dabei ziemlich nostalgisch aus. „Du bist wie ein geköpftes Huhn durch die Gegend gelaufen.“  
„Natürlich bin ich das! Ich sah nur diesen verdammt riesigen Riss in dem Arm meines kleinen Bruders und musste Hilfe organisieren!“  
„Und am Ende hast du so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns gezogen, dass wir abhauen mussten!“  
„Ich habe uns doch wieder sicher nach Hause gebraucht, oder?!“  
„Wo du mir den Arm mit zwei Kochlöffeln geschient hast.“  
„Und es heilte trotzdem gut aus.“, grinste Sans. „Ich hätte Medizin studieren sollen!“  
Papyrus schnaubte, aber sein älterer Bruder konnte genau sehen, dass er damit ein kleines Lachen übertönte. Die Geschwister gingen weiter und fast alles hier hatte eine eigene Geschichte.

„Bei dem Laden habe ich immer Senf mitgehen lassen.“, bemerkte Sans und deutete auf ein kleines Geschäft, vor dem der inzwischen stark gealterte Besitzer mit einem Besen fegte.  
„Und so begann der traurige Abstieg in den Alkoholismus. Darauf solltest du nicht stolz sein.“  
„Du machst dir immer viel zu viele Sorgen um mich, Pap. Der alte Sans kann auf sich selber aufpassen.“  
„Oh, das werde ich mir merken, wenn du gerade im Begriff bist getötet zu werden.“, murrte Papyrus.  
„Lass uns mal in den Laden gehen. Ich brauche eh neue Kippen. Meine nahmen heute Morgen eine unfreiwillige Dusche.“, grinste Sans in der Hoffnung, dass mit seiner witzigen Bemerkung nicht wieder eine Diskussion über die Vorfälle im Badezimmer ausbrechen würde.  
Als Papyrus gerade etwas dazu sagen wollte, ging Sans schnell auf den Besitzer zu.  
„Hey Kumpel, was geht?“, sprach das kurze Skelett den alten Mann an, welcher sich etwas zittrig auf den Besen stützte.  
„Guten Tag, junger Mann! Was kann ich für dich tun?“, sprach der Besitzer mit heiserer Stimme.  
Sans war etwas enttäuscht, dass er nicht wiedererkannt wurde. Immerhin bekam er ganze fünf Mal Hausverbot. Das Gedächtnis dieses Tattergreises war damals schon nicht sehr gut. Als wenn hier jeden Tag Skelette ein- und ausmarschieren würden.  
„Zigaretten wären nicht schlecht.“, antwortete das kurze Skelett und bemerkte wie sein Bruder hinter ihm stand. „Möchtest du auch irgendwas haben?“, fragte Sans über seine Schulter.  
„Eine Packung Kaugummis. Du hast heute deine Zähne nicht geputzt und du stinkst aus dem Mund.“  
Der Ladenbesitzer lachte trocken bei dem Kommentar und ging mit wackligen Beinen in das Geschäft rein. Die Geschwister folgten ihm und sahen sich etwas um, während der alte Mann sich gemächlich auf den Weg an die Kasse machte. Papyrus wurde bei dieser Lahmarschigkeit sichtlich nervös. Er wartete an der Kasse und verschränkte murrend die Arme vor der Brust. Sans hingegen schlenderte zwischen den Regalen hin und her. Zu hören waren nur die knarrenden Dielen, denn der ältere Bruder war zu klein, um ihn hinter den Abtrennungen sehen zu können. Nachdem es der alte Mann endlich geschafft hatte bei dem großgewachsenen Skelett anzukommen, gesellte sich auch Sans wieder dazu. Der Ladenbesitzer öffnete ein Gitter, hinter dem verschiedene Zigarettenpackungen deponiert waren, sodass sich das kurze Skelett seine Lieblingssorte nehmen konnte. Papyrus hatte die Kaugummis schon vor einer gefühlten Woche auf den Tresen gelegt und tippte mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger wiederholt auf seinen linken Oberarmknochen.  
„Ihr seid ein hübsches Paar. Schön, dass sich zwei Skelette gefunden haben.“, raunte der Alte und scannte die Artikel ein.  
Sans wollte den Verkäufer gerade korrigieren, als Papyrus ihm das Wort abschnitt.  
„Danke.“, bemerkte das größere Monster trocken und kassierte verwirrte Blicke von seinem Bruder.  
Papyrus schwirrten wieder die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und von heute Morgen durch den Kopf. Sans gab sich stets alle Mühe ihre ‚Beziehung‘ aufzuwerten und zu vertiefen. Hier in New Home waren sie einfach namenlose und gesichtslose Kunden. Zwei von tausenden. Niemand würde sich an dieses geheime Eingeständnis erinnern. Niemand außer Sans. Es war ein kleines Geschenk, um die vermeidlich depressive Laune des kürzeren Skelettes wieder zu heben.  
Der ältere Bruder schaute nach oben in das mürrische Gesicht des Bosses. Dieser wand angewidert seine Blicke ab. Er musste seinen Bruder nicht ansehen um zu wissen, dass dieser dümmlich grinste. Mit diesem treudoofen Gesichtsausdruck. Papyrus murrte ungeduldig. Er zog seine Geldbörse aus seiner Gesäßtasche und bezahlte die Artikel, ohne Sans auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Gefühlsduselige Scheiße. Als Papyrus ihm die Kaugummipackung an den Kopf warf und den Laden verließ, sammelte das kurze Skelett die Sachen ein und rannte dem Boss nach.

Sans verstaute die Zigarettenpackung in der rechten Tasche seines Hoodies und nahm sich ein Kaugummi, bevor er ihn sich in den Mund stopfte. Das kurze Skelett schmatzte zufrieden. Leider war das ohne Lippen unvermeidbar. Papyrus sah in seinem Augenwinkel, dass sein Bruder ihn fixierte und angrinste. Wollte dieses kleine Stück Scheiße jetzt wirklich einen Streit anfangen?!  
„Guck mal Boss.“, sprach Sans weiter schmatzend und sah verschlagen aus.  
Das große Skelett blickte nach unten, bereit seinem Begleiter eine reinzuhauen, wenn dieser einen frechen Kommentar absondern sollte. Sein Bruder hob die rechte Hälfte seines offenen Hoodies und enthüllte eine Senfflasche. Er hatte sie gestohlen, wie in alten Zeiten. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass ich ein Vertreter des Gesetzes bin??“, fragte Papyrus etwas ungläubig bei all dieser Dreistigkeit.  
„Schon, aber nicht heute. Du bist schließlich im Urlaub. Aber wenn es dein Gewissen erleichtern sollte, kannst du mich ja nachher bestrafen. Ich kann ein so böser Junge sein, mit dem richtigen Ansporn.“, kicherte das kurze Skelett und zwinkerte seinem Bruder zu. „AH!!“  
Offenbar ging Sans einen Schritt zu weit, denn Papyrus verpasste ihm eine kräftige Kopfnuss. Das jüngere Monster hielt sich zurück, denn es wäre zu ihrem Nachteil, wenn die Leute hier seinen Bruder angreifen würden, nur weil er angeschlagen war.  
„Verdammt, Boss! Wieso?!“  
„Du bist doch der Studierte von uns beiden! Rechne es dir selber aus!“  
„Hey, Schnucki!“, quatschte ungefragt ein Werwolf Sans von der Seite an. „Brauchst du Hilfe mit diesem Loser?“, schnurrte er weiter.  
Das größere Skelett drehte sich langsam mit geballten Fäusten zu dem Fremden um, welcher seinen Bruder immer noch anhechelte. Papyrus sah aus, als wenn er gleich platzen würde.  
„Erstens!“, begann der Boss mit deutlicher Wut in der Stimme. „Wen nennst du hier einen Loser!? Und das von so einem stinkenden Köter wie dir! Zweitens! Misch dich nicht ein, wenn ich mit meinem Eigentum spreche! Und drittens! Nenn ihn noch ein Mal Schnucki, dann reiße ich dir die Wirbelsäule raus und verprügelt dich damit!!“  
„Oh, wuff! Du hast ja richtig Feuer in deinen hübschen Knochen! Ich wette wir drei könnten viel Spaß zusammen haben!“  
„…Ja, ich denke du hast recht.“, antwortete Papyrus plötzlich sehr ruhig und zog seinen linken Mundwinkel nach oben.  
Der Werwolf grinste und wollte seinen Arm um das kleinere Skelett legen. Doch plötzlich blieb ihm die Luft weg. Papyrus hatte ihm einen spitzen Knochen in die Brust gerammt. Keuchend ging der Werwolf langsam zu Boden und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen in das vernarbte Gesicht seines Angreifers.  
„Du hattest recht!“, gluckste Papyrus überlegen. „Das macht wirklich Spaß!“  
„Heh. Schau ihn dir an.“, mischte sich Sans ein und vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen seines Hoodies. „Ich wette eigentlich wollte er der Stecher sein.“  
Der Werwolf löste sich in Staub auf und die Geschwister merkten, dass sie von den Monstern um sie herum beobachtet wurden.  
„Glotzt nicht so blöd!“, rief Sans ihnen entgegen, sodass sie murmelnd weiter gingen.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mal erlebe wie du angebaggert wirst.“, bemerkte Papyrus eher spielerisch. „Die Leute hier haben wirklich keinen Geschmack.“  
„Sag nicht, dass du eifersüchtig bist, Pap.“, scherzte das kürzere Skelett und grinste seinen Bruder breit an.  
„Vielleicht. Aber wenn es so ist, wirst du es niemals erfahren.“, summte Papyrus und ging weiter.  
„Und wenn ich ganz lieb bitte sage?“, fragte Sans neckisch und folgte seinem Boss.  
„Auch dann nicht.“  
Das kurze Skelett kicherte mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Sein Bruder hatte nach einem Mord prinzipiell immer bessere Laune, was ihm sehr in den Kram passte. Es war schön mit Papyrus ein bisschen zu albern, denn es kam ausgesprochen selten vor, dass sich dieser Griesgram darauf einließ.

Nach einer Weile kamen die Brüder bei einem vollkommen heruntergekommenen Haus an. Sämtliche Scheiben waren eingeschlagen, die Fensterrahmen hingen teilweise von der Gebäudefassade runter, Müll stapelte sich vor dem Haus und die Haustür war aufgebrochen.  
„Hat sich kein Stück verändert.“, bemerkte Sans und spucke seinen Kaugummi auf die Straße. „Kaum zu glauben, dass wir mal so gelebt haben.“  
Papyrus ging nicht darauf ein und betrat das Haus. Die Eingangstür fiel beinahe aus den Angeln, als diese aufgeschoben wurde und der Geruch von Schimmel kam dem großen Skelett entgegen. Sein Bruder folgte ihm unauffällig und sah sich um. Er erinnerte sich an die alte Frau, die hier unten im Erdgeschoss lebte. Sie schenkte ihnen regelmäßig Süßigkeiten. Jetzt stand die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung weit offen und bei einem kurzen Blick hinein, bemerkte Sans eine dicke Staubschicht auf den kaputten Möbeln. Sogar eine einzelne Ratte huschte von einem Zimmer durch das andere.  
Das größere Skelett stapfte die morschen Holztreppen nach oben. Im ersten Stock schienen tatsächlich immer noch Leute zu leben. Hinter einer verschlossenen Tür stritten sich zwei Monster sehr lautstark. Eine männliche Stimme rief Dinge wie Hure und Schlampe. Danach zerbrach etwas. Während der Typ weiter schrie, hörte man Wimmern und Weinen. Es weckte so viele Kindheitserinnerungen.  
Im dritten Stock blieben die Geschwister vor ihrer alten Wohnungstür stehen. Sie war nur angelehnt, darum stieß Papyrus sie auf und betrat die Räumlichkeiten. Offenbar wohnte hier niemand. Wow, war das lange her. Er erinnerte sich an den kleinen Raum. Dies war damals Küche, Wohnzimmer und Schlafzimmer für sie beide. Zum Glück befand sich das Badezimmer in einem separaten Nebenraum, das war in diesem Gebäude keine Selbstverständlichkeit.  
„Hier sind sogar noch die Kerben in dem Türrahmen.“, lachte Sans trocken und betrachtete die Markierungen an der Badezimmertür.  
Papyrus sah sich das Holz an. Damals hatten sie dort ihre Körpergrößen dokumentiert. Auf der linken Seite waren unheimlich viele Kerben. Sie gingen immer höher und höher. Papyrus erinnerte sich daran, wie sein Bruder später auf eine Trittleiter steigen musste, um die zwei obersten Markierungen einzuritzen. Inzwischen könnte das große Skelett sogar noch einen Strich an den Türrahmen machen.  
Auf der rechten Seite befand sich nur eine einzige Kerbe. Sie war exakt auf derselben Höhe wie Sans‘ Schädeldecke. Damals hoffte das ältere Monster immer noch auf einen verspäteten Wachstumsschub. Besonders nachdem ihm sein kleiner Bruder schon als Kind auf den Kopf spucken konnte. Und es auch tat.

„Hey, was macht ihr hier drin?!“, keuchte und hustete eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Als sich die Geschwister umdrehten, sahen sie ihren übergewichtigen Vermieter, welcher inzwischen sogar noch fetter geworden war. Er konnte sich kaum auf den wackligen Beinen halten, während ihm vereinzelnd Speichel vom Kinn auf sein dreckiges Unterhemd tropfte. Offenbar hatte er sich zuvor die Treppen rauf gequält, bis er die Wohnungstür geöffnet sah.  
„Ich kenn dich doch irgendwoher…“, bemerkte das dicke Monster und sah Sans an. „Ja, ich erinnere mich! Du hast mal hier gewohnt, oder?“  
„Verdammt richtig.“, antwortete Sans. „Diese Müllhalde sieht noch genauso aus wie damals.“  
„Kein Wunder.“, keuchte der Vermieter und stützte sich mit Mühe an der Türklinke ab. „Bei dem vielen Asbest wollte keiner nach dir hier einziehen. Aber wie ich sehe hast du es inzwischen ganz schön gut getroffen.“, grinste das dicke Monster und deutete mit einem verschwitzten Arm auf Papyrus. „Sag nicht, dass du und dein hübscher Partner hier wieder einziehen wollt.“  
„Du ekelhaftes Stück Scheiße erkennst mich echt nicht wieder, oder?!“, sprach das größere Skelett empört. „Ich fasse es nicht! Wie kann mich jemand vergessen?!“  
Der Vermieter betrachtete beide Skelette sehr genau. Doch nach ausreichendem Studium zuckte dieser nur mit seinen labbrigen Schultern. Sans konnte spüren, wie die Laune seines Bruders wieder umzuschlagen drohte.  
„Ich wette seine Gehirnzellen sind nur verfettet! Jeder erinnert sich an den großen Papyrus, wenn man ihn ein Mal zu Gesicht bekam!“, beschwichtigte das kleinere Skelett sofort.  
„Der große Papyrus? Oh!“, bemerkte das dicke Monster und sah sich das jüngere Skelett genauestens an. „Du bist das vorlaute Gör, das immer rum tönte, es würde bald zur königlichen Garde gehören??“  
„Ja! Und zu deiner Information: Ich bin inzwischen Undynes rechte Hand! Obwohl mir niemand von euch Versagern diesen Aufstieg zugetraut hätte!“  
„Du bist so groß geworden. So erwachsen…“, schnurrte der Vermieter und beiden Skeletten ging ein Schauer des Ekels durch ihre Knochen. „Und einen exquisiten Kleidungsgeschmack hast du auch entwickelt.“  
Papyrus sah an sich runter und bemerkte seine eigene freizügige Freizeitkleidung. Bei den Blicken dieses Fettsackes hätte er sich am liebsten übergeben. Auch Sans sah nicht sehr begeistert aus. Egal ob aus Sorge um seinen kleinen Bruder oder aus Eifersucht, dass jemand den Boss so gierig anstarrte. Es passte dem kleineren Skelett ganz und gar nicht.  
„Hey, Kumpel. Behalt mal deine Augen schön für dich.“, ermahnte Sans das dicke Monster.  
Unerwartet wurde der ältere Bruder mit einem kräftigen Stoß zur Seite geschubst, sodass er unsanft auf dem Fußboden landete. Verwirrt sah Sans den Boss an.  
„Ich kann für mich selber sprechen!“, keifte dieser das kurze Skelett an. „Und du Fettsack gehst mir jetzt aus dem Weg! Ich muss hier raus, sonst kriege ich Knochenfäule!“  
Der Vermieter wankte so schnell es ihm möglich war von der Tür weg und Papyrus stürmte nach draußen. Sans stand auf und rieb sich die Schulter. Das tat verdammt noch mal weh! So eine Scheiße! Erst vor dem Haus konnte das kurze Skelett seinen Bruder einholen, welcher an der mehr oder weniger frischen Luft stand und beide Hände gegen seine Hüftknochen stemmte.  
„Lass und gehen!“, befahl Papyrus und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.  
Sans seufzte gequält. Dank der Hetzjagd heute Morgen taten ihm immer noch die Beine weh. Er wollte sich nur noch irgendwo hinsetzen.

Zu seiner Überraschung steuerte sein Bruder einen kleinen Park an. Früher hatte er hier immer mit Papyrus Ball gespielt. Dabei achtete das kurze Skelett stets darauf, dass sie dort spielten, wo keine Glasscherben oder verbrauchte Spritzen rum lagen. Sie hatten gemeinsam viel Spaß in dieser Parkanlage. Hier konnte Papyrus gelegentlich einfach nur Kind sein, ohne sich über ihr mögliches Ableben oder sein Training zu sorgen. Allerdings patrollierten damals auch regelmäßig Gardisten um das Gelände. Das große Skelett wusste aus direkter Quelle, dass das heute nicht mehr der Fall war.  
„Was machen wir hier, Boss?“, fragte Sans und hoffte wirklich, dass er bald eine Pause machen konnte.  
„Ich will gucken ob mein Geheimversteck noch da ist.“, antwortete das größere Skelett und bewegte sich auf einen Baum zu.  
Sans entdeckte eine Parkbank und setzte sich hin. Gar nicht weit von dieser Sitzgelegenheit entfernt befand sich offenbar dieses ominöse Versteckt. Papyrus wühlte in einem Baumloch und zog einen kleinen Karton hervor.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier Sachen versteckt hattest.“, bemerkte das kurze Skelett und wartete bis sich sein Bruder neben ihn setzte.  
Papyrus legte die Schachtel zwischen sie beide, denn das Kartonpapier war inzwischen schimmlig und dreckig. Sowas kam ganz sicher nicht auf seinen Schoß oder an seine gute Hose. Sans steckte sich eine Zigarette an und beobachte wie der Boss den Deckel der Schachtel abnahm. Neugierig spähte das kurze Skelett hinein. Eigentlich befand sich darin nur wertloser Schrott, aber mit hohem Erinnerungswert. Sans wühlte mit der Hand in dem geheimen Vorrat und holte einen kleinen Stein hervor. Er war bemalt mit Augen und Mund. Ihr aller erster Haustierstein! Wow, er war so mit all seiner Arbeit beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass der Stein nicht mehr da war. Wieso hatte Papyrus ihn hier draußen ausgelagert?  
Dieser holte eine alte Baseballkarte aus der Schachtel hervor. Sie war fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit vermodert und fiel fast auseinander. Doch die Geschwister erinnerten sich an sie. Auf einem Flohmarkt verkaufte jemand dieses Ding. Der Typ sagte ihnen, dass die Karte deutlich im Wert steigen würde. Sans versuchte seinem kleinen Bruder zu erklären, dass das Schwachsinn war, aber Papyrus wollte wie so oft nicht auf ihn hören.  
Das kurze Skelett hielt inne, als es einen alten Kugelschreiber sah. Sans schluckte schwer, als er ihn in die Hand nahm und das Logo betrachtete. Es war das Wappen des königlichen Wissenschaftlers. Eine Erinnerung an Gaster! Sans konnte nicht glauben, dass er so einen kostbaren Schatz in den Händen hielt. Das kurze Skelett spürte sofort wie seine Augenhöhlen feucht wurden. Er bemühte sich es runterzuschlucken, während sein Bruder in der Nähe war.  
„Pap… Was dagegen wenn ich den Kugelschreiber behalten würde…?“  
„Was willst du mit dem alten Ding?“  
„Erinnerungen, Bro.“, grinste Sans.  
„Steck ihn ein. Das meiste hier drin kann man eh nur noch wegwerfen.“, antwortete Papyrus, der von jetzt auf gleich zornig aussah. „Und nenn mich nicht so!“  
„Eh… Tut mir leid, Boss! Danke, Boss!“, grinste Sans überraschend fröhlich und steckte den Kugelschreiber behutsam in eine seiner Taschen.  
Das größere Skelett war für den Moment beschwichtigt und nahm das letzte Utensil aus dem Karton heraus. Es war ein Armband ihrer Mutter. Sans hatte es damals bei ihrem ‚Auszug‘ gestohlen, um es zu verkaufen. Doch irgendwie brachte er es nicht übers Herz. Da sie ihre Eltern bis heute nie wieder sahen, gab es auch keine Gelegenheit es ihnen zurückzugeben.  
Papyrus sah irgendwie nachdenklich aus. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr an seine Mutter erinnern. Sans erzählte früher von ihr, doch die Geschichten waren alle wirklich beschämend. Irgendwann fragte der jüngere Bruder einfach nicht mehr nach, weil es sich offenbar doch nicht lohnte. Er versteckte das Armband hier in einem kindlichen Anflug von Hoffnung, dass er sie eines Tages selber fragen könnte, wieso Sans es damals für nötig hielt seinen kleinen Bruder vor ihr zu retten.  
Papyrus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich eine knöcherne Hand über das Armband und somit über seine eigene Handfläche legte. Seine Blicke flogen zur Seite, wo Sans ihn traurig ansah, als wenn er es all die ganzen Jahre über gewusst hätte. Die Seele des jüngeren Monsters pochte etwas schneller bei dieser liebevollen Geste. Sein großer Bruder war die einzige Person auf dieser Welt, die sich immer um ihn gekümmert hatte.  
Für Sans unerwartet beugte sich der Boss runter und küsste ihn für einen kurzen Moment. Immerhin waren sie nur zwei unter tausenden, nicht wahr? Nichts was sie hier taten hatte Bedeutung, da sie in der Masse untergingen. Nicht so wie in dem kleinen Kaff Snowdin.  
Das kurze Skelett grinste zufrieden und schaute seinen Bruder verliebt an. Bis dieser sich eine qualmende Zigarette in den Mund steckte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sans, dass ihm seine aus der Hand geklaut wurde. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher ob das nun ein Akt der Zuneigung oder nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war. Vermutlich beides.  
Der Boss holte aus und warf das Armband mit einem lauten Scheppern in eine Mülltonne aus Metall.  
„Willst du es gar nicht behalten?“, fragte Sans neugierig und zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an.  
„Nein. Wozu auch? Das einzige was einem diese Schlampe geben kann ist maximal einen Tripper.“, schnaubte Papyrus.  
Er entschied sich, dass es einfacher war wütend auf ihre Eltern zu sein. Sans nickte still.

Langsam dimmten die großen Lichter ihre Intensität und die Gegend wurde in ein leichtes Orange getaucht. Bald würde es dunkel sein. Es wurde Zeit in das Hotel zurückzukehren.  
Papyrus erhob sich und klopfte seine Kehrseite und seine langen Beine von dem möglichen Dreck der Parkbank ab.  
„Verdammt, Boss! Mir tun die Beine weh! Gönn mir doch mal eine Pause!“, murrte Sans und rieb sich demonstrativ die Oberschenkelknochen.  
„Hör auf zu jammern!“, befahlt sein Bruder und das kleinere Skelett hatte keine andere Wahl als ihm zu folgen.  
Auf dem Rückweg durch die Stadt fiel Sans eine Kneipe auf. Der Tag war echt erstaunlich schön. Doch leider musste er noch heute Abend ein letztes Mal in die Bar im Hotel gehen. Er musste seine Brieftasche zurückbekommen, ansonsten würde Papyrus ihm die nächsten zwei Monate regelmäßig die Hölle heiß machen. Außerdem bekam das kurze Skelett wirklich Hunger. Vielleicht könnten sie beide heute gemeinsam in das Restaurant gehen. Von außen sah dieser Schuppen ziemlich kitschig aus, aber nach dem spontanen Kuss auf der Parkbank war Sans gerade in genau der richtigen Stimmung dafür. Am liebsten hätte er sich an seinen Bruder geklammert und diesen hitzköpfigen Fucker nie wieder losgelassen. Sans grinste etwas bei dem bildlichen Gedanken, wie Papyrus versucht das kleinere Skelett mit einer Brechstange von ihm zu lösen.  
Tiefes Lachen riss Sans aus seinen Gedanken. Eine Gruppe von Monstern kam ihnen auf der Straße entgegen. Er erkannte sofort, dass drei von den Fremden Typen waren, die ihn heute Morgen verfolgten. Sie würde ihn nicht wiedererkennen, oder? Das kurze Skelett versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich hinter seinem Bruder zu verstecken. Vermutlich würden sie ihre ehemalige Beute ohne Kapuze gar nicht registrieren. Aber wenn doch, dann bestünde Erklärungsbedarf, wieso Sans mitten in der Nacht von einem Rudel blutrünstiger Monster durch die Stadt gehetzt wurde. Auf dieses Gespräch konnte er eindeutig verzichten. Schweißperlen liefen dem kleinen Skelett vom Schädel, aber er wagte es nicht sie wegzuwischen. Keine unnötigen Bewegungen. Doch die Gruppe von Monstern passierte sie erstaunlich friedlich und ging weiter ihres Weges. Sans atmete tief durch und fuhr sich endlich mit dem Ärmel seines Hoodies über das Gesicht. Das ging gerade noch mal gut. Zum Glück bekam Papyrus nichts von all dem mit, da dieser gewohnt vor seinem älteren Bruder lief und den Weg für sie bestimmte. Gelegentlich war das riesen Ego des Bosses doch ganz praktisch.

Als sie endlich bei dem Hotel ankamen war es bereits dunkel. Sans taten einfach nur noch die Beine und die Füße weh. Er freute sich fast darauf sich auf den unbequemen Sessel zu werfen und einfach zu schlafen. Immerhin kam er die letzten Tage kaum dazu. Bei ihnen zuhause war es kein Problem, dass Papyrus eher wach war als sein Bruder. Das große Skelett nutzte die Zeit um sich im Bad fertigzumachen, das Frühstück vorzubereiten und Kaffee zu kochen. Mit einem liebevollen „STEH AUF DU FAULER PLATZVERSCHWENDER!“ wurde Sans immer rechtzeitig geweckt, sodass er essen und dann zur Arbeit gehen konnte. Hier allerdings gab es kein Entkommen. Wenn Papyrus erst mal wach war, dann musste er sich bewegen und da war es ihm absolut egal ob sich sein müder Bruder mit im Zimmer befand oder nicht.  
„Frag noch mal an der Rezeption nach, ob die inzwischen dein Portmonee gefunden haben!“, befahlt das größere Skelett und Sans kam dieser Bitte seufzend nach.  
Das kurze Monster stellte sich vor den Tresen und tippte ein paar Mal auf die Rezeptionsklingel. Dieses Mal kam eine ältere Frau angelaufen, die mit ihrem Dutt und knitterfreiem Kostüm genauso lächerlich aussah wie ihr Kollege.  
„Guten Abend, Sir.“  
„Ja ja… Ich habe heute Morgen meine Brieftasche als vermisst gemeldet. Ist sie inzwischen aufgetaucht?“  
„Da muss ich nachsehen. Einen Moment bitte.“, sprach die Frau ruhig und verschwand in einem Nebenraum.  
Sans wechselte immer wieder das Standbein. Er musste sich hinsetzen! Verdammte Scheiße. Wie erwartet kam die Rezeptionistin mit leeren Händen zurück. Das war klar, denn vermutlich hatte dieser Arsch aus der Bar sein Portmonee. Sans musste gleich irgendeinen Vorwand erfinden um in die Kneipe zu gehen. Und er hatte keine Ahnung wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte. Sorry Kumpel, gestern ist mir wohl beim Ficken die Brieftasche aus der Jacke gefallen? Ich bin zwar ohne ein Wort zu sagen einfach abgehauen, aber würdest du sie mir geben? Am besten mit vollem Inhalt, das wäre klasse? Das kurze Skelett murrte frustriert.  
„Tut mir leid, Sir. Wir haben ihre Geldbörse leider nicht gefunden.“  
„So ein Scheißdreck!“, fluchte Sans gespielt. „Na schön, meldet euch, wenn ihr sie seht!“  
Das kurze Skelett drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass Papyrus nicht mehr da war. Dieser Kotzbrocken hatte ihn schon wieder einfach stehen gelassen. Ob er rauf ins Zimmer gegangen war? Oder ins Restaurant? Dem kurzen Monster fehlte gerade echt der Nerv dafür seinen Bruder zu suchen. Aber so konnte er wenigstens in die Kneipe gehen, ohne sich rechtfertigen zu müssen.

In der Zwischenzeit allerdings hatte Papyrus die Bar bereits betreten. Er war es gewohnt den ganzen Tag zu laufen, immerhin war es sein Job zu patrouillieren. Doch nach einem langen Tag auf den Beinen gab es nichts Besseres als ein kaltes Bier. Außerdem konnte er hier gleich mal nachfragen ob jemand die Brieftasche seines nichtsnutzigen Bruders fand. Immerhin konnte viel passieren, wenn Sans besoffen war. Das große Skelett erinnerte sich daran, wie er eines nachts wütend zu Grillby’s rüber stapfen und seinen Bruder holen musste. Als er dort ankam, tanzte dieser in Shorts auf einem der Tische und die Gäste warfen ihm Geld zu. Grillby sah darin eine gute Einnahmequelle. Offenbar änderte das Flammenmonster seine Meinung, nachdem Papyrus seinen Laden zu Kleinholz verarbeitet hatte.  
Murrend bewegte sich das großgewachsene Skelett an den Tresen der Bar. Der Barkeeper allerdings bemerkte seinen Kunden nicht sofort, da er damit beschäftigt war Gläser in die Regale einzuordnen.  
„Ich brauche ein Bier und eine Information.“, schnaubte Papyrus und gewann die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Monsters.  
Der Barkeeper sah das Skelett überrascht an und grinste teuflisch. Papyrus wusste nicht was diese Reaktion zu bedeuten hatte. Vermutlich erzählte Sans im Suff irgendeinen Dreck über ihn.  
„Diese Information hat nicht zufällig etwas mit einem anderen Skelett zu tun?“, kicherte der Barkeeper offenbar sehr amüsiert.  
„Richtig! Dieses überflüssige Stück Scheiße hat seine Brieftasche verloren. Ist das Teil hier aufgetaucht?“  
Der Barkeeper sah deutlich überrascht aus. Und enttäuscht? Doch er zog das zerfledderte Portmonee von Sans aus seiner Hosentasche und warf es dem großen Skelett vor die Nase auf den Tresen. Ohne sich zu bedanken nahm Papyrus das alte Stück Leder und steckte es sich ein. Er würde es ganz sicher nicht verlieren.  
„Und wo bleibt mein Bier?!“, fauchte er den Mann an der Bar weiter an.  
„Du bist genauso ein Herzchen wie Sans erzählte.“, kicherte der Barkeeper und zapfte das Bier ab.  
„Mir ist egal was diese Pestbeule über mich erzählt. Und mich interessiert nicht die Meinung von jemanden, dessen Hauptaufgabe es ist Salzstreuer nachzufüllen und die Fritteuse zu reinigen.“

In dem Moment betrat Sans die Bar und ihm blieb mit einem Schlag sämtliche Luft des kompletten Untergrundes weg. Papyrus stand an der Bar und unterhielt sich mit seinem One Night Stand. Oh fuck… Oh verdammte Scheiße! Schnell eilte das kurze Skelett zu seinem Bruder, in der Hoffnung ihn irgendwie von dort wegzuschaffen. Als Sans sich mit an den Tresen stellte, schauten beide Monster zeitgleich auf ihn hinunter. Er fühlte wie ihm den Schweiß vom Schädel tropfte. Verlegen zog er sich mit dem rechten Zeigefinger am Halsband.  
„H-Hey, Boss! Komm, lass uns gehen! Ich habe gehört die haben in dem Restaurant nebenan eine ganz tolle Gemüseplatte! Die sollten wir ausprobieren!“, sprach das kurze Skelett sichtlich nervös.  
„Sans! Ich weiß was vorgefallen ist!“, murrte Papyrus.  
„W-Wirklich…? E-Es hatte n-nichts zu bedeuten! E-Es war n-nur…“  
„Halts Maul, Sans! Du kannst froh sein, dass man hier deine stinkende Brieftasche gefunden hat! Du bringst dich eines Tages noch selber um, wenn du so viel säufst!“  
Das kurze Skelett starrte seinen Bruder einfach nur an. Wenn er Verdauung gehabt hätte, wäre seine Hose jetzt dermaßen voll gewesen. Dann ging es nur um sein Portmonee? Sans schaute zu dem breit grinsenden Barkeeper, der nur mit Mühe sein Lachen zurückhalten konnte. Außerdem stellte dieser Papyrus einen großen Krug voll Bier hin. Oh nein, dann wollte der Boss hier bleiben? Das würde ihn sowas von umbringen… Und wenn nicht die Seele des kleineren Monsters vor Stress zerbrechen würde, bestünde noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass sich irgendwer verplapperte und Papyrus ihn daraufhin umlegte.  
Das große Skelett nahm sein Getränk und ging zu einem abgelegenen Tisch im hinteren Teil der Kneipe. Dort war die Beleuchtung beschädigt und Papyrus konnte in Ruhe sein Bier genießen, ohne dass er Fremde im Nacken hatte oder dass er groß beobachtet wurde.  
Sans hingegen wand sich an den Barkeeper und dieser brach endlich in Gelächter aus.  
„Das ist nicht witzig!“, knurrte das kurze Skelett.  
„Als du mir erzählt hattest, dass dein Ehemann dir jeden Knochen im Leib brechen würde, wenn er von uns erfahren würde, hielt ich das für eine Übertreibung! Aber ich glaube der würde das wirklich machen! Du hast ja echt ein Händchen für gefährliche Situationen!“  
„Verdammt! Bitte sag ihm nichts!“, flehte Sans sichtlich verzweifelt.  
„Alles hat seinen Preis.“, grinste der Barkeeper teuflisch. „Komm morgen Abend hier her und ich nenne ihn dir.“  
„Du machst Witze, oder?!“  
„Nein, ich meine das ernst. Aber ich könnte auch zu deinem Liebling hingehen und ihm das hier zeigen…“, sprach der Barkeeper deutlich amüsiert und zog an seiner Krawatte.  
Nachdem der Stoff gelockert war, zog das siegessichere Monster seinen aufgestellten Kragen nach unten und entblößte eine Bisswunde. Sie war eindeutig von scharfen Reißzähnen.  
„Wieso tust du mir das an?!“  
„Wieso denn nicht? Du machst es einem zu einfach.“  
„SANS!“, hallte es durch die Kneipe und die Stimme des Bosses klang nicht gerade erfreut.  
„Na schön, ich komme morgen noch ein letztes Mal hier her und dann besprechen wir das…“, gab das kurze Monster nach. „Dann bring mir wenigstens Senf und eine Portion Fritten an den Tisch.“  
„Klar! Der Kunde ist König!“, begann der Barkeeper wieder zu gackern.  
Seufzend drehte Sans sich um und ging zu seinem Bruder.

„Tut mir leid, Boss. Ich habe nur schnell meine Bestellung aufgegeben.“, grinste das kurze Skelett falsch.  
Papyrus hatte bereits eine beachtliche Menge des einst vollen Bierkruges runtergekippt. Sans hoffte, dass er wenigstens noch die Zeit haben würde um seine Pommes zu essen. Wenn sein Bruder mit ihm zusammen saß, würde dieser ihn mit sich schleifen, wenn er gehen wollte.  
„Was genau hast du diesem Typen eigentlich über mich erzählt?“, fragte Papyrus misstrauisch.  
„Ehm… Eigentlich nur, dass wir uns den einen Abend gestritten haben und ich deswegen scheiße drauf war. Nichts Wichtiges.“, log das kleinere Monster.  
„Musst du jedem den du siehst unser Privatleben vorheulen?!“  
„Hey, mir ging es wirklich nicht gut! Ich hatte mich auf eine sexy Nacht mit dem geilsten Monster im ganzen Untergrund gefreut und du hast mich weggeworfen wie eine Kartoffelschale!“  
„Du bist so ein Weichei!“, schnaubte Papyrus, doch es fehlte die übliche Wut hinter der Bleidigung.  
In dem Moment kam auch der Barkeeper bei den Geschwistern an und stellte die Flasche Senf und den Teller mit Pommes auf den Tisch. Erneut grinsend verließ das gackernde Monster seine Kunden wieder. Sans schaute ihm murrend nach und öffnete die Senfflasche. Sofort klaute sich Papyrus eine Fritte und aß sie heimlich, als wenn nie etwas gewesen wäre. Schlagartig besserte sich die Laune des kleineren Skelettes. Dieses Spiel spielten sie schon ewig. Sans bestellte sich Pommes, sein Bruder motzte über den ungesunden Fraß und stibitzte sich immer mal wieder etwas von dem fremden Teller. Auf die Frage hin, wieso er sich nicht seine eigenen Fritten bestellte, antwortete das größere Skelett stets: So etwas esse ich nicht!  
Die logische Frage die sich da stellte war allerdings: Wenn du meine Pommes nicht gegessen hast, wer war es dann?  
Meistens endete die folgende Diskussion in einem Streit. Aus diesem Grund gewöhnte sich Sans irgendwann ab dieses Verhalten zu hinterfragen. Im Gegenteil sogar. Er fand es irgendwie liebenswert. Sans wusste nicht was dieser beschissene Barkeeper für sein Schweigen haben wollte, aber er würde sich all das nicht kaputtmachen lassen. Von niemanden!

Die folgenden Minuten tranken und aßen die Geschwister schweigend. Die Jukebox spielte gnadenlos einen Partysong nach dem anderen. Nach einer Weile konnte Sans spüren, wie er angeguckt wurde. Mit dem Mund voller Pommes drehte er sich zu seinem Bruder. Dieser hatte seinen linken Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gelehnt und hielt mit der Handfläche sein Kinn. Die andere Hand befand sich an dem Henkel des fast leeren Bierkruges. Der Boss grinste das kleinere Skelett an. Zumindest soweit Sans es beurteilen konnte, denn diese Ecke in der Bar war verflucht dunkel.  
„Schmeckt es dir?“, fragte Papyrus gruselig unschuldig.  
Sans kaute grob das Essen in seinem Mund und schluckte es lautstark runter. Anschließend grinste er seinen Bruder mit fettverschmiertem Mund an.  
„Ja… Sicher, Boss“, antwortete das kurze Skelett etwas unsicher.  
Papyrus ließ den Bierkrug los und griff eine einzelne Pommes von dem Teller. Doch anstatt sie selber zu essen, hielt das große Skelett seinem Bruder das Essen hin. Etwas zögerlich nahm Sans das Angebot an und ließ sich füttern. Während das kurze Monster verunsichert auf dem einzelnen Stück herum kaute, legte Papyrus seine Hand auf die linke Wange seines Bruders. Mit dem Daumen fuhr das größere Skelett über den fremden Mundwinkel. Die ganze Zeit hielten die Geschwister ihren Blickkontakt. Das jüngere Monster sah aus, als wenn es gleich seinen älteren Bruder fressen wollte. Vielleicht war der Gedanke gar nicht zu weit hergeholt. Papyrus löste sich von Sans und leckte mit seiner roten Zunge aus Ektoplasma das Salz und Fett von seinem Daumen.  
Das kurze Skelett verschluckte sich an der gründlich zerkauten Pommes in seinem Mund, was den Boss verschlagen grinsen ließ. Sofort hob Papyrus eine weitere Fritte von dem Teller auf und hielt sie vor Sans‘ Nase. Mit leichter Röte im Gesicht öffnete das kleinere Skelett den Mund. Doch bevor er sich den lecken Happen nehmen konnte, schob sein Bruder ihm die Pommes direkt in den Mund und behielt seinen eben noch genüsslich verkosteten Daumen zwischen den scharfen Reißzähnen. Sans wartete einen Moment, sodass Papyrus seine Hand wegnehmen konnte, doch dieser starrte seinen Bruder immer noch schief grinsend an. Das kurze Skelett keuchte, als es mit seiner eigenen Zunge über den köstlichen Daumen fuhr, worauf der Boss zufrieden schnurrte.  
Sans rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her. Oh fuck war das heiß! Doch Papyrus wollte offenbar nur ein bisschen spielen. Das größere Skelett nahm seinen Bierkrug und genehmigte sich einen Schluck. Sans‘ Seele schlug aufgeregt, doch er zwang sich dazu sich zu beruhigen. Etwas nervös aß er seine Pommes weiter. Auch der Boss schien wieder abgelenkt zu sein. Er schaute sich aufmerksam in der Kneipe um.  
Ein überraschtes Quietschen entfuhr Sans und er saß kerzengerade auf seinem Sitz. Die eben noch so sündhafte Hand seines Bruders hatte sich ungefragt in seine Shorts verirrt. Das kleinere Skelett sah Papyrus überrascht an, doch dessen verschlagenes Grinsen wurde nur etwas breiter. Sans konnte spüren wie fremde Finger federleicht über sein Kreuzbein tanzten. Anschließend packte ihn die starke Hand am Schambein, was das kurze Skelett sofort aufschrecken ließ. Sein sonst so weißes Gesicht wurde tiefrot, als Papyrus den nassen Daumen auf die fremde Symphyse drückte und sie mit festen Kreisen stimulierte. Sans biss sich auf Zunge, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
„Ich habe festgestellt, dass du dich unterwegs doch überraschend gut benommen hast.“, schnurrte das größere Skelett und ließ sich kein Bisschen aus der Ruhe bringen, während er seinen Bruder so unsittlich anfasste. „Nun, ich stehe immer zu meinem Wort. Was hältst du also davon diesen Drecksschuppen zu verlassen und mit mir nach oben in unser Zimmer zu gehen? Dort wartet deine Belohnung auf dich.“


	6. Zeit zu zweit

Die beiden Skelette standen im Aufzug und Sans sah extrem nervös aus. Das Einzige woran er denken konnte war seine ‚Belohnung‘. Die Fahrt in den fünften Stock schien Stunden zu dauern. Am liebsten hätte er den Notfallknopf gedrückt und noch gleich an Ort und Stelle Papyrus die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen. Doch da sich das kurze Skelett sehr sicher war, dass der Boss ihm dafür die Rippen brechen würde, verzichtete es darauf. Das Ping der Aufzugstüren war wie ein Startschuss. Sans eilte zur Zimmertür und überholte dabei seinen Bruder. Das kurze Skelett öffnete die Tür und wartete nervös grinsend im Raum. Papyrus hingegen ließ sich Zeit. Er ging gemütlich den Flur entlang und genoss den Anblick dieser bedürftigen Schlampe, die sich sein Bruder schimpfte. All der Einfluss den das große Skelett hatte und der blinde Gehorsam seines kleinen Haustieres, waren eine Quelle der Macht, die Papyrus gerne auskostete. Nichts brachte ihn so auf Touren wie die blanke Überlegenheit über ein anderes Lebewesen. Und Sans, dieser kranke Freak, liebe es das Ego seines Gebieters zu mästen. Darum war das kleine Skelett immer noch sein Lieblingsspielzeug, egal wie oft und wie leicht er ihn haben konnte. Papyrus musste sich bei seinem Bruder nicht verstellen oder sich für Ausgefallenes schämen. Und gerade jetzt schwelgte das große Skelett in dem Anblick, wie Sans vor purer Vorfreude beinahe auseinanderfiel.

Papyrus betrat ihr Zimmer, schaltete das Licht an und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sein Bruder sah verzweifelt aus. Er grinste nervös und Schweißperlen liefen ihm über den Nasenrücken. Das größere Skelett konnte seine eigene Seele schnell schlagen spüren. Darum ging er durch den Raum und schloss die Vorhänge der Fenster und der Balkontür. Es war nicht nötig, dass andere Monster eine Gratisshow erhielten. Es reichte, dass ihre Zimmernachbarn eine ziemlich intensive Geräuschkulisse miterleben würden. Papyrus drehte sich um und sah rüber zu seinem zitternden Bruder. Er hob seine rechte Hand und rollte seinen Zeigefinger, um Sans näher zu bitten. Dieser stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, um schnell dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen. In der Sekunde, in der das kurze Skelett seinen Bruder erreichte, packte Papyrus ihn unter den Armen und hob ihn hoch. Sofort schlag Sans seine Arme um den Hals des Bosses und seine Beine um dessen lange Wirbelsäule. Ihre Reißzähne flogen mit einem lauten Klirren aneinander. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren öffneten beide Monster ihre Kiefer und ließen ihre langen Geisterzungen umeinander tanzen. Sans stöhnte aufgeregt, als der Boss seine Mundhöhle erforschte, als wenn er immer noch auf der Suche nach einer vergessenen Pommes wäre. Da ihre Rippen aneinander gepresst waren, konnte Papyrus die verzweifelte Seele seines Bruders bereits durch ihre Kleidung hindurch hämmern spüren. Das größere Skelett hielt seinen Bruder mit der linken Hand am unteren Rücken fest. Mit der rechten Hand fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen über die fremde Wirbelsäule, um ihm noch mehr von diesen schönen Geräuschen zu entlocken. Die Streicheleinheiten verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Sans stöhnte ungeniert in den Mund des Bosses und begann jetzt schon unbewusst seine Hüften gegen die Wirbel seines Bruders zu reiben. Doch natürlich reichte es dem größeren Skelett nicht. Es würde nie reichen. Manchmal wenn sie Sex hatten, hatte Papyrus das unstillbare Bedürfnis mit seinem Bruder zu verschmelzen und ihn für immer in sich zu tragen. Sodass er ihn immer im Auge behalten konnte. Es würde kein Entkommen geben. Er würde niemals wieder alleine sein. Seine Kontrolle würde keine Grenzen mehr kennen. Sans würde jede verdammte Sekunde davon lieben. Und sich widerstandlos jedem noch so kleinen Willen seines Herren unterwerfen. Es war kaum auszuhalten!

Papyrus ging zu dem Bett rüber und legte seinen Bruder mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze. Doch das kleine Skelett dachte nicht daran seine Beute loszulassen. Immer noch an den Boss geklammert, zog er ihn mit sich auf das Bett. Dieser fuhr ungeduldig mit der Zunge über den Gaumen seines Bruders. Anschließend über seine scharfen Zähne und danach nahm er wieder gierig das Spiel mit der fremden Zunge auf. Sans keuchte und stöhnte. Sein Gesicht war in ein erregtes Rot getaucht und genoss die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Bosses mit jeder Zelle seines Körpers. Gott, er war jetzt schon kurz davor zu kommen und dabei hatten sie noch nicht mal ansatzweise angefangen.  
Papyrus nahm sich ebenfalls vor diesen Moment auszukosten. Er würde seinem Bruder bald befehlen seine dreckigen Hände von ihm zu lassen. Immerhin durfte er seine Erziehung nicht vergessen. Doch jetzt gerade war dieser kleine Körper unter ihm viel zu interessant. Er fuhr mit seinen kräftigen Händen über Sans‘ T-Shirt und fühlte jede einzelne Rippe darunter. Bis er etwas anderes bemerkte. Das größere Skelett löste sich von seinem keuchenden Bruder, welcher sichtlich Schwierigkeiten hatte zu realisieren, was nun passierte. Etwas verunsichert über diese plötzliche Veränderung, ließ Sans den Boss los und versuchte klein und unterwürfig auszusehen. Eine Taktik die meistens bewirkte, dass sein Bruder ihr Liebesspiel wieder aufnahm. Doch Papyrus war abgelenkt. Das größere Skelett griff unter Sans‘ Hoodie und zog die gestohlene Senfflasche hervor. Der ältere Bruder schluckte schwer. Fuck! Hoffentlich war das jetzt kein Stimmungskiller! Der Boss betrachtete die Flasche ausgiebig, danach sah er prüfend in das nervöse Gesicht unter ihm. Papyrus grinste teuflisch, was Sans einen Schauer des Terrors durch das Rückenmark jagte.  
„Ach, das hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen.“, bemerkte das größere Skelett und drehte die gelbe Flasche in seiner Hand. „Vielleicht warst du doch nicht so brav wie ich annahm.“  
„E-Es tut m-mir l-leid! I-Ich bringe d-die Flasche m-morgen z-zurück! A-Aber bitte! H-Hör nicht a-auf!“, fehlte Sans und war tatsächlich den Tränen nahe.  
„Nein, ich kenne dich. Davon würdest du sicherlich nicht deine Lektion lernen.“, grübelte Papyrus und sah voller Begeisterung dabei zu wie seinem Bruder Tränen der Verzweiflung über die Wangen rollten.  
Das größere Skelett stellte die Senfflasche auf den Nachttisch und beugte sich runter. Schnurrend leckte er die salzigen Tränen auf und läppte über die Augenhöhlen seines Bruders, sodass dieser zusammenzuckte. Sans hatte seine Arme an seinen Brustkorb angezogen und sah traurig nach oben. Dieses bemitleidenswerte kleine Bündel machte Papyrus fast wahnsinnig. Seine Seele schrie und lechzte danach das kleinere Monster zu brechen und zu zerstören. Nur um seine eigene Lust ans Limit zu treiben. Ohne eine Vorwarnung biss das größere Skelett mit seinen messerscharfen Zähnen hart in das Schlüsselbein seines Bruders. Sans stöhnte kehlig und drückte sich instinktiv gegen diese unglaubliche Schmerzquelle. Papyrus konnte den Knochen zwischen seinen Kiefern knarren spüren, doch kurz bevor er durchbrechen würde, ließ das große Skelett los und leckte über tiefen Dellen, die seine Reißzähne hinterließen. Sans legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und zitterte. Er liebte es so sehr, wenn der Boss seinen Körper für sein eigenes Vergnügen benutzte. Fast entschuldigend knabberte sich Papyrus seinen Weg nach oben. Über Sans‘ Schulter, seine Halswirbel hinauf, nur um dem kleineren Monster feucht über das linke Ohrloch zu lecken. Das zittrige Stöhnen seines älteren Bruders ging Papyrus runter wie Öl.

„Ich befürchte, damit du aus deinen Fehlern lernst, muss ich deine Bestrafung selber in die Hand nehmen.“, hauchte das größere Skelett heiser in das fremde Ohrloch. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du kriechend um Gnade winselst.“  
„J-JA! B-Bitte! B-Bestrafe mich!“, keuchte Sans zitternd und mit erstickter Stimme, als wenn er vor Anspannung kaum noch Luft bekam.  
Papyrus erhob sich aus dem Bett und packte seinen Bruder unsanft am Halsband, um diesen mit Gewalt auf die Beine zu ziehen. Das Leder grub sich schmerzhaft in die Halswirbel des kleineren Monsters, bis es losgelassen wurde.  
„Dreh dich um!“, befahl der Boss mit deutlicher Strenge in der Stimme. Sans gehorchte sofort. „Zieh dich aus! Aber lass das Halsband dran!“  
Sans kam diesem Befehl mit zittrigen Händen nach. Aufgeregt warf er seine Kleidung irgendwo in den Raum. Es war ihm gerade dermaßen egal wo seine Sachen landeten. Nachdem das kurze Skelett sein T-Shirt auszog, hatte Papyrus einen guten Blick auf die hell leuchtende und pochende Seele seines Bruders. Sie tanzte und blinkte, als wenn sie jeden Moment platzen würde. Offenbar war Sans jetzt schon in der Nähe und dabei begannen sie erst mit dem eigentlichen Vorspiel. Er glaubte nicht, dass sein älterer Bruder durchhalten würde. Doch dieses Wissen ließ sich problemlos mit in sein Vorhaben einarbeiten.

Sans blieb still stehen. Hinter ihm konnte er hören wie Papyrus an den Wandschrank ging und einen Koffer hervor holte. Oh, verdammte Scheiße! Der Koffer! Wenn Sans‘ Erregung von einer Skala von Eins bis Zehn bisher eine Neun war, schoss die Leiste jetzt definitiv direkt durch seine Schädeldecke auf eine Zwanzig! Er hatte das Gefühl, als wenn ihm gleich seine wackligen Beine einknicken würden. Seine Knochen waren mit Schweiß bedeckt und er bekam kaum noch Luft. Es war so heiß, als wenn der Raum brennen würde!  
Papyrus legte ein paar Utensilien auf den Nachttisch und ging dann auf seinen Bruder zu. Grob packte er dessen zitternden Handgelenkte und fesselte sie sehr straff mit einem abgewetzten Seil hinter seinem Rücken. Das große Skelett schliff das Gewebe mit Absicht direkt nach dem Kauf auf einem Stein kaputt, damit es borstig und schmerzhafter wurde. Das Seil wurde so fest gezogen, dass eines der Handgelenke leicht knackte und Sans zusammenzuckte. Papyrus hoffte so sehr, dass er seinem Bruder die Hand gebrochen hatte. Dieser Gedanke ließ seine eigene Seele höherschlagen.  
Anschließend packte der jüngere Bruder das rote Lederhalsband und drehte es. Ein Klicken bestätigte, dass Sans nun an die Leine genommen wurde.  
„Wie brav du stillhälst.“, schnurrte Papyrus direkt in den Nacken seines Partners. „Du kennst ja unser Sicherheitswort. Nun, falls du dazu kommen solltest es zu benutzen.“  
Unsanft zwang das größere Skelett seinem Bruder ein zusammengerolltes Tuch in den Mund und band es hinter seinem Schädel straff zusammen. Er sorgte mit Absicht dafür, dass Sans die Kiefergelenke dabei wehtun würden.

Prüfend lief Papyrus um sein Opfer herum, bis sie sich gegenüber standen. Das kleinere Skelett war gefesselt, nackt und ausgesetzt. Schweißtropfen liefen über seine Knochen und die roten Spuren von Tränen waren deutlich auf seinen Wangen zu sehen. Und obwohl Sans vollkommen in der Gewalt seines sadistischen Bruders war, strahlten die roten Punkte in seinen Augenhöhlen nichts anderes als verzweifelte Lust und unerschütterliche Liebe aus. Papyrus‘ Seele machte einen kleinen Sprung bei dem Anblick. Sie war so besitzergreifend, dass es selbst ihren Besitzer schwindelig machte. Das größere Skelett wollte seinen Bruder für sich haben! Ganz für sich alleine! Bis sie beide zur Hölle fuhren! Und darüber hinaus! Papyrus‘ dominantes Knurren ließ Sans‘ Körper sichtlich beben und dessen Seele heller leuchten.  
„Auf die Knie!“, befahl das größere Skelett streng, doch der Geist von seinem Bruder schien in diesem Moment deutlich langsamer Informationen zu verarbeiten, als normal. „Ich sagte: AUF DIE KNIE!“, brüllte Papyrus ungeduldig und zwang Sans mit einem brutalen Ruck an der Leine auf den Boden.  
„Willst du jetzt schon Befehle verweigern??“, knurrte das größere Skelett und schlug sich mit etwas unbekannten lautstrak in die linke Handfläche.  
„Mhh!“, schüttelte Sans hektisch den Kopf.  
Dem kleineren Skelett setzte kurz der Verstand aus, als er registriert, was der Boss in den Händen hielt. Es war eine Gott verdammte Reitgerte! Sans rutschte nervös auf den Knien hin und her.  
„Dann solltest du besser aufpassen! Immerhin sollst du aus der Bestrafung etwas lernen, nicht wahr?“, knurrte Papyrus und zog die Leine straff, sodass sein Bruder beinahe nach vorne fiel und sich das Halsband in dessen Wirbel schnitt.  
„Diebstahl ist ein schweres Verbrechen.“, fuhr der Boss fort. „Und nur du bist so dumm direkt vor den Augen einer königlichen Garde zu stehlen!“  
Papyrus unterstrich seine Beleidigung mit einem harten Schlag der Gerte auf einen der zitternden Oberschenkelknochen seines Bruders. Sans schrie auf, aber das Tuch in seinem Mund schluckte den meisten Lärm.  
„Du bist so dumm!“ Ein Schlag auf den anderen Oberschenkelknochen. „So nutzlos!“ Ein Schlag auf die linke Seite des Beckens. „So ein wertloser Haufen Müll!“ Ein direkter Schlag auf das Schambein.  
Jedes Mal zuckte und schrie Sans. Mehr Tränen liefen dem kleineren Monster über das Gesicht. Papyrus legte das Ende der Gerte unter das Kinn seines Bruder und zwang diesen dazu ihn anzusehen.  
„Du kleiner kranker Freak… Dir gefällt das, nicht wahr?“, fragte das größere Skelett eher rhetorisch, denn er kannte die Antwort. Sans nickte eifrig. „Du magst es wenn ich dich züchtige…“ Sans nickte wieder begeistert. „Du liebst es mich zu enttäuschen, damit ich dich bestrafe!“ Sans überlegte kurz ob er darauf mit Ja oder Nein antworten sollte, bis ihn ein weiterer Schlag auf das Schambein traf.

Das kleinere Skelett keuchte und sein Speichel durchtränkte das Tuch in seinem Mund. Er war so kurz vor seinem Orgasmus. Papyrus würde ausrasten, aber bei dieser Behandlung würde er es nicht mehr lange zurückhalten können! Sans sonnte sich mit allem was er war in der Aufmerksamkeit des Bosses. Oh Gott, wenn dieser Moment doch nur ewig währen würde! Seine Seele leuchtete so hell, dass sie Papyrus in ein gruseliges Rot tauchte.

„Eigentlich hast du meine Beachtung gar nicht verdient!“ Wieder ein Schlag auf das empfindliche Becken. „Zeige dich gefälligst etwas erkenntlich!“  
Mit diesen Worten zog das große Skelett hart an der Leine, sodass Sans nach vorne auf den Boden fiel. Sofort, wie ein gut erzogenes Haustier, krabbelte der ältere Bruder nach vorne und rieb sein Gesicht an den Stiefeln des Bosses. Durch das Tuch im Mund waren seine Möglichkeiten begrenzt, aber er gab sich alle Mühe das schwarze Leder vor seiner Nase zu küssen und zu liebkosen. Das Seil an seinen Handgelenken tat unheimlich weh. Sans kniete sich wieder hin, ohne seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Stiefeln des Bosses abzulenken, um seine Arme etwas zu entlasten.  
Grinsend ging Papyrus einen halben Schritt nach hinten. Augenblicklich folgte der Kopf seines Bruders seinen Füßen. Ein weiterer halber Schritt nach hinten und Sans‘ Becken schwebte aufreizend und nackt in der Luft. Demonstrativ hob Papyrus sein linkes Bein und stellte seinen Stiefel auf den Kopf des älteren Monsters. Sans hatte den hohen Hacken direkt vor der Nase und war mit seinem einen Lebenspunkt dankbar, dass sein Bruder ihm diesen nicht in den Schädel bohrte. Auf die Art brach Papyrus dem kleineren Skelett vor ein paar Jahren zwei Finger, indem er mit dem Hacken auf dessen Hand trat und zudrückte.

„Schau dich nur an.“, schnurrte das größere Skelett zufrieden. „So eine bedürftige Schlampe! Und das nur für mich!“  
Papyrus fuhr zärtlich mit der Gerte über den unteren Rücken seines Bruders, über das Steißbein und das Becken. Sans zitterte stark und keuchte aufgeregt. Er wollte so sehr, dass sein Bruder ihn über den Rand prügelte. Hoffnungsvoll wackelte das kleinere Skelett mit seinen erhobenen Hüften.  
„Hmpf.“, schnaubte Papyrus abschätzig. „Du würdest alles tun, um deinen kranken Kick zu kriegen, oder?“, fragte der Boss und erwartete keine Antwort darauf. „Du bist so jämmerlich!“ Ein Schlag auf die Rückseite des Beckenknochens. „Kommt schon Sans! Schrei für mich!“  
Papyrus war sich im Klaren, dass es gleich aus seinem Bruder raus platzen würde. Darum schlug er immer wieder auf Becken, Oberschenkel und Wirbelsäule. Sans war ein kreischendes Durcheinander und das größere Skelett konnte seinen Partner deutlich schluchzen hören. Ein letzter Schlag auf das Becken brachte es zu einem lautstarken Ende. Sans verkrampfte sich und schrie in das Tuch. Er kam so verdammt hart, dass Papyrus es auch ohne ihre Seelen zu verbinden spüren konnte.  
Nach einem intensiven Moment der Freude brach das kleinere Skelett keuchend und zitternd zusammen.

Papyrus gab seinem Bruder eine Minute um sich zu sammeln. Danach zog er ihn an dem Halsband wieder in eine kniende Position. Sans sah vollkommen verbraucht aus. Sein ganzes Gesicht war tränengetränkt und Speichel lief ihm das Kinn runter, da das Tuch inzwischen keine Flüssigkeiten mehr aufnehmen konnte. Das größere Skelett kniete sich vor Sans und band den Knebel los. Etwas angewidert warf er das Tuch beiseite und widmete sich wieder seinem nach Luft ringendem Bruder. Zärtlich fuhr Papyrus mit den Fingern über die nassen Wangen und führte ihre Gesichter zusammen. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge Speichel und Tränen von Sans‘ Goldzahn, bis dieser benommen seinen Kiefer öffnete. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und das kleinere Monster stöhnte zufrieden.  
Papyrus zog sich zurück um die Stirn seines Bruders gegen seine Eigene zu drücken. Der Ausdruck in Sans‘ Augenhöhlen war unglaublich warm und emotional.  
„Ich liebe dich…“, flüsterte das kleinere Skelett, während Papyrus schnurrend den Nacken seines Bruders streichelte. „Ich liebe dich so sehr… Boss, ich…“  
„Ich weiß, Sans.“, antwortete das jüngere Monster und küsste die Nase und die Stirn seines Partners. „Und doch hast du gegen unsere Regeln verstoßen. Du bist gekommen ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis.“  
„I-ich weiß… E-Es tut mir leid…“, schluchzte Sans und mehr Tränen liefen ihm vom Gesicht.  
Papyrus leckte über die linke Wange seines Bruders, bevor die Tränen ihren Weg nach unten finden konnten. Gott, Sans schmeckte so fantastisch, wenn er weinte!  
„Ich kann dir das nicht durchgehen lassen.“, summte das größere Skelett und küsste seinen Partner ein paar Mal zart auf den Mund.  
Das ältere Monster schnurrte und schmolz regelrecht in diesen federleichten Berührungen.  
„Ich weiß…“, flüsterte er zurück.  
„Ich erwarte, dass du dieses Mal auf meinen Befehl wartest.“  
„J-Ja…“

Papyrus richtete sich wieder auf und öffnete seine Gürtelschnalle. Mit einer einfachen Bewegung zog er ihn aus den Schlaufen seiner schwarzen Stoffhose. Anschließend setzte sich das große Skelett auf den Rand des Bettes.  
„Da du deine Triebe nicht im Griff hast, wie ein Kind das zu viel sich an sich rum spielt, werde ich dich auch entsprechend bestrafen.“, kündigte Papyrus an und packte seinen Bruder an dem Seil hinter dessen Rücken.  
Schmerzlich ließ sich Sans hochheben und über die schmalen Knie des Bosses legen. Schon jetzt wurde sein Atem wieder schneller. Sein kleiner Bruder war so verdammt gut in dem was er tat!  
Papyrus faltete den Gürtel ein Mal, sodass die silbernen Nieten nach innen zeigten und sie nicht das Becken seines Bruders brechen würden. Prinzipiell hatte das große Skelett keine Skrupel, aber es hatte auch keinen Bock diesen kleinen Scheißer im Rollstuhl durch die Gegend zu fahren.  
Andächtig streichelte Papyrus über die deutlichen Abschürfungen, die die Gerte auf Sans‘ Knochen hinterließ. Jede Berührung auf den beschädigten Stellen ließ das kleinere Skelett zucken und unangenehm murren. Papyrus grinste zufrieden und holte aus. Ein kräftiger Schlag mit dem Gürtel traf genau die empfindlichen Verletzungen.  
„ARGH!“, schrie Sans auf und ging danach wieder schlaff.  
„Das kommt davon, wenn man sich mir widersetzt.“ Wieder ein Schlag auf den Hüftknochen.  
„AH! E-Es tut mir leid!“, keuchte das kurze Skelett.  
„Wieso glaube ich dir das nicht?“ Wieder ein Schlag.  
„Gah! AH!“  
„Wer hat er hier Sagen, Sans?“ Schlag.  
„GHNN! Du!“  
„Wie war das?!“ Schlag.  
„AH! DU, BOSS!“  
„Und wieso missachtest du dann meine Befehle?!“ Schlag.  
„AH! AHHH! ES WAR KEINE ABSICHT!“  
„Lüg mich nicht an!“ Schlag.  
„MHHH!!“  
„Dich macht meine Bestrafung geil, oder?!“ Schlag.  
„NGHHH! JA!“  
„Wie sehr?!“ Schlag.  
„AHH! I-ICH HALTE E-ES KAUM AUS!“  
„Meine bedürftige kleine Hure!“ Schlag.  
„NNHH!! JA! NUR FÜR DICH!“  
„Für wen?!“ Schlag.  
„AH! FÜR DICH! NUR FÜR DICH!“  
„Was willst du, Sans?!“ Schlag.  
„GAH! FICK MICH! BITTE!“  
„Noch hast du mich nicht überzeugt!“ Schlag.  
„OH GOTT! ICH WILL DICH SO SEHR!“  
„Wie bitte?!“ Schlag.  
„AH! SCHEISSE PAPYRUS! BITTE NIMM MICH! BITTE!“  
Ein amüsiertes Lachen ertönte, gefolgt von einem Schlag des Gürtels.  
„ICH FLEHE DICH AN!“, weinte Sans verzweifelt. „AH!!“ Ein weiterer Schlag ließ ihn zitternd und bitterlich heulend über den Knien seines Bruders zusammenbrechen.  
Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit betrachtete Papyrus den abgewetzten Beckenknochen seines Partners. Seine eigene Seele rastete beinahe aus. Langsam wurde es Zeit zum Hauptgericht zu kommen, bevor das kleine Herz in seiner Brust auf eigene Faust Amok lief.

Das größere Skelett packte Sans grob an seinen Fesseln und warf ihn hinter sich auf das breite Bett. Der ältere Bruder landete auf seiner Vorderseite, mit dem Gesicht in einem Kissen. Sans spürte wie das Gewicht des Bosses von der Matratze verschwand. Anschließend war ein Reißverschluss zu hören. Das kurze Skelett keuchte in das Kissen hinein. Er hätte sich zu gerne umgedreht und Papyrus‘ schöne Knochen bewundert, während sich dieser auszog. Doch Sans wusste nicht ob er das tun durfte. Mehr Verzögerung würde er nicht mehr aushalten. Sein erster Orgasmus war erstaunlich, aber er erleichterte nur das gröbste Bedürfnis des kleinen Skelettes. Der Wunsch, dass Papyrus ihn endlich berührte, ihn für seinen eigenen Höhepunkt missbrauchte, ging viel tiefer. Er wollte seinen Bruder glücklich machen. Ihn zufrieden stellen. Ihn mit Leib und Seele dabei unterstützen sich selber ein gutes Gefühl zu verschaffen. Es war schön zu wissen, dass Sans trotz seines schwachen Körpers und seines minderwertigen Geistes es trotzdem irgendwie schaffte den Boss zu befriedigen. Es war vermutlich die einzige Sache in seinem Leben, zu der das kurze Skelett in der Lage war. Sich hemmungslos und willig zu ergeben, genauso wie es Papyrus wünschte. Wie er es brauchte. Alleine der Gedanke daran ließ seine eigene Lust Achterbahn fahren.

Papyrus zog sich seine schwarze Weste aus und warf sie so knitterfrei wie möglich auf den Sessel. Danach folgten die Stulpen. Anschließend zog sich das große Skelett die Stiefel aus und stellte sie ordentlich nebeneinander an die Kommode. Schlussendlich folgte die Hose, die ebenfalls lässig und möglichst ohne Falten über den Sessel geworfen wurde. Zufrieden mit dem Zustand seiner Kleidung, begab sich Papyrus nackt und auf allen Vieren zurück auf die Matratze. Mit einer schnellen und unsanften Bewegung drehte er seinen Bruder auf den Rücken, sodass dieser gezwungen war auf seinen Armen und den schmerzhaften Fesseln zu liegen.  
Gierig begab sich das größere Skelett zwischen die Beine seines Bruders. Genüsslich schnurrend leckte er über die fremde Wirbelsäule. Sans bockte seine Hüften aus Reflex sofort nach oben, doch eine starke Hand drückte das Becken wieder nach unten auf die Matratze. Jeder einzelne Wirbel wurde genauestens erforscht. Das kurze Skelett stöhnte tief bei dieser sündigen Behandlung. Es war wie Musik. Doch leider war es nicht die Art von Melodie, auf die es der Boss abgesehen hatte. Teuflisch grinsen biss er zu und zerkratzte die übersensibles Knochen mit seinen Reißzähnen.  
„AH! FUCK!“, schrie Sans schmerzverzogen, aber zeitgleich hob er seine Wirbelsäule an, sodass sein Bruder mehr Angriffsfläche zur Verfügung hatte.  
Papyrus summte zufrieden bei diesem blinden Gehorsam. Nach und nach verwüstete er die empfindlichen Wirbel. Von der Behandlung in dem Spa war bald keine Spur mehr von zu sehen. Das größere Skelett arbeitete sich seinen Weg nach oben und knabberte genüsslich an den Rippen, welche sich aufgeregt und im schnellen Tempo auf und ab bewegten. Sans war ein stöhnendes Durcheinander. Immer wieder drückte sein Becken gegen die Hand seines Bruders. Nicht nur um Reibung zu bekommen, sondern weil sein ganzer Körper bereits eigenmächtig handelte. Der Verstand des kurzen Skelettes versank in einem dichten Nebel. Alles was blieb war dieser köstliche Schmerzen und die unglaubliche Lust die mit diesem einherging.  
Papyrus bewunderte fast schon andächtig wie schnell und aufgeregt die Seele seines Bruders pochte und zitterte. Immer dann, wenn er auf einen Knochen biss, schien sie einen Salto machen zu wollen. Gott verdammt! Er wollte diesen kleinen Idioten so sehr! Er wollte ihm das letzte bisschen Verstand aus dem Schädel treiben! Sans sollte sich nicht einmal mehr an seinen eigenen Namen erinnern können! Der Boss würde seinen großen Bruder auf dem Schrein seines Egos opfern! Ohne Gnade und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste!

Als Papyrus an Sans‘ Kopf angekommen war, starrte er ihm in die Augenhöhlen. Der Blick des größeren Skelettes war so unglaublich intensiv, dass Sans ein wenig ängstlich war. Das Rationale war schon lange aus seinem gierigen und lüsternen Gesichtsausdruck verschwunden. Sans hatte plötzlich Bedenken, dass der Boss ihn ausversehen zu heftig verletzen könnte und er seinen einzigen Lebenspunkt verlieren würde. Auf der anderen Seite wäre es der beste Tod auf der Welt. Außerdem würde es bei Papyrus vermutlich den Orgasmus seines Lebens auslösen. Das ultimative Opfer, nur für ihn. Alles für ihn. Immer. Sans keuchte bei dem Gedanken. Sein Gesicht war tiefrot und sein eigener Blick war so aus dem Fokus, dass man ihn für hirntot hätte erklären könnte. Die Zunge des kurzen Skelettes hing ihm aus dem rechten Mundwinkel raus und Speichel lief auf das Kissen unter seinem Kopf.

Der Boss nutzte diesen Moment und setzte sich auf das Becken seines Bruders. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Als wenn seine eigenen Knochen ihn bereits anbettelten endlich berührt zu werden. Papyrus starrte Sans‘ seligen und vollkommen ergebenen Gesichtsausdruck an. Bei der ersten scharfen Bewegung ihrer aneinander gepressten Becken legte das kürze Skelett ruckartig den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte lautlos. Das Zittern des kleinen Körpers nahm plötzlich deutlich zu. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Sans sich wieder hinlegen konnte und glücklich in das vernarbte Gesicht über ihn lächelte. Doch Papyrus entschied sich dafür, dass ihr Vorspiel lange genug dauerte. Er hatte Pläne mit seinem willigen Opfer. Große Pläne.  
Er bewegte ihre Becken aneinander und musste sich dabei ein Stöhnen verkneifen. Immer wieder ließ das größere Skelett seine Hüften kreisen und schabte wiederholt über die verletzten Stellen auf Sans‘ Schambein. Dieser stöhne vollkommen hemmungslos. Die Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz war viel zu überwältigend für seine kleine Welt. Das kurze Skelett bekam auch gar nicht mit, dass sein Bruder zum Nachtschrank griff. Erst ein seltsames Geräusch weckte seine schwache Aufmerksamkeit. Sans‘ Seele drehte sich beinahe vor Aufregung, als er das ausgefahrene Cuttermesser in der Hand des Bosses sah.  
Während Papyrus weiter seinen Bruder ritt wie bei einem verdammte Rodeo, bewunderte er vollkommen machttrunken die vor Angst und Vorfreude blinkende Seele seines des kleineren Monsters. Erschreckend vorsichtig führte er das Messer an Sans‘ Brustkorb. Ein kleiner Schnitt in eine Rippe hinein ließ das ältere Skelett aufschreien, doch es sackte sofort wieder in purer Glückseligkeit zusammen. Während Papyrus das Cuttermesser in der rechten Hand hielt, packte seine linke Hand brutal den Hals seines Opfers. Er drückte hart zu. Sans hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm mit mehr Druck das Genick brechen oder einen Halswirbel ausrenken würde. Doch der Boss interessierte sich nicht dafür. Er selber keuchte vor Lust, als er ein weiteres Mal in dieselbe Rippe schnitt. Die aufgeregte Seele in dem Brustkorb kam ihm immer mehr entgegen. Als wenn sie Magnete wären, die sich unweigerlich anzogen. Ein weiterer Schnitt und das kleine Herz presste sich gegen die Innenseite der stetig steigenden und sinkenden Rippen ihres Besitzers. Papyrus biss sich selbst auf die Zunge bei diesem Anblick. Er verstärkte den Druck auf die Halswirbel seines Bruders, sodass dieser angestrengt nach Luft schnappte. Und erfreulicherweise kam seine Seele bereitwillig aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Das kleine rote Herz schwebte durch die Rippen hindurch und blinkte wie verrückt. Papyrus ließ seinen Bruder los und nahm dessen Seele in die Hand. Das unglaubliche Bedürfnis dieses unschuldige und süße kleine Ding aufzuschneiden überkam ihn. Das größere Skelett musste jeden Fetzen Willenskraft zusammenkratzen, um diesem Impuls nicht nachzugeben. Es würde Sans töten. Für den Moment wäre es vermutlich das mit Abstand Geilste auf diesem abgefucken Planeten, aber auf Dauer gesehen wäre es schwachsinnig.

Inzwischen bewegten sich ihre Becken in einer solchen Intensität gegeneinander, dass sogar das riesige Queensize Bett mit der Kopfseite wiederholt gegen die Wand schlug. Papyrus war erstaunt, als er plötzlich ein zweites Leuchten bemerkte. Verwundert schaute er an sich runter. Seine eigene Seele schwebte bebend vor seiner Brust. Das große Skelett bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie sich selbstständig gemacht hatte. Zu stark war der Drang sich endlich mit ihrem geliebten Gegenstück zu verbinden. Und Papyrus ließ es zu.  
Als sich die beiden glühenden Herzen berührten, schrien beide Skelette zeitgleich auf. Nun waren sie verbunden. Sie fühlten was der andere fühlte. Somit verdoppelte sich ihre Lust schlagartig.  
Sans konnte nicht glauben wie erregt der Boss war. Wie unglaublich viel Freude er daraus bezog, dass er seinen älteren Bruder nach seinem eigenen Willen verletze und dominierte. Das kurze Skelett war überwältigt von all dieser Besitzgier. Dem Wunsch den kleinen Körper unter sich zeitgleich zu zerstören und bis in alle Ewigkeit zu beschützen.  
Papyrus hingegen stöhnte genussvoll bei dem Gefühl der Wärme und der unerschütterlichen Liebe, die direkt in seine Seele eintauchte. All die Bewunderung. Die Hingabe. Das blanke Verlangen seinem Meister zu gefallen. Sans würde alles für seinen Bruder tun. Einfach alles. Es machte Papyrus schwindlig.  
Er ließ die beiden Herzen los und stützte seine linke Hand auf der Matratze ab. Das größere Skelett starrte auf seinen vollkommen desolaten Bruder runter. Sans‘ Verstand war vollkommen abgeschaltet. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war frei von jeglichem Denken. Nur unendlich viele Emotionen spiegelten sich in den flackernden roten Punkten in seinen Augenhöhlen wieder.

Papyrus erhob erneut das Cuttermesser und schnitt in eine andere Rippe. Der Schmerz wurde von Sans sofort als tiefe Freude wahrgenommen und als solche durch ihre verbundenen Seelen zu seinem Bruder zurückgeschickt. Beide Skelette stöhnten im Tandem. Schnitt für Schnitt trieb sie der Boss weiter voran.  
„AH! S-So gut!“, keuchte Sans mit zittriger Stimme und bäumte sich auf.  
„Sprich weiter!“, befahl Papyrus.  
„NGH! FUCK! I-Ich h-halte es nicht m-mehr lange a-aus!“  
„So sehr gefällt es dir, wenn ich dich aufschlitze wie einen Fisch?!“  
„Ja! Gott verdammt! Du bist so gut! So unglaublich gut!“  
„Kleiner kranker Freak!“  
„N-Nicht aufhören!“  
„FUCK! Brüll lauter du Schlampe!“  
„AH!! PAPYRUS!“  
„Ja! Sag meinen Namen!“  
„Pap! P-Papyrus! Boss! VERDAMMT!“  
„Billige kleine Hure!“  
„NGHH!!“  
Das größere Skelett spürte wie sich sein eigener Höhepunkt überraschend schnell aufbaute. Es war einfach viel zu viel. Ihr intensives Vorspiel arbeitete ihn bereits so auf. Ihre verbundenen Seelen gaben ihm den Rest. Das drohende Gefühl würde in kürzester Zeit aus Papyrus heraus platzen und er wollte diesen Moment auf die Spitze treiben.  
„J-Jetzt Sans! JETZT!“, schrie Papyrus an der Grenze seiner Stimme.  
Sein Bruder gehorchte ohne auch nur einen Gedanken über diese Worte zu verlieren. Sein kleiner Körper verkrampfte sich und er schrie auf. Die Kraft seines Höhepunktes schoss wie ein Großkaliber durch ihre beiden Seelen hindurch und riss Papyrus brutal mit sich. Dessen Welt drehte sich bei diesem heftigen Gefühl, das wie in einer Endlosschleife immer wieder durch die verbundenen Herzen geschickt wurde. Es fühlte sich an wie eine verdammte Ewigkeit, bis beide Monster kraftlos zusammenbrachen.

Die Brüder lagen schwer atmend aufeinander. Sans stellte nach kurzer Zeit fest, dass Papyrus überraschend schwer war. Kein Wunder, immerhin war sein kleiner Bruder fast doppelt so groß. Und dass es wirklich wehtat, wenn zwei Personen auf seinen schmerzenden Handgelenken lagen. Vorsichtig versuchte das kleinere Skelett sich unter dem Boss hervor zu winden, aber keine Chance.  
„Pap…“, flüsterte Sans hilflos und immer noch außer Atem.  
Sein Bruder murrte nur als Antwort.  
„Pap… Du bist schwer…“  
Papyrus kam langsam wieder zu sich und sah Sans halb abwesend und halb wütend an.  
„Nennst du mich fett?!“, fragte das größere Skelett empört.  
„Was?! Nein! Du bist nur verdammt groß! Mir tun die Arme weh!“  
Der Boss sah nach unten und erinnerte sich daran, dass sein Bruder gefesselt war. Da ihre Seelen wieder sicher in ihren jeweiligen Rippengefängnissen eingeschlossen waren, richtete sich Papyrus auf. Er drehte das kleinere Skelett auf die Seite und löste den Knoten. Mit einer müden Bewegung warf er das Seil und das Cuttermesser von der Bettkante und ließ sich neben Sans auf den Rücken fallen.  
Das ältere Monster war erleichtert als seine Arme aus dieser schmerzhaften Position befreit wurden. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und rieb sich die abgewetzten Handgelenke. Sans bemerkte, dass sein rechtes Handgelenk besonders schmerzte. Mit jeder Bewegung war ein leises Knacken zu hören. Das kurze Skelett überprüfte seine Knochen, doch es waren keine Risse zu sehen. Vielleicht war es verrenkt oder verstaucht. Aber unterm Strich war es ihm gerade total egal. Zufrieden seufzend lag Sans einfach nur in den Kissen und sonnte sich in seinem eigenen Wohlbefinden. Der Sex war wie immer einfach unbeschreiblich. Niemand außer Papyrus schaffte es das kurze Monster dermaßen ans Limit zu treiben. Der Boss spielte auf seinem Körper wie ein verdammter Virtuose. Sans seufzte und blickte zur Seite. Offenbar blieb sein kleiner Bruder auch nicht ganz unberührt. Das größere Skelett lag mit geschlossenen Augenhöhlen auf dem Rücken und atmete friedlich ein und aus. Ein dünner Schweißfilm bedeckte seinen schlanken Körper, welcher leicht im Licht schimmerte. Papyrus war so wunderschön. Einfach perfekt.  
„Pap…?“  
„Hm…?“  
„Ich liebe dich…“  
„…Halts Maul, Sans.“  
Mit diesen Worten packte das größere Skelett die Bettdecke und zog sie über sich. Sans grinste zufrieden. Müde schlief er aus reiner Erschöpfung gegen seinen Willen ein.

Eine Stunde später wurde Sans durch starke Schmerzen wach. Die ganze Zeit lag das kurze Skelett auf dem Rücken. Sich im Schlaf zu drehen war wohl keine gute Idee. Seine Beine taten von der Hetzjagd und dem langen Fußmarsch weh. Sein Becken schmerzte wie die verdammte Hölle, sodass er kaum sitzen konnte. Und seine Rippen brannten wie Feuer. Die Schnitte hatten sich immer noch nicht geschlossen, da Knochen länger zum Heilen brauchten als Haut. Egal wie schön diese Wunden im Eifer des Gefechts gewesen waren, jetzt zog sich die Scheiße bis in sein Knochenmark. Als sich Sans drehte um vorsichtig aus dem Bett aufzustehen, wurde er ebenso unsanft an seine zerkratzte Wirbelsäule erinnert. Fuck, der kommende Tag konnte ja lustig werden…  
Das kurze Skelett sah rüber zu seinem Bruder. Papyrus lag in einer Decke eingerollt auf dem Bett und schlief friedlich. Leise versuchte Sans seinen Hoodie vom Boden aufzuheben, doch ihm schmerzte zu sehr der Rücken. Also humpelte das kurze Skelett rüber zum Sessel. Dort wühlte er in der linken Hosentasche seines Bruders und wurde sofort fündig. So lautlos wie möglich zog Sans das Zigarettenetui heraus und schlich sich zum Balkon. Sans öffnete die Glastür, doch er ließ die Vorhänge zugezogen. Niemand außer ihm sollte Papyrus heute Nacht nackt sehen dürfen. Nachdem das kurze Skelett den Balkon vollkommen unbekleidet betrat, schloss er die Tür leise hinter sich. Da die Vorhänge das Licht ihres Zimmers blockierten, konnte ihn sowieso niemand sehen. Und trotz all den Abschürfungen, Prellungen und Schnitten, war es ihm nicht peinlich. Wenn ihn Leute anstarrten und es unsittlich oder abstoßend fanden, dann sollten sie halt einfach wieder wegsehen.

Sans quälte sich mit Mühe auf einen der Stühle, bevor er sich eine Kippe anzündete. Er war vorhin so erledigt, dass er einfach nicht mehr die Kraft für die Zigarette danach hatte. Es tat gut diesem Bedürfnis jetzt nachzugeben.  
Müde starrte das kurze Skelett auf das Panorama der Stadt. Er war froh… Froh darüber, dass Papyrus hier mit ihm gemeinsam seine Zeit verbrachte, anstatt zuhause dem blutrünstigen Menschen in die Arme zu laufen. Sans erinnerte sich an jedes verdammte Mal. Immer wenn er die Uniform seines Bruder zerfetzt im Schnee fand. Immer wenn der Mensch den Boss vor den Augen seines großen Bruders aufschlitzte. Sans erinnerte sich an das Geräusch, wie Papyrus‘ abgetrennter Schädel auf dem Boden aufprallte. Das leise Knacken, wenn der Knochen einriss. Das kurze Skelett hielt für einen Moment sein Gesicht in den schmerzenden Händen. Er wusste nicht ob es richtig wäre jemals zurückzukehren. Sans wollte in Frieden leben. Wieso war der Untergrund nur so verdammt abgefuckt?  
Das kurze Skelett erinnerte sich an den heutigen Tag. Wie Papyrus in dem kleinen Laden einräumte, dass sie ein Paar waren. Wie sie sich offen im Park küssten, ohne sich verstecken zu müssen. Vielleicht könnten sie sich in New Home niederlassen. Dort wo niemand wusste, dass sie Geschwister waren. Sie könnten ein für den Untergrund halbwegs normales Leben führen. Vielleicht sogar heiraten. Niemand musste es erfahren. Aber das war nur Träumerei. Sans lachte traurig. Papyrus würde niemals seine Karriere als königliche Garde aufgeben. Sie würden für immer in Snowdin versauern. Der Mensch setzte ohnehin früher oder später den Zeitstrang zurück. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn in die Zukunft zu sehen. Das Einzige was Sans übrig blieb war das Hier und Jetzt zu genießen. Das kurze Skelett schaute auf die angelehnte Balkontür und lächelte. Gott, er würde Papyrus bis an ihr beider Lebensende auf Händen tragen. Vollkommen egal ob sich der Mensch, Undyne oder dieser scheiß Barkeeper einmischten.  
Sans drückte seine Zigarette aus und ging wieder rein. Dort schaltete das kurze Monster endlich das Licht aus und krabbelte mit unter die weiche Decke. Zufrieden seufzend kuschelte sich Sans an seinen Bruder an. Ja, er würde jede Sekunde hiervon genießen.


	7. Das Ende vom Glück

Papyrus erwachte mit starken Rückenschmerzen. Er wand sich unangenehm, aber das Gefühl ging nicht weg. Etwas drückte ihm gegen die Wirbelsäule. Murrend schaltete das große Skelett die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch ein und bemerkte, dass er ganz am Rand des riesigen Queensize Bettes lag. Ein prüfender Blick hinter ihn zeigte, dass Sans sich an seinen Bruder gekuschelt hatte. Das kurze Monster war wie eine Kugel zusammengerollt, mit den Armen um Papyrus‘ Wirbelsäule geschlungen, sodass das größere Skelett ein Hohlkreuz bekam. Ruhig schnarchend sabberte dieser kleine Platzverschwender die Wirbel des Bosses voll. Dieser murrte angewidert. Papyrus hielt sich an der Matratze fest und schob seinen Bruder mit Gewalt in die Bettmitte. Den Rücken durchzudrücken brachte sofort Erleichterung, aber das kurze Skelett klammerte sich immer noch fest. Papyrus‘ unzufriedenes Murren wandelte sich in ein wütendes Knurren. Er mochte es nicht angefasst zu werden. Und er hasste es festgehalten zu werden. Es schränkte ihn in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit ein und das könnte ihm eines Tages das Leben kosten. Schnaubend drehte sich das größere Skelett auf die andere Seite. Dabei kratzten seine Wirbel unangenehm an den Goldringen seines Bruders. Doch während des Drehens zog Sans seine rechte Hand unbewusst weg. Papyrus erinnerte sich. Er hatte sie letzte Nacht sicherlich mit dem Seil verletzt.  
Das größere Skelett prüfte das Gesicht seines Bruders. Er sah friedlich aus. Ohne Albträume und ohne die üblichen Anspannung. Das konstante Schnarchen war irgendwie beruhigend. Wie ein fetter, schnurrender Kater. Im Schlaf legte Sans seine rechte Hand wieder um die Wirbelsäule seines Bruders und schmiegte zufrieden seufzend sein vollgesabbertes Gesicht an dessen Brustkorb.  
Das war zu viel! Papyrus schlug dem kleineren Skelett wütend auf den Schädel.  
„AH! Verdammte Scheiße! Papyrus!“, erwachte Sans sehr unsanft und hielt sich den Kopf.  
Endlich frei stand das jüngere Monster schnell auf und streckte seinen Rücken durch. Er verabscheute es Schmerzen zu haben. Das war Sans‘ Ding und definitiv nicht seines. Um Gegenteil. Sie lösten bei Papyrus Zorn aus. Zorn, der sich sofort auf die Quelle dieser Unannehmlichkeiten richtete.

„Wegen dir scheiß Arschloch tut mir mein scheiß Rücken weh! Gott verdammt!!“, brüllte das größere Skelett seinen Bruder an.  
„Was soll ich denn sagen?! Ich kann mich kaum bewegen!“, erwiderte Sans und hielt sich die aufgeschlitzten Rippen.  
„Oh, das würde dir so passen! Dich jetzt als Opfer hinzustellen!“  
„Scheiße! Ich habe keinen Bock auf dieses Gebrüll so früh am Morgen!!“  
„Wie gut für dich, dass ich jetzt duschen und danach Essen gehen werde! Ohne dich!!“  
„Fein!“  
„Fein!!“, brüllte Papyrus zurück und knallte die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu.  
„Gott verdammte Diva!“, knurrte Sans leise und legte sich vorsichtig zurück auf die Matratze.  
Jedes Mal derselbe Dreck! Von wegen Rückenschmerzen. Papyrus empfand es wahrscheinlich als Auslöser seines Wutanfalles, aber so reagierte der Boss immer nachdem sie sich näherkamen. Er konnte nichts mit der ganzen Intimität anfangen. Und vermutlich waren in der Hinsicht die vielen Liebesschwüre auch nicht sehr hilfreich. Obwohl sie wirklich ehrlich gemeint waren. Vielleicht erschreckte diese Tatsache das jüngere Monster nur noch mehr. Papyrus war wirklich verdammt schwer zu händeln, doch seine Aggressionen und seine Durchsetzungskraft sorgten für ihr beider Überleben. Ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Allerdings war es wohl um einiges wichtiger erst einmal am Leben zu bleiben und sich danach mit psychologischen Kleinigkeiten aufzuhalten.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und die inzwischen trockene Kleidung des kleineren Skelettes flog mit einer wütenden Bewegung durch den Raum. Sie landete über das Bett verstreut und teilweise in dem Gesicht ihres Besitzers. Anschließend schlug die Tür wieder zu. Sans konnte kurz darauf deutlich die Dusche rauschen hören. Das kurze Skelett warf die Anziehsachen auf seinem Gesicht zur Seite. Wenn Papyrus unbedingt die kleine Bitch raushängen lassen wollte, dann würde sein Bruder gemütlich in ihrem Zimmer faulenzen. Den ganzen Tag essen und schlafen. Das war auch die Gelegenheit den Zimmerservice zu testen. Doch das kurze Skelett würde abwarten, bis Papyrus ihr Zimmer schnaubend und mit bissigen Kommentaren verließ. Nachher überlegte es sich dieser Dickschädel spontan anders und das ganze Essen würde grundlos geliefert werden. Ob die hier auch Pfannkuchen hatten? Oder ein schönes Omelette? Oder gebratene Speckstreifen... Sans lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Er würde die Übergänge zwischen Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen fließend gestalten. Bei seiner scheiß Laune würde Papyrus vor heute Abend sowieso nicht zurück sein. Sans richtete sich vorsichtig auf und zog die inzwischen trockenen Shorts an, welche auf dem Bett lagen. Anschließend begab sich das kleine Monster auf den Balkon. Dort befanden sich immer noch Zigarettenetui und Sturmfeuerzeug seines Bruders. Sans steckte sich eine Kippe an und setzte sich langsam auf seinen üblichen Platz. Schlimmer würde es ohnehin nicht mehr werden, also konnte Sans auch hier sitzen und Papyrus den Tabak wegrauchen.

Das größere Skelett war währenddessen fertig geduscht. Er trocknete sich ab und band sich das Handtuch um die Hüften. Sans konnte seinen Bruder fluchen hören, als dieser ihren Schlafbereich betrat. Das kleinere Monster lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück, um zu sehen was Papyrus so trieb. Dieser griff seine Uniform von der Kommode und zog sie sich weiterhin murmelnd an. Sans verstand nur Bruchstücke, aber er war sich sicher, dass jede einzelne Beleidigung dieses Redeschwalles an ihn gerichtet war. Das größere Skelett durchwühlte die Stoffhose auf dem Sessel. Nachdem Papyrus sich sein eigenes Portmonee in die Gesäßtasche gestopft hatte, konnte man deutlich die Verwirrung sehen. Und dann die Erkenntnis. Der Boss drehte sich wütend um und ging auf den Balkon. Er fluchte ohne Unterlass weiter. Dinge wie: „…nutzloser, verblödeter, sabbernder, wertloser…“. Manchmal war Sans überrascht wie viele Adjektive sein kleiner Bruder kannte.  
Papyrus nahm seine Sachen von dem Tisch und steckte sie sich ein. Anschließend warf er Sans mit Wucht seine eigene kaputte Brieftasche gegen die verletzte Brust. Das ältere Monster zischte vor Schmerz und sah nach unten auf den Boden, wo sein Portmonee jetzt dank dieses Fuckers lag.  
„Komm mir nicht nach gelaufen!“, knurrte Papyrus und ging wieder rein.  
„Das hatte ich garantiert nicht vor!“, rief Sans hinterher, doch die Zimmertür knallte bereits zu. „Verdammtes Arschloch…“, murmelte Sans weiter und drückte die Zigarette aus.

Das kurze Skelett bückte sich vorsichtig und hob seine Brieftasche auf. Anschließend ging er rein und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Beide Nachttische hatten jeweils ein festgeschraubtes Telefon montiert. Sans nahm das auf seiner Seite des Bettes ab und drückte auf den Kurzwahlknopf ‚Zimmerservice‘. Es tutete kurz, bevor sich eine fremde Stimme meldete.  
„Ich bin im Zimmer Zweihundertvier und habe einen riesen Kohldampf. Darum will ich euer größtes Frühstück ins Zimmer geliefert bekommen! Mit Speck und Eiern und Pfannkuchen und Toast und verflucht viel Sirup! Was? Nein! Bloß kein Gemüse oder Obst! Auch kein Orangensaft! Stellt eine Kanne Kaffee mit Milch und Zucker und eine große Flasche Senf dazu! Uh! Und Bratkartoffeln! VIELE Bratkartoffeln! Hast du das notiert? Sehr gut! Ich warte hier auf euch!“  
Sans legte auf und rieb sich voller Vorfreude die Hände aneinander.  
„Ah! Scheiße!“, fluchte das kurze Skelett sofort und hielt sich sein knackendes Handgelenk.  
Er stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Dort kam ihm bereits ein unangenehm feuchter Dunst entgegen. Sans wischte mit seiner linken Knochenhand über den Spiegel und sah sich seine Verletzungen an. Eigentlich alles nicht so schlimm, nur nervig. Die Schnitte müssten im Laufe des Tages geschlossen sein. Selbiges galt auch für die Kratzer auf der Wirbelsäule. Das einzige was ihm Sorgen bereitete war sein Handgelenk. Sans öffnete den Spiegel. Und tatsächlich befand sich eine kleine Hausapotheke dahinter. Das kurze Skelett nahm sich eine Verbandrolle aus dem Regal und öffnete die Verpackung mit den Zähnen. Er schloss den Spiegel wieder und ging in ihren Schlafraum. Sans drückte sich mit dem Daumen den Anfang des Verbandes auf sein Handgelenk und versuchte die Rollte mit den anderen Fingern drum herum zu wickeln. Nach dem ersten kläglichen Versucht fiel ihm der Verband runter, welcher sich sofort abrollte.  
„Verdammter Dreck!“, fluchte das kleine Monster und sammelte die halbe Rolle wieder auf.  
Sans setzte sich auf das Bett und wickelte den Verband wieder auf. Danach probierte er es nochmal. Beim zweiten Versuch klappte es. Er band sich den Stoff straff um das Handgelenk und sicherte diesen zwischen seinen Fingerknochen. Es ging darum das Gelenk zu entlasten und zu stützen. Das ständige Knacken konnte nicht gut sein. Und es fühlte sich tatsächlich besser an. Am Ende der Rollte bemerkte Sans, dass er vergessen hatte sich einen Klebestreifen oder eine Klammer aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. Das kurze Skelett öffnete die Badezimmertür und die Glastür mit seinem Ellenbogen. Die Rolle mit dem Verbandskleber lag ziemlich weit oben. Das kleine Monster versuchte sie zu erreichen, aber das war mit so kurzen Beinen gar nicht einfach. Nachdem Sans die Kleberolle erwischte, rutschte seine Hand vom Verband und er wickelte sich wieder ab.  
„Argh!!“, fluchte das kurze Skelett laut. „Also auf ein Neues…“  
Nach zwei weiteren Versuchen konnte Sans den Verband endlich festkleben und war zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit. So tat ihm das Handgelenk nur noch halb so sehr weh.

Das kleine Monster ließ seufzend seine Blicke durch das Zimmer gleiten. Sein Koffer lag immer noch im Weg, die Herzkissen waren nach wie vor verstreut und auf dem Fußboden lagen die Reitgerte und ihr anderes Spielzeug. Vermutlich würde es einen ziemlich seltsamen Eindruck machen, wenn der Zimmerservice dieses Durcheinander sehen würde. Sans schob seinen offenen Koffer mit den Füßen zur Seite. Anschließend hob er die Kissen auf und warf sie auf den Sessel. Es war ihm egal, dass ihr Gewicht Papyrus‘ Kleidung runter drückte und Falten schlagen könnte. Danach sammelte das kleine Skelett ihre Sachen ein und warf sie achtlos in den Wandschrank. Sein Bruder würde sie schon einsammeln, wenn er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Als es dann an der Tür klopfte, griff Sans seinen trockenen Pullover und zog ihn sich über. Es musste auch niemand all seine Verletzungen sehen. Die Monster hatten die Angewohnheit viel zu viel zu quatschen.  
„Zimmerservice!“, hörte man aus dem Flur.  
Das kurze Skelett öffnete die Zimmertür und wurde von einem jungen Mann begrüßt. Sein Gesicht war picklig und er war fast noch dürrer als Papyrus. Unsicher stand der Auszubildende vor dem Essenswagen, der so unglaublich gut duftete.  
„Hier ist ihr Frühstück, Sir.“, murmelte der Jungspund gezwungen freundlich.  
„Ah, danke Kumpel! Ich krepiere bald vor Hunger!“, antwortete Sans und sah sich gierig die abgedeckten Platten an.  
„Eh…“, räusperte sich der Azubi und kratzte sich nervös im Nacken.  
„Was?! Hier gibt es kein Trinkgeld! Sehe ich aus wie die gottverdammte Wohlfahrt?!“  
„T-Tut mir leid, Sir…“, murmelte der junge Mann verärgert und haute endlich ab.  
Scheiße duftete das gut! Breit grinsend wollte Sans gerade den Wagen mit in das Hotelzimmer ziehen, als zwei gut gelaunte Monster aus dem Nebenraum kamen. Offenbar ihre Nachbarn. Einer der beiden sah Sans und grinste breit. Das kurze Skelett sah verwirrt und angepisst in die glücklichen Gesichter.  
„Ihr habt es gestern echt krachen lassen!“, lachte einer von beiden.  
„Das geht euch einen Scheißdreck an!“, keifte Sans zurück und sah dabei zu wie die beiden Monster kichernd verschwanden.  
Na toll. Wenn Papyrus mitbekommen würde, dass ihn auch noch Fremde bei diesem intimen Akt belauschten, dann wäre die Kacke so richtig am dampfen. Es konnte auch nie irgendetwas glattlaufen, oder? Frustriert zog das kurze Skelett den Essenswagen gänzlich in das Zimmer hinein und knallte anschließend die Tür zu.

Oh, das roch so gut. Sans nahm den Deckel des ersten Tellers ab. Da waren sie. Die leckeren Bratkartoffeln, sogar mit Ei und Speckwürfeln. Daneben zwei saure Gurken. Ein Bauernfrühstück wie es im Buche stand. Das kurze Skelett nahm sich die Tasse vom Wagen und die Kanne mit dem Kaffee. Wie üblich füllte er ein Viertel Kaffee, ein Viertel Milch und eine Hälfte Zucker in das Behältnis. Die Tasse stellte er auf seinen Nachttisch und griff sich den heißen Teller voller Leckereien. Wenn Papyrus wüsste, dass Sans in ihrem Bett aß, hätte das kurze Skelett die restlichen Tage auf dem Balkon schlafen dürfen. Doch das juckte Sans gerade herzlich wenig. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf die weiche Matratze und stopfte sich mehrere Kissen in den Rücken. Ja, so konnte man leben. Voller Vorfreude griff Sans nach der Gabel und fing an zu essen. War das lecker!! Er stöhnte gierig bei dem Geschmack auf seiner Geisterzunge. Das Zeug war wirklich, wirklich gut!  
Schade nur, dass es hier nichts gab um sich zu unterhalten. Nachdem das kurze Skelett die Hälfte des riesigen Haufens Kartoffeln vernichtet hatte, begann er sich etwas zu langweilen. Neugierig griff Sans zur Seite und öffnete die Schublade seines Nachttisches. In ihr befand sich eine Fernbedienung, die mit einer langen Kette an die Schubladeninnenseite geschweißt war. Das Ding sah verflucht nach einer Fernsehfernbedienung aus. Aber hier stand doch gar kein Fernseher? Sans drückte auf den roten Startknopf und konnte tatsächlich Geräusche hören. Interessiert legte das kurze Skelett seinen Teller auf das Bett und stand auf. In dem Schrank, gegenüber des Bettes, konnte man eine Stimme hören. Sans versuchte den Schrank zu öffnen, doch die Türen waren nicht echt und rührten sich nicht. Also ging das kleine Monster zurück zum Bett und drückte neugierig mehrere Tasten auf der Fernbedienung. Die Töne veränderten sich und eine wilde Schießerei war zu hören. Als er auf einen der unteren Knöpfe drückte, öffnete sich plötzlich der Deckel des Schrankes und ein Flachbildschirmfernseher kam mechanisch nach oben gefahren. Wow. Begeistert davon ließ Sans den Fernseher wieder hinuntergleiten und danach wieder rauf. Breit grinsend wiederholte er das Spiel immer wieder. Heh. Sowas könnten sie zuhause auch gut gebrauchen. Aber vermutlich hätte Sans den Mechanismus aus reiner Spielfreude am ersten Tag kaputt gefummelt. Glücklich mit seiner derzeitigen Situation murmelte sich das kurze Skelett wieder ein und aß schmatzend seine Bratkartoffeln weiter.

Papyrus saß währenddessen in dem Frühstückscafé und genehmige sich den letzten Bissen seines Schwarzbrotes. Dieses war bestrichen mit frischem Quark und belegt mit saftigen Gurkenscheiben. Es war wirklich eine Wohltat in Ruhe zu essen, ohne dass einem ständig dieser fettige und triefende Fraß unter die Nase gehalten wurde. In Ruhe trank das große Skelett seinen Kaffee aus. Ohne Sans um ihn herum konnte Papyrus wenigstens ein paar Minuten durchatmen. Dieser kleine Scheißer machte ihn immer so wütend! Immer wenn er versuchte nett zu seinem älteren Bruder zu sein, musste dieser es in den Sand setzen! Papyrus wusste wirklich nicht wieso er sich überhaupt die Mühe machte. Nun, er wusste es schon, aber wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Gefühle waren so sinnlos und kompliziert! Sie machten einen schwach! So eine dämliche Erfindung der Natur, wenn man bedachte, dass es im Untergrund jeden Tag ums nackte Überleben ging. Was zum Teufel hatte man sich dabei damals gedacht? Dass sich alle friedlich in den Armen liegen würden? Wie naiv. Monster waren alle böse. Man konnte keinem trauen! Und Papyrus hasste dieses aufgeregte Pochen seiner Seele, wenn Sans in der Nähe war. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Bruder dafür erwürgt. Da war dieser stinkende Haufen Müll nicht nur faul und nutzlos, er machte dazu auch noch den großen Papyrus schwach. So eine undankbare Bazille! Wegen Sans‘ Fehlverhalten würden sie beide irgendwann draufgehen!  
Das große Skelett wurde aus seinem inneren Konflikt geweckt, als ein kicherndes Paar das Café betrat. Sie sahen Papyrus und konnten sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Gerade als sie etwas sagen wollten, entdeckten sie den finsteren Gesichtsausdruck des Skelettes. Anhand der großen Narbe war leicht zu erkennen, dass dieses Monster keine Angst vor Kämpfen hatte. Die beiden Fremden verstummten und gingen zügig in die andere Ecke des Ladens.  
Was zur Hölle war denn das schon wieder? Wenn Papyrus es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er denken können, dass sich diese beiden Idioten über ihn lustig machten. Aber wer wäre schon so dumm? Er war ein Krieger! Ein Soldat! Eine Killermaschine! Ob die anderen Monster ihm seine Schwäche vielleicht anmerkten…? Vielleicht strahlte er wirklich etwas Weiches und Schwaches aus, nachdem er so viel Zeit mit seinem Bruder verbrachte… Blödsinn! Niemand würde es wagen ihn anzugreifen!

Entschlossen nahm das größere Skelett sein Geschirr und räumte es weg. Nachdem Papyrus bezahlte, ging er zu dem Aufzug. Es wurde Zeit etwas für seine Kondition zu tun. Und für sein Image hier im Hotel. Er würde den Monstern um sich herum zeigen, dass sie niemals eine königliche Garde unterschätzen sollten!  
Das großgewachsene Skelett fuhr rauf in den zweiten Stock und marschierte in das Fitnesscenter. Ja, hier war er richtig! Es roch nach Schweiß und Endorphinen. Und Kunststoff. Wie eine Gladiatorenarena aus Schaumgummi. Papyrus schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und ging auf die Trimmgeräte zu. Entschlossen setzte sich das große Monster auf den Sitz der Brustpresse und stellte die Gewichte ein. Die Stärke eines Skelettes lag von Natur aus in seiner Magie und nicht in der körperlichen Stärke. Doch Papyrus war für seine Rasse erstaunlich kräftig und wollte es auch bleiben. Er würde niemals das schwerste Gewicht schaffen ohne seine Magie zu benutzen, aber immerhin konnte er ein oder zwei Klassen darüber versuchen. Entschlossen packte Papyrus die beiden gepolsterten Griffe und führte seine Unterarme zusammen. Er brauchte keine Hilfe von einem Trainer. Seine Körperhaltung war perfekt, denn immerhin war er der große Papyrus und kannte sich mit Sportgeräten aus.  
Während des Trainings sah sich das große Skelett um. So früh am Morgen waren ziemlich viele Monster anwesend. Jeder versuchte fit zu bleiben, um im Untergrund zu überleben. Jeder, bis auf Sans. Papyrus konnte sich bereits vorstellen was diese Made tat. Schlafen. Und vielleicht an sich selber rum spielen, wenn er die Motivation dazu fand. Wozu sich anstrengen, wenn man einen jüngeren Bruder hatte, der einen immer beschützte? Das Skelett schnaubte verächtlich und erhöhte das Tempo seiner Arme. Das war gut. Er war effizienter, wenn er wütend war. Angestrengt atmend ignorierte Papyrus die ersten Schweißtropfen, die ihm über das Gesicht liefen. Er hatte erst angefangen.

Sans gähne ausgiebig und klopfte sich zufrieden auf den schon etwas verheilten Brustkorb. Fuck, war er satt. Es hatte viel Zeit und Mühe gekostet, aber der ganze Speisewagen war ratzeputze leer. Im Fernsehen lief eine wirklich schlechte Liebeskomödie, doch das kurze Skelett war zu vollgefressen um nach der Fernbedienung zu greifen. Entspannt saugte Sans an der großen Senfflasche, die er bestellte. Er hatte jetzt schon einen sitzen. Das Zeug in diesem Hotel war wirklich ungewöhnlich stark. Was Papyrus wohl gerade trieb? Vermutlich machte er irgendwelchen Leuten das Leben zur Hölle. Sans grinste breit und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Langsam aber sicher wurde dem kurzen Skelett schummerig. Das viele Essen und der Senf knockten ihn total aus. Zeit für ein Nickerchen, dachte sich Sans und kuschelte sich seufzend zurück in die weichen Kissen.

„Ihr seid mit der Miete im Rückstand!“, moserte ihr übergewichtiger Vermieter und hielt sich am Treppengeländer fest.  
„Du kriegst dein verdammtes Geld!“, murrte Sans und zwängte sich mit seinen Einkaufstaschen an dem fetten Monster vorbei.  
Voll beladen versuchte das kurze Skelett seinen Wohnungsschlüssel aus seiner Manteltasche zu kramen, wobei ihm beinahe eine volle Papiertüte aus der Hand fiel. Genervt trat Sans ein paar Mal gegen die Tür.  
„Mach auf Pap! Ich habe die Hände voll!“, rief er und justierte die Einkäufe neu in seinen Armen.  
Es waren kleine Schritte zu hören und dann öffnete sich die Wohnungstür.  
„Bruder! Du bist wieder da!“, strahlte das kleine Skelett über das ganze Gesicht.  
Sans schob den kleinen Kerl murrend beiseite und stolperte mit den Taschen in die Wohnung rein. Erleichtert stellte das ältere Monster die ganzen Einkäufe in der Küche ab und rieb sich seine schmerzenden Arme. Fuck, war der Dreck schwer! Seufzend drehte sich Sans zu seinem kleinen Bruder um und lächelte ihn an.  
„Jetzt habe ich Zeit für dich, Bro.“, grinste das ältere Skelett und sofort sprang ihm sein kleiner Bruder in die Arme. „Was hast du den ganzen Tag getrieben, Papy?“  
„Ich habe trainiert!“, verkündete das junge Monster voller Stolz. „Liegestütze, Sit-Ups, ich habe geübt Dinge schweben zu lassen und ich kann inzwischen schon ganze fünf Knochen zur selben Zeit beschwören!“  
„Hey, das ist echt beeindruckend! Es dauert nicht mehr lange und dann wird dich die königliche Garde mit Kusshand nehmen!“, lächelte Sans erschöpft, aber freundlich, und streichelte dem kleineren Skelett über den Schädel.  
„Soll ich dir mit den Einkäufen helfen?“, fragte Papyrus, dabei konnte er gerade so über die Küchenarbeitsplatte gucken.  
„Ist schon gut, Bro. Ich kümmer mich um das Abendessen und dann setzen wir uns gemeinsam auf das Sofa, wie klingt das?“  
„Super!“, freute sich das kleinere Skelett und rannte zu seinem Schlafplatz, um dort mit Spielzeug zu spielen.  
Sans räumte die Einkäufe weg und stellte den Herd an. Sie hatten nicht viel Geld. Es gab wie fast jeden Tag Nudeln und irgendeine Soße dazu. Eigentlich war dieses Fertigsoße für Gulasch, aber sie konnten sich diesen Monat das Fleisch nicht leisten. Wenigstens enthielt sie viele Gewürze, sodass es nach etwas anderem schmeckte als die fertige Brokkolisuppe von gestern.

Ein angenehmer Schauer ging Sans durch die Knochen, als er einen heißen Atem auf seinen Halswirbeln spürte. Grinsend schloss das kurze Skelett seine Augenhöhlen und lehnte sich gegen eine fremde Schulter.  
„Du lässt das Essen anbrennen.“, raunte eine kratzige Stimme direkt in sein rechtes Ohrloch.  
Als Sans die Augen wieder öffnete, befand er sich in ihrem Haus in Snowdin. Auf dem Herd lag eine Pfanne mit großen Champignons, die in einer Kräutersoße vor sich hin brutzelten. Das kurze Skelett sah sich letzte Nacht volltrunken eine Kochsendung an und hatte diese Idee aufgeschnappt. Er wollte seinen kleinen Bruder überraschen, welcher aber jeden Schritt des kürzeren Monsters beobachtete. Normalerweise durfte niemand an den Herd. Kochen war eines der wenigen Hobbies, bei denen sich Papyrus entspannen konnte. Und er war verdammt gut in dem was er tat. Wie immer.  
Sans quetschte mit einer Presse eine Knoblauchzehe über die Pilze aus und platzierte sie auf einem Teller. Anschließend legte das kurze Skelett Brötchenhälften mit der flachen Seite nach unten in die Pfanne. Nachdem diese mit der Kräutersoße angebraten waren, nahm sich Sans zwei saubere Teller und legte die Pilze zwischen die Brötchenhälften. Er legte sogar noch übrige Pilze als Dekoration an den Rand. Es ging ihm gut. Das kurze Skelett wusste nicht wieso, aber es ging ihm wirklich gut. Er durfte hier etwas für seinen Bruder machen und alles war so angenehm friedlich. Keine Arbeit, keine klingelnden Telefone, einfach sie beide und ein leckeres Abendessen.  
Zufrieden mit sich selber trug Sans die Teller in das Wohnzimmer. Zu seiner Überraschung stand Papyrus nicht mehr prüfend hinter ihm. Das kurze Skelett stellte die Teller ab und sah sich fragend um. Sein Bruder war nicht da. Ob er raufgegangen war?  
„Boss?? Essen ist fertig!“, rief das kurze Skelett die Treppe rauf, aber es bekam keine Antwort.  
Verwirrte drehte sich Sans um und erschrak. Auf dem Fußboden, mitten in ihrem Wohnzimmer, lag ein Haufen Staub und darüber der Schal seines Bruders. Es sah genauso aus wie in den Situationen, in denen der Mensch Papyrus tötete. Sans fiel auf seine Knie und ihm liefen die Tränen von den Wangenknochen. In tiefer Verzweiflung griff er nach dem Schal seines Bruders und drückte ihn sich an das Gesicht. Der Stoff roch sogar nach dem Boss. Wie konnte das passieren?! Eben war doch noch alles gut! Das kurze Skelett sackte nach vorne und weinte. Er konnte das nicht mehr! Er ertrug es nicht mehr! Wieso immer Papyrus?! Jedes gottverdammte Mal! Wieso konnte der Mensch nicht einfach ihn umbringen und dafür seinen kleinen Bruder verschonen?!  
„Nicht weinen, Bruder!“, ertönte ein quietschige Stimme neben dem kurzen Skelett und eine kleine Hand legte sich auf dessen Schulter.  
Sans sah zur Seite und sein kleiner Babybruder stand mit einem Ball unter dem Arm neben ihm.  
„P-Papyrus…?“, stotterte das ältere Monster.  
Überglücklich wollte Sans das kleine Skelett umarmen, doch genau als sich seine Arme um diesen winzige Körper legten, verpufften dessen Knochen ebenfalls zu Staub. Sans konnte nicht glauben was er sah. Der Ball rollte ziellos durch den Schnee. Das kurze Skelett blickte sich um und er hockte im Snowdinwald. So wie er es immer tat, wenn er Papyrus‘ Leiche fand. Der Schmerz war so groß, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. WIESO?!

Sans erwachte mit einem gequälten Keuchen und er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Verzweifelt zog das kurze Skelett sein nasses Kissen an sein Gesicht und füllte es mit erstickten Schreien. Sein Körper war zu einem Ball zusammengerollt und er zitterte wie verrückt. Es war nicht fair! Gar nichts war fair! Sein ganzes Leben war zum kotzen! Und das Einzige was ihn immer irgendwie zum Weitermachen bewegte, starb. Wieder und wieder. Jede Nacht in seinen Träumen. Und wenn der Mensch bei ihnen war, auch noch in der Realität. Alles war so beschissen! So eine abgefuckte Scheiße! Vor lauter Schmerz wurde Sans übel. Ohne es stoppen zu können erbrach er sich in ihrem Bett. Speichelfäden und salzige Tränen tropften ihm von dem Kinn, während er realisierte was eben geschehen war. Sofort stand das kurze Skelett auf und riss das Bettzeug und die Bettlaken von den Matratzen. Es war ein Fleck an der Stelle zu sehen, aber er war noch nicht eingezogen. Sans eilte ins Badezimmer und spülte am Waschbecken seinen Mund aus. Anschließend nahm er sich ein Handtuch, machte es nass und ging zurück zum Bett. Es dauerte einen Moment, aber der Fleck verschwand, nachdem er gründlich ausgerieben wurde. Sans wollte nicht, dass Papyrus hiervon irgendetwas erfuhr. Sein anspruchsvoller Bruder würde sich nie wieder in dieses Bett legen wollen. Erst recht nicht mit Sans zusammen. Dieser wählte den Zimmerservice und bestellte neues Bettzeug. Sein Kopf schwamm immer noch von den schnellen Ereignissen. Das Einzige worauf er achtete war, dass niemand sehen würde, dass er geheult hatte. Alles ging so verdammt schnell.  
Sogleich waren auch Putzfrauen und Zimmermädchen anwesend. Sie räumten das Chaos auf und bezogen das Bett neu. Sans war so dankbar, dass alles vorbei war. Ihm kamen wieder Tränen in die Augenhöhlen geschossen, aber er musste sich zusammenreißen. Als das Personal die Hand aufhielt, zog das kurze Skelett seine Brieftasche hervor und legte dem Zimmermädchen in paar Goldstücke in die Hand. Ohne zu merken, dass etwas auf den Boden fiel. Er schob die ganzen Fremden Leute aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Sofort sackte Sans zusammen und kauerte sich weinend ein. Er musste sich irgendwie beruhigen. Es war einfach viel zu viel auf einmal.

„Wow! Hast du das gesehen?!“, schrie ein Monster im Fitnesscenter.  
Papyrus stand in der kleinen Arena und hatte inzwischen vierunddreißig Kämpfe in Folge gewonnen. Es machte wirklich Spaß diesen ganzen Verlieren die Ärsche zu versohlen. Nebenbei hatte sich eine Traube aus Monster um das kleine Areal gebildet und sie standen Schlange, um ihr Glück zu versuchen.  
„Wer will als nächstes von mir besiegt werden?!“, brüllte das große Skelett in die Menge.  
Ein ziemlich kräftig aussehendes Vogelmonster drängte sich in die Arena. Seine Krallen waren scharf und sein Schnabel riesig. Bedrohlich stellte es seine Federn auf, als Papyrus ihm gegenüber stand.  
„Ich wette zwanzig Goldstück auf Papyrus!“, kam es plötzlich aus der Gruppe von Monstern.  
„Von mir fünfzig!“  
„Fünfzig auf unseren gefiederten Freund!“  
Das Skelett kümmerte sich nicht darum und studierte stattdessen seinen Gegner. Der riesige Vogel war in seiner Körperhaltung ziemlich linkslastig. Das hieß, dass rechts seine schwache Seite war. Außerdem fiel Papyrus auf, dass ihm am rechten Arm ein paar Federn abgeknickt wurden. Eine Kralle am rechten Fuß wurde nicht so belastet wie die anderen. Ganz offensichtlich passierte all das in einem Kampf oder einem Unfall. Das große Skelett grinste innerlich. Der Kampf war eigentlich so gut wie gewonnen.  
Der Schiedsrichter gab das Startsignal und das Vogelmonster versuchte seinen Gegner mit seinem Schnabel zu erwischen. Papyrus wich geschickt aus und landete einen harten und gezielten Schlag auf den rechten Arm des Vogels. Dieser schrie auf und sah wütend aus. Er versuchte das Skelett erneut mit seinem Schnabel zu erwischen, doch Papyrus duckte sich und trat mit Wucht mit seinem spitzen Hacken auf die kaputte Kralle seines Gegners. Schmerzverzogen versuchte sich das Vogelmonster zu sammeln, doch sein Gegner holte aus und schlug ihn mit einem dumpfen Knochenangriff KO.  
Ein Jubeln und Stöhnen ging durch die Gruppe von Monstern und es wurde fleißig Gold rum gereicht. Papyrus genoss diesen Ruhm. Er war das stärkste Monster hier im Hotel! Und jeder wusste es ab sofort! Das große Skelett wischte sich über das Gesicht. Seine ganze Uniform war inzwischen nassgeschwitzt. Immerhin trainierte er vor diesen Arenakämpfen bereits an diversen Sportgeräten. Leider durfte er auf dem Laufband nicht seine hochhackigen Stiefel anbehalten. Nachdem Papyrus eine Weile barfuß auf dem Gerät lief, taten ihm irgendwann die Knöchel weh. Seine Füße waren es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt normal zu laufen. Aus dem Grund entschloss er sich hier abzubrechen. Das große Skelett schob die Leute beiseite und verließ die kleine Arena.  
„Du gehst schon??“  
„Ich will noch meinen Kampf!“  
„Komm zurück!“  
„Ihr seid alle viel zu schwach für mich!“, rief Papyrus ihnen über seine Schulter rüber. „Das ist reine Zeitverschwendung!“

Das Skelett verließ das Fitnesscenter und ignorierte den Tumult hinter sich. Aus Ärger gingen sich die Monster gegenseitig an die Gurgel und die Security musste eingreifen. Papyrus selber ging es in diesem Moment ausgezeichnet. Er war ausgepowert, durchtrainiert und zufrieden. Zeit ins Zimmer zurückzukehren und schön zu duschen. Inzwischen hatte das große Skelett auch allen Ärger über seinen Bruder vergessen. Im Gegenteil. Vielleicht könnten sie beide einen kleinen Quickie unter der Dusche abhalten. Das wollte Sans doch ohnehin von Anfang an. Anschließend wäre eine Fußmassage gar nicht schlecht. Papyrus war sich sicher, dass sein Bruder dieser Bitte mit Freuden nachkommen würde.  
Also stieg das große Skelett in den Aufzug ein und fuhr nach oben. Als Papyrus ihre Zimmertür öffnete, kam ihm ein unangenehmer Geruch entgegen, obwohl Sans offenbar die Fenster zum Lüften öffnete. Es war eine Mischung aus fettigem Fraß, Essig und Weichspüler. Was zum Teufel war denn hier drin passiert?!  
„Sans?!“, rief Papyrus seinen Bruder, der aber nicht antwortete.  
Das große Skelett schaute im Badezimmer nach, doch auch dort befand sich niemand. Papyrus seufzte resignierend und entdeckte den Fernseher. Sie hatten hier die ganze Zeit einen Fernseher im Zimmer? Und er hatte schon drei Folgen von MTTV verpasst! Na gut, dann würde er halt einfach nur duschen und sich vor die Glotze hauen. Papyrus freute sich darauf Mettatons schönen Körper wiederzusehen. Wenn er wieder zuhause sein sollte, würde er dem Roboter einen kleinen Überraschungsbesuch abstatten. Der Showmaster war weit gelenkiger als er den Eindruck machte. Es wäre mal wieder eine schöne Abwechslung, wenn er an seinen faulen Bruder dachte.  
Papyrus öffnete die Badezimmertür und warf seine schmutzige Kleidung auf einen Haufen. Er würde sie später wegräumen. Anschließend stellte das große Skelett das Wasser an. Als dieses warm genug war, begab sich Papyrus in die Dusche und stöhnte vor Erleichterung. Das warme Wasser fühlte sich göttlich an. Fast schon summend rieb sich das große Skelett seine Knochen ein und wusch sich den frischen Schweiß ab. Da Sans nicht da war, trocknete sich der Boss anschließend mit einem Handtuch ab und ging nackt in ihren Schlafraum. Er wollte heute Abend etwas Bequemes tragen. Ein schwarzer Rollkragenpullover, eine schwarze Stoffhose und weiche Wollsocken. Das große Skelett krempelte sich die Ärmel seines Pullovers bis zu den Ellenbogen rauf und streckte sich. Er fühlte sich wirklich großartig. Auf der Suche nach der Fernbedienung fiel Papyrus ein Zettel auf dem Boden auf. Vielleicht eine Nachricht von Sans? Neugierig ergriff das große Skelett das Papier. Die Schrift war unordentlich und mit der Hand geschrieben.  
„Du bist genauso vergesslich wie sexy. Wenn du diese Nachricht liest, hoffe ich, dass du bereit wärst für eine zweite Runde. Komm zu mir, dann zeige ich dir noch Mal den Zungentrick, den du so mochtest.“  
Was zum Teufel? Der große Papyrus war nicht vergesslich! Und was für ein Zungentrick? Der einzige Trick den Sans mit seiner Zunge konnte war sie beim Schlafen aus dem Mund hängen zu lassen, ohne sie sich dabei selber abzubeißen. Das war aber auch alles. Papyrus runzelte die Stirn. Und wenn diese Nachricht gar nicht für ihn bestimmt war? Die Handschrift war zwar ziemlich kryptisch, aber sie sah anders aus als die seine Bruders. Sekunde… War diese Nachricht vielleicht an Sans gerichtet? Wieso sollte jemand seinem Bruder so einen Zettel zustecken? Dass du bereit wärst für eine zweite Runde… Hatte… Hatte Sans hier im Hotel eine Affäre?? Nein, das würde sich dieser Scheißer nicht wagen! Oder…? Ob Sans jetzt gerade bei dem Verfasser dieser Nachricht war? Papyrus‘ Seele schlug in einem quälenden Rhythmus und schmerzte. Dieses kleine, minderwertige, nutzlose Stück Scheiße betrog den großen Papyrus?!  
Der Boss stand auf und ballte die Fäuste. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte es sich an, als wenn er einen Kloß im Hals stecken hätte. Das Gefühl war grausam und holte ihn mit Gewalt von seiner wohligen Wolke runter. Wenn er Sans in die Finger bekommen würde, würde er ihn endgültig umbringen!!  
Papyrus zitterte und starrte auf den nun zerknüllten Zettel in seiner Hand. Dieser überflüssige Knochensack hatte seinen neuen Spielgefährten sicher in dieser Bar kennengelernt. Papyrus kochte. Er zog sich seine Stiefel an und ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Aufzug.

Sans öffnete die Türen zu der Kneipe und wurde bereits mit einem breiten Grinsen empfangen. Murrend begab sich das kurze Skelett an den Tresen. Er hatte ewig gebraucht, um sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Im Moment fühlte es sich an, als wenn er taub wäre und seine Tränen müssten sich erst mal nachfüllen. Das war vielleicht ganz gut so, denn immerhin musste er ein Gespräch mit dem Barkeeper führen. Es wäre nicht gut emotional zu reagieren, wenn sein One Night Stand dumme Sprüche absonderte.  
„Ah, da bist du ja.“, grinste der Barkeeper und stellte das Glas in seiner Hand weg. „Ich habe dich schon vermisst.“  
„Spar dir das. Was willst du?“, knurrte Sans und vermied es sich auf einen Barhocker zu setzen.  
„Komm mit.“, wies der Barkeeper seinen Gast an und ging mit ihm in die Küche.  
„Du hast gesagt, dass dein Schweigen etwas kosten wird. Wie viel willst du?“  
„Ich will doch kein Geld. Eigentlich hatte ich auf ein Wiederholungsspiel gehofft.“  
„W-Was?! Sonst hast du sie noch alle zusammen, oder?!“  
„Du hast schon recht. Aber auf der anderen Seite könnte ich es auch deinem launischen Liebsten erzählen. Ich glaube der würde dir mehr körperliche Schmerzen zufügen als ich.“  
„Lass es doch einfach auf sich beruhen!“  
„Hast du eine Ahnung wie selten man einem Skelett begegnet? Ich probiere gerne mal verschiedene Monsterrassen durch und ich bezweifle, dass ich noch mal die Gelegenheit mit einem Skelett bekommen würde.“  
„Dann bin ich für dich nur ein Kreuz bei deinem kranken Bingospiel?!“  
„Ganz so krass würde ich es nicht ausdrücken, aber ja. Außerdem hat es mir echt Spaß gemacht.“, schnurrte der Barkeeper und drückte Sans gegen eine Küchenablage.  
„Nimm deine scheiß Hände von mir!“  
„Wenn das deine Entscheidung ist…“  
„Warte…“, murmelte Sans und hielt den Barkeeper am Ärmel fest. „Das ist wirklich die einzige Chance, dass du nichts verrätst…?“  
„Genau so ist es.“, schnurrte der Barkeeper weiter und lehnte sich nach unten, um den Hals seines Opfers zu küssen.  
„…Dann bring es schnell zu Ende… Und danach will ich dich nie wieder sehen! Ich lasse mir nicht meine Beziehung kaputtmachen!“  
„Das hast du ja wohl ganz alleine geschafft.“, grinste der Barkeeper und hob Sans auf die Ablage.  
Das kurze Skelett ließ es über sich ergehen. Er hatte schon schlimmeres für weniger getan. Er würde Papyrus vor seinem Fehltritt schützen. Er würde ihre Beziehung schützen. Gott, er liebte Papyrus so sehr. Es war gut, dass er in diesem Moment einfach taub und leblos war. Nur am Rande bekam Sans mit, dass sich sein Peiniger auf ihn legte und über die Rippen streichelte. Er fühlte sich schmutzig und wertlos. So wie immer in seinem Leben. Ein überflüssig, kleines Werkzeug für andere. Das war wohl einfach sein Schicksal.

Die Monster in der Kneipe erschraken, als plötzlich die Tür aufgetreten wurde. Wütend betrat Papyrus das Lokal und seine Blicke waren einfach nur tödlich. Ein paar Gäste krochen unter ihre Tische, andere kauerten sich nur ein. Papyrus ging auf einen Tisch zu und blieb vor den verängstigten Monstern stehen.  
„Kam hier heute Abend ein Skelett vorbei?!“, fragte er knurrend.  
„I-Ich weiß n-nicht!“, stammelte eines der Monster.  
„DANN DENK NACH!“, brüllte Papyrus und schlug mit der zitternden Faust auf den Tisch,  
„J-Ja! E-Er ist g-glaube i-ich in d-der K-Küche!“, stammelte ein anderes Monster.  
Das große Skelett drehte sich um und fixierte die Tür hinter der Bar. Mit einem extrem mulmigen Gefühl im Brustkorb sprang er über den Tresen und stieß die Tür auf. Sowohl Sans als auch der Barkeeper erschraken.  
Das kleine Monster sah mit Terror in das Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck war undefinierbar, bis er in Wut und Hass umschlug. Sofort packte das größere Skelett den Barkeeper und knallte ihn brutal gegen die Wand. Dieser hatte nicht die geringste Chance etwas zu sagen, bevor Papyrus ihm mit Leichtigkeit das Genick brach. Der Barkeeper zerfiel zu Staub und das größere Skelett starrte weiter an die Wand, wo sich zuvor dieses widerliche Scheißvieh befand.  
Sans rutschte zitternd von der Ablage runter. Er wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Papyrus stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass das größere Skelett schwer atmete.  
„B-Boss… I-Ich…“, begann Sans, doch er wurde von einem Knurren unterbrochen.  
Papyrus schaffte es nicht sich umzudrehen. Er, der große Papyrus, schaffte es nicht seinen Bruder anzusehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wenn seine Arme und Beine aus Blei wären. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben fühlte sich das große Skelett so schwach wie in diesem Moment. Er biss sich selber auf die Zunge und schluckte alles was ihn bedrückte runter. Zumindest so gut es ging. Ohne sich umzudrehen oder etwas zu sagen, verließ Papyrus die Küche.  
Sans starrte seiner großen Liebe hilflos nach…


	8. Eine Telenovela war ein Scheißdreck gegen ihr Leben

Papyrus stürmte in ihr Zimmer. Er musste versuchen einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er musste sich konzentrieren! Und er musste viele Dinge neu überdenken… Das alles war so anders. Papyrus war ein Monster das plante und Strategien ausarbeitete. Er brauchte mehrere Notfallpläne und ein Ass im Ärmel. So funktionierte das größere Skelett. Es gab ihm Sicherheit und Kontrolle über sein Leben.  
Doch von all den Szenarien, die hätten passieren können, war diese irgendwie nicht dabei. Papyrus hatte es nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, dass Sans ihm in den Rücken fallen könnte. Das größere Skelett war wütend. Auf sich und auf seinen Bruder. Er war so naiv. Papyrus wusste es doch eigentlich besser! Vertraue niemanden! Das hatte er schon als kleines Kind gelernt. Doch Sans… Sans war irgendwie immer da. Das kleinere Skelett war so selbstverständlich, dass Papyrus einfach davon ausging, dass sein Bruder zu ihm stehen würde. Bisher war Sans auch immer bedingungslos loyal. Noch nie tat dieser Versager etwas, was seinem Boss schaden würde. Sie waren immer ein Team. Es gab einfach keinen Grund dieses Konzept zu hinterfragen. Gott, er war so dumm. Wieso hatte er es nicht kommen sehen? Und all die vielen Liebesschwüre. Sans hatte seinen Bruder um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Papyrus wurde manipuliert. Ausgerechnet von Sans. Er wusste, dass das kleinere Skelett einen messerscharfen Verstand hatte, doch Papyrus sah diesen nie als Gefahr an. Er fühlte sich überwiegend wohl bei seinem Bruder. So geborgen und verstanden. Eine Person, der er voll vertrauen konnte. Kaum jemand im Untergrund hatte so jemanden an seiner Seite. Und Papyrus ganz offensichtlich auch nicht.

Die Seele des größeren Skelettes schlug traurig und schmerzhaft. Papyrus hatte es noch nie irgendjemanden gesagt, aber er mochte seinen Bruder. Sehr sogar. Definitiv zu sehr, wenn er sich die derzeitige Situation ansah. Vielleicht hätte Papyrus damit rechnen sollen. Auch wenn Sans ein Haufen Müll war, hatte er seine Reize. Das größere Skelett war nicht das einzige Monster, das diese registrierte. Der Werwolf von gestern zeigte es doch sehr deutlich. Wer wusste schon wie oft sein Bruder bei Grillby angebaggert wurde. Und wie oft Sans darauf ansprang. Papyrus hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen. Er hätte sich emotional nicht so öffnen dürfen. Es war ein schwerer Fehler zu glauben, dass Sans anders war als die anderen Monster. Das blinde Vertrauen hätte dem großen Papyrus schon oft den Kopf kosten können. Sans hätte ihn nachts abstechen können. Er hätte sich mit anderen Monstern gegen seinen kleinen Bruder verbünden können. Vielleicht lachte bereits ganz Snowdin über den großen Papyrus. Eines der stärksten Monster des Untergrundes ließ sich manipulieren wie ein liebestrunkener Narr. Und es tat weh. Papyrus versuchte diesen Vertrauensbruch logisch zu betrachten, aber es tat einfach nur weh. All die Jahre hatte Sans ihn belogen und die große Liebe vorgeheuchelt. Die ganze Zeit glaube Papyrus, dass es tatsächlich jemanden gab der ihn mochte. Seine eigenen Eltern taten es offensichtlich nicht, ansonsten hätten sie nach ihm gesucht. Und die Leute aus Snowdin feierten sicher ein Straßenfest, dass der Boss abgereist war. Er hatte immer noch die erleichterten Gesichtsausdrücke der Monster vor dem inneren Auge. Es war das erste Mal in Papyrus‘ ganzen Leben, dass er sich wirklich verlassen und alleine fühlte. Das große Skelett ballte so hart seine Reißzähne aufeinander, dass ihm die Kiefergelenke schmerzten. Er würde diesen Frevel nicht auf sich sitzenlassen! Sans war immer noch sein Bruder, das war nichts was er ändern konnte, aber ansonsten war das kleinere Skelett nur ein Monster. Ein Monster das zufällig mit dem großen Papyrus unter einem Dach lebte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und er würde es nie wieder zulassen, dass sich ihre Machtverhältnisse dermaßen verschoben. Sollte Sans die Grenzen überschreiten, die der große Papyrus ihm und allen anderen beliebigen Monstern stellte, würde sein großer Bruder genauso sterben wie ein Fremder. Es machte keinen Unterschied mehr, nicht wahr? Vertraue niemanden. Niemals. Papyrus spürte wie seine Seele aufhörte sich gegen seinen Verstand zu wehren und einfach taub wurde. Er legte sich voll bekleidet in das Bett. Es war spät und auch ein Krieger seines Formates sollte schlafen. Mit leerem Kopf zog das große Skelett die Decke tröstend über seinen schlanken Körper. Es war auf einmal so kalt um ihn herum.

Sans stand indes vor ihrer Zimmertür. Dem kleinen Skelett liefen die Tränen vom Gesicht und es kümmerte ihn Scheißdreck ob irgendein anderer Hotelgast seinen Zustand sehen konnte. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Bosses hatte sich ihm in den Schädel gebrannt. Dabei wollte Sans das doch alles gar nicht! Papyrus würde ihm niemals im Leben glauben…  
Er war so ein hassenswerter Idiot… Es war alles seine Schuld… Wie üblich. Papyrus hatte so etwas nicht verdient. Sein kleiner Bruder gab sich immer alle Mühe alles richtig zu machen und sie beide zu beschützen. Und Sans? Er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun als dem Boss einen Tiefschlag nach dem anderen zu verpassen… Es war ein Wunder, dass sich Papyrus nicht viel eher abgewandt hatte. Und nun stand das kleine Skelett hier vor ihrer Zimmertür und war obendrein auch noch zu feige sie zu öffnen. Oder wenigstens zu klopfen. Was sollte er dem Boss sagen? Ich wollte doch nur ein zweites Mal mit diesem Typen ficken, um das erste Mal zu vertuschen? Immerhin log ich nur für uns beide? Hättest du brav die Beine breit gemacht, wäre es niemals dazu gekommen? Sans fühlte sich so wahnsinnig schlecht. Das alles war ganz alleine auf seinem Mist gewachsen. Es war Papyrus‘ freie Entscheidung nein zu sagen und es wäre auch Sans‘ gewesen, als sich der Barkeeper an ihn rangemacht hatte. Seufzend ließ das kurze Skelett für einen Moment den Kopf hängen. Es lag nun in seiner Hand zu retten was zu retten war. Und er würde alles daran setzen. Dieses Mal war Aufgeben einfach keine Option.

„Pap…?“, rief Sans schniefend hinter der Tür und klopfte zaghaft. „Bist du da drin…?“  
Es kam keine Antwort, aber irgendwie wusste das kleinere Skelett, dass sich der Boss in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte.  
„Pap, bitte… Ich will mit dir reden!“, fuhr Sans fort und wagte es nicht die Tür selber zu öffnen. „Es tut mir alles so leid! Das musst du mir glauben! Wenn du mir nur die Chance dazu geben würdest zu erklären was vorgefallen war! Bitte! Lass mich rein!“  
„Verpiss dich, Sans!!“, brüllte Papyrus deutlich gereizt durch die Zimmertür hindurch.  
„N-Nein!“ Das kurze Skelett konnte nicht glauben, dass es dieses Wort gesagt hatte. „I-Ich bleibe so lange hier, bis ich es geschafft habe, dass du mit mir redest!“  
Übermorgen würden sie abreisen müssen, also hatte er eigentlich gar nicht so viel Zeit die nächsten zehn Jahre vor dieser Tür zu stehen, aber Sans hoffte, dass die Botschaft ankam.  
„Es gibt nichts zu bereden!“, antwortete Papyrus fest und seine Stimme hatte eine kalte Kante.  
„Boss! Sei nicht so! Ich gebe zu, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe! Aber kannst du es nicht verstehen?!“  
„ICH SAGTE DU SOLLST DICH VERPISSEN!!!“, schrie Papyrus durch die Tür, sodass sein Bruder ein paar Schritte nach hinten machte, falls ein Knochen hinterher geflogen kommen sollte.  
Doch zum Glück kam kein Angriff. Sans seufzte. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Wenn er einfach so das Zimmer betreten würde, wären seine Überlebenschancen ausgesprochen gering. Andererseits lohnte sich ein Leben ohne Papyrus einfach nicht. Das kurze Skelett lehnte sich neben der Tür an die Wand und stopfte seine Hände in seine Jackentaschen.  
„Vielleicht ist es besser wenn du eine Nacht drüber schläfst …“, sprach das kürze Skelett schniefend durch die Tür. „Wir reden morgen miteinander, okay…?“  
Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort. Sans ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten und saß neben ihrer Zimmertür. Wenn Papyrus frühstücken gehen würde, wäre sein Bruder da um ihn abzufangen. Das kurze Skelett kauerte sich ein.

Papyrus schaffte es nach mehreren Stunden tatsächlich einzuschlafen, doch es war ein sehr unruhiger Schlaf. Immer wieder wurde das größere Skelett wach. Sein Geist drehte seine Kreise und wühlte Papyrus‘ Körper auf. Ein unangenehmes Ziehen belastete seinen linken Oberarm. Außerdem bekam er langsam aber sicher Kopfschmerzen. Das war ihre vorletzte Nacht in diesem Hotel. Papyrus wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Solange sich die Geschwister in New Home befanden war alles so… surreal. So anders. Wenn sie wieder zuhause wären, würde all das Geschehene wie eine Lawine in seine Realität krachen. Auf einmal wäre es so echt und greifbar. Der Abstand, den Papyrus zwischen sich und seinen großen Bruder schaffen wollte, würde bitterer Ernst werden. Doch das war einfach die beste Entscheidung. Er konnte Sans nicht mehr vertrauen. Und wenn er ihm schon nicht bei so etwas trauen konnte, dann auch nicht in anderen Angelegenheiten.

Das großgewachsene Skelett richtete sich auf und schaltete die Lampe auf seinem Nachttisch ein. Es war immer noch dunkel draußen. Erst in einer Stunde würde das Café öffnen. Papyrus hoffte, dass Sans dort nicht auf ihn warten würde. Er ließ seine Blicke rüber auf die andere Bettseite wandern. Die gestohlene Senfflasche stand immer noch unberührt auf dem anderen Nachttisch. Sie machte Papyrus wütend. Nicht wütend weil es gestohlene Ware war, sondern anders wütend. Es ging tiefer als normal. Das große Skelett bewegte sich auf Knien rüber auf die andere Seite und griff sich die Flasche. Knurrend riss Papyrus die Schublade auf und warf die Flasche hinein. Dabei fiel ihm die Fernbedienung auf. Ja, etwas Fernsehen würde seine Nerven vielleicht etwas beruhigen. Nachdenklich starrte das große Skelett einen Moment in die Schublade. Murrend nahm er die Senfflasche wieder an sich und robbte zurück auf seine Bettseite. Papyrus stopfte sich mehrere Kissen hinter den Rücken und zog seine eigene Schublade auf. Wie erwartet befand sich dort drin ebenfalls eine Fernbedienung. Das große Skelett schaltete den Fernseher ein und öffnete den Verschluss der Flasche. Papyrus genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck. Igitt, er hasste das Zeug, aber der Boss hatte das Gefühl, dass er den heutigen Tag nur mit Alkohol überstehen konnte.  
Im Fernsehen lief die Wiederholung der Liebeskomödie vom Vortag. Papyrus erinnerte sich, dass er so etwas in der Fernsehzeitung gelesen hatte. Der Film war wirklich schlecht. Er sah ihn sich vor ein paar Jahren heimlich an, während Sans bereits schlief. Als das kurze Skelett aus seinem Zimmer kam, um ein Glas mit Wasser zu holen, schaltete der Boss schnell zu einer Dauerwerbesendung für ein neumodisches Schneidesystem für Gemüse um. Weshalb Papyrus damals zu dem Film zurück schaltete, nachdem er Sans sagte er solle seinen Arsch in sein Zimmer bewegen und nicht nerven, wusste er selber nicht. Aber eine Woche später stand das Gerät aus der Werbung in seiner Küche. Sans bestellte es, nachdem der Boss augenscheinlich so fasziniert davon war. Es war so schnell und einfach damit Zutaten für einen guten Salat zu schneiden. Der Film brachte all die alten Erinnerungen zurück. Papyrus hatte nicht mal danke gesagt… Doch vermutlich war das einfach Teil dieser geschickten Manipulation. Kleine Geschenke um sich sein Vertrauen zu erschleichen.  
Papyrus war kein Idiot… Er wusste, dass das alles eigentlich gar nicht stimmte. Doch es war so viel einfacher mit diesen Unterstellungen damit abzuschließen.

Der Film lief noch weitere vierzig Minuten. Es war so wie immer: Zwei Leute lernten sich zufällig kennen, dann bauten sie beide den ganzen Film über irgendeine Scheiße, am Ende kriegten sie sich doch und kicherten rum wie dumme Teenager. Der Film war so dämlich. Doch Papyrus fühlte sich etwas besser. Allerdings konnte dieser Zustand auch von der halbleeren Senfflasche kommen. Angeekelt von sich selber stellte das große Skelett die Flasche auf seinen Nachttisch. Das Frühstückscafé würde gleich öffnen und er stank aus dem Hals nach Senf. Papyrus wühlte sich aus all den Kissen und der weichen Decke heraus, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen. Dort bestrich das große Skelett seine Zahnbürste mit extra viel Zahncreme. Er wusste nicht ob das irgendetwas bringen würde, aber der Versuch war es wert. Nach einem Moment hörte der Boss plötzlich auf seine Reißzähne zu putzen und sah rüber zu der Dusche. Als Sans unter dem kalten Wasser stand, da hatte er seine Kleidung mit Duschgel eingerieben. Ob er verhindern wollte, dass Papyrus etwas von dem Barkeeper mitbekommen würde? Gott, er hatte sich so in seinem Bruder getäuscht. Dem großen Skelett war schlecht und ein mulmiges Gefühl wurde von seiner Seele abgestrahlt. Seufzend putzte sich Papyrus weiter seine messerscharfen Zähne und spuckte danach den erheblichen Zahncremerest aus. Das kleine Herz in seiner Brust fühlte sich trostlos an. Es weinte ununterbrochen. Der Verlust ihres Gegenstückes brachte Papyrus‘ Seele beinahe zum Stillstand. Nur das logische Denken seines Geistes sorgte dafür, dass das große Skelett nicht wie ein liebeskranker Idiot zusammenbrach. Er durfte sich nicht so sehr in dieser Sache verbeißen. Die letzten Jahre waren sehr angenehm, aber alles endete irgendwann einmal. Vielleicht war es nur eine Frage der Zeit. Immerhin waren sie beide von Grund auf so verschieden. Abgesehen von ihrer Rasse, ein Teil ihrer DNA und ihrer Adresse hatten sie eigentlich gar nichts gemeinsam. Es war vermutlich närrisch es überhaupt miteinander zu versuchen. Alleine die Tatsache, dass sie Geschwister waren, hätte sie damals davon abhalten müssen. Papyrus war jung und experimentierfreudig. Sans hingegen hätte es besser wissen müssen. So ein Idiot.

Das große Skelett erinnerte sich zurück, wie alles anfing…  
Damals war er gerade mal siebzehn Jahre alt. Sein Leben bestand in dieser Zeit aus hartem Training und aus Partys. Er erinnerte sich, dass er damals in einem übervollen Club war und die die Leute schlangen standen, um mit ihm reden zu dürfen. Papyrus war so naiv. Aus heutiger Sicht war sein Verhalten unverantwortlich. In solchen Schuppen war es dunkel und laut. Es drängten sich Monster an Monster. Jeder hätte ihn töten können, wenn die Person es nur gewollt hätte. Doch damals war das große Skelett so selbstsicher, dass er tatsächlich dachte, dass ihm niemand etwas anhaben konnte. Immerhin trainierte er viel und hart. Kein anderes Monster konnte sich bisher mit ihm messen.  
Also saß Papyrus auf einem Barhocker und genoss die viele Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Ruf war bekannt in dieser Gegend und jeder wollte ihn. Am Ende würde er sich einfach den besten Partner von all diesen Idioten aussuchen, seinen Spaß haben und dann gemütlich nach Hause schlendern. Es war nicht so, als wenn er an irgendjemanden hier wirklich interessiert gewesen wäre. Sie waren alle schwach und keiner von ihnen wusste wie man eine Persönlichkeit wie den großen Papyrus behandeln musste. Er wollte verehret und angehimmelt werden. Sie sollten gefälligst nur für ihn die Barriere aufreißen und ihm ein paar Sterne von der Oberfläche stehlen. Doch die Monster aus New Home waren einfach zu zurückgeblieben dafür. Zu grob, zu laut und zu launisch. Das große Skelett würde bei keinem von denen zur Ruhe kommen können. Es war einfach kein Material für eine feste Bindung vorhanden. Aber vielleicht war das auch gar nicht nötig. Papyrus war ein Freigeist, den niemand fesseln konnte. Was sollte er mit einem Partner als Klotz am Bein? Wie lächerlich.

Der Abend endete etwas unerwartet. Ein von Papyrus abgewiesenes Monster schüttete ihm ein Getränk über den Schoß. Das große Skelett wurde wütend und tötete dieses kleine Aas. Daraufhin ging seine Stimmung gegen Null. Papyrus‘ teure Hose war dreckig, seine Knochen darunter klebten und all die Monster, die eben noch versuchten sich an ihn zu drücken, nahmen panisch Abstand. Der Abend war gelaufen. Schlecht gelaunt ging das große Skelett nach Hause. Es war schon spät, aber in ihrer kleinen Wohnung war immer noch Licht zu sehen. Sans würde vermutlich arbeiten. Papyrus ging das dreckige Treppenhaus nach oben und zog seinen klebrigen Hausschlüssel aus der Hosentasche. Nachdem das große Skelett die Wohnung betrat, sah er sofort, dass Sans über einem Stapel Papier gebeugt war. Alles wissenschaftlicher Kram, der für ihn damals einfach nur stinklangweilig war.  
„Oh, hey Pap. So früh hätte ich dich gar nicht zurück erwartet.“, bemerkte Sans vorsichtig.  
„Fick dich, Sans!“, murmelte das große Skelett und nahm sich frische Kleidung aus einem Karton, da sie kaum Platz für Möbel hatten.  
Anschließend ging Papyrus ins Badezimmer und duschte ausgiebig. Endlich klebten seine Knochen nicht mehr und er war wieder frisch und rein. Er wechselte von seiner Ausgehkleidung zu einem Schlabberlook. Niemand außer seinem Bruder kannte diese Klamotten. Eine lange schwarze Hose, die ihm zwei Nummern zu groß war und ein altes schwarzes T-Shirt, auf dem ‚Böse bis auf die Knochen‘ stand. Natürlich ein Geschenk von Sans. Einfach peinlich, aber dummerweise wirklich bequem. Weiter murrend verließ Papyrus das Badezimmer und ging in den Küchenbereich ihrer Wohnung. Dort machte er sich einen heißen Kakao. Das sollte seine Nerven etwas beruhigen.  
Sans las sich währenddessen weiter seine Aufzeichnungen durch. Seitdem er diesen Wissenschaftlerjob hatte, verdiente er wirklich gut und bald würden die Geschwister umziehen können. Papyrus hatte da auch schon so eine Idee. Das einzige bekannte Loch zum Untergrund befand sich in Snowdin. Das wäre die Chance sich einen waschechten Menschen zu schnappen. Immerhin stand der große Papyrus kurz davor Mitglied der königlichen Garde zu werden. Doch bevor sie von hier weg konnten, mussten die Brüder noch ein Bisschen sparen.

Das größere Skelett nahm sich sein Getränk und setzte sich neben Sans auf das Sofa. Der Tisch war voller Blaupausen. Es sah wahnsinnig kompliziert aus. Pläne von irgendeiner Maschine. Papyrus schnaubte innerlich. Dr. Sans klang für ihn immer noch so lächerlich. Der Typ, der sich damals Bohnen ins Nasenloch schob, um seinen kleinen Bruder zum Lachen zu bringen, baute jetzt komplizierte Gerätschaften. Doch er schaffte es nicht ihren Toaster zu reparieren.  
„Räum das Zeug weg, du machst mich ganz nervös!“, murrte Papyrus und nippte an seinem heißen Kakao.  
Sans seufzte laut und schaute verzweifelt auf all die Papiere vor sich.  
„Vermutlich hast du recht. Ich schaffe das sowieso niemals bis morgen früh… Die Typen im Labor werden ausflippen…“  
„Das ist doch dein Projekt, oder nicht? Lass dich nicht immer von diesen Arschlöchern rumschubsen!“  
„Es ist nicht so einfach, Pap. Ich habe Vorgesetzte und Abgabefristen. Ich will diesen Job nicht verlieren.“  
„So kompliziert kann das doch gar nicht sein!“, bemerkte das größere Skelett und beugte sich ebenfalls über die Aufzeichnungen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten musste Papyrus innerlich zugeben, dass er nichts verstand. All die wirren Striche auf den Blaupausen sahen aus, als wenn jemand dringend sein neues Geodreieck ausprobieren wollte und wirr Striche auf das Papier brachte. Doch er würde das niemals zugeben. Besonders nicht vor Sans. Auf gut Glück zeigte das größere Skelett vollkommen wahllos auf eine Stelle der Aufzeichnungen.  
„Könnte es daran liegen?“, fragte Papyrus mit gespielt fester Stimme, denn er hatte keine Ahnung auf was genau er gerade deutete.  
Sans seufzte und sah es sich an. Plötzlich wurde das kurze Skelett ganz starr und nahm die Blaupause in die Hände.  
„Pap! Das ist es! Woher…?! Du bist ein Genie!!“, strahlte das kürzere Skelett über das ganze Gesicht.  
„W-Was…? I-Ich meine… JA! Hattest du jemals Zweifel daran?!“, antwortete Papyrus verdutzt und nahm einen siegreichen Schluck seines Getränkes, wobei er ganz vergaß, dass der Kakao heiß war.  
Keuchend riss das größere Skelett die Tasse von seinem Gesicht und bekleckerte sein sauberes T-Shirt mit Schokolade. Na toll! Dabei hatte er doch eben erst geduscht!

Sans reagierte sofort. Er sprang auf und holte Küchenpapier, um die Brust seines Bruders abzutupfen.  
„Hast du dich verbrannt?? Tut es weh??“, fragte das kürze Skelett und all seine Aufzeichnungen waren vergessen.  
„Pff! Sowas kann den großen Papyrus nicht verletzen!“, rühmte er sich selber, obwohl es doch ziemlich auf seinen Rippen brannte.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht.“, kicherte Sans und tupfte weiter die nasse Stelle trocken.  
Das größere Skelett sah dabei zu wie sein Bruder lächelte. Ein echtes Lächeln, keines von seinen aufgesetzten Fakelächeln. Sans gab sich alle Mühe das T-Shirt für diesen Abend zu retten. Ganz anders als die Leute aus dem Club. Sie wollten nur über ihn drüber rutschen und sich dann wieder verpissen. Der einzige, der begriffen hatte wie man sich um den großen Papyrus zu kümmern hatte, war dummerweise Sans. Vielleicht weil er die meiste Übung darin hatte. Immerhin waren sie schon immer unzertrennlich.  
Nach einer Weile stand das kürze Skelett auf und setzte sich wieder neben seinen kleinen Bruder.  
„Wenn du willst wasche ich es.“, bemerkte Sans und räumte seine Unterlagen zusammen.  
Papyrus beobachtete seinen Bruder kommentarlos und trank seinen Kakao weiter. Es war traurig, dass Sans offenbar der einzige war, der wusste wie der große Papyrus tickte. Das letzte Mal als er etwas verschüttete und nach Hause wollte um sich umzuziehen, hielten ihn die anderen Monster für eitel und verwöhnt. Was war verwöhnt daran, wenn man gerne sauber sein wollte? Oder wenn man sich nicht jeden Fastfoodscheiß in den in den Mund stopfte? Und es war nicht eitel frische Kleidung zu tragen. Oder?  
„Findest du ich bin eitel und verwöhnt…?“, platzte es plötzlich nachdenklich aus dem größeren Skelett heraus.  
„Was?“, fragte Sans als sei es die dümmste Frage, die ein Monster jemals hätte stellen können. „Du weißt einfach was du willst. Was ist daran eitel und verwöhnt?“  
Genau das hatte Papyrus den Leuten damals auch gesagt! Nun, offenbar dachte nicht nur er so darüber. Der Umkehrschluss war also, dass er im Recht war. Natürlich. Wie immer.

Als Sans seine Arbeiten weggeräumt hatte und sich neben seinen jüngeren Bruder setzte, kehrte endlich Frieden ein. Das kurze Skelett stellte den Fernseher an. Beim durchseppen lief einer von seinen Lieblingsfilmen. Sans verharrte zwei Sekunden bei dem Sender und schaltete weiter. Er wusste, dass um diese Zeit auf einem anderen Kanal eine Sendung lief, die Papyrus gerne sah.  
Das kurze Skelett lehnte sich zurück und legte die Fernbedienung auf die Armlehne. Es war für Sans so selbstverständlich, dass es wichtiger war Papyrus glücklich zu machen als sich selber, dass all dies geschah ohne von dem kleineren Skelett registriert zu werden.  
Papyrus allerdings bemerkte es. Vermutlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Er seufzte innerlich. Sans war immer für ihn da, er verstand ihn, er verurteile seinen kleinen Bruder nicht und Sans tat einfach alles für den großen Papyrus. So wie es sein sollte. Das jüngere Skelett spürte seine Seele aufgeregt flattern. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie beide alleine waren. Es war ein seltsames und warmes Gefühl, welches ihren Träger beruhigte. Papyrus sah rüber zu seinem Bruder. Sans saß auf dem Sofa wie ein Schluck Wasser. Zurückgelehnt, halb liegend und mit gespreizten Beinen. Er sah irgendwie müde aus. Das tat er immer, oder? Die vielen Jobs schienen wirklich anstrengend zu sein. Eigentlich hätte sich das größere Skelett auch Arbeit suchen müssen, doch Sans wollte das nicht. Papyrus sollte sich auf sein Training und seinen Traum konzentrieren.  
Wenn das kleine Skelett nicht sein Bruder gewesen wäre, dann gäbe es in New Home tatsächlich Material für eine Fest Beziehung. Nein, das war lächerlich! Sans war faul, dreckig und unzuverlässig! Aber irgendwie auch fürsorglich und niedlich. Es war schwer zu erklären. Ob Sans auch so seltsame Gedanken hatte? Das ältere Monster war immer so verschlossen und geheimnisvoll. Sein Bruder gab nie preis was er wirklich dachte oder ihn beschäftigte. Und doch blieb er immer an Papyrus‘ Seite. Egal wie oft dieser ihn verprügelte, beleidigte oder ihn demütigte. Das größere Skelett hatte plötzlich das ungewisse Gefühl, dass Sans‘ Zuneigung über brüderliche Liebe hinaus gehen könnte. Welches Monster ließ sich so von seinem kleinen Bruder behandeln und schikanieren? Und selbst wenn es so war… Fand es Papyrus irgendwie gar nicht schlimm. Im Gegenteil. Alleine der Gedanke daran, dass ein Monster wie Sans Interesse an ihm zeigen könnte, ließ die Seele des größeren Skelettes schneller schlagen. Vielleicht war das auch einfach eine Reaktion darauf, dass sich Papyrus mit einem anderen Monster einen spaßigen Abend versprochen hatte. Er wusste es nicht. Wie Sans wohl im Bett war…? Wow! Was für abgefuckte Gedanken er hatte! Auf der anderen Seite fühlte es sich schön an, wenn sich ihre Knochen zufällig berührten. Sie kannten beide keine anderen Skelette. Papyrus wusste nicht wie es gewesen wäre intim mit dieser Monsterrasse zu werden. Natürlich, er war jung und er berührte sich gelegentlich auch selber. Knochen auf Knochen war schon ein ziemlich berauschendes Erlebnis. Vielleicht sollte er es einfach versuchen? Sans war zwar sein Bruder aber… der Gedanke fühlte sich seltsam richtig an. Es war als wenn sich seine Seele zu der des kleineren Skelettes hingezogen fühlen würde. Und das nicht erst seit diesem Moment. Es fing schon vor Jahren an. Damals wusste Papyrus aber nichts damit anzufangen. Er dachte, dass es daher kam, weil sie verwandt waren und sie sich so gut kannten. So naiv war er allerdings nicht mehr. Das größere Skelett seufzte.

„Sans…?“, begann Papyrus etwas zögerlich und starrte runter auf seine leere Tasse.  
„Hm?“  
„Magst du mich eigentlich…?“  
„Ich… Was? Natürlich mag ich dich! Du bist mein Bruder!“, stammelte das kleinere Skelett und bekam deutliche Röte im Gesicht.  
„Bist du dir da sicher?“, murmelte Papyrus weiter und stellte seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab.  
„J-Ja! W-Wieso fragst du sowas??“  
„Mir gingen da ein paar Sachen durch den Kopf…“, sprach das größere Skelett ruhig weiter und lehnte sich wieder zurück.  
„Darüber musst du dir doch keine Gedanken machen! Ich mag dich wirklich gerne!“  
„Wirklich gerne?“, fragte Papyrus weiter und beugte sich etwas zu seinem Bruder, welcher zitterte und sichtlich nervös war.  
„J-Ja! Natürlich!“  
„Wie gerne?“, flüsterte das größere Skelett und war Sans‘ Gesicht mit seinem eigenen gefährlich nahe gerückt.  
„S-Sehr gerne…“, stammelte das ältere Monster und eine Schweißperle lief ihm vom Schädel. „Sehr, sehr gerne…“, flüsterte Sans zurück und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, sodass sich ihre Nasenknochen leicht berührten.  
Papyrus griff nach oben und hielt das linke Gesicht seines Bruders, welcher unglaublich nervös aussah.  
„Sans.“  
„J-Ja…?“  
„Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht mich zu küssen…?“  
„I-Ich… E-Ehm… J-Ja…“, stammelte das ältere Monster mit gebrochener Stimme.  
„Wie oft…?“, hauchte Papyrus gegen die fremden Reißzähne und spürte wie seine eigene Seele beinahe verrückt wurde.  
„I-Ich…“, stotterte Sans und seufzte anschließend resignierend. „Jeden gottverdammten Tag…“  
Papyrus schloss den Abstand zwischen schienen und drückte summend ihre Reißzähne aneinander. Sans zitterte für einen Moment aufgeregt weiter, doch dann entspannte sich sein kleinerer Körper. Er schloss seine Augenhöhlen und stöhnte leise in den zarten Kuss hinein.  
Nachdem sie sie wieder trennten, waren ihre Gesichter wie zuvor nur wenige Millimeter voneinander getrennt. Sans sah aus, als wenn er im siebten Himmel wäre. Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und die roten Punkte in seinen Augenhöhlen sahen irgendwie glasig aus. Papyrus‘ Seele pochte aufgeregt. Sie drehte beinahe durch bei diesem Anblick. Das Herz in seiner Brust schrie ihn unmissverständlich an und Papyrus hatte nichts dagegen diesem Impuls nachzugeben. Er drückte ihre Gesichter wieder zusammen und platzierte die Hand an der Wange seines Bruders auf dessen Hinterkopf. Und auf einmal ging alles ganz schnell.  
Das größere Skelett erinnerte sich daran, wie sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten. Wie er Sans auf das Sofa zurück drängte. Wie begierig sie beide darauf waren endlich ihre Kleidung loszuwerden. Papyrus würde niemals das Gefühl vergessen, als sich ihre Seelen das erste Mal berührten. Es war so harmonisch und perfekt. Wie zwei Puzzelteile die zusammen gehörten. Irgendwann landeten sie in Papyrus‘ Bett, auch wenn er sich bis heute nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte wie sie das hinbekamen. Die Nacht war einfach wunderschön. So etwas hatte das größere Skelett noch nie zuvor erlebt. Am Ende lagen sie sich in den Armen und küssten sich immer wieder. Normal wäre es Papyrus zu viel gewesen. Zu kitschig. Zu intim. Aber in diesem einen Moment war es seltsam perfekt. Er wusste, trotz all der Umstände, dass es richtig war. Wie konnte sich sonst etwas falsches so richtig anfühlen?

Viele Jahre später stand Papyrus nun in diesem Hotel und starrte in den Spiegel. In dem kurzen Moment, in dem er in alten Erinnerungen und Gefühlen versank, lief ihm vollkommen ungewollt eine einzelne Träne über sein vernarbtes Gesicht. Das war alles so lächerlich! Wütend von dem Anblick der Träne schlug das große Skelett mit der Faust den Spiegel ein. Niemand würde sich über ihn lustig machen! Nicht einmal sein eigenes Spiegelbild! Er war ein gottverdammter Krieger! Und keine weinerliche Memme! Der große Papyrus war definitiv nicht auf seinen überflüssigen Bruder angewiesen! Und genau das würde er der Welt auch demonstrieren!  
Knurrend verließ das großgewachsene Skelett das Bad und riss ihre Zimmertür auf. Sofort bemerkte er ein vertrautes Schnarchen. Sans saß im Flur, mit angezogenen Beinen. Die Arme und der Kopf lagen auf seinen Knien. Offenbar wartete dieser kleine Platzverschwender die ganze Nacht auf seinen Bruder. So ein Vollidiot. Wütend ließ Papyrus das kleinere Skelett linksliegen und ging rüber zum Aufzug. Er fuhr in das Erdgeschoss und betrat das Frühstückscafé. Die paar Gäste die anwesend waren gingen dem großen Skelett schleunigst aus dem Weg. Papyrus nahm sich wie üblich viel Obst und viel Gemüse und ging zurück zu seinem Stammplatz. Zu seinem Leidwesen befand sich eine alte Frau am Nebentisch. Sie hatte einen weißen Trainingsanzug an, aß Dinkelbrot und trank Milch. Papyrus schnaubte innerlich und begann zu essen.  
„Oh, ich habe gar nicht gesehen, dass es hier auch Paprikastreifen gibt!“, bemerkte die Frau und sah das mürrische Skelett an, welches an jenen Paprikastreifen knabberte.  
„Dann mach das nächste Mal die Augen auf.“, brummte Papyrus gereizt.  
Die alte Frau kicherte amüsiert und stand auf. Das große Skelett hoffte, dass es nun endlich Ruhe bekommen würde, doch seine lästige Gesprächspartnerin kam mit einem Teller voller Paprika und Gurkenscheiben zurück und setzte sich ernsthaft mit an seinen Tisch. Ungläubig starrte Papyrus sie an.  
„Bist du heute mit einem Todeswunsch aufgewacht oder was soll die Scheiße?“, fragte das Skelett.  
„Nein, aber du siehst aus als wenn du Gesellschaft gebrauchen könntest.“  
„Vielleicht solltest du deine Brille aufsetzen. Denn das ist nicht der Fall!“  
„Ich muss es nicht sehen. Deine Schwingungen verraten mir alles.“  
„Meine was? Bist du auf den Kopf gefallen?!“  
„Deine Schwingungen! Jedes Lebewesen, jede Pflanze, jeder Stein, wir alle haben welche! Und deine verraten mir, dass du ziemlich aufgewühlt bist.“  
„Ach, an den Schwingungen erkennst du das?! Vielleicht sollte ich dich kopfüber in einen Reißwolf stopfen, damit du ein besseres Bild bekommst!“  
„Danach geht es dir aber auch nicht besser.“  
„Das behauptest du! Zumindest könnte ich dann in Ruhe zu Ende frühstücken, ohne mich von einer Irren vollquatschen zu lassen!“  
„Nein, du musst deine innere Mitte finden!“  
„Ich bin ein Skelett! Ich sehe meine innere Mitte jeden Tag im Spiegel! Jetzt sieht zu, dass du Land gewinnst!“  
Die alte Frau lachte erneut amüsiert und zog eine Visitenkarte aus ihrer Tasche. Sie legte die Karte auf den Tisch und begann ihr Geschirr abzuräumen. Anschließend verschwand die alte Frau aus der Tür. Papyrus hingegen war noch schlechter drauf als zuvor. So viel Dreistigkeit! Murrend nahm er die Visitenkarte in die Hand. ‚Yoga-Centrum‘ stand in geschwungenen Buchstaben auf dem Stück Pappe. Was zum Teufel war denn Yoga? Es klang wie irgendeiner Menschenscheiße. Auf jeden Fall schien sich dieses Centrum mit im Fitnesscenter zu befinden. Das verriet jedenfalls die Karte. Papyrus schnaubte.  
„Irres Weibsstück.“, murrte das große Skelett und trank den Rest seines Kaffees.

Sans erwachte als ein Speisewagen gegen seine Seite fuhr. Erschrocken fuhr er nach oben und sah sich um.  
„Oh, Verzeihung, Sir! Ich habe sie gar nicht gesehen!“, sprach der Angestellte hinter dem Wagen und schob diesen an dem sitzenden Gast vorbei.  
„H-Hey! Warte mal, Kumpel!“, rief Sans dem jungen Mann nach und stand ächzend auf. „Wie spät ist es??“  
„Es ist gleich sieben Uhr, Sir.“  
„Ah! Scheiße!! Hast du gesehen wie aus diesem Zimmer ein anderes Skelett raus kam??“  
„Nein, Sir… Aber ich habe vorhin ein anderes Skelett in der Lobby gesehen.“  
„Fuck!“, fluchte Sans und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. „Okay, danke…“  
Der Angestellte ging weiter seines Weges. Sans hätte am liebsten gewütet und geschrien. Er war eingeschlafen und hatte Papyrus verpasst! Und der Boss ging einfach an ihm vorbei, als wenn er nicht existieren würde! Er war so am Arsch! Sein Bruder ignorierte erst dann Leute, wenn er wirklich, wirklich wütend war. Oder in diesem Falle verletzt. Gott, was hatte er nur angestellt?! Und das alles nur für einen beschissenen Orgasmus! Etwas was er sich jeden Tag selber verschaffen konnte, wenn er wollte! Und dafür opferte er all die Jahre, die sie glücklich zusammen waren!  
Vielleicht war das alles gar nicht der Punkt… Immerhin ging Papyrus regelmäßig fremd. Und er tat es auch schon oft genug. Vielleicht war es damals keine gute Idee etwas miteinander anzufangen… Aber als der Boss ihn damals küsste, kamen all die Sehnsüchte hervor, die sich die vorigen Jahre anstauten. Es war krank, das wusste er selber. Aber ab einem gewissen Punkt in Papyrus‘ Jugend wurde er unbestreitbar attraktiv. Sans bemerkte diesen Zustand, aber damals sah er es nur als seine Pflicht an seinen Bruder vor anderen Monstern zu schützen. Immerhin gab es genug Arschlöcher da draußen. Doch daraus wurde gegen seinen Willen mehr. Er entdeckte Kleinigkeiten, die er wirklich zu schätzen lernte. Wie Papyrus bei Kreuzworträtseln auf dem Ende seines Stiftes rum kaute. Wie er beim Hühnerfrikassee den Spargel aussortierte, weil er labbrig war. Oder wie verschwitzt Papyrus von seinem Training zurückkehrte. Sans fühlte Dinge, die nicht da sein durften. Und er hasste sich selber dafür. Der Wunsch seinen kleinen Bruder zu berühren machte ihm wirklich das Leben schwer. Und es nahm bedauerlicherweise über die Jahre deutlich zu. Wenn Sans sich selber anfasste, kam er immer am härtesten, wenn er an Papyrus dachte. Er war so ein beschissener Bruder. Doch an dem Abend, als sie das erste Mal wie aus heiterem Himmel miteinander schliefen, fühlte sich Sans nie glücklicher. Seine Seele tanzte wochenlang glücklich und hüpfte aufgeregt, wenn sie sich berührten. Und bis heute hatte dieses Gefühl nie aufgehört. Immer wenn der Boss ihn streichelte oder küsste, dann wollte seine Seele einfach nur stundenlang tanzen. Gott, er liebte diesen Egomanen so sehr.

Sans war sich bewusst, dass der Großteil ihres Zusammenlebens schwierig war. Es ging immer um das nackte Überleben. Papyrus verprügelte seinen Bruder fast täglich. Er benutzte das kleinere Skelett für seine Dreckarbeit. Sans‘ Aufgabe war es Informationen zu beschaffen und sich unauffällig unters Volk zu mischen. Eigentlich war er nicht mehr als ein dummes Werkzeug. Zumindest war es das, was die Monster in Snowdin über die Geschwister dachten. Manche wunderten sich, dass Papyrus seinen Bruder immer beschützte, doch die Erklärung, dass sich niemand an seinem Eigentum zu vergreifen hatte, genügte den Leuten. Jeder kannte das gigantische Ego des großen Papyrus‘. Niemand zweifelte an seinen abnormen Besitzansprüchen.  
Zuhause, hinter verschlossenen Türen, fiel es dem Boss schwer diese Fassade aufzugeben. Er musste selber an all diesen Scheiß glauben, um Kraft aus seiner Überlegenheit zu ziehen. Das war okay für Sans. So funktionierte es eben. Vermutlich wären die anderen Monster stutzig geworden, wenn ein so mächtiger Krieger wie der große Papyrus abstinent gelebt hätte. Er musste sich ab und zu mit seinen Liebschaften zeigen, um zu verstecken, was in ihm vorging. Und Sans hatte es irgendwann akzeptiert. Immerhin kam sein Bruder immer wieder zu ihm nach Hause zurück und blieb nicht bei all diesen billigen Flittchen. Offensichtlich konnten sie dem Boss nicht das geben was Sans zu bieten hatte. Es war ein unbeschreiblicher Vertrauensbeweis, wenn Papyrus zuließ, dass sein Bruder ihm hin und wieder im Bett die arme fesselte und ihm die Augen verband. So konnte Sans alles tun was er wollte. Und auch das war okay. Für sie beide. Papyrus genoss es sich einfach zurückzulehnen und ihr Vertrauensverhältnis auszukosten. Nur sehr wenige Monster hatten dieses Glück.  
All das was in diesem Hotel geschehen war, sollten sie dringend zum Anlass nehmen sich auszusprechen. In all den Jahren haben sie nie ein Wort darüber verloren ob es damals eine gute Idee gewesen war, wie sie nun zueinander standen, wie es weiterginge oder ob sie bereits am Ende dieser seltsamen Beziehung angelangt waren. Bisher ergab sich einfach alles und das Geschehene wurde von ihnen beiden stillschweigend abgesegnet.  
Sans schnaubte. Vermutlich würde sich Papyrus eher vom Balkon stürzen, als ein ernsthaftes Gespräch über Gefühle und anderes Gedöns zu führen. Und das kleinere Skelett war auch verdammt unwohl bei dem Gedanken. So viel emotionale Scheiße hatte in dem Untergrund eigentlich nichts verloren. So langsam dämmerte es Sans, wieso einen so etwas schwach machen sollte.


	9. Die letzte Chance

Sans überlegte was er tun sollte. Sollte er im Zimmer auf seinen Bruder warten? Nur dann bestünde die Gefahr, dass sie aufeinander losgehen würden, da Papyrus keine Rückzugsmöglichkeiten mehr hatte. Oder sollte er ihn suchen gehen? Wenn der Boss im Hotel war, dann könnte er ihn aufstöbern. Aber sollte Papyrus in die Stadt gegangen sein, war es schier unmöglich seiner Spur zu verfolgen.  
Das kurze Skelett entschied sich dafür sein Glück im Hotel zu versuchen. Wenn Papyrus ausgegangen sein sollte, könnte er ihn am Abend immer noch so lange durch die Zimmertür nerven, bis der Boss sie freiwillig aufmachte. Sein erster Anhaltspunkt war natürlich das Frühstückscafé. Mit etwas Glück würde sein kleiner Bruder an seinem gewohnten Platz sitzen und Selleriestangen abnagen. Gott, er schwor, der Boss konnte als verdammtes Meerschweinchen durchgehen.  
Sans ging rüber zum Aufzug und drückte ungeduldig auf den Knopf. Er wollte rauchen und er hatte Hunger. Doch Papyrus zu finden hatte jetzt einfach Priorität. Nachdem der Aufzug auf seiner Etage angekommen war, stieg das kurze Skelett ein und fuhr ins Erdgeschoss. Mit schnellen Schritten bewegte sich Sans auf das Café zu, denn wie erwartet war sein Bruder von außen nirgendwo zu sehen. Nachdem Sans die Türen aufstieß, musste er enttäuscht feststellen, dass er ihn im Inneren auch nicht sehen konnte. Offenbar hatte Papyrus bereits aufgegessen. Fuck! Wo konnte der Boss nur sein?? Das kurze Skelett dachte einen Moment nach. Anschließend ging er an die Rezeption und schlug wiederholt auf die Rezeptionsklingel. Doch es kam niemand. Zwei Minuten lang klingelte das kleine Skelett unaufhörlich und sah ungeduldig in der Gegend umher. Plötzlich traf seine Hand die Oberfläche des Tresens. Sans drehte sich um und sah, dass der geschniegelte Echsenmann die Rezeptionsklingel an sich genommen hatte. Und ausgesprochen genervt aussah.  
„Wieso überrascht mich das inzwischen nicht mehr?“, fragte der Rezeptionist herablassend.  
„Was? Bist du gar nicht froh mein hübsches Gesicht wiederzusehen?“, grinste Sans zurück.  
„Es hält sich in Grenzen… Womit wollen Sie mir denn heute Frohsinn bereiten?“  
„Ich suche jemanden…“  
„Sie verlieren erstaunlich oft Dinge. Und nun auch Personen?“  
„Erinnerst du dich an diesen großen Skelettkerl, mit dem ich hier immer unterwegs war?“  
„Ja. Ich erinnere mich dunkel an seine erfrischend freundliche Art.“  
„Im Moment haben wir ein paar… Differenzen. Wissen du oder deine Leute wo er gerade steckt?“  
„Leider stalken wir unsere Gäste nicht ausreichend dafür, Sir.“  
„Aber irgendein Page oder Zimmermädchen wird ihn doch wohl gesehen haben! Kannst du wenigstens mal rum telefonieren?“  
„Ich frage mal in der Personalabteilung nach.“, seufzte der Echsenmann und wählte eine Nummer auf seinem Telefon.  
„Hallo Jami, schön dich zu sprechen.“, begann der Rezeptionist freundlich. „Ich habe da eine Bitte… Kannst du kurz deine Leute fragen ob sie ein Skelett gesehen haben? Etwa zwei Meter groß, ziemlich schlecht gelaunt… Ja genau, mit diesen nuttigen Stiefeln. Okay, ich warte.“  
„Nuttige Stiefel? Im Ernst?“, schnaubte Sans, der sich gegen den Tresen lehnte.  
„Ich weiß nicht wo Ihr Problem liegt. Mit der Beschreibung weiß der Großteil unseres Teams wer gemeint ist.“  
„Heh. Egal wohin der Boss geht, er hinterlässt immer einen bleibenden Eindruck.“

Papyrus stand vor dem Fitnesscenter und starrte auf die Visitenkarte, die die alte Frau ihm gab. Ehrlich gesagt war er nur dort, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte. Seine Laune war zu schlecht um rauszugehen und sich weiter mit emotionalen Erinnerungen vollmüllen zu lassen. Außerdem waren seine Sportkleidung und seine Uniform in der Dreckwäsche. Das große Skelett trug immer noch seinen bequemen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover und die schwarze Hose, die er vor dem Schlafengehen anzog. Zum Glück duschte er kurz vorher, ansonsten wäre ihm das ziemlich unangenehm gewesen. Jedenfalls wollte Papyrus nicht unnötig seine Kuschelkleidung vollschwitzen. Doch die Neugierde lockte ihn schon irgendwie. Was wohl dieses Yoga war? Vielleicht eine neue Kampftechnik. Damit könnte er Undyne überraschen und ihr vielleicht ihre Fischfresse polieren, wenn er wieder zurück in Snowdin war. Ein kurzer Blick konnte schließlich nicht schaden.  
Das große Skelett betrat das Fitnesscenter und wurde gleich mit ängstlichen Blicken begrüßt. Fast wie zuhause. Daran konnte er sich glatt gewöhnen.  
„Hey du!“, sprach Papyrus ein Steinmonster an, welches Hanteln stemmte. „Wo ist denn dieses Yoga-Centrum?“  
„Yoga? Das hätte ich dir nach dem Auftritt gestern gar nicht zugetraut. Dafür musst du nach ganz hinten durchgehen, dann kommst du auf eine Tür zu. Eigentlich nicht zu verfehlen.“  
„Ausgezeichnet.“, antwortete das Skelett ohne sich zu bedanken und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Und tatsächlich. In der Nähe der kleinen Arena befand sich eine weiße Tür. Wieso fiel ihm die nicht schon viel eher auf? Wie auf der Visitenkarte war sie mit geschwungener Schrift versehen. Etwas zögerlich griff Papyrus nach der Türklinke. Yoga hätte dieser Steinhaufen ihm nicht zugetraut? Zum Teufel? Aber das große Skelett öffnete die Tür trotzdem und trat ein. In dem Raum sah er… seltsame Dinge. Überall waren Matten verteilt, auf denen sich verschiedene Monster verrenkten. Ganz vorne befand sich die alte Frau, welche offenbar die Übungen vormachte. In einer Ecke des Raumes schien es so eine Art kleine Saftbar zu geben. Der Raum war außerdem geschmückt mit Kerzen, Vorhängen, seltsamen Bildern und sogar ein riesiger Gong stand an der Wand. Papyrus schloss die Tür hinter sich und stellte fest, dass sie offenbar schalldicht war, denn der Lärm aus dem Fitnesscenter hörte sofort auf.  
„In Ordnung, meine Lieben.“, begann die alte Frau ruhig. „Bitte beendet eure Übung in aller Ruhe.“  
Die Yoga-Lehrerin ging barfuß auf das große Skelett zu und lächelte über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Ich freue mich dich hier zu sehen. Bitte, mach doch mit!“, begann sie.  
„Was zum Teufel wird hier eigentlich gemacht?“  
„Wir verstärken hier unsere Bindung von Körper und Geist. Es sind meditative Übungen, die dabei helfen Erkenntnis über uns selber zu erlangen.“  
„Dann seid ihr eine gottverdammte Sekte??“  
„Nicht doch. Es ist eine Verschmelzung von Meditation und Sport. Viele große Krieger nutzten diese Techniken um ihre Leistungen zu erhöhen.“  
„Trainiert der ganze Zirkus hier auch meine Magie?“  
„Unter Umständen könnte sie durchaus dadurch gestärkt werden.“  
„Na gut, dann bringen wir es hinter uns.“, murrte Papyrus und ging rüber zu einer Matte.  
„Bitte zieh dir vorher die Schuhe aus.“, summte die alte Dame und folgte ihrem neuen Schüler nach.  
Das große Skelett beobachtete voller Argwohn wie sich wie von selbst alle Monster in dem Raum neu positionierten. Scheiße, das war ja gruselig. Etwas unsicher zog sich Papyrus seine Stiefel aus und stellte sie zur Seite. Anschließend betrat er eine der Matten. Natürlich suchte sich der Boss einen strategisch korrekten Übungsplatz aus. Ganz hinten, mit Platz zu den anderen Monstern. Von hier aus hatte er jeden genauestens im Auge.

„Wir fangen immer zuerst mit Aufwärmübungen an.“  
„Ich habe keine Muskeln! Wozu soll ich mich aufwärmen?!“  
„Nimm beide Hände vor deinen Brustkorb und atme ruhig aus. Anschließend atme tief ein und streckte deine Arme nach oben, sodass sich deine Schulterblätter berühren.“  
Papyrus zögerte für einen Moment. Diese Körperhaltung machte ihn unglaublich angreifbar. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen mit einem Angriff seine Seele anzugreifen. Als das große Skelett sah, dass man ihm seine Unsicherheit anmerkte, schnaubte es wütend. Er war der große Papyrus! Wenn ihn jemand angriff, würde er es merken! Immerhin konnte er jedes Monster in dem Raum von seiner Position aus sehen. Murrend nahm der Boss diese höchst seltsame Position ein und blieb fragend stehen.  
„Sehr gut. Nun atme entspannt aus und beuge deinen Oberkörper nach unten, sodass du den Boden mit deinen Händen berührst. Fantastisch. Atme tief ein und jetzt streck dein linkes Bein nach hinten und stell den Fuß auf. Nun halt die Luft an und streck das rechte Bein nach hinten, als wenn du Liegestütze machen möchtest. Du bist ein Naturtalent! Ruhig ausatmen und mit der Stirn und der Brust den Boden berühren. Einatmen und den Oberkörper anheben. Sehr gut. Jetzt tief ausatmen und das Becken anheben.“  
„Die Scheiße erinnert mich an eine Sexstellung, bei der sich mal mein Ex einen Wirbel ausrenkte.“  
„Shh, nicht reden! Ganz entspannt bleiben. Atme tief ein, stell den rechten Fuß nach vorne und richte deinen Oberkörper wieder auf. Atme aus und stelle auch den linken Fuß nach vorne, sodass du deine Beine wieder durchstrecken kannst. Wieder tief einatmen und die Arme über dem Kopf ausstrecken. Sehr gut. Zum Abschluss beide Arme zu der Hüfte führen. Das war die erste Übung.“  
Papyrus schüttelte leicht seine Arme aus. Irgendwie fühlte er sich wirklich etwas ruhiger als zuvor. Der Dreck funktionierte tatsächlich irgendwie. Zum Glück sah ihn hier niemand, der ihn kannte. Die Garde würde sich über ihn kaputtlachen. Aber auf eine seltsame Art und Weise tat es ihm in diesem Moment gut. Vielleicht könnte er Sans für den heutigen Tag vergessen, wenn er hier im Yoga-Centrum bleiben würde.  
„Diese Übung wiederholst du jetzt drei Mal. Danach widmen wir uns der Nächsten.“

Der Rezeptionist fand heraus, dass Missi aus dem Spa den Boss im zweiten Stock gesehen hatte. Sie versteckte sich seitdem in einem Entspannungsraum und weigerte sich diesen zu verlassen. Wahrscheinlich wollte Papyrus trainieren. Das größere Skelett wurde stets schrecklich nervös und zappelig, wenn es zu lange rum saß. Und Nervosität schlug sich bei Papyrus immer in Aggressionen nieder. Es war gut wenn er etwas ausgepowert und ganz in seinem Element war. Dieser Umstand würde die Gefahr von Handgreiflichkeiten etwas verringern. Also fuhr Sans mit dem Aufzug in den zweiten Stock. Vorsichtig spähte das kleine Skelett durch die Scheibe des Fitnesscenters, auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder. Doch auf den ersten Blick konnte er ihn nirgendwo sehen. Der Gedanke diese Räumlichkeiten zu betreten bereitete Sans Unwohlsein. Die Monster trainierten hier ihre Kampfeslust ab. Es musste ihn nur jemand unglücklich angreifen und sein einer Lebenspunkt wäre passe´. Das kurze Skelett versuchte seine eigene Feigheit zu unterdrücken. Immerhin tat er das alles für Papyrus. Sans atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür. Sofort kam ihm der Gestank von Schweiß und Kunststoff entgegen. Ihm wurde beinahe schlecht davon. In dem großen Raum stolzierten muskelbepackte Monster auf und ab. Sie feuerten sich gegenseitig beim Trainieren an und schlugen sich in der Arena die Schädel ein. Jap, das war definitiv Papyrus‘ Revier.

Sans schlich mit seiner geringen Körpergröße zwischen den Gängen umher und hoffte, dass er keine zu große Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde. Der Raum war voller Trainingsgeräte und auch wenn er nicht unbedingt verwinkelt war, erwies es sich doch als schwierig sich einen kompletten Überblick zu verschaffen. Sans kam an den Laufbändern vorbei, an den Steppern, an mehreren Spin-Bikes und das kurze Skelett wunderte sich wieso es all diesen Scheiß benennen konnte. Offenbar hatte Papyrus‘ Fitnesswahn doch einen gewissen Einfluss auf seinen großen Bruder. Sans fühlte sich fast schon stolz, als er sogar wusste was von diesen Folterinstrumenten eine Kabelzugstation war. Bei all diesem Fachwissen würde man kaum darauf kommen, dass er am liebsten mit einer Tüte Chips und einer Senfflasche auf dem Sofa rum lungerte, fernsehen guckte und dabei einschlief. Das war sein persönliches Training. Power-Nap für Fortgeschrittene. Schade, dass er nicht täglich seine gewünschten Trainingseinheiten bekam, wenn der Boss ihn immer durch den halben Untergrund hetzte. Apropos Papyrus… Dieser war immer noch nirgendwo zu sehen. Ein Blick durch die Scheibe verschaffte Sans einen Blick auf die große Uhr draußen im Gang. Inzwischen war es bereits Vormittag. Seufzend entschied sich das kurze Skelett noch eine Runde zu drehen, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass der Boss wirklich hier war. Man hätte es vermutlich schon lange mitbekommen, in Form von Schlägereien oder einer selbstverherrlichenden Ansprache.  
Beim Umkreisen der Hantelbanken bemerkte Sans eine weiße Tür. ‚Yoga-Centrum‘ stand auf ihr. Das kurze Skelett schnaubte amüsiert. Ja, genau. Der Boss in einem Yoga-Kurs. Und Undyne stickte geschmackvolle Tassendeckchen in ihrer Freizeit. Wenigstens konnte sich das kurze Skelett einen Raum auf seiner Suche sparen.  
Frustriert von diesem Fehlschlag machte sich Sans auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Das Gelände war verdammt groß. Wo zum Teufel sollte er suchen? Das kurze Skelett entschied sich im Spa nachzusehen. Vielleicht wollte Papyrus nach dem Training etwas abschalten.

Der Boss wusste bis zu diesem Tage gar nicht, dass er sich so verbiegen konnte. Sicherlich, er war durchtrainiert und ein Krieger, aber Gymnastik war bisher nie eine Vorliebe von ihm. Eine Sekunde lang dachte er daran, dass Sans und er mit diesen Stellungen wirklich Spaß haben könnten, bis ihn wieder die kalte Realität traf. Dann würde er halt Mettaton fragen. Mit den flexiblen und langen Armen des Roboters könnte man bestimmt noch mehr unsittliche Dinge anstellen.  
Bisher lernte er den Sonnengruß, das Dreieck, den Hund (was er ungeschlagen am verstörensten fand) und aktuell versuchte er sich an dem Baum. Jede Übung sollte er mehrmals wiederholen und inzwischen konnte Papyrus es richtig gut. Zu seinem Leidwesen gab es in diesem Kurs keinen Konkurrenzkampf. Es gab keinen Klassenbesten und wenn etwas nicht so klappte wie es sollte, interessierte es niemanden. Das war einfach keine gesunde Trainingseinstellung. Darum wollte er sich auf seine eigene innere Ruhe konzentrieren. Auch diese kannte er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht persönlich. Die Ausgeglichenheit in seiner Seele machte ihn seltsam müde und erfrischte ihn zur gleichen Zeit. Es war ein eigenartiger Zustand. Papyrus entschied sich morgen, vor ihrer Abreise, im Souvenirshop ein Yoga-Buch zu kaufen. Das könnte ihm helfen runterzukommen. Wenn er zum Beispiel nicht schlafen konnte, weil seine Arme und Beine zu angespannt waren. Die Übungen waren so ruhig, dass Sans es nebenan in seinem Zimmer niemals mitbekommen würde.

Ein sachtes Schlagen des Gongs weckte das große Skelett aus seiner Meditation.  
„Das habt ihr alle sehr gut gemacht, meine Lieben.“, verkündete die alte Frau und alle Monster im Raum hörten mit ihren Übungen auf. „Wer möchte kann sich einen gesunden Fruchtsaft nehmen.“, fuhr sie fort und deutete auf den kleinen Tresen in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes.  
Papyrus lockerte seine Gelenke etwas und streckte sich. Er fühlte sich irgendwie ausgeruht. Als Soldat waren die Übungen nicht schwer für ihn. Ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckte seinen Schädel, aber dieser war kaum der Rede wert. Seufzend zog sich der Boss seine hochhackigen Stiefel an. Eigentlich wollte er nicht mehr Zeit als nötig mit den Leuten hier verbringen, aber ein frisch gepresster Orangensaft war nur schwer auszuschlagen. Ohne den anderen Monstern unnötige Beachtung zu schenken, stellte sich das große Skelett neben die Gruppe und nahm sich ein Glas.  
„Deine Schwingungen sind schon viel entspannter.“, bemerkte die alte Frau und gesellte sich zu Papyrus.  
„Es war… Angenehmer als ich erwartet hatte. Doch es löst nicht meine Probleme.“, erwiderte der Boss und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas.  
„Vielleicht solltest du dich auf eine Lösung einlassen und deine Probleme nicht verdrängen.“  
„Was bist du? Meine gottverdammte Psychologin?! Ich weiß was ich tue!“  
„Wir sind alle eins mit dieser Welt. Wenn du dich belügst, belügst du auch jeden um dich herum.“  
„Was zum Teufel ist dein Problem?! Kiffst du??“  
„Sieh es als gut gemeinten Ratschlag an. Gerade du müsstest doch wissen, dass man für Dinge kämpfen sollte, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt.“  
„Ich muss mich nicht von einer zugedröhnten Ökotante über mein Leben belehren lassen!“, keifte Papyrus und haute das Glas auf den Tresen.  
Wütend von diesen Worten stürmte das großgewachsene Skelett aus dem Raum heraus. Die Monster, welche gerade bei der kleinen Arena kämpften, schauten ihren gestrigen Champion verdutzt an. Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen, nachdem Papyrus sie gereizt anknurrte. Er musste jetzt dringend eine rauchen. Gestern Abend und heute Morgen kam er ja leider nicht mehr dazu. Der Boss brauchte Ruhe von all dieser Entspannung.

Sans war währenddessen am verzweifeln. Er konnte seinen Bruder nirgendwo finden. Das kurze Skelett klapperte alle öffentlichen Räume ab, jede angebotene Freizeitaktivität und er befragte das Personal. Vereinzelnd sagte man ihm, dass sie den Boss beim Fitnesscenter sahen. Sogar dort war Sans ein zweites Mal. Erfolglos. Müde und mit schmerzenden Beinen kehrte das kurze Skelett zu ihrem Hotelzimmer zurück. Das falsche Grinsen hatte sein Gesicht schon lange verlassen. Mit hängenden Schultern klopfte Sans an die Zimmertür an.  
„Boss?? Wenn du da drin bist, bitte lass mich rein! Ich flehe dich an!“  
Doch es kam keine Antwort. Na schön. Sans hatte genug. Wirklich. Wenn Papyrus ihn töten sollte, dann war es egal. Was hatte schon ein Leben ohne den Boss zu bieten? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Monster in Snowdin ihn ohnehin umlegen würden, sobald sie merkten, dass Papyrus ihn nicht mehr beschützte. Es machte alles keinen Unterschied mehr. Das kurze Skelett hoffte einfach nur noch, dass sein Bruder ihm irgendwie vergeben konnte. Selbst wenn Sans danach sterben sollte, dann hatten seine letzten Atemzüge wenigstens einen Sinn. Das war weit mehr als er von seinem bisherigen Leben sagen konnte. Es gab vermutlich kein Monster auf dieser Welt, das so nutzlos war wie er. Es war nicht richtig, dass ein wertloses Stück Scheiße wie Sans einen einzigartigen Krieger wie den großen Papyrus zum stolpern brachte. Wenn sein kleiner Bruder ihm wirklich den Rücken kehren sollte, dann war es vorbei. Der viele Alkohol konnte etappenweise all die schlimmen Gedanken in seinem Kopf betäuben, doch es würde nicht ausreichen. Danach würde Sans es endlich selber beenden. So war er wenigstens keine Last mehr für Papyrus, sich selber und für seine Umwelt.

Doch bis dahin hatte er noch einiges zu tun. Seufzend zog das kurze Skelett seine Schlüsselkarte aus seiner Jackentasche. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und wagte einen Blick in ihr Zimmer. Doch der Boss war nicht zu sehen. Sans merkte wie sich neue Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln bildeten. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass er all diesen Scheiß endlich klären konnte. Kommentarlos schloss Sans die Tür hinter sich und ging zu ihrem Badezimmer. Er wusste, dass es leer sein würde, aber das kurze Skelett sah trotzdem nach. Und Überraschung! Niemand da… Aber was zum Teufel war denn mit dem Spiegel passiert? Der Boss musste wirklich aufgebracht gewesen sein…  
Sans schlenderte durch das Zimmer und sah Papyrus‘ Schal auf der Kommode liegen. Seufzend nahm er den roten Stoff und setzte sich auf das Bett. Ein paar einzelne Tränen tropften runter auf den Schal. Es war inzwischen Nachmittag und noch könnte das kurze Skelett seinen Bruder in der Stadt suchen gehen. Sans genoss das Gefühl des Stoffes zwischen seinen Fingern. Er drückte das Textil an sein Gesicht und nahm schluchzend einen tiefen Atemzug. Gott, der Schal roch so gut nach dem Boss. Er musste sich in Bewegung setzen. Er musste Papyrus finden. Er musste jetzt von diesem Bett aufstehen… Sans hätte normalerweise schon lange aufgegeben. Das kurze Skelett war es nicht gewohnt so viel Ausdauer zu zeigen. Doch dieses Mal durfte er sich einfach nicht hängenlassen!

Sans stand auf, legte den Schal zurück auf die Kommode und verließ ihr Zimmer. Er stieg in den Aufzug und fuhr nach unten. Wo sollte er Papyrus zuerst suchen? In einem der alten Clubs? Vielleicht war er im Park. Oder sein kleiner Bruder tat das Undenkbare und suchte ihr altes Elternhaus auf. Diese Stadt war so verflucht groß! Sans verließ das Hotel und stopfte seine Hände in seine Jackentaschen. Ihm taten immer noch die Beine weh, aber trotzdem bewegte sich das kurze Skelett zügig über den vollgemüllten Rasen. Erst als Sans etwas in seinem Augenwinkel sah, blieb er stehen. Dort, unter einem großen Baum, im Schatten, saß Papyrus auf einer einsamen Parkbank und rauchte eine Zigarette. Die Seele des kleineren Skelettes schlug plötzlich schneller. Der Boss hatte seine langen Beine überschlagen und lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf seine Knie. Nachdenklich starrte das größere Skelett auf den dreckigen Fußboden und regte sich nicht. Offenbar war Papyrus tief in Gedanken versunken. Sans zögerte einen kurzen Moment, um das kleine Herz in seiner Brust zu beruhigen, doch dann ging er auf seinen Bruder zu. Er behielt drei Meter Abstand, da er Papyrus nicht bedrängen oder ihn erschrecken wollte. Nervös scharrte Sans mit seinen Turnschuhen über den staubigen Boden.

„Hey…“, begann das kleinere Skelett zaghaft.  
Papyrus machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzublicken. Als ausgebildete königliche Garde hatte er seinen älteren Bruder schon lange registriert. Dass es ihn inzwischen nicht mehr zum Ausrasten brachte, deutete Sans als ein gutes Zeichen,  
„Hey…“, antwortete Papyrus und rauchte friedlich weiter.  
„Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht…“  
„Ich war den ganzen Tag im Fitnesscenter.“, schnaubte das größere Skelett, als wenn es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt gewesen wäre ihn dort zu finden.  
„W-Was? Aber da war ich! Zwei Mal!“, brummte Sans, der eher wütend auf sich selber war. „Ist ja auch egal…“, seufzte er tief. „W-Wie geht es dir…?“  
Papyrus blickte endlich auf. Sein älterer Bruder sah aus wie gefressen, durchgekaut und ausgekotzt. Die Nacht vor der Tür tat ihm offenbar nicht gut, außerdem konnte das größere Skelett die Nässe um Sans‘ Augenhöhlen sehen. Sein Bruder war schon immer so ein Sensibelchen.  
„Was willst du, Sans?“, murmelte Papyrus und nahm einen weiteren Zug seiner Zigarette.  
Das ältere Monster kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und seufzte. Wie sollte er das Gespräch anfangen? Mit vorsichtigen Schritten nährte sich das kleinere Skelett und setzte sich mit auf die Parkbank.  
„E-Es tut mir leid… Bitte, das musst du mir glauben!“  
„Wenn es dir so wahnsinnig leid tut, wieso bist du gleich wieder in die Arme dieses Arschloches gelaufen?!“  
„Ich hatte keine Wahl! Das erste Mal passierte, als ich betrunken war! Ich wusste am nächsten Morgen nicht einmal mehr wo ich mich befand! Und dann fing er an mich zu erpressen! Er sagte, wenn ich nicht nochmal was mit ihm anfangen würde, dann würde er dir alles sagen! U-Und ich wollte nicht, dass du es so erfährst…“  
„Du meinst, du wolltest nicht, dass du Ärger von mir bekommst!“  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich verlässt…“, murmelte Sans kleinlaut. „Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich in der Bar war…?“  
„Es lag ein Zettel auf dem Boden. Er muss dir aus der Brieftasche gefallen sein. Inzwischen wundert es mich auch nicht mehr, dass der Typ sie hatte. Ich kann mir bildlich vorstellen wobei sie dir aus der Jacke fiel.“  
„Es tut mir leid…“  
„Das sagtest du bereits.“, seufzte Papyrus und warf seinen Zigarettenstummel auf den Boden. „…War es das einzige Mal?“  
„W-Was…?“  
„War es das einzige Mal, dass du mich hintergangen hast?“  
„…Nein…“  
„Wie oft?“  
„…I-Ich weiß es nicht…“  
„Wieso glaubst du, dass das mit uns dann noch irgendeinen Sinn hätte?“  
„Es ist doch nicht so, als wenn ich es geplant hätte! Außerdem betrügst du mich doch ständig!“  
„Ach, dann war das deine Rache oder was?!“  
„Nein! N-Nur… Mir geht es jedes Mal so wie dir gestern Abend, wenn ich dich nachhause kommen sehe, mit fremden Bissspuren, Lippenstiftabdrücken oder mit zerzauster Uniform… Nur, dass du wirklich kein Geheimnis drum machst…“, sprach Sans mit gebrochener Stimme und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Manchmal war der Stress einfach so groß und ich wollte nur in der Nähe von irgendjemanden sein…“  
„Und da hättest du nicht zu mir kommen können?!“  
„In den meisten Fällen hast du mich doch abgewiesen! Ich solle nicht so eine Heulsuse sein und mich zusammenreißen… Ich weiß, dass ich schwach und nutzlos bin… Ich weiß sowieso nicht wieso du dich überhaupt mit mir abgibst…“, fuhr das kurze Skelett fort und fing an Ort und Stelle wieder an zu weinen.

Papyrus zuckte leicht zusammen bei dem Anblick. Sein großer Bruder war seelisch wirklich kaputt. Das war kein Geheimnis. Der Boss kannte kein Monster, das so zart besaitet war wie Sans. Und trotzdem stand der kleine Kerl jeden Morgen auf, erledigte weiträumig seine Pflichten und kümmerte sich voll und ganz um die Bedürfnisse seines Bosses. Egal in welchen Belangen. Papyrus hatte es Sans nie gesagt, aber das kurze Skelett war unheimlich stark. Stärker als es sein kleiner Bruder war. Dieser war innerlich so verunsichert, dass er alles und jeden kontrollieren musste. Doch das durfte nie jemanden erfahren. Papyrus wusste, dass Sans dazu noch krankhaft anhänglich war. Es kam dem Boss zum ersten Mal in den Sinn, dass er seinen Bruder wirklich in verzweifelte Situationen gedrängt haben musste, dass er solche Schritte ging. Natürlich, Sans hatte es selber im Griff und es war keine Entschuldigung ihn zu bescheißen, aber vielleicht war Papyrus wirklich nicht so ganz unschuldig an all dem Mist. An dem Abend, bevor er das kurze Skelett in der Dusche fand, hatten sie wieder einen Streit. Und wie Sans es bereits sagte… Er wurde abgelehnt. Für Papyrus war das alles wirklich keine Entschuldigung, aber er konnte es doch geringfügig einsehen. Diese Erkenntnis schmerzte in seiner Seele. In all den Jahren dachte er nicht eine Sekunde darüber nach, dass sie sich trennen könnten. Doch seitdem diese Situation so greifend nah war, weigerte sich das Herz in seiner Brust es zu akzeptieren. Und Sans so verzweifelt weinen zu sehen machte es nicht einfacher. Er hatte das seltsame Bedürfnis seinen Bruder in den Armen zu wiegen. Doch wie immer war der ach so große Papyrus zu feige dafür…

Das größere Skelett richtete sich auf und rutschte unangenehm auf seinem Platz. Das war ihm alles viel zu emotional! Einfach viel zu kompliziert! Es war nichts was er töten konnte und was danach erledigt wäre. Er sah rüber zu Sans, der seinen Ärmel über beiden Augenhöhlen liegen hatte und schniefte und schluchzte. Warum musste sein Bruder alles so kompliziert machen?!  
„Jetzt hör auf zu flennen! Wir sind hier mitten in der Öffentlichkeit!“, fauchte Papyrus aus reiner Hilflosigkeit.  
„E-Es t-tut mir l-leid!“, schniefte Sans nur doller.  
„J-Jetzt komm schon! E-Es gibt doch gar keinen Grund hier rumzuheulen!“  
„D-Doch! D-Du verlässt m-mich! W-Weil ich s-so ein W-Weichei b-bin!“  
„Wenn das der Grund gewesen wäre, hätte ich schon vor Jahrzehnten meine Koffer gepackt!“  
„E-Es tut m-mir s-so leid!“  
„Ja, ich weiß! Komm mit, wir gehen in unser Zimmer, wo uns die Leute nicht die ganze Zeit anstarren!“  
Papyrus stand auf und sah runter auf Sans, der sich einfach nicht mehr einkriegen konnte. Die anderen Monster hatten die Geschwister genauestens im Auge. Gott, war das peinlich! Und gefährlich! Das größere Skelett war am überlegen seinen Bruder einfach am Halsband zu packen und mitzuschleifen, immerhin tat er das in Snowdin auch immer, doch vermutlich würde es die Situation nur noch schlimmer machen. Papyrus seufzte genervt. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!  
Er packte Sans unter den Armen und drückte ihn an seine Brust. Das kleinere Skelett legte schluchzend sein Gesicht in die Halsbeuge seines Bruders und schlang seine Arme um dessen Nacken. Papyrus hielt Sans wie ein kleines Kind, mit seinen Unterarmen unter dem Becken, sodass das kurze Skelett nicht runterfallen konnte. In dieser peinlichen Pose bewegte sich der Boss rein. Er versuchte so stolz wie möglich auszusehen, als er seinen großen Bruder an dem gaffenden Rezeptionisten vorbei trug. Sans‘ Schniefen wurde leiser und der Boss konnte spüren, dass sich seine eigene Seele freute, dass ihr Gegenstück in ihrer Nähe war. Als wenn sich das kleine Herz wie von selbst in die Richtung des kleineren Skelettes bewegte. Dieses verdammte Ding wusste dummerweise immer was es wollte.

Nur mit Mühe war es Papyrus möglich seine Schlüsselkarte aus seiner Hosentasche zu fischen. Nachdem die beiden endlich in ihrem Zimmer waren seufzte das größere Skelett erleichtert. Er wollte Sans auf das Bett setzen, aber dieser klammerte sich nur noch fester an seinen Nacken.  
„Lass los, Sans!“, murmelte das größere Skelett und versuchte es ein zweites Mal.  
Doch sein Bruder wollte nicht. Frustriert nahm Papyrus einfach seine Arme weg, in der Hoffnung, dass Sans runterfallen würde, doch dieser klammerte sich an den Boss wie ein Koalabär.  
„Verdammt, Sans! Jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich!“  
Das kleinere Skelett kuschelte sein Gesicht jedoch nur noch tiefer in den fremden Rollkragen hinein. Selbst als Papyrus mit sanfter Gewalt an dem kleinen Körper zog, lockerte sich dieser Todesgriff immer noch nicht. Frustriert setzte sich das größere Skelett selber auf das Bett und beobachtete wie sein Bruder sich auf einmal auf seinen Schoß runter rutschen ließ. Sans‘ Arme klammerten sich nun um die Brust seines Bruders und er drückte sein Gesicht ungeniert in den schwarzen Stoff hinein.

„Und was glaubst du, was du da machst?!“, fragte Papyrus mürrisch, aber streichelte dem kleineren Monster beruhigend über den Rücken.  
Sans drehte seinen Kopf etwas, sodass er reden konnte und nicht die Kleidung des Bosses dabei vollsabberte.  
„Du riechst gut…“, murmelte er einfach.  
„Sans… Was sollte das eben auf der Parkbank?“  
„Ich will dich nicht verlieren…“  
„Das ist kein Grund mich jetzt zu belagern!“  
„Ich liebe dich…“  
„Sag das nicht…“  
„Aber es ist die Wahrheit!“, begann das kleinere Skelett wieder zu schniefen und schaute weiter an die fremde Brust gedrückt nach oben.  
Oh Gott. Diese Kulleraugen. Das gerötete Gesicht. Die Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. Dabei bekam Papyrus ja beinahe Milcheinschuss. Verdammte Scheiße! Alle seine Beschützerinstinkte meldeten sich. So ähnlich wie wenn Sans von mehreren Monstern umzingelt wurde, die ihn töten wollten. Da wurde Papyrus regelrecht zur Mutter die Autos hochheben konnte. Nur in diesem Fall… War er selber der Übeltäter. Das größere Skelett drehte seinen Kopf weg, um die eigene leichte Röte in seinem Gesicht zu verstecken.  
„Ich bin immer noch sauer auf dich!“, schnaubte Papyrus.  
„Es tut mir leid…“  
„Du hörst dich an wie eine gottverdammte Schallplatte die einen gottverdammten Sprung hat!“  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich sonst sagen soll…“  
„Weißt du… All die Jahre habe ich gewusst, dass du wegen mir säufst wie ein Loch. Wieso sonst solltest du mir jeden Abend aus dem Weg gehen und bei Grillby hocken? Aber dass du auch noch mit anderen in die Kiste steigst ist ziemlich hart.“  
„W-Was? Ich saufe doch nicht wegen dir! Ohne dich würde ich schon lange mit einem Seil um den Hals vom Dachboden baumeln!“  
„Erzähl doch nicht so eine Scheiße! Wenn du dich nur aus Spaß an der Freude besaufen wollen würdest, könntest du das auch zuhause machen!“  
„Ich will dich einfach nicht nerven… Du trainiert den ganzen Tag, machst den Haushalt, kochst für uns, arbeitest, beschützt uns, machst unsere Steuererklärungen… Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich einfach nur im Weg bin…“  
„Das bist du auch, aber wir kennen uns schon lange genug! Ich bin dieses Risiko damals freiwillig eingegangen!“  
„Außerdem… Schau mich an… Ich bin klein, nutzlos, schwach, überflüssig, faul, langsam und zu nichts zu gebrauchen… Ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich schon lange tot… Ich hasse mich selber einfach so sehr… Und dich ziehe ich mit der Scheiße auch noch runter…“  
„Du vergisst aber etwas…“ Papyrus atmete tief ein, denn es fiel ihm wirklich nicht leicht so etwas laut auszusprechen. „D-Du… Bist klug… U-Und witzig… Zumindest manchmal! Außerdem gehst du jeden Tag auf die Straße, obwohl du nur einen Lebenspunkt hast… D-Das könnte man schon, unter Umständen, als recht mutig bezeichnen…“  
Sans Augenhöhlen weiteten sich und er schaute fassungslos nach oben zu seinem Bruder, welcher das Rot in seinem Gesicht nicht mehr verstecken konnte.  
„W-Wirklich..??? Meinst du das wirklich ernst???“  
„Bilde dir nichts darauf ein!!“, schnaubte Papyrus und spürte seine Seele hektisch schlagen.  
„D-Dann… M-Magst du mich…?“  
„Würde ich hier mit dir sitzen und diese schnulzige Scheiße faseln, wenn es nicht so wäre?!“  
„W-Weißt du… Ich konnte es immer spüren, wenn unsere Seelen verbunden waren… Doch ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du es mir jemals sagen würdest…“  
„Interpretiere da nicht zu viel rein! Es kann ja sein, dass ich dich… gelegentlich… manchmal… ein kleines bisschen… mehr mag als ich will… Eventuell auch ein ganz klein wenig mehr als einen Bruder… Ein bis zwei Mal im Jahr… Wenn es hoch kommt…“  
Bei den Worten fing Sans wieder an zu weinen und drückte sich fester an seinen Bruder.  
„Was zum Teufel habe ich jetzt schon wieder gesagt?!“  
„Das war…“, schluchzte Sans. „Die schönste Liebeserklärung die ich jemals gehört habe!“  
„W-Was redest du da?! Sans! S-SANS! HÖR AUF MIR WORTE IN DEN MUND ZU LEGEN!!“  
„Ist schon gut, Boss! Ich werde es keinem verraten!“

Papyrus stöhnte frustriert. Aber er drückte seinen älteren Bruder fester an sich. Seine Seele hämmerte wie verrückt. Sie war so aufgeregt. Zum einen weil Sans wieder da war, in den Armen ihres Besitzers, so wie es sein sollte, und zum anderen weil das größere Skelett es nach all den Jahren endlich aussprechen konnte. Und dennoch gab es noch so viele Dinge zu klären. Papyrus wollte diesen Moment eigentlich noch genießen, aber sein Stolz ließ es einfach nicht zu. Diese emotionale Scheiße machte ihn furchtbar verletzlich und angreifbar. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass Sans seine harte Schale weiter öffnete, ohne ein paar grundlegende Dinge zu besprechen. Sollten sie sich wegen Unstimmigkeiten immer noch trennen, dann wäre all das hier ein gefundenes Fressen für einen vernichtenden Schlag gegen den großen Papyrus!

„Reden wir mal darüber wie es weitergehen wird…“  
„Okay… Was machen wir jetzt, Boss?“  
„Ich will dein Versprechen, dass du mir nie mehr in den Rücken fallen wirst!“  
„Ich schwöre dir, dass das nie wieder passieren wird! Lieber schneide ich mir selber alle Gliedmaßen ab, als dich verlieren zu wollen!“  
„Und wenn ich mich darauf verlasse, werde ich am Ende nicht der dumme Idiot sein?“  
„Ich liebe dich, Papyrus! Ich werde dir immer treu und loyal sein! Das verspreche ich dir hoch und heilig!“  
„Wenn ich dich wieder zurück nehmen sollte… Werde ich dich im Auge behalten! Nur eine krumme Tour und ich breche dir jeden Knochen! Habe ich mich glasklar ausgedrückt?!“  
„Ja, Boss! Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen!“  
„Gut… Dann gebe ich dir eine letzte Chance…“, sprach Papyrus ruhig und nahm den Kopf des kleineren Monsters in die Hände, um einen kleinen Kuss auf dessen Reißzähne zu drücken. „Eine aller letzte…“  
Sans grinste breit und er hatte wieder heiße Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. Gott, er war so glücklich! Das kurze Skelett löste seinen Todesgriff und legte seine Hände ebenfalls an den Kopf seines Bruders. Er genoss es die scharfen Wangenknochen des Bosses zu streicheln. Und mit den Fingerspitzen federleicht über die große Narbe in Papyrus‘ Gesicht zu fahren. Er liebte seinen Bruder so sehr. So gottverdammt sehr, dass ihm die Worte dafür fehlten. Vorsichtig führte das kleinere Skelett ein weiteres Mal ihre Reißzähne zusammen. Es war schön und intim. Ohne brutale Leidenschaft. Sie saßen einfach da und liebkosten sich zärtlich. Sans‘ Seele fuhr vor Aufregung Achterbahn. Besonders weil er so dicht an die fremden Brust gedrückt das kleine Herz des Bosses ebenso aufgeregt pochen spüren konnte. Zwischen den kleinen Küsschen und den Streicheleinheiten sahen sie sich in die halb geöffneten Augenhöhlen. Es war wie ein stilles Einverständnis, als beide Skelette ihre Köpfe neigten und sie genauso sanft ihre Geisterzungen miteinander spielen ließen.


	10. Liebe, Leidenschaft, Verzweiflung

Sans schnurrte zufrieden in den Kuss hinein. Mit sanften Händen streichelte er über die Brust seines Bruders. Das kurze Skelett wollte, dass es niemals endete. Sie waren endlich wieder zusammen. So wie es sein sollte. Er wollte Papyrus so gerne von oben bis unten berühren. All seine Lieblingsstellen küssen und neu auskundschaften. Doch der Abend hatte erst begonnen und es bestand keine Notwendigkeit der Eile. Zärtlich fuhr Sans mit seinen Fingern über Papyrus‘ Nacken und massierte einen einzelnen Wirbel, womit er sich ein genüssliches Schnurren verdiente.  
Die Geschwister trennten ihre Zungen voneinander, aber drückten ihre Köpfe zusammen. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Sans‘ Seele tanzte aufgeregt. Papyrus‘ Blick sah so stark aus. So stählern. Es war ein so enormer Kontrast zu den sanften Berührungen. Es war schön zu wissen, dass der Boss das wollte. Und dass er diese weiche Seite seinem Bruder so offen zeigen konnte. Das kleinere Skelett übte etwas mehr Drück auf die verspannten Halswirbel seines Bruders aus. Papyrus legte seinen Kopf auf Sans‘ Schulter und genoss die kleine Massage. Die letzten Tage waren so stressig. Er war verspannt und seine Knochen schmerzten. Als wenn die Magie, welche seine Gebeine zusammen hielt, die Knochen viel zu eng anziehen und aufeinander pressen würde. Das kleinere Skelett verstand es sofort. Der arme Boss war immer so unter Stress. Die viele Arbeit, die ständige Wachsamkeit und das Training waren hart. Er wusste, dass sich Papyrus dadurch nützlich und gebraucht fühlte, doch auch er konnte das nicht ewig ohne gelegentliche Pausen aushalten. Sans würde alles tun um seinem Bruder irgendwie zu helfen. Er liebte ihn so sehr. Wenn das kurze Skelett sie aus dem Untergrund befreien könnte, würde er es tun. Sans würde mit dem Boss weit wegziehen. Irgendwo an einen wunderschönen und friedlichen Ort an der Oberfläche. Es war ein schöner Traum. Endlich ohne Angst ihr gemeinsames Leben verbringen zu können… Doch bis dahin war Sans durchaus bereit das Beste aus ihrer jetzigen Situation zu machen.

„Boss…“, flüsterte das kurze Skelett direkt in das fremde Ohrloch hinein. „Mach es dir bequem. Ich kümmere mich um dich.“  
Das war kein Befehl. Sie beide wussten das. Es war eine gut gemeinte Bitte.  
Papyrus zögerte einen Moment, weil sich die Streicheleinheiten wirklich gut anfühlten und er so weich und bequem gegen seinen Bruder lehnte. Wiederwillig ließ das größere Skelett zu, dass Sans aus seinem Schoß aufstand. Papyrus rutschte nach hinten auf das Bett, wo immer noch die Kissen lagen, die er sich am Morgen beim Fernsehen in den Rücken legte. Als er sich niederließ, war der Boss gepolstert wie auf Wolken. Sans grinste zufrieden, als er seinen jüngeren Bruder seufzen hörte.  
Das kurze Skelett setzte sich an das Fußende des Bettes und nahm vorsichtig Papyrus‘ rechten Stiefel. Sanft zog er das rote Leder von diesem sündhaft langen Bein. Dasselbe wiederholte Sans mit dem linken Stiefel. Er stellte sie neben das Bett und platzierte sich selber so, dass ein Fuß seines Bruders in seinem Schoß lag. Das kurze Skelett saß im Schneidersitz und grinste dümmlich, als es endlich wieder die Knochen des Bosses berühren durfte.  
Vorsichtig nahm Sans den Fuß in seine Hände und begann die schmerzenden Gelenke zu massieren. Mit sanftem Druck fuhr das kürzere Skelett über die Verbindungen der Fußwurzelknochen und der Mittelfußknochen. Papyrus zischte bei den Berührungen. Seine Gelenke taten wirklich weh. Sie beide wussten allerdings, dass der Schmerz vergehen würde. Sans strich mit seinen Daumen wiederholt über die problematischen Stellen, solange bis sich der Boss entspannte. Jedes Mal, wenn der Schmerz kam und anschließend wieder ging, trat ein Gefühl der Erleichterung ein. Als wenn seine geschundenen Gelenke warm wären und summen würden. Und Sans gab sich wirklich Mühe. Jeder noch so kleine Zehenknochen wurde liebevoll behandelt. Besonders Papyrus‘ großer Zeh war überbeansprucht. Durch die hohen Absätze und dem vielen Lauftraining wurde dieser immer wieder gestaucht. Ein ähnliches Problem hatte Papyrus mit seinen Knöcheln. Sans nahm sich Zeit die Anspannungen zu vertreiben. Das größere Skelett seufzte zufrieden und schloss seine Augenhöhlen.  
Sein älterer Bruder war bei diesem Anblick stolz auf seine Arbeit. Sanft krempelte er Papyrus‘ schwarze Hose nach oben, sodass dessen Knie frei lag. Sans zitterte leicht, als er seine Hände andächtig erst am Wadenbein nach oben schob und anschließend am Schienbein nach unten gleiten ließ. Papyrus seufzte erneut.

Das kurze Skelett massierte den Bereich um die Kniescheibe herum und die Verbindung zum Oberschenkelknochen. Papyrus winkelte sein Bein etwas an, um eine noch bequemere Position einzunehmen. Sans nutzt die Chance und beugte sich nach vorne. Er platzierte kleine Küsse auf das fremde Knie und schnurrte, als dem Boss ein leises und genussvolles Stöhnen entglitt. Das kleinere Skelett grinste und nahm sich den zweiten Fuß vor. Nach wenigen Minuten fühlten sich die langen Beine seines Bruders an wie Gummi. Sans nahm sich einen Moment und streichelte einfach nur genüsslich die Knochen in seinen Händen. Sie waren vernarbt und glänzend... Außerdem rochen sie noch immer leicht nach Mango. Sie waren unglaublich perfekt. Das kurze Skelett spürt so wahnsinnig viel Liebe und Lust in diesem Augenblick. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen mit den Handflächen experimentell über den Stoff von Papyrus‘ Hose zu fahren. Dessen Oberschenkel verschoben sich leicht, aber es kamen keine Proteste. Schnurrend ergriff Sans erneut das rechte Bein seines Bruders und hinterließ vom Sprunggelenk bis zum Kniegelenk eine Spur aus zarten Küssen. Währenddessen fuhr seine rechte Hand zittrig über Papyrus‘ inneren Oberschenkelknochen. Das was er in diesem Moment so sehr begehrte war zum Greifen nahe… Doch Sans war noch nicht fertig mit seiner Arbeit. Etwas widerwillig legte das kurze Skelett dieses schöne Bein wieder sanft auf die weiche Matratze zurück. Sans begab sich selber auf seine Hände und Knie, damit er sich weiter nach vorne zu beugen konnte. Mit der rechten Hand drückte das ältere Monster den schwarzen Pullover seines Bruders etwas nach unten. Gott, er konnte durch den dicken Stoff hindurch jeden einzelnen Wirbel spüren. Sans wusste, dass der Boss empfindlich an der Wirbelsäule war. Zärtlich fuhr das kleinere Skelett mit den Fingerspitzen über jeden Zwischenraum und verharrte dort jedes Mal für einen kleinen Augenblick. Er streichelte über die sensiblen Rillen mit leichtem Druck von links nach rechts. Es war nicht genug um den Boss zur Verzweiflung zu bringen. Die Berührungen waren zart und federleicht. Sie dienten nur dazu kleine Schauer der Freude durch Papyrus‘ Rückenmark zu schicken. Dieser stöhnte zufrieden. Sans blickte auf und sah in das entspanne Gesicht seines Bruders. Seine Augenhöhlen waren immer noch geschlossen. Manchmal, wenn Sans eine besonders sensible Stelle neckte, seufzte der Boss tonlos und berührte unbewusst mit der Zungenspitze seine scharfen Reißzähne. Der Anblick war so verdammt sexy, dass Sans davon ganz schwindelig wurde. Papyrus war so unwiderstehlich schön. Sans durfte gar nicht daran denken, dass er dieses einzigartige Geschöpf beinahe verloren hätte. Seine Seele schlug so schnell in diesem Augenblick, dass sie kurz davor war in der Mitte durchzubrechen.

Sans krabbelte vorsichtig weiter nach oben. Er genoss all das so sehr. Es war kaum vorstellbar, dass sich der Boss so intensiv berühren ließ. Diese Momente waren so selten und kostbar, dass das kurze Skelett wirklich Angst hatte durch irgendeinen dummen Fehler die schöne Stimmung zu ruinieren. Sanft fuhr Sans mit der Handfläche über den starken Brustkorb seines Bruders. Er wagte es nicht von sich aus den Pullover anzuheben und die wundervollen Knochen darunter auf eigener Faust zu erkunden. Stattdessen drückte das kleinere Skelett den Stoff ein wenig in die Zwischenräume der Rippen. Mit den Fingerspitzen streichelte Sans jeden einzelnen Rippenknochen. Von unten angefangen und sich nach oben vorarbeitend. Papyrus‘ Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in einem angespannten Tackt. Sans stöhnte erregte, als er den Grund dafür unter seiner Handfläche spüren konnte. Das kleine Herz in der Brust des Bosses schlug aufgeregt und kräftig. Es pochte so intensiv, dass die Rippen des jüngeren Monsters bebten. Gott, er wollte Papyrus so sehr. Es war so anstrengend sich gegen diesen Impuls zu wehren. Sans biss sich auf seine eigene Geisterzunge und begann die Schlüsselbeine seines Bruders zu streicheln. Als er sich weiter nach oben arbeitete, legte Papyrus seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken. Sehr vorsichtig zog das kleinere Skelett den Rollkragen nach unten und berührte mit zittrigen Fingerspitzen die ausgesetzten Halswirbel des Bosses. Papyrus steckte unbeschreiblich viel Vertrauen in Sans. Eine Bewegung und das ältere Monster könnte ihm mit Leichtigkeit das Genick brechen. Oh fuck war das schön… Sans beugte sich nach vorne und küsste sanft diese fantastischen Halswirbel. Er verdiente sich ein genussvolles Stöhnen seines Bruders.  
Das kleinere Skelett wollte sich nicht zurückziehen. Das Einzige woran es denken könnte war den Boss zu küssen, sich auf ihn zu legen und ihre Lust ans Limit zu treiben. Sans konnte es kaum abwarten mehr von diesen schönen Geräuschen zu hören. Doch danach wäre es vorbei. Es sollte niemals enden.

„Bitte… Dreh dich um…“, flüsterte Sans atemlos und setzte sich langsam auf.  
Papyrus murrte kurze, doch dann kam er dieser Bitte nach. Das größere Skelett zog sich den schwarzen Pullover über den Kopf und warf ihn vollkommen achtlos über die Bettkante. Sans schluckte schwer, als er sah wie hell und intensiv die Seele des Bosses leuchtete. Es machte ihn beinahe verrückt. Doch Papyrus legte sich kommentarlos auf seine Brust. Das kleinere Skelett nahm ein unbenutztes Kissen und legte es unter seinen Bruder, dort wo andere Monster einen Bauch hatten. So lag auch seine Wirbelsäule weich und bequem. Papyrus vergrub seine Unterarme unter all den flauschigen Kissen und legte den Kopf auf den weichen Stoff. Sans hatte das größere Skelett seit Jahren nicht mehr dermaßen entspannt gesehen. Der Anblick erfüllte ihn mit Stolz.  
Sans legte seine Hände auf die starken Schultern seines Bruders. Er setzte seine Massage erst zärtlich fort. Doch nachdem sich der Boss an die Berührungen gewöhnt hatte, erhöhte das kurze Skelett den Druck. Fasziniert beobachtete Sans wie sich die Schulterblätter seines Bruders leicht verschoben und lockerer wurden. Während der angenehm kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Hände, lehnte sich das kleinere Skelett nach vorne und küsste schnurrend die fantastischen Nackenwirbel des Bosses. Dieser seufzte tief und lang. Leise, kaum hörbar, flüsterte Sans kleine Worte des Lobes in den fremden Nacken hinein. Du bist so wunderschön. So perfekt. Ich liebe dich. Papyrus verstand jedes einzelne Wort. Er stöhnte erregt und drückte sich in diese angenehmen Berührungen hinein. Sans keuchte, während er die Halswirbel vor sich weiter mit kleinen Küssen verwöhnte. Er nahm seine Hände von Papyrus‘ Schultern und ließ sie gierig über den starken Rücken wandern. Langsam aber sicher verlor das kurze Skelett seine Konzentration. Er küsste die oberen Rückenwirbel, während Sans mit den Händen die unter Wirbelsäule umfasste. Schön langsam und sinnlich begann das ältere Monster die Wirbelsäule seines Bruders auf und ab zu pumpen. Papyrus verschob sich sofort.  
„Sans…“, keuchte der Boss in sein Kissen hinein.  
Das kleinere Skelett drückte sich an den anderen Körper und sog jedes noch so kleines Geräusch in sich ein. Er wollt mehr hören. Er wollte Papyrus mehr Freude bereiten. Während Sans mit der linken Hand weiter die bebende Wirbelsäule massierte, wanderte seine rechte Hand weiter nach unten. Fragend verharrte sie auf dem Gürtel seines Bruders. Dieser machte keine Anstalten sich zu wehren. Geschickt öffnete Sans die Gürtelschnalle und öffnete danach den Kopf und den Reißverschluss. Papyrus drehte ein bisschen sein Becken zur Seite, um seinem älteren Bruder einen besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Sans keuchte heiß gegen die fremde Wirbelsäule, nachdem es ihm möglich war mit der rechten Hand in die schwarze Stoffhose zu gleiten. Sofort erkundeten die neugierigen Finger das Terrain. Sie streichelten sanft die Beckenschaufeln und wanderten an der oberen Kante bis zum Schambein entlang. Papyrus stöhnte, als Sans diese empfindlichen Knochen massierte. Zusammen mit der Hand an seiner Wirbelsäule konnte sich das größere Skelett nicht helfen und bewegte seine Hüften etwas, um mehr Reibung zu erzeugen.

Ohne Vorwarnung zog sich Sans zurück und warf seine Jacke zur Seite. Fragend drehte sich Papyrus halb zu einem Bruder um, welcher sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Grinsend lehnte sich das kleinere Skelett nach vorne und küsste den Boss auf die Reißzähne. Nachdem Sans das Kissen unter Papyrus weg zog, drehte sich dieser wieder auf den Rücken. Sie öffneten ihre Kiefer und stürzten leidenschaftlich ihre Zungen aus Ektoplasma in den Mund des jeweils anderen. Beide stöhnten und atmeten schwer. Sehr zum Ärger des Bosses zog sich Sans schon wieder zurück. Er legte seine Stirn auf die seines kleinen Bruders. Papyrus hatte einen leichten Schweißfilm auf seinen Knochen, er keuchte leise und seine Wangen waren in ein sanftes Rot getaucht. Gott, Sans konnte es kaum noch aushalten. Das war das schönste was er jemals in seinem abgefuckten Leben gesehen hatte. Papyrus wollte etwas sagen, doch dann grinste das kurze Skelett breit. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte das größere Skelett sehr genau und seine Seele pochte etwas schneller als zuvor. Sans ließ sich selber wieder nach unten gleiten und griff nach dem Bund der geöffneten Hose. Papyrus hob sein Becken etwas an, sodass sein Bruder den Stoff von seinen Knochen ziehen konnte. Nachdem der Boss vollkommen nackt vor ihm lag, leckte sich Sans über seine scharfen Zähne. Papyrus konnte die Gier beinahe greifbar spüren. Wohlwissend was sein Bruder vorhatte, spreizte das größere Skelett seine Beine breit und lehnte sich zurück. Sans verlor keine Zeit und beugte sich runter. Mit der Zunge fuhr er nass über das aufgeheizte Schambein des Bosses. Dieser zischte freudig und schloss seine Augenhöhlen. Schnurrend knabberte das kleinere Skelett vorsichtig an den Empfindlichen Knochen. Er drückte seine Zunge fest gegen Papyrus‘ Symphyse und genoss die erregten Geräusche seines Partners in vollen Zügen. Sans begann andächtig mit den Händen über die zitternden Oberschenkelknochen des Bosses zu streicheln. Dieser ließ leicht sein Becken kreisen. Langsam wurde Papyrus ungeduldig, nachdem sein ganzer Körper bereits so gründlich stimuliert wurde. Doch Sans ließ sich dieses besondere Erlebnis nicht nehmen. Er küsste sich bis zum Kreuzbein vor und versuchte mit sanfter Gewalt das fremde Becken festzuhalten. Das kurze Skelett grinste und steckte seine Zungenspitze in eines der Löcher des Kreuzbeines. Er schob die nasse Masse aus Ektoplasma so tief es ging hinein und zog die Zunge dann mit einem kleinen Plopp-Geräusch wieder raus. Sofort bockte Papyrus‘ seine Hüfte nach oben und keuchte laut. Sans wiederholte diese Prozedur mit allen sechs Löchern. Zu seiner Überraschung griff der Boss den Schädel des kleineren Skelettes und drückte dieses gegen seinen Beckenknochen. Sans konnte seinen Bruder deutlich zittern spüren und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Er wollte Papyrus nicht weiter unnötig quälen. Summend fuhr das kurze Skelett mit der Zunge über diese besondere Stelle, links neben der Wirbelsäule. Der Boss zuckte sofort und stöhnte. Sans widmete all seine Aufmerksamkeit dieser Stelle. Er leckte über sie und schabte sacht mit seinen scharfen Zähnen über diesen Punkt.  
„F-Fuck! Sans!“, stöhnte der Boss und seine Stimme war so herrlich zittrig.  
Das kleinere Skelett arbeitete fleißig und erbarmungslos an dieser besonders sensiblen Stelle. Solange bis Papyrus ein keuchendes Durcheinander war. Es tat weh, wie der Boss den Kopf seines Partners mit Gewalt an sein bebendes Becken presste. Das kleine Herz in der Brust des größeren Skelettes pochte so wild und aufgeregt. Und plötzlich bog Papyrus stöhnend seine Wirbelsäule aus dem Bett heraus. Für einen Moment setzte Sans seine Arbeit fort, bis der Druck auf seinem Hinterkopf aufhörte. Papyrus atmete schwer und sein Brustkorb senkte sich in seinem schnellen Rhythmus auf und ab. Fuck war das sexy! Sans wollte den Boss so sehr! So verdammt noch mal sehr!

Das kleinere Skelett sabberte bereits aufgeregt. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich unerträglich heiß an. Während Papyrus mit dem Nachglühen seines Höhepunktes beschäftigt war, nutzt Sans die Zeit um seine restliche Kleidung loszuwerden. Er warf einfach alles über die Bettkante, in der Hoffnung, dass der Boss es nicht sehen und meckern würde. Grinsend krabbelte das ältere Monster auf allen vieren nach oben und legte sich neben seinen Bruder. Vorsichtig, um Papyrus nicht zu erschrecken, legte Sans seine Hand auf den fremden Brustkorb. Der Boss murrte leise, da seine Knochen immer noch überempfindlich waren, doch er wehrte sich nicht. Zärtlich streichelte das kurze Skelett über die aufgeheizten Rippen seines Bruders und schluckte schwer. Das Herz in der fremden Brust leuchtete zufrieden, bis es das andere Skelett in seiner Nähe fühlte. Es vibrierte vor Freude. Einfach nur weil Sans in der Nähe war. Experimentell begann das ältere Monster erst Papyrus‘ Kinn zu küssen, dann seine spitzen Wangenknochen. Der Boss erholte sich langsam und ließ zu, dass sich ihre Reißzähne berührten. Sans ließ seine Hand über den Brustkorb seines Bruders kreisen. Genau über dessen Seele. Das kleine Herz reagierte auf diese Nähe und sehnte sich nach ihrem Gegenstück. Nach und nach wanderte es langsam in die Richtung dieser sanften und vertrauten Hand. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich die Geisterzungen der Geschwister wieder verheddert. Dieses Mal hielt sich Sans mit den Berührungen etwas zurück. Er wollte die Stimmung nicht zerstören, indem er Papyrus bedrängte.

Das größere Skelett zuckte zusammen und brach den Kuss. Der Boss schaute nach unten und bemerkte, wie sein Bruder seine empfindliche Seele durch die Zwischenräume der Rippen streichelte. Das kleine Herz drückte sich ihm gegen die Innenseite des Brustkorbes. Wie ein zarter Vogel, der liebevoll durch die Gitterstäbe seines Käfigs geliebkost wurde. Es fühlte sich wirklich schön an. Papyrus packte Sans‘ Hinterkopf und brachte ihre Gesichter wieder zusammen, um ihren Kuss neu aufleben zu lassen. Das kurze Skelett ging mit Freuden darauf ein.  
Sans‘ Fingerspitzen drückten sanft gegen die weiche Oberfläche des roten Herzens und er verdiente sich ein zufriedenes Stöhnen des Bosses. Er konnte die zerbrechliche Seele glücklich vibrieren fühlen. Sie schmiegte sich von selbst gegen seine knöchernen Finger. Mit diesem Wissen entfernte Sans seine Hand nur wenige Millimeter von den Rippen seines Bruders. Wie ein Magnet kam das zarte Herz durch Papyrus‘ Brustkorb hindurch geschwebt und drückte sich sanft gegen Sans‘ Handfläche. Es war so warm und weich. Die Seele pochte ein wenig schneller, als sich die fremden Finger um sie legten. So vorsichtig wie möglich drückte das kurze Skelett seinen Daumen auf die weiche Oberfläche und massierte diese mit sanften Kreisen. Papyrus stöhnte in ihren Kuss hinein. Sans fühlte sich so schwindelig. Nicht nur vor lauter Erregung und Lust, sondern auch weil er all das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen nicht fassen konnte. Er hielt gerade das kostbarste auf der ganzen Welt in den Händen. Dieses kleine und zarte Herz war der Lebensfaden des großen Papyrus‘. Es war ironisch, dass etwas so zerbrechliches einen stählernen Soldaten wie seinen Bruder antrieb. Und dann war es wieder verständlich. Sans kannte auch die anderen Seiten des großgewachsenen Skelettes. Seine Fürsorge, seinen Beschützerinstinkt, die Zärtlichkeit die er nur für Sans empfand.  
Das kleine Skelett brach ihren Kuss senkte langsam seinen Kopf. Nicht zu schnell, um seinem Bruder keine Angst zu machen. Sans fuhr vorsichtig mit der Zunge über das kleine Herz, woraufhin Papyrus sofort genüsslich stöhnte. Dieser sah mit etwas glasigem Blick nach unten und beobachte genau was das ältere Monster mit seiner Seele anstellte. Sans massierte die weiche Oberfläche weiter mit der Zunge und den Fingern, wohl wissend, dass der Boss ihn im Auge hatte. Das kleinere Skelett blickte nach oben. Sein eigener Gesichtsausdruck war trüb und Speichel tropfte von seinem Kinn auf das Bettlaken. Und dann tat Sans das Undenkbare. Er nahm das komplette Herz in den Mund. Papyrus blieb vor Angst und Erregung die Luft weg. Nur eine falsche Bewegung und die scharfen Reißzähne seines Bruders würden ernsthaften Schaden anrichten. Dieser drückte die aufgeregt pochende Seele mit der Zunge an seinen Gaumen und leckte gierig über die weiche Oberfläche. Als wenn sie ein extrem schmackhaftes Bonbon wäre. Der Boss sah auf einmal Sterne und es fiel im schwer zu atmen. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an. So nass und warm und feucht und so verdammt gut.  
Sans‘ erregtes Stöhnen schickte sofort fantastische Vibrationen durch das pochende Herz in seinem Mund. Papyrus keuchte atemlos und seine Hände zitterten stark. Das kurze Skelett öffnete seine Kiefer weit und nahm vorsichtig das Herz aus seinem Mund. Es blinkte und hämmerte wie verrückt, während einzelne Speicheltropfen an der glatten Oberfläche hinunter glitten. Papyrus warf sich nach vorne und zwang seinen Bruder in einen tiefen Kuss. Dieser war deutlich verzweifelt. Sans stöhnte und klammerte sich an die Knochen des Bosses. Sie beide wollten es. Jetzt!

Das kleinere Skelett ließ eilig seine eigene Seele durch seinen Brustkorb schweben. Beide Herzen leuchteten heller, als sie die Gegenwart ihres jeweiligen Spielgefährten spürten. Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren pressten sie sich aneinander. Die Geschwister söhnten laut. Sans nahm den Kopf des Bosses in seine Hände küsste ihn erneut. Er wollte Papyrus jetzt nicht gehenlassen. Niemals wieder. Gott, fühlte sich das fantastisch an! Die beiden Herzen vibrierten und pochten in voller Intensität. Das Kribbeln und die Reibung die dadurch entstand waren unbeschreiblich. Sie tauschten so fantastische Gefühle aus. Leidenschaft, Lust, Verlangen und so verdammt viel Liebe. Papyrus war irgendwann nicht mehr in der Lage sich auf ihren Kuss zu konzentrieren. Mit abwesenden Blicken stöhnte und keuchte das größere Skelett. Er klammerte sich an Sans, als wenn er sein letztes Rettungsseil zur Realität wäre. Das kurze Skelett selber konnte einfach nicht wegsehen. Gott, sah Papyrus schön aus. All die Ektase des Bosses schoss direkt durch Sans hindurch und all die abgöttische Liebe und Bewunderung des kleineren Skelettes krabbelte heiß Papyrus‘ Wirbelsäule hinauf.  
„F-Fuck! I-Ich liebe dich!“, murmelte Sans außer Atem und küsste den offenen Mund seines Bruders.  
Und der Boss wusste, dass es stimmte. In diesem Moment schwamm sein Verstand auf diesem starken Gefühl davon. Er konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.  
Plötzlich platzte es aus dem größeren Skelett heraus. Er stöhnte laut und dieses intensive Gefühl zerstörte das letzte Quäntchen Zurückhaltung seines Bruders. Es riss Sans endgültig mit sich und dessen ganze Vision wurde weiß. Das kurze Skelett wusste nicht was danach passierte, nur dass seine Seele und seine Knochen von diesem intensiven Orgasmus schmerzten. Es war ein angenehmer Schmerz, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte gleich ohnmächtig zu werden.

Das nächste woran sich beide Skelette erinnern konnten, war wie sie sich vollkommen außer Atem in den Armen lagen. In den ersten Minuten war keiner von ihnen in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Sans‘ Mund fühlte sich trocken und sein Hals heiser an. Es fiel ihm schwer sich auf einzelne Gedanken zu konzentrieren.  
Wow… Das war wohl was man mind blowing nannte.  
Erst nachdem ihre Körper wieder etwas zur Ruhe kamen, sahen sie sich an. Sanft pressten die Brüder ihre Reißzähne zusammen und genossen den Moment. Ihre Seelen waren immer noch verbunden und blinkten im absoluten Einklang. Die kleinen Herzen waren glücklich, dass sie sich am Ende doch nicht verloren hatten. Sie kuschelten sich genauso zärtlich aneinander wie ihre Besitzer.  
Beide Geschwister streichelten sich gegenseitig liebevoll. Ihre Berührungen hatten keinen sexuellen Hintergrund mehr. Sie genossen einfach die Nähe des jeweils anderen.  
Sans legte seine rechte Hand auf Papyrus‘ linken Wangenknochen und lächelte glücklich. Ein echtes Lächeln, so wie damals auf dem Sofa. Das größere Skelett summte zufrieden bei diesem Anblick.  
„Ich liebe dich…“, flüsterte Sans und streichelte mit seinem Daumen sanft über die große Narbe des Bosses.  
„Ich bleibe dabei.“, grinste Papyrus schief. „Ich mag dich ein kleines Bisschen. Gelegentlich“ Er küsste das kleinere Skelett sanft. „Manchmal.“ Wieder ein Kuss. „Ein bis zwei Mal im Jahr.“ Und noch einer.  
Sans lachte. Er lachte wirklich. Das kurze Skelett war noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben so glücklich wie in diesem Moment. Er beugte sich nach vorne und ergatterte einen weiteren Kuss.  
„Also kann man sagen, dass du mich rein hypothetisch auch liebst?“, neckte Sans und er hatte das breiteste Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.  
„Rein hypothetisch… vielleicht.“, antwortete Papyrus immer noch schief grinsend.  
„Ist das ein hypothetisch ja?“  
„Das ist ein hypothetisches leck mich am Arsch.“, gluckste der Boss und schmiegte sein Gesicht gegen das seines Bruders. „…Ja.“  
„Ja?“, fragte Sans und küsste das größere Skelett zärtlich.  
„Ja.“, grinste Papyrus und ließ sich auf den Kuss ein.  
Es war perfekt. Als wenn die Welt stehengeblieben wäre. Die Brüder kuschelten sich aneinander und dachten nicht daran ihre Herzen zu trennen. Sie waren eins in diesem Augenblick. Sie fühlten sich sicher, geborgen, warm und geliebt. Diese Emotionen hallten angenehm durch ihre Seelen und packten die Geschwister in Watte. Langsam schliefen sie beide ein. Sans war sich sicher, dass er hier, in den Armen seiner großen Liebe, nie wieder Albträume haben würde.

Und tatsächlich. Das kurze Skelett träumte in diese Nacht gar nichts. Das war nicht übermäßig toll, aber besser als die übliche Scheiße. Instinktiv rückte Sans näher an die andere Bettseite heran, doch der warme Körper neben ihm war verschwunden. Hmpf. Ob Papyrus duschen war? Das kleine Skelett war so müde und sein Verstand verharrte immer noch bei ihrem letzten Liebesspiel. Wenn der Boss aus dem Bad raus war, vielleicht könnten sie vor ihrer Abreise noch eine kleine Runde einlegen. Sans grinste und freute sich darauf. Irgendwie befand er sich in einem angenehmen Zustand des Schlafens und das Weichseins. Hoffentlich würde er mitbekommen, wenn Papyrus wieder ins Bett stieg.  
SANS! Das kurze Skelett regte sich leicht. Hatte ihn da jemand gerufen? Es wird nichts Wichtiges gewesen sein.  
SANS! Da war es schon wieder. Sehr langsam und träge wurde sein Verstand endlich wach. Und irgendetwas stimmte nicht…  
Wütende Schritte ließen das kleine Skelett aufschrecken und gerade sitzen. Er kannte diese Schritte. Und er musste nicht wach sein um zu wissen, dass sie von einem wütenden Papyrus stammten.  
Doch in der Sekunde, in der sein Verstand plötzlich wachgerüttelt wurde, wurde ihm eiskalt. Sans sah sich um. Er sah sich um und konnte es nicht glauben. Das kurze Skelett zitterte am ganzen Körper. Nein! NEIN! VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NEIN!!! Sans war kurz vorm hyperventilieren und er war einfach nicht in der Lage zu sprechen oder sich zu bewegen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein…! Wieso?! WIESO JETZT?! Er war so glücklich!! Er war doch endlich glücklich…!! Er war doch… Er… Wieso…

Das kurze Skelett saß in seinem Zimmer. Auf seiner alten, durchgelegenen und dreckigen Matratze. Der Mensch musste letzte Nacht den Zeitstrang zurückgesetzt haben. Dieses gottverdammte Stück Scheiße hatte ihm wieder mal ALLES genommen!! Es war so scheiße!! Alles war so scheiße!!!  
„SANS!“, brüllte Papyrus‘ wütende Stimme, als er die Zimmertür seines Bruder eintrat.  
Das kleinere Skelett zuckte sofort ängstlich zusammen und klammerte sich an seine dreckige Bettdecke.  
„Wenn ich dich rufe, dann ERWARTE ich, dass du antwortest!!“, brüllte der Boss weiter und trat seinem Bruder mit Wucht in die Seite, sodass dieser auf dem Fußboden landete. „Du bewegst jetzt SOFORT seinen wertlosen Arsch runter und isst was ich gekocht habe!! IST DAS KLAR?!“  
„J-Ja, B-Boss!“, stammelte das kleinere Skelett und hielt sich seine schmerzenden Rippen.  
Papyrus drehte sich knurrend um und ließ seinem Bruder noch ein paar Beleidigungen da. Wie „Nichtsnutziger Haufen Müll!“ und „Wertloser Platzverschwender!“.  
Sans versuchte sich aufzurappeln und hörte wie der Boss die Treppe wieder runter stapfte. Das kurze Skelett lehnte sich gegen die Wand und hielt sich weiter seine Rippen. Sie fühlten sich gebrochen an. Mal wieder. Doch diese Art von Schmerz war er gewohnt. Der Schmerz in seiner Seele hingegen brachte ihn beinahe um.  
Sans hatte doch alles gehabt! Papyrus sagte ihm endlich, dass er ihn liebte! Sie waren zusammen! Sie waren glücklich!! Das kurze Skelett hatte zuvor vollkommen vergessen wie sich dieser Zustand überhaupt anfühlte... Nun war er wieder zurück in seinem scheiß Leben. Dazu verdammt Papyrus wieder und wieder und wieder sterben zu sehen. Es würde niemals aufhören. Niemals…  
Er ließ sich bitterlich weinend an der Wand runter rutschen und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Ärmel seines Pullovers. Er würde dort sitzen bleiben. Wenn es sein musste bis zum nächsten Reset. Oder bis Papyrus ihm mehr Knochen brach. Es war egal. Es war alles so egal…

**Author's Note:**

> http://dasviereck.tumblr.com/


End file.
